A Bitter Place and a Broken Dream
by Freakin' Yoda
Summary: Edge and Christian's surrogate baby sister, WWE diva Felicity, is just escaping a dark chapter in her life. Despite being on separate shows and at odds with each other, can the Toronto duo somehow guide her safely through? Who, if anyone, will help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is, the new story I've been ranting and raving about for months. I was going to wait a little bit longer, but with Edge retiring, it just felt right to post it now. Thank you so much for reading and thanks to my co-author Instant Classic Superstar Pac! He's awesome!**

**Anyway, this takes place starting in September of 2010. There will be a lot of similarties between the actual WWE storyline and this story, but the major players' roles will be pretty much completely different, obviously. And Pac and I obviously own nothing except for any characters we create! So, here it is! Enjoy!**

_I wanna rock 'n roll all night. And party everyday. I want to rock 'n roll all night…and party everyday._

Adam "Edge" Copeland groaned as his cell-phone blared in his room, waking him up. He was almost completely recovered from the concussion he had received a week and half before and would join the rest of the Rawroster in about another week, and dang it, all he wanted to do was sleep before he had to go back to work.

He glanced up at the alarm clock and groaned again when he saw that it was 2:24 in the morning. He absently reached on the nightstand by his bed, before finally reaching his phone and flipping it open without looking at the I.D.

_If this is another crazy fan that got my number, I'm going to kill someone. _He thought before pressing the phone to his ear and answering.

"What?" He snapped hatefully and groggily, barely aware of being awake.

"_Adam?"_ A scared female voice barely whispered between sniffles.

Adam instantly shot up in his bed, now fully awake. Despite not looking at the I.D., he immediately recognized the voice. It was a girl who he considered his sister, and had for the past seventeen years.

It was Felicity MacManus, known to the WWE Universe as simply Felicity. She was the little sister Adam never had. Since she was eleven, he had looked out for her, helped her with and through anything he could. He had sworn a long time ago that he would do anything and everything in his power to protect her. He also swore that he'd personally beat any man who hurt her within an inch of his miserable life.

And by the sound of things, it looked like he was about to have to make good on some promises.

"Felicity, what's wrong sweetie?" He said, failing to hide the panic in his voice, not only because of the lateness of the call, but also because of the sound of her voice. She sounded so scared, afraid, _broken._

_Stop thinking like that. She's fine._ He scolded himself as he waited for her to respond.

"_I need you to c-come get me."_ She whispered, and he could tell it was taking all she had to keep from breaking down over the phone. Felicity was tough, she had been since he met her and became even tougher the more she had hung out with him and her other "brother," his former best friend and tag team partner Jason Reso (Christian), which made the sound of her voice wrench his heart even more.

Adam was already on his way to his dresser. He quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on over the boxers he was wearing. He knew that she and her boyfriend, Vance Archer were traveling across North Carolina to make it from the Superstar show in Knoxville that night to Smackdown in Charlotte the next night. He just hoped that she was close enough for him to get to her sooner rather than later.

"Okay Liss. I'm on my way. Where are you?" He asked, trying to get more information out of her as he slipped a t-shirt on over one arm before moving the phone to the other ear and placing the shirt on all the way then making his way to his shoes.

"_I'm at the Marriott in Canton. Room 312"_ She said through a sniffle.

"Alright sweetie, I'm on my way. Now, talk to me. What's going on?" He asked, as he laced up his shoes, grabbed his keys, wallet, and jacket before jogging to his garage.

"_I just, I need you to come get me. Please." _She said again, practically begging, as Edge climbed into his black 1969 Camero Super-Sport and started the ignition, causing the engine to roar to life.

"I know that Liss, and I'm on my way now. But, you've got to tell me what's going on."

He waited for an answer, but got none, so he continued to gently press her for information.

"Felicity, please. You're scaring me. Are you hurt?" He asked softly, fearing her response.

"_Yes."_ She barely whispered after a moment, causing Adam's throat to tighten as he bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stay calm.

"Was it Vance?" The Rated-R Superstar asked as he regained his composure, his eyes growing dark at the very thought, anger coursing through his body.

There was a moment of hesitation, before he finally, barely, heard Felicity whisper again. _"Yes."_

Adam slammed a palm against the steering wheel, anger boiling as he mentally called Felicity's boyfriend every name and curse word he could think of. He was going to kill that guy, rip him limb from limb.

His thoughts were interrupted by Felicity's weak voice on the other end. _"Bubby?"_

Adam tried to calm himself down, hearing her call him 'Bubby.' She generally only called him that when she was sick, wanted something, or was scared or hurt.

"I'm still here Baby Girl." He said calmly into the phone.

"_I'm scared."_

"I know you are Liss. Are you safe? Is he still there?" Adam asked, feeling sick at the thought that that bastard might still be near her.

"_No. He left a little bit ago. He was…" _She started, but thought better of it, not wanting to tell him what had happened over the phone.

"_He got a phone call and had to leave. I don't know when he'll be back. I'm scared."_ She said, and Adam could picture her with her knees pulled to her chest, locked in the bathroom, rocking back and forth, which is exactly where she was and what she was doing.

"Felicity Ann, I want you to listen to me and listen good, eh. Pack all of your stuff, right now. Put it in your suitcase, grab everything." He ordered, trying not to be too stern to the already traumatized girl.

"_What if he comes back before you get here?"_ The fear was obvious in her voice as she questioned his answer.

"Deadbolt the door and lock the chain right now. If you hear him trying to get in, go into the bathroom, lock yourself in and call me immediately. I'm going to get off of the phone with you for now, but I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said, trying to comfort her.

"_Addy, it's a thirty minute drive here from your house."_

"I know." He replied gruffly, as he pushed the accelerator down even farther, causing the car's speed to go from fifteen over the speed limit to 25 over.

"_Adam, please, please be careful."_ She pleaded, to which the Canadian shook his head. There she was, scared for her life, and she was worried about him.

"I will be Liss. Do what I said. I love you." He said softly, not wanting to break the only connection he had with her, but knowing that he had to so he could drive and she could pack.

"_Love you too Adam. Thank you."_ She whispered through a sniffle before she hung up.

The Rated-R Superstar tore through a red light, not caring if it was safe or not. Felicity needed him and he was going to get to her. He prayed that her stupid boyfriend, or better yet ex-boyfriend because he was never coming near Felicity again, wouldn't show up before they left. But, then again, part of Adam hoped Vancewould show up so he could rip his arm off and beat him to death with it.

He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't go in there hotheaded, with his "Canadian Rage" as Felicity called it. He sighed, as he looked at his GPS, knowing that he was still pretty far from the hotel.

"I'm coming Felicity. Hold on." He whispered, as he maneuvered the Camero closer to his destination.

*20 minutes later*

Adam jogged down the hall on the forth floor of the Marriot. He finally reached room 312 and knocked quickly.

He heard a yelp from inside and sighed, realizing that it was Felicity, still scared to death.

"Felicity, honey, it's me." He said gently, as he heard the scampering of feet rush towards the door before the deadbolt and the chain were undone and the door flung open. He wasn't entirely prepared for what met him on the other side.

Felicity, his beautiful "baby sister," was a wreck. The 5'6" woman who was usually so confident, looked scared and insecure. Her blonde straight hair was a mess. The tear stains that ran down her face stood out against the forming bruises and her sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot.

Then, he noticed her injuries.

She had a cut on the upper left side of her nose, and it looked as though it had been bleeding from the inside too. A black ring was already becoming visible around her left eye, as well as a busted lip, a bruise on her left check, and a cut above her right eye.

Forming bruises littered her arms, looking as though she had put them up to defend herself during the onslaught. Looking her over, he could see old bruises that seemed to have already been there before that night, showing that this wasn't the first time that Vance Archer had put his hands on her.

Oh yeah. That bastard was as good as dead.

"Adam." She whispered, her voice hitching and the sobs she had been holding in escaping as she rushed into his waiting arms, which instantly wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him, as if shielding her from the world as door closed behind the two and she began bawling.

"It's alright, Liss. It's alright." He cooed, as he rubbed calming circles into her back.

He looked around the room and noticed a duffle bag and a large rolling suitcase.

"Is that everything?" He asked, as she nodded into his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head and broke the hug before grabbing the luggage.

"Come on, let's go." He said urgently, as she raised an eyebrow at him before sniffling.

"Addy?" She said, before noticing the anger in his eyes.

"Felicity, if he shows up before we leave, it won't be pretty and I don't want you to see that and you don't need to. Come on." He said sweetly before he slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and pulled the suitcase with the same arm. He put the other one around her shoulders and hurriedly led her outside the door and to his car.

He put everything in the back after he had set her in the passenger seat, then he got in the driver's seat and drove to a nearby parking lot. He quickly pulled over and got out of the car, rounding to Felicity's door and opening it before he pulled her out of the car and into a protective hug.

She buried her head in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He placed his chin on top of her head and, again, rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"It's alright Felicity. I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen. I've got you. I've got you." He kept repeating over and over until she finally calmed down enough to breathe regularly.

"Alright, first thing's first, do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked to which she shook her head.

He took her chin in his hand and moving her face to examine her injuries. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Addy. I've been a wrestler since I was 22 and training since I was eighteen. Six years in the business has taught me when I'm just hurt and when I'm injured. I'm okay."

Adam frowned at her, before he nodded and sighed, knowing that he was going to have to ask what happened. He didn't want her to have to relive the trauma, but he needed to know.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?" She asked, seeing the conflict on his face. He nodded slowly, as she sighed and snuggled closer to him, as if the memories were going to hurt her and he was the only thing that could protect her. He held her tighter as she began to talk

"He'd been verbally abusive for about four and a half, maybe five months now. Since we got in that fight about him attacking Christian back in May but I thought it was just the stress of the job getting to him and was just a rough patch in our relationship, you know? Then, about three and a half months ago, he smacked me. I was about to leave him then, but he apologized and promised it'd never happen again."

She looked up at him, tears building in her shame filled eyes. "I should have left him then Adam. This is my fault. Why didn't I leave him then? Why didn't I leave then?" She sobbed into his chest, as he tightened his arms around her, hugging her closer.

"Hey now. This is _not _your fault. _Never _your fault." He stated, forcing her to look him in the eyes, trying to get her to see the truth. She calmed down finally and he sighed.

"What else happened?" He gently urged her to continue.

"Everything was fine for about a week or two then it started again. But, it escalated. I didn't know exactly what to do. I blamed myself for staying with him, and just… I just dealt. Then tonight…" She stopped, taking in a shaky breath.

Adam hugged her tighter. "It's alright sis. It's alright."

"I don't know what happened tonight. He got super angry because he got pinned by Trent Berretta. He told me we were going to Smackdown tomorrow so he could make up for what happened. I told him I didn't think that was a good idea, but he just slapped me and told me to get my crap and get to the car. I was scared so I did."

"He was quite, like scary quite, the whole way to the hotel. I was hoping he would calm down on the way since it's was an hour and a half drive, but he didn't. We got into the room and he started yelling at me. I finally decided I wasn't going to take this sitting down anymore, so I yelled back. He smacked me again and I told him that was the last time he'd hit me and that it was over."

She started shaking in Adam's arms, causing him to run his hand calmingly up and down her back. She took a few moments to collect herself before she started talking again. "He laughed and said, 'Yeah right b****. You're mine and you aren't going anywhere.' Then he just started using me as his punching bag, slamming me into stuff and throwing me around. After he got bored with that, he pinned me down on the ground and started choking me and ripping at my clothes. Then his phone went off. It was Hawkins. He was following us after he had caught up with a friend from Gatlinburg, but his car broke down about an hour away, so Vance left to go get him."

She looked up at the man she believed to be her protector with tear-filled eyes, as he tightened his grip on her.

"It's alright Liss, you're safe now. I promise. He isn't getting anywhere near you ever again." He vowed, as she cried into his chest.

Finally, she calmed down slightly and Adam nudged her towards the car and once he got her inside, he got in and, after starting the car, turned in his seat to face her.

"Alright. We're going to the police station." He told here, causing her blue eyes, which seemed to be lacking their usual brightness, to grow wide as she shook her head.

"Addy, no."

Adam shook his head back at her, his jaw clenched. "Liss, he put his hands on you. He physically hurt you. That bastard should be six feet under right now, but I'll settle for an 8-by-10 jail cell."

"Adam, I…I don't want to go through a trial. And, think about how bad this will look for the company. I…I'm away from him now. Can we just settle for that? I'm sure once word gets around one of the guys on the roster will tear him up good."

Adam sighed. "Felicity…" He glanced over at and saw the desperate pleading in her eyes.

"Please Addy."

Adam ran a hand through his hair before he looked down at her.

"Adam, it's his word versus mine. I don't want to go through all that and getting my name drug through the mud and everything. Besides, since when does anyone in our business settle things in court?"

He sighed and looked at her before nodding.

"Fine. But, you're never going back to that bastard again. And I mean it Felicity."

She nodded. "Wasn't planning on it." She said, as he flashed a weak smile and reached his arm over, resting it around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Alright, let's get you home." He said, kissing her on the forehead before he removed his arm and shifted the Camero into gear and started the short journey back to Asheville.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

As he pulled in the driveway of his Asheville home, Adam looked over at Felicity. She was usually loud, opinionated, talkative, sarcastic, and witty. She had a smile and a laugh that was contagious and eyes that sparkled when she made someone else laugh or smile.

However, over the past few months, he'd slowly seen that sparkle dull and the smile grow smaller and smaller, almost superficial, and her humor had faded as she talked less and less when they were together.

He didn't think much of it though. He merely thought that, after almost two years of working in the WWE, the stress of the job was finally getting to her and that she'd need to take a two or three week vacation soon. He had almost suggested it, thinking that was the problem.

But it turns out he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, to which she tensed up due to habit, before almost a split second later, remembering who she was with, relaxed, knowing she was safe.

"Ready to go in?" He asked. She nodded, and slowly got out of the car, obviously in pain, as Adam went to the trunk and grabbed her bag and suitcase.

"Adam, I can get those." She argued, feeling guilty for already having had him do so much for her that night. He narrowed his eyes at her, however, effectively ending the argument as he carried her things inside and up to the room she stayed in when she was visiting.

He laid the luggage down and looked at her as she stood in the doorway. He motioned her over then wrapped her in a gentle, yet protective, hug.

"How you holding up?" He asked, having not really talked about the events of the night in the car.

"I'm okay I guess." She said, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Alright. Why don't you change into your pajamas while I go get you some Tylenol and stuff to clean these cuts? Then, after we take care of you, you should probably try to get some shut eye." He suggested, as she shook her head against his chest.

"I don't want to go to sleep."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled her away from him slightly. "Well, how's this? You either go to sleep, or we talk about what's been going on the past few months and why the hell you didn't call me, or shoot, even Jay."

"Sleep sounds great." She muttered, as Adam nodded, a cocky smile on his face.

"That's what I thought."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you treating me like I'm five is really annoying."

"It is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You've been doing it since you met me."

"And?"

"I was eleven when you met me!" She protested, rolling her eyes at him again, causing him to smile before he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Oh, you love it and you know it." He argued, before he broke the hug. "Now, go get changed. I'll bring the stuff up here."

He turned to leave. "Hey Addy?" She asked quietly, causing him to turn around and look at her.

"Yeah Liss?"

"What are we going to do about me having to go back to Smackdown? Vance will be there, and I told you what he said. He isn't going to just let me go. What if he tries something? I don't have any friends left because of him. He made me cut everyone out. I-I don't have anyone to travel with. What if he gets to me again? What if, what if you're not there to get me? What if…?"

Her panicking was cut off by Adam quickly walking back over to her and wrapping her in another bone crushing hug.

"Shh, shh, shh." He said, as she shook against his chest, sobbing silently. He ran a hand through her blonde hair, trying to calm her, while his other arm held her tightly against him, letting her know she was safe.

"Liss, look at me." He sighed before gently prying her off of him and sitting her down on the edge of the bed. He then knelt in front of her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks before resting his other hand comfortingly on her knee.

"Felicity Ann." He said, causing her to look up and make eye contact with him. "That bastard will never, ever, put his hands on you again. Do you understand? If I have to charge into Vince McMahon's hospital room, wake him up from his coma somehow, or go find Stephanie and get you traded to Raw so I can keep you away from him and safe, so help me, I will." He informed her.

"But I love Smackdown." She complained, more tears welling up in her eyes. He nodded, flashing a weak smile.

"I know you do Sweetie. That's a last resort. Tomorrow morning I'm going to call Teddy up first thing and tell him what happened so he knows not to book you in mixed tags or as being the valet for Hawkins and Archer and also so he can keep an eye on the situation. And, you might not think you still have friends over there, but both of us do and I'll call in favors if I need to. Besides, even if they all hated us, you know the guys and how protective they are of the Divas. As soon as they catch wind of this, half of them are going to be watching you like a hawk to keep you safe while looking for an opening to kill Archer."

"Like who?" She asked skeptically.

"Show, Rey, MVP, Kofi…" He listed off before she cut him off.

"Jay?" She asked timidly, more tears welling up in her eyes.

Adam sighed and frowned. He knew how bad Felicity and Jay's relationship had been since Jay came out to the ring on Adam's last night on Smackdown, and, instead of wishing him well, pretty much forced him into turning his back on the fans.

Felicity was livid, wondering why he would do that. If he had issues with Adam, she said, he should have handled it backstage, off air. Adam was his best friend. Christian at least owed him that common decency. That's what she would have done had she needed to confront her best friend about being a douche.

Actually, she _had _done that with her best friend and ended up loosing him over it.

Jay had gotten mad, said she was taking Adam's side over his and the two ended up in a shouting match backstage. Once they calmed down, they eventually patched things up after Jay explained that he respected the fans too much to allow Adam to continue to fool them. She still didn't agree with him, but she saw where he was coming from.

However, then Archer and Hawkins attacked Christian in order to "make an impact" and get off of a 30-day contract and to an actually one. They had only been given chump opponents and thought the best way to make a name for themselves was to attack established superstars, so they had attacked MVP the week before and then Christian.

He had been furious, as had Felicity, who had no idea about the plan. After Archer had calmed her down enough to explain his reasoning to her, she still argued that he should have told her and definitely should have selected a different targeted, but knew he was just trying to live his dream and that Edge and Christian probably would have done the same thing in that situation.

She tried explaining that to Christian, but he was too upset to listen, and, after getting into another shouting match, he basically told Felicity that if she had to chose between him and Archer. Thinking Christian was being unfair, she chose Archer.

Jay and Felicity hadn't spoken in months, and Adam knew how much it broke her heart. She was just as close to Jay as she was him and for her to lose him was a lot for her to handle. And now, knowing what little he knew about what Vance had done to her, and speculating what he didn't know, he knew she needed both of her "big brothers" now more than ever.

Adam sighed, running his hand that was not resting on Felicity's knee down his face, before rubbing his beard as he looked at her thoughtfully. He tried to think of something to say to make her feel better, but, coming up with nothing, he merely patted her knee.

"We'll figure everything out in the morning." He offered, knowing it was a lie and he didn't have the first clue how to fix what had happened, nor the relationships she had lost, especially Jay.

"Right now what you need is some Tylenol and some sleep."

"What I need is a beer." She muttered, causing him to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"You're Straight Edge, you don't drink." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know I am. It's times like this when I wish I wasn't though." She explained jokingly, managing a playful smirk.

He shook his head, standing and messing up her hair. "Go get changed while I get the first aid kit, Alky." He joked back before jumping back to miss a backhand from Felicity.

He laughed, and smiled widely as Felicity chuckled as well, flashing the first real smile he had seen from her since he went and got her, and, if he was honest, the first time in months. He inwardly let out a sigh of relief before he went downstairs to get the needed supplies to take care of his charge.

After changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt and grabbing the first aid kid, Adam went back into Felicity's room. Seeing her pajamas, which consisted of an old Edge and Christian shirt and a pair of short boy shorts, he rolled his eyes at her lovingly then went to work cleaning and bandaging her cuts in a comfortable silence, both content to just be in the others presence. They hadn't really seen each other over the past few months, except for pay per views, because of their schedules.

Finally, after Adam got her cleaned up, he patted her on the shoulder and smiled at down at her. "Alright, get some shut eye. We'll talk more in the morning and figure everything out."

She nodded, and, after hugging her tight, he turned to leave, but as he reached the door knob, Felicity's quite voice stopped him.

"Bubby?"

"Yeah sis?" He asked, turning around.

"Do you think that you could stay in here tonight? At least until I fall asleep? Please?" She asked in an almost whisper, her sapphire blue eyes brimming with tears.

He nodded his head before walking over to the bed, laying down next to her, putting his arms around her, keeping her close and making her feel safe.

"Hey Addy?" She said through a yawn. He turned to look at her, letting her know he was listening.

"Thanks for coming for me tonight." He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head that was resting against his shoulder as she snuggled into his side. Soaking in the safety, she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Adam watched Felicity sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep himself. Every time he closed his eyes, images of the girl whom he loved like a sister being beaten by that Neanderthal, Vance Archer haunted his thoughts. He could only guess that images of her tear and fear filled eyes would haunt his dreams for the foreseeable future.

He looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair, thinking of how many women don't get away from their abusers and how easily Felicity could have been one of those statistics. He could have lost her.

His arms instinctively tightened around her at the thought, as if to keep her safe and to remind himself that she was there and _was_ safe.

He laid there for about an hour or so, lost in his own thoughts, until, through the window, he saw the headlights of a car pull into his driveway. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, and, seeing that it was right around 4:30 in the morning, he assumed the worst.

Fearing it was Archer, he quickly moved himself off the bed, careful not to wake Felicity up, knowing he could and would handle this. He didn't want her to see the bloody mess her ex-boyfriend was fixing to become if he was actually stupid enough to show up at the Master Manipulator's door.

He had told Archer when he first started dating Felicity that if he hurt her, he would hurt him a hundred times worse, and Adam Copeland always makes good on his promises.

He was nearly at the door, but, an idea struck him and he backpedaled, opened a hall closet, and pulled out a baseball bat before walking to the door.

Maybe part of him wouldn't be that upset if it was Archer.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

The black Dodge Charger screamed down the North Carolina streets, disregarding stop signs and speed limits until it pulled into its destination, squealing the tires in the process.

The driver jumped out of the rental car, slamming the door behind him as he quickly jogged to the door of the house.

As soon as he got to the door, he rang the bell, then, without waiting for a response, he started pounding on it, making so much noise you'd think he was trying to break it down.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the knocker was met with the dark, angry eyes of Adam Copeland, holding a baseball bat in his grip, ready to swing for the fences.

However, the Rated R Superstar stopped short, staring at the guest. "Jay?" He asked, completely shocked at his former best friend's presence, dropping the bat to the ground with a loud clang.

"Where is she?" Jason Reso, or Christian to the WWE fans all over the world, asked, looking around frantically as he tried to walk into the house but Adam didn't move.

"Where is she?" He yelled a second time, getting more worried by the second.

"Jay! Calm down!" Edge urged as Jay pushed his way into the house.

"Adam, where the hell is she?" He growled again, frantically looking around the room. He began to move further into the house, but was held back by Adam, who had to resort to pushing the other blonde haired man against the wall, holding him back.

"Would you calm down? She's asleep and if you make anymore noise, you're going to wake her up and she needs to rest."

Jason continued to struggle against him, causing Adam to roll his eyes. His ex-best friend had always responded to fear with anger, and while it helped in the wrestling ring, it would do nothing but upset Felicity, so he began the seemingly impossible task of calming the other Canadian down.

"Jason, you are _not _going to see her like this, okay? She's already on edge and we can't get worked up around her. It'll just upset her more." He explained as calmly as he could, though it was clear he was getting annoyed.

Finally, Christian stopped struggling and looked at his old tag team partner, worry beginning to replace the anger on his face.

Adam sighed. "Look, she's upset and scared. I finally got her calmed down and asleep, but she was still pretty shook up. Anything can set her off again, meaning that if you go in there like this then you're going to make matters worse."

Jason frowned and nodded, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Is she okay? How bad did he hurt her?"

"He busted her nose and split her lip, as well as a few cuts on her face. She's got bruises pretty much all over and a black eye. Her ribs cage is black and blue, but luckily that's about it. He was going to do worse, but Hawkin's car broke down and he called Archer to come get him. He was pretty far out, so I had time to get there and get her out before he got back."

Adam could see Jason's eyes growing dark again, so he decided to keep him talking, hoping to keep him calm.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Truth was in town visiting some family members and saw you leaving with her and how beat up and upset she was. She was talking to him backstage at the show before Archer stormed up to her and flipped out, smacked her on air and everything. He just put two and two together I guess. He figured I'd want to know so he called me. I was about two hours out and got here as quick as I could." He explained.

Adam sighed. "Jay, I don't know if you should be here." He said quietly, scratching his chin.

"And why the hell shouldn't I be?" Christian practically yelled, as Edge shhhsed him.

"Dude, you're going to wake her up!" He scolded.

Christian narrowed his eyes in response. "Why shouldn't I be here? Huh? Because you have some sort of beef with me because I called you out? Because the truth hurts?" He harshly whispered.

"D*** it Jay! This has nothing to do with us!"

"Then what is it, Adam?" He asked through gritted teeth, getting extremely fed up with not being able to see Felicity.

He had met her the same time as Adam had and while she trusted Adam more at first, the two of them became just as close not too long after. He had always wanted a little sister, as had Adam, and she fit the role perfectly. Forget Chris Jericho, she completed their blonde-haired Canadian trio and always would. He had silently made the same promise to himself as Adam: That he would protect her and bash in the skulls of anyone who hurt her.

"She thinks that you hate her because of the fight you had. She didn't think you would care about what happened and I also think she feels guilty because you told her Vance was a bad guy and she didn't listen." Adam explained, causing Christian to sigh and run a hand down his face.

"Can I see her? Please?" He asked, eyes pleading with his ex-best friend, who raised an eyebrow.

"You promise to stay calm and not upset her?" He asked. Jay nodded. Adam studied him for a minute, before sighing.

"Yeah, come on." He said, leading the way up the stairs and to her room.

Christian felt his heart jump in his chest seeing his "little sister" that close in over five months. He growled though, when he saw the bruises littering her body. He turned to storm out of the house and kill someone, but Adam caught him by the shoulders and stopped him.

"She wants to stay on Smackdown, which means you're going to have to keep an eye on her, and the only way to do that is get back on the same page with her. If you want to make things right between the two of you, you need to be here when she wakes up." He explained.

"You don't mind if I stay?" Jay asked quietly, careful to not wake Felicity.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I know that you don't think so, but I do sometimes think about others before myself. This isn't about us. It's about her and, like I said, she needs you to be here when she wakes up and she's going to need you too keep her safe over on Smackdown. I would never stand in the way of that."

Jason frowned and looked at him. "Looks like I've been wrong about a lot of things, haven't I?" He asked, as Adam shrugged.

"We'll figure it out later. All that matters right now is getting her through this and keeping her safe."

"Besides, you can't leave and go kill him because I call first shot on the punk." Edge explained. Christian was about to protest, but the longer-haired man was already leaving the room.

"I'll be in the other room if you need anything. I know you want to talk to her, but try to let her sleep for a bit. It was a rough night." He requested, opening the door quietly. Christian nodded, but before the door closed, he called out to his old partner in a hushed voice.

"Adam."

The Rated-R Superstar turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I know how much this had to upset you because I know how you are. But she's fine and he's not going to get anywhere near her. Try to get some sleep." He said, knowing the other man well enough to know he would likely lose many hours of sleep worrying about Felicity.

Adam nodded, a small smile in place as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Christian sighed, quietly picking up the chair from Felicity's desk and sitting it next to her bed. He reached over and ran a hand through her blonde hair, smoothing it out of her face, being careful to not touch her bruises and cause her anymore pain than she was already in.

He lightly traced the tattoo on inner left forearm, mindfully missing the defensive wounds in place there. He stood up and leaned over the bed to pull the covers up closer to her chin, making them tighter around her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Liss. I will be from now on." He promised before gently giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She stirred slightly and he held his breath, worried he had woken her, but she merely stopped moving after a few moments and remained asleep.

He sat back in the chair, hoping to catch some sleep. But, much like his former best friend, he could not bring himself to sleep right away. Instead, he got thinking about what would have happened had he not got into the fight with Adam.

He could have been there. He could have been keeping an eye on her. He would have seen it, seen the signs that this was going on and put a stop to it before it got this bad.

But no, instead, he was selfish and Felicity had to pay the price. And those were the thoughts that plagued him when he finally got his far from peaceful sleep.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

Felicity opened her eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on her face as she slowly welcomed awareness back and pushed the dream world she had been living in away. However, she instantly regretted it as she felt the soreness from the night before manifested itself.

She groaned in pain as she slowly tried to sit up and instantly regretted it as a flurry of pain shot through her entire body.

"Felicity?" She heard someone quietly say, as if they weren't completely sure if she was awake and they didn't want to wake her if she wasn't already.

Had it been any other voice, save Adam's, she would have instantly freaked out. But, instead, she rolled over as quickly as her bruised body would allow her to and saw a very exhausted looking Jason Reso sitting beside her bed.

A few tears soon came out of her big blue eyes, one or two even finding their way down her face, as her lips soon curled upward into a small but genuine smile.

"You c…came." She weakly but heartily managed, as Christian instantly stood out of the chair he was in and quickly found his way to her side.

"Well, I'd be a pretty lousy captain if I didn't, right?" He asked, keeping his wits about himself in order to keep her somewhat in a comfortable place. She smiled and slowly moved to wrap her arms around him and bury her head in his chest, letting the tears continue to flow as he returned the tight embrace and carded a hand through her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly after a few moments, though it seemed like forever from their perspectives. So much for keeping the charisma for her, he figured once he realized he let his concern show just there. He felt her lightly shake her head against his shirt, and moved her back so they could look each other in the eyes, knowing her well enough to know she needed the room from the fact that she reacted straight to the question.

"Y-you were right about everything, Jay." She barely managed to get out, as he looked down at her and sighed dejectedly in response.

"For once, I actually wish you didn't say that," He solemnly replied, but she was too upset to answer him. He continued to hold her until she calmed down, before he moved her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"But it's true! I-I should have listened to you. I never should have stayed with him after he attacked you. I…" She started rambling, but before her tangent could get very far, he cut her off by putting his index finger to her lips to silence her. He then leaned closer so she could look him right in the eye and see the regret pouring through his sleepless irises.

"Felicity…don't you ever blame yourself for this. We both know this is on my hands," he said, as she looked at him perplexed.

"Liss, I was the prick to Adam out there. I was the prick to you about Vance. I put you in that position to choose, not once, but twice, when I should have kept my promise to your parents and actually had your back."

She shook her head as still a tear cascaded down each of her cheeks. "But you didn't know."

"Again, whose fault is that?" He contended. "I should have been around to see the warning signs and put that moron in his place when he actually did do something. And again, he's the piece of garbage that had to stoop so low and do this to you in the first place." He reached around her and began to rub circles onto her back to comfort her.

"So right there that's two people you can blame…no, two people you should blame for it, and neither one of them is you."

He clearly felt everything he was saying, and in his mind it actually made sense. At the time he'd tried to pry Felicity away from Archer, all Vance and Hawkins were ever guilty of was trying to get their feet in the door, albeit at his expense. Had he realized this and not broken the bridge between himself and Felicity, he would've been around to object when it actually mattered and things would've never gone so irrevocably awry.

"And you have to know right now that I'm sorry for letting this happen, and if you give me a second chance I promise to take care of it and never let it happen again."

"You don't even have to ask, Bub. Of course I forgive you." She said with a small smile, as he smiled back and chuckled gratefully. The two then embraced again, this time much more at peace, so to speak, with everything finally out in the open and the issues between the two fully resolved.

"Thank you. I'll make sure you never regret this." He replied, as a small knock was heard on the door and, just as this embrace broke, Adam stuck his head in the room.

"I heard voices. Everything alright in here?" He asked, as the two turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah." Felicity replied, wiping the last of her tears, as Edge nodded and forced a smile.

"Well, we need to talk about what happened. But, over breakfast." He said, motioning with his head towards the stairs. "Come on, I made French toast."

Felicity looked at the clock on the nightstand, before sighing loudly. "You didn't sleep any last night, did you?" She asked.

"Come on, it's gonna get cold." He avoided the question before leaving the room.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be the death of him." She replied, before thinking back to the dark circles under Christian's eyes as well and looking at them again. "Correction: I'm going to be the death of you _both_." She complained, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

Christian rolled his eyes and gently pushed her shoulders. "Oh, we love looking after you and you know it. Now, let's get downstairs."

**Welp, there it was. Chapter 1. Next chapter you'll get to see how exactly the boys came to meet Felicity and there will be more angry Christian. The next chapter is already done, so I'll either post it in a week or after I get some reviews. So, if you want to see what happens sooner, REVIEW! They're like my drug. I need them! Thanks!  
>*Casey*Matthew 19:26*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much for reading and for the reviews. Pac and I really appreciate it. So, since you guys are so awesome and gave us so much awesome feedback and since Smackdown still has me slighlty depressed, we're going to go ahead and post Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy and that it's up to par!**

**Again, I own nothing but Felicity and her family. Have fun reading the backstory of the group! **

The three ate their breakfast in relative silence, Adam and Jay watching Felicity with the vigilance of a mother bear watching over her cub. The blonde woman didn't actually eat much, but just pushed her food around with her fork, staring at her plate.

"Liss." Edge said softly, causing Felicity's emerald blue eyes to meet his. "You need to eat something." He gently urged, taking extra care to make sure his voice didn't sound angry or demanding.

She nodded her understanding as she ate a forkful of food, the entire time keeping her eyes glued on the table.

Jay and Adam exchanged frowns. Felicity was generally animated and talkative, but she hadn't said a word since they came down to eat. Adam sighed, before he sat his fork down on his plate, making a somewhat loud clatter, causing Felicity to jump slightly.

He sighed. "Sorry Liss, I didn't mean to scare, but we need to talk about this."

She frowned before she turned her attention to her tattoo. "Do we have to?" She asked quietly and in a frail voice that was so out of character for her.

"Hun, we need to know what happened." Christian softly pointed out.

She bit her bottom lip as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. "I know, but, I just…I can't right now." She said before she looked up at them sadly. "Can I just…can I go take a shower and get changed? Please."

Edge opened his mouth to protest, needing to know what happened to her, but Christian cut him off before he could.

"Liss, hun, you don't need to ask us. If you want to get out of here, go ahead." He encouraged.

She flashed him a small smile and nodded, before standing up from the table and leaving without a word.

After he was sure she was out of earshot, Edge looked at Christian, agitated. "What was that? We need to know what he did to her. Did you see her? He must have hurt her bad because she's messed up."

"Exactly." Christian agreed. "And, if she is in that bad of a way, do you thinking being controlling and telling her what she can and can't do and pushing her to tell us what happened before she's ready is going to help anything?"

Edge looked at him thoughtfully before Christian continued. "The fastest way to get her back to normal is to let her be in control of herself again. Let her tell us what happened when she's ready to tell us."

The Rated R Superstar sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked.

Edge gave him a sad look. "I just…you saw her right there. It's like her spirit was dead or something. Just thinking of what he must have done to her to get her like that…I can't eat right now." He explained, before he walked out of the room quietly.

Christian looked around and rolled his eyes. "I don't see how letting perfectly good French toast go to waste is going to fix anything." He muttered to himself, as he moved his now cleared plate out of the way and pulled Edge's in front of him, before he began to eat from it as well.

Adam walked down to his study, the frown on his face reiterating that he had a lot on his mind. He looked at the pictures on his wall and smiled sadly as he saw the one of him and Christian, both kissing Felicity on opposite cheeks, before she left for her Senior Prom in a combo frame next to that photo was one of Felicity sitting between the two former best friends right after they had won the tag titles for the first time, the biggest smiles plastered on their faces.

He reached down and grabbed his favorite picture of them off his desk and smiled at the two of them dancing at Jay's wedding. He sat it back before he averted his gaze to the large sketch of Hulk Hogan that was on the wall and his mind went back to the first time he and Jay had ever met Felicity.

*Flashback*

_Adam looked at the two other college-aged men with him and Jason. "Hey. We're going to go talk to Mrs. Lewis for a few minutes."_

_The others nodded. "Alright. We're going to go ahead to the office and find Mr. Martin and catch up with him. We'll meet up with you guys there."_

_Adam and Jason headed to the classroom, knocking on the door of their favorite middle school teacher. She had since moved to 5th grade, having wanted a change of scenery. A young boy answered the door._

_The petite gray haired woman looked up from her desk, a big smile growing on her face as she saw her former pupils. She quickly stood up, showing herself to be only about five feet tall, and hurried over to the long haired young men._

_"Adam! Jason! It's so good to see you!" She said, hugging them both._

_"Hey Mrs. Lewis." They both said, simultaneously, causing her to laugh._

_"You're still talking at the same time I see." She looked around her students. "Class, this is Adam Copeland and Jason Reso. They used to be students here. Say 'hello'."_

_"Hello." A majority of the class chimed in before they turned back to what they were doing._

_"They're working on book presentations. I told them they could work in small groups if they wanted to and they'll be working on those until recess, so…" She led them over to her desk and motioned for them to pull two chairs from a nearby table over._

_The three quickly caught up, with the boys telling Mrs. Lewis how their wrestling careers were shaping up and how Adam was taking some classes at a community college to earn his broadcasting degree. While they were talking, the boys noticed a skinny blonde headed girl sitting by herself, reading alone in the corner, dressed in gothic clothing and makeup._

_They exchanged looks silently before they turned back to Mrs. Lewis. "Mrs. Lewis, you said that the kids could work together, right?" Jason asked, as the teacher nodded._

_"So, um, why is that girl over there working by herself?" He questioned further, as Adam looked at her a bit more closely._

_"Wait…is that Edgar Allen Poe? That's a bit heavy for an eleven year old, isn't it?"_

_The teacher sighed. "That's Felicity MacManus. Poor thing."_

_Jason and Adam looked from the teacher to the girl, who, sensing they were talking about her, looked up at them and the sadness in her eyes caused the boys to look away. Jason cleared his throat. "What's her story?"_

_The petite woman sighed again. "Back right after she was born, her mom got into drugs pretty heavy and was a bit…promiscuous. She got arrested when Felicity was two. She was a low-level dealer, but she's still serving 25 years in prison right now. The poor child doesn't even remember her. Her dad took her in afterward and he and his wife have raised her since. They're really nice people."_

_"Then what's with the Goth act?" Adam wondered aloud._

_The teacher sighed. "Boys, you know how Orangeville was when you were growing up. Nothing has changed. People are just as judgmental and narrow-minded as ever. The poor girl looks just like her mother did before she got hooked on the drugs and they ruined her. So, all the other parents don't want their children to associate with her because they think she's going to turn out like her mother. She was ostracized as soon as she started school because of the parents, then when the kids started questioning why, their moms and dads told them and she's been teased mercilessly ever since."_

_Both boys frowned as Jason ran a hand through his hair, glancing over at the young girl. "She doesn't have a single friend?"_

_Mrs. Lewis sadly shook her head. "Not that I've seen. The nicer kids in class will sometimes acknowledge her and, back when she still made an effort to talk to them, they'd reciprocate to an extent, but she stopped trying to make friends earlier this year. Just gave up. Turned gothic and cut everyone out. I've talked to her parents a few times, but they don't know what to do. They think it's just pre-teen angst and will pass, but I'm not so sure."_

_Adam raised an eyebrow at the teacher. "There's something else." He ventured to guess by how she was acting. She looked around before reluctantly nodding._

_"She's really gotten into darker, more disturbing literature, like the Edgar Allen Poe books and, they have a journal they have to keep. Some of her entries really worry me. They almost seem…"_

_"Seem what?" Jason asked quietly._

_"Suicidal."_

_Both of the boys looked stunned. They knew that teen suicide thoughts and rates were up, but, they couldn't quite wrap their brains around the idea that preteens were also contemplating the same things. They looked between Mrs. Lewis and the girl, before Adam sighed._

_"When's their recess?" He asked._

_"In about ten minutes."_

_"Would it be okay if Jay and I talked to her then? Just to, I don't know, see if there's anything we can do?"_

_Mrs. Lewis shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you can try. But, don't be surprised if she doesn't give you the time of day."_

_Jason looked at Adam and the two smirked at one another before looking back at their old teacher. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of something."_

_WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE_

_About ten minutes later at recess, the boys walked outside after letting the rest of their "get-along gang" know where they would be, and instantly found Felicity sitting by herself. They looked at one another and nodded before walking over to the picnic table she was sitting at._

_She didn't even acknowledge their presence; she just continued to sketch in her notepad until Jason cleared his throat. "Um…is it okay if we sit here?"_

_"It's a free county. Do what you want." She muttered back, not looking away from her drawings. The boys exchanged glances, realizing this would be harder than they originally thought, before they sat down opposite of her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Adam looked over at her._

_"I'm Adam and this is Jason."_

_She didn't respond, causing him to inwardly sigh, slightly annoyed that the girl wasn't reciprocating their attempts to talk to her at all._

_"What are you drawing?" He asked._

_"Stuff." She still didn't look at them._

_"Can we see?" Jason asked hopefully._

_"No." She muttered, as she started shading vigorously. Adam began to say something else, before Felicity flipped her book closed and glared at them._

_"Look, if you're going to insult me or tell me I'm weird or overdramatic, just save it, please." She said, before looking down at the ground and lowering the volume of her voice. "I already hear it enough from kids my own age, I don't need to hear it from college kids too."_

_Adam shook his head quickly. "We're not going to make fun of you."_

_She looked up at them, her deep blue eyes softening, becoming somewhat hopefully. "Really?"_

_Jason quickly held up two fingers. "Scouts Honor."_

_She looked reluctant to believe them at first, but, after looking them both in the eyes, her shoulders visibly slumped somewhat, showing that she was more at ease than she had been since the boys saw her._

_"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "It's just, when everyone makes fun of you all the time, you learn to just not let people talk to you to avoid some of it." She admitted, causing the boys to frown._

_"I understand." Adam admitted, causing the girl to look up at him skeptically._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I didn't have a lot of money growing up. My Mom was a single parent and so I never had as much as the other kids. It made it tough to make friends when you don't want to invite anyone over and, on top of that, everyone things you're a little weird."_

_"At least you had your Mom." She said sadly, to which he cocked his head to the side._

_"Yeah, but I've never met my Dad. Not even seen a picture." He admitted, causing her to look at him, as if she was really listening to him._

_"Really?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah."_

_"It's rough." She admitted as she looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. Adam and Jason exchanged frowns before Adam continued._

_"Yeah, it is. But it gets easier."_

_She met his gaze again and looked at him intently. "How?"_

_"Well, I learned to be thankful for what I had, which in my case, was an amazing mother. And, then it got even easier when this guy here," he said, throwing Jay into a side headlock, "moved to Orangeville. We were both weird, but we were weird together." He said, as Jason shoved him off._

_She forced a small smile at them before she stuck out her hand. "I'm Felicity." The boys both shook her hand._

_"Adam."_

_"Jason, but everyone calls me Jay."_

_"So," she started somewhat timidly, "what did the kids make fun of you for?"_

_Jason shrugged. "We were…are pretty much obsessed with wrestling." He admitted, and watched as her eyes grew wide._

_"What?" Adam asked after seeing her expression._

_"Me too." She admitted sheepishly, causing the boys to smile._

_"You know, we're actually training to be pro wrestlers." Jason told her._

_"Really?" She asked dubiously, as they both nodded._

_"Absolutely." Adam started. "You'd better say your vitamins and say your prayers, cause whatcha gonna do when Adam-Mania runs wild on you?" He tried his best Hulk Hogan impression, hoping to get her to laugh, and Jason quickly joined in._

_"Exactly. We're going to be limousine riding, jet flying, kiss stealing, wheeling dealing sons of guns. Wooo!"_

_However, their plan didn't work and she simply looked at them like they were the craziest people to ever step foot on the playground._

_"Those were the worst impressions ever." She told them, before continuing. "And, besides, you guys have mullets."_

_"Exactly. Business up front…" Adam started, before Jason joined him in the finish. "Party in the back."_

_She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wow. You guys are weird."_

_"Weird? I think you're just saying that because we…radiate radiness." Jason attempted, but she shook her head._

_"That was lame."_

_He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Maybe we….reek of…awesomeness?" He tried again. She looked at him for a second, before she chuckled a little._

_"That was actually pretty good."_

_"Of course it was. We're like the definition of…steektitude." Adam tried his own hand. Felicity looked at him, completely dumbfounded for a moment, before she lost it, laughing hysterically._

_It took her a few moments to catch her breath, but she eventually did and looked at him again, and between laughs, managed to ask, "Steektitude…what does that mean?"_

_Adam looked at Jay for a moment or two before he looked back at her. "Um…coolness?" He said, before nodding. "Yeah, coolness."_

_Once she finally stopped laughing, Jason looked at her seriously. "So, now that you know why we were bullied; why do the kids make fun of you?"_

_She sighed, regretting the sudden change of mood the conversation was taking. "My Mom." She stopped and, looking up at the boys, knowing they wanted more of the story, she continued. "She's in jail right now…For drugs. Has been since before I can remember. And, she had a reputation around town for being…overly friendly." She worded it._

_"Anyway, everyone knows about it and everyone around here thinks the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. So, they didn't want their kids to be around me, and once the kids found out why, they decided to use it against me. They insult my mom, call her names, make fun of me if I even eat a cough drop, Pez, or a Pixi Stick. And, they tell me…never mind."_

_Adam reached over the table and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." He said, before she looked at him and he moved his hand. "You can tell us."_

_"They...they tell me my Mom didn't love me enough to stick around. They said she loved the drugs more than me." She admitted sorrowfully, tears welling up in her eyes._

_Adam and Jason frowned before the latter cleared his throat. "Felicity, that's ridiculous. These kids don't know your Mom, they have no idea. So, they just need to shut up about things they don't know about."_

_Adam nodded. "Exactly. And, you have to know that you aren't responsible for what your Mom did. That has no bearing on who you are as a person. You aren't her and if they can't see that, their loss."_

_Jay leaned forward. "So, do you live with your Dad now?"_

_"Yeah, and my step mom."_

_"And do they love you?" Adam asked._

_She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, of course. They're great." She admitted, as Adam smiled._

_"Good. See, they love you. And, from what we can tell from just talking to you for five minutes, you're totally rad. So, you know what, if the rest of these kids won't take time to realize that, then forget them. They're…they're…dork…chops. Dorkchops."_

_Jay and Felicity gave him weird looks for a second, before he elbowed Jason and gave him a look that said to join in._

_"Yeah, oh yeah. They're…reekazoids?" He tried, earning a nod from Adam and another look like he was crazy from Felicity, who they could tell was trying hard not to laugh._

_"But…I still won't have any friends." She said sadly, showing she realized that she still had a problem._

_"We'll be your friends." Adam offered without hesitation, Jason voicing his agreement with a 'yeah.'_

_She rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "Yeah, right."_

_"Don't believe us?" Jason asked, as she shrugged._

_"Well, do you have a piece of paper?" Adam asked, as she nodded and ripped a piece out of her notebook and handed it to him, before he motioned for her pin as well. She obliged and he quickly jotted something down._

_"This is our number. If you ever need to talk about anything or just want someone to listen to you, you call us. One of us is almost always there. And, if we're not, leave a message and we'll call as soon as we can." He said, before handing her the paper._

_She looked at him, bewildered. "Are you sure?" She asked, as they both nodded._

_"Absolutely. Everyone needs friends. You're blonde, you're Canadian, you like wrestling, and you're awesome. You fit in great." Jason said with a smile._

_She looked up at them, a big smile on her face, as she took the paper, folded it up, and put it in her pocket. "Thank you." She said, before she looked up and saw the teacher was calling them in from recess._

_"Look, I have to go, but, before I do…who are your guys' favorite wrestlers?"_

_"Hulk Hogan." Adam admitted without hesitation, as Christian shrugged._

_"I kinda like Sting."_

_She smiled at both of them before she flipped through her notebook, carefully tearing out a page, before skimming through to find another and ripping it out as well._

_She handed them each a paper, and, looking down, the boys saw their favorite wrestlers sketched out. And, they drawings didn't just look okay, they were amazing. The detail, the shading, they were great._

_"These are fantastic." Jason commented as Adam nodded in agreement._

_"Wow." He said, before he tried to hand his back. Felicity shook her head though._

_"No. Those are for you guys to keep."_

_Jason raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" She nodded._

_"Thank you." Adam said with a big smile. She smiled back before she grabbed her notebook and headed back towards the school._

_"Felicity." Adam called after her, causing her to turn around and face them. "We'd better be hearing from you soon."_

_She nodded and smiled widely before she turned around and headed back to the school. But, she faced them once more. "Adam! Jay!"_

_They looked at her and she chuckled slightly before continuing. "If you're looking for a word to describe the others, try Chumpstain." She said, before winking and going inside._

_Felicity ended up calling them the next day after school and pretty much everyday thereafter. She asked for Adam more at first, feeling more at ease with him because of his non-existent relationship with his father and how it paralleled her and her mother's relationship. But, eventually, after talking to Jay a little more when Adam wasn't at the house, she grew to be just as close to him as she was to Adam._

_She confided in them that she had always wanted older brothers and them that they had always wanted a little sister, and that was the relationship they developed. And, after gaining confidence from them actually taking time to spend with her, she grew out of the wallflower, doormat, C-Student she had been into an A student who went out of her way to make friends (since some of Adam and Jay's outgoing seemed to rub off on her) and if her classmates didn't reciprocate, she ignored them, but, unlike before, she didn't let it bother her like. Instead, before proceeding to not give them the time of day, she would remind them how stupid and pointless they and their opinions were with lots of snarky comments so they knew she didn't take them seriously anymore._

_Eventually, her parents caught onto the change, and, noting that it was here to stay, they asked her what had brought it about. She told them about her new friends, Adam and Jay and how they helped show her that she wasn't worthless or a leper because of what her mother had done. They thought it was just some new kids in her class and were very thankful that they brought out the best in their daughter._

_One day, after not having heard from Felicity for a few days because she was sick, Adam called the house and her father, Toby, answered. He and his wife were shocked, needless to say, that the Adam and Jay his daughter had been talking about were college kids trying to make it big in the wrestling business. He was even more taken aback when Adam suggested they all go out for dinner once Felicity was feeling better._

_At the dinner, Felicity's dad and step mom came to discover that Adam and Jay were simply kids with really big hearts and just like that, everyone was getting along great. They had Adam and Jay, and occasionally the rest of their 'get along gang' over at the house once a week for dinner and her step mom, Megan, would even send food with them on their "death tours" during the winter when they were traveling Canada doing wrestling shows._

_Felicity, Adam, and Jay continued to be friends, with Adam and Jay's outgoing and confident personalities rubbed off on Felicity and by the time she was in High School, she was on the more popular side of the spectrum, even making Homecoming Court her Senior year (although she didn't win the crown). She gained the self-esteem to join the girl's hockey team and was one of the top players and made a lot of her friends that way._

_However, she never changed who she was to gain friends or to be accepted. After Adam and Jay taught her to just be bold with who she was, she developed an attitude of "this is me. If you don't like it, tough."_

_But, although her popularity rose, she always remembered what she had went through growing up and, therefore, never allowed the rest of her friends to insult or ridicule the "outcast" while she was around. She even went out of her way to include them at times._

_All through high school, her love for wrestling continued to grow, and by the time she graduated, she wanted to join the WWE just like Adam and Jay. The boys knew how difficult it was to "make it" in the wrestling business, still not having secure places in the company, so, they made her a deal; she had to go to college to get a bachelor's degree in something. She could train on the side, so long as she kept her grades up. In return, the boys would pay for her training and allow her to travel on the road with them during the summer, as well as get her to the major Pay-Per-Views._

_She trained, and, was pretty decent at first, but, through four years of training, she got real good, and, once she graduated, she hit the smaller promotions for a few months before signing with Ohio Valley Wrestling, and the rest, as they say, was history._

_She wrestled her first dark match for the developmental program on October 28th, 2005, and made her television debut on November 7th of the same year. The next year she got the call that she was going to the WWE in October , but she tore her ACL and had to have surgery, go through rehab, and then, eleven months later, she had to go back to OVW to work out the ring-rust._

_She stayed there until February 2008, when the WWE cut its ties with OVW. She then worked at Florida Championship Wrestling, WWE's new developmental company, until June of that year, when she finally got called up again. She was signed to Raw right after the draft and stayed there until the 2009 when she was drafted to Smackdown, and was still there to this day._

He smiled at the thought until a throat cleared behind him and he turned to see Jay leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Thinking about the day we got those?" He asked, to which Edge nodded and the other Canadian stepped into the room and looked at the pictures on the wall, smiling at the one from the night they won the tag titles for the first time.

"I always loved that picture." He commented as Edge nodded.

"Me too." He then sighed and ran a hand down his face before scratching his beard. "Jay, when did this all get so screwed up?"

Christian raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Jay, look at us. Back then it was so easy to look after her, to keep her safe. She told us everything. And now, come to find out, she's been in a relationship that turned abusive four months ago and didn't breathe a word of it to us."

Jay turned his head. "You know this wasn't her fault, right?" He asked, a hint of warning and anger in the voice.

Edge nodded vigorously. "Without a doubt. She didn't do anything wrong." He sighed. "But, back then, she wasn't doing her own thing, you know. We could keep a better eye on her." He paused and shook his head. "I should have seen the signs. When I saw she was acting weird, I should have pushed to get her to Raw so I could watch out for her. Instead, I told myself she'd be fine and I needed to focus on getting the title. I put a d**n belt above her and this is what happened."

Christian patted him on the shoulder. "Adam, this wasn't your fault, okay? You couldn't have known. Now, I do take part of the blame, because had I not shoved her away, I would have noticed Archer distancing her from us or she might have told me. Instead, I was a prick and she paid the price. But…the guy who really deserves all this grief is that son of a b***h Archer. He planned on being at Smackdown tonight, well, let's hope he's stupid enough to show up."

Adam nodded. "You just save a piece of him for me."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Well," Adam continued. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about her going back to Smackdown. It isn't safe for her to be around Archer. He pretty much told her last night that he wasn't going to let her go."

Christian sighed. "Well, we can't make her not go back or let her quit. If we do, Archer wins."

Edge thought for a moment. "What if I convince Teddy to trade her to Raw? He owes me a favor or two."

"No good." Jay said as he shook his head.

Edge raised an eyebrow, causing the Instant Classic to elaborate. "Adam, the Raw GM hates you. Like, wants-your-head-on-a-platter hate. And, once Archer and I get into it, which you know is inevitable, everyone is going to find out about us and her. When that happens, the GM, who hasn't been able to take you down yet, is going to try to by painting a big target on her back, and, with the Nexus running around…"

He let his sentence trail off as Adam nodded and ran a hand down his beard, scratching it. "You're right." He said through a sigh, before muttering "d**n vindictive coward" under his breathe towards the General Manager. "But what about Vickie? She hates me too and could really manipulate this to do some damage to me through hurting Felicity."

"Adam, she hates everyone." Christian commented with a shrug. "Better to deal with the devil you know than the one you don't. And besides, we have Teddy to keep her in check."

"So, you think we should keep her on Smackdown?" Edge asked as Christian nodded.

"Yeah. When do you go back to work?"

"Well, I have to be at Raw on Monday so the GM doesn't screw me out of the Six-Pack challenge, which he will despite the fact that I have a concussion, but I took all the house shows between now and Night of Champions off." Adam answered.

"Okay. I think Liss should stay with you until tonight. Then tomorrow, I'll come get her, and take her to Tampa with me until the Smackdown taping. She can just travel with me from now on."

Edge sighed. "I still don't like her being that close to Archer."

In response Christian rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know I'd take a bullet for that girl. I'm not going to let Archer get to her, and if he tries, you can come visit Smackdown and we can bring back the con-chair-to for a night."

The Rated-R Superstar thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess it's the best option."

"It is. It'll be fine." Christian replied before looking at his watch. "Shoot. I've got to get going or I'll be late for the show. Do you think she's out of the shower yet?"

"Not sure."

"Alright." Jay said with a sigh. "Alright, I'm going to go see if she is and tell her bye then head out. I'll call and check in after Smackdown and we can work out the details of tomorrow and make sure Felicity is on board.

He turned to leave and was almost out of the room, but suddenly turned around.

"Hey Adam?"

Edge looked up from the picture he was looking at again and focused on his best friend.

"Yeah?"

Christian sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Thank you." He paused. "For letting me stay here and help look after her. I appreciate it."

With that, Captain Charisma turned and left as Edge frowned sadly, running a hand through his blonde hair.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

After the opening video of Smackdown, the lights went out and Taker was in the ring. Taker said Kane had always been a disturbing freak of nature and that he always had to protect Kane from himself and others. He claimed he would have no regrets doing what must be done at Night of Champions, seeing as Kane attacked him like a coward, leaving him beaten and battered in the middle of the ring. In doing so, he claimed Kane gave himself a false sense of confidence.

He continued to berate Kane, talking up how he would win at Night of Champions, stating the match must be No Holds Barred, until "This Fire Burns" by Kill Switch engage hit and CM Punk walked out on stage, clapping.

He mocking demanded that the crowd get on their feet and give the Undertaker the respect he deserves, that it was Taker's moment and he had earned it. A smirk grew on his face before informing the WWE Universe that after Night of Champions, they would never see Taker again. He told the crowd, as well as the man in the ring, that he enjoyed watching Taker's downward spiral during the ongoing sibling rivalry. He went as far to say that Taker was not phenomenal whatsoever and was merely a beat up broken down man who has had one too many fights. "You've been off more than you can chew and are more delusional than the drunks in the audience."

Taker cleared his throat after Punk's rambling before telling him that he would become his next victim tonight and would "rest in peace."

Punk said chilling threats don't have the same impact they used to because for the first time there's doubt in his voice and that tonight when he wins he'll be sending a message to the WWE Universe and to The Big Show. Punk stated the power of the universe, the power of a giant, and the power of the dark side simply cannot compare to the power of Straight Edge.

Taker then told Punk to come down and try, but the results will always be the same, Punk failing. Punk said he remembers making Taker tap out when he was 100% and tonight would be the same, before Taker predicted that Punk would rest in peace.

Then, the first match of the night, Jack Swagger vs. Montel Vontavious Porter was underway. MVP exploded on Swagger early on and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him right out of the ring. After getting him back in the ring MVP hit multiple belly to back suplexes and kneed Swagger in the back of the head. Eventually, MVP wound up running right into a big lariat before Swagger put him into a double chicken wing right before commercial.

Back from commercial MVP was trying to make a comeback but ran right into a big boot. The All-American American went for the running Swagger bomb but landed right on MVP's knees. MVP made his comeback and drive by kicked Swagger for 2. MVP hit ballin' but his opponent rolled out of the ring and kicked the steel steps into MVP's knees. After rolling him back into the ring, Swagger started attacking MVP's left knee and put in the ankle lock for the win.

Backstage, Lay-Cool were talking about Teddy Long being stupid and how they can keep Melina guessing about which one will face her before they started arguing about who would fighter her. Kaval asked them to calm down, saying he can barely hear himself think because all he can hear is them arguing. Michelle said Kaval wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them and they imitated him.

After another commercial break, Alberto Del Rio made his way to the ring to his waiting opponent, Matt Hardy. Matt managed to trick Del Rio into jumping through the middle rope and out of the ring. On the way back into the ring Alberto hit Matt with a sick enziguri. Back from commercial Alberto had a headlock on Hardy. Matt finally started to gain momentum and hit a side effect for 2 before he managed to hit a moonsault for 2, but ended up being pulled arm first onto the ropes by Del Rio soon after. Alberto threw Matt hard into the steel ring post and locked in the cross arm breaker for the win. After the match Alberto went back to the arm but Christian rushed out to the ring, making the save. He kneeled next to the down man, helping him sit up as a commercial break began.

As Smackdown came back from commercial break, Kaval and Drew McIntyre began the third match of the night. Kaval kicked the crap out of Drew but wound up getting knocked out of the ring after attempting a springboard move. Kaval made a comeback right away and kicked the living heck out of Drew again. Kaval went for warrior's way but Drew rolled out of the ring. Kaval jumped onto Drew and got thrown into the dasher boards. Drew hit the Futureshock back in the ring for 3. After the match Lay-Cool came to check on Kaval but his sweat seemed to gross them out.

Backstage, Matt Hardy was shown getting his arm looked at by the trainer as Christian leaned against the wall, looking on.

Hardy cleared his throat and looked to Christian. "Dude, I'm fine. Go do what you gotta do."

"You sure?" Christian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matt nodded. "Yeah man. I'm good. Go bash some skulls."

Christian stood, giving Matt a one armed guy hug and a quick note of "Thanks." before leaving. Once in the hallway, his eyes grew stormy with anger as he stalked down the hallway, asking a few stagehands if they had seen Archer. They hadn't, so he kept searching.

He was about to turn around and go the other way when he saw Cody Rhodes ahead of him.

"Hey, Rhodes!" He called, causing the man to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't seen Archer around by any chance, have you?"

The Dashing One shook his head. "No, why?"

Christian shrugged angrily and answered through gritted teeth. "Just need to speak with him."

"Are you sure you just want to talk to him, because it looks like you're itching for something to get ugly." Rhodes pointed out. Christian chuckled humorlessly and rolled his eyes, disbelieving that Cody actually thought this needed to be said.

"Congratulations, kid. You _do_ have brain cells!" Christian said, shaking his head. "I don't understand why, but all of a sudden, people are starting to attack my peeps. Whether it be after a match, backstage, whatever. And I'm getting real sick to death of it pretty fast! I mean…come on, Rhodes. You're kind of on the list of people that get by doing this type of thing, so maybe you can answer me! When did it become open season on all of my friends?"

"First of all, I prefer to be addressed as 'Dashing'. You might wanna start using it," Rhodes interrupted, only drawing a death glare from Captain Charisma. "Also, why Archer? He's harmless. He and his little friend can't even beat up a Dudebuster."

Christian was none too amused at Cody's attempt to make light of the situation. "Shut your mouth, moron! I'm not finished!" Rhodes became quiet fairly quickly.

"This isn't fun and games, Rhodes. All of my peeps are getting jumped around left and right, no one wants to answer for it. Either they run off before I can confront 'em or they don't even get in the building where can I see 'em! And I want to know what's going on. I want to know when 'People Christian Cares About' suddenly got a spot on the list of acceptable targets behind my back."

"So, next week, the Peep Show is making its return. And I'm calling out both Alberto Del Rio _and_ that reekazoid Vance Archer. And I'm going to get some answers." Christian promised, every word carrying a venomous touch.

Rhodes rolled his eyes. "If your face stays that red, the only thing you're going to get is a bad case of acne."

Christian glared at the younger man and reared his hand back like he was going to smack him, cause the Georgia man to recoil in fear.

The Canadian lowered his hand and rolled his eyes. "Chumpstain." He grumbled before he stormed off camera, leaving a confused and shaken up Cody Rhodes in his wake.

A tag team match was next on the card, pitting Kofi Kingston and Chris Masters against Dolph Ziggler and Chavo Guerrero, with Vickie Guerrero and Kaitlyn at ringside. Vickie told Kaitlyn to introduce her but got mad at her right away for doing a bad job. Chris and Dolph started out. Masters overpowered Dolph and nearly put the masterlock on Chavo when he tagged in. Guerrero attacked Chris's leg and the heels took over. Chris managed to get the hot tag to Kofi who exploded on Ziggler. Kingston and Dolph knocked each other over with clotheslines and Kofi managed to hit Dolph with the trouble in paradise because the ref didn't see him make the tag to Chavo.

Backstage, the Big Show was interviewing himself pretending to be Josh Mathews. "Josh" brought up that Big Show was facing Punk at Night of Champions. Big Show said he's already taken out Punk's SES so he should have no problem taking out Punk 1 on 1. "Josh" said that Show was his favorite wrestler and Kelly said Show was a nerd, before announcing that Josh was coming and Big Show hid the microphone. Matthews came by looking for his microphone and Kelly told Show to give him back his microphone.

After a commercial break, it was time for the main event. Undertaker made his entrance first. During Punk's, however, the Straight Edge Superstar yelled at Joseph and Luke to go backstage. Taker went for Punk's arm during the beginning of the match, going for old school but wound up falling onto the ropes. Punk drop kicked Taker out of the ring right before commercial.

Back from the break, Punk was attacking Taker's arm before locking in a headscissors and began elbowing Taker in the head. After the fight had moved to the outside, Taker took control again and hit the leg drop off the apron.

Once back in the ring Taker missed a drive by kick and the momentum shifted back to the Chicago native. Punk started elbowing Taker in the neck for 2. Punk put in a headlock, but Taker got out of it pretty quickly. Punk then rolled out of the way of an elbow drop and managed to knee Taker in the face and hit the follow up bulldog. Taker hit snake eyes but ran right into a leg lariat. However, the Deadman managed to hit the chokeslam but before he could seal the deal, Punk reversed the tombstone into a GTS. Punk crawled right into the hells gate and tapped seconds later.

After the match, while Undertaker celebrated, Kane's pyro hit and laughter filled the arena as Smackdown came to a close.

**Whelp, there it was. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is done, so I'll post that chapter in about a week unless I get lots of reviews! And I LOVE REVIEWS, so please, just drop me a line and let me know what you think. Much love!**  
><strong><span>*Casey*Matthew 19:26*<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, here it is, chapter 3! Thank you all *so* very much for reviewing and reading thus far. Myself and Pac really appreciate it. So, without further wait, and for the benefit of those with flash photography, here it is!**

**(I still own nothing but Felicity and any other OC characters I make up. Because if I owned the E, Christian would be the champ. That is all.)**

Felicity sat on the porch step next to Adam, resting her head on his shoulder as he played with the ends of her hair. He rested his head against hers as he sighed.

"Looks like Jay's car turning the corner." He said, as he looked down at her, sensing her nervousness. "You sure you're ready to go back. You don't have to do this. Teddy will…"

"Addy, I have to." She said quietly.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

He sighed. "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being afraid." She barely whispered, causing him to move away from her so he could look into her eyes as she continued. "If I don't go back soon, I never will, and then I'll be living as a victim the rest of my life." She said sadly, tears brimming at her eyes. "I can't do that Bub. I can't be that girl."

He nodded, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "It's gonna be alright Liss, I promise."

As the two were hugging, Christian's rental Dodge Charger pulled into the drive and he quickly stepped out. "Hey. I think I know you…know you." His smile quickly changed into a frown as he looked at Felicity, who quickly stood up and hugged him.

"You okay, Liss? Are you sure you…"

"She's sure." Edge said with a nod, not wanting Felicity to have to answer again He quickly grabbed two of her bags and threw them in the open trunk.

"You doing okay Liss?" Jay asked as he broke the hug.

"Yeah." She simply answered, giving him a weak smile

Christian shook his head. "Sorry I was late getting here. Traffic was ridiculous this morning." He said in annoyance. "This the last of your stuff?" He asked Felicity, who nodded. He quickly picked up the remaining, tiny bag for her and looked at her sadly.

"We'd better get going kid. We got a flight we need to catch."

She frowned and looked back at Adam, who was also frowning. She wrapped her arms around his waist again in a tight hug and he could tell she was about to cry as she buried her head in his chest. He sighed.

"You sure you're ready for this?" He asked, as she nodded.

"I'm just going to miss you so much. I don't know if I can do this without you."

He frowned, blinking back his own emotions as he shook his head. "You don't have to do anything without me. I'm always just a phone call away. And Jay isn't going to let you out of his sight for anything. You be careful and I'll see you at the next pay per view, okay?" She nodded, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you…for everything."

He grinned. "Hey. What are adopted big brothers for?"

She chuckled. "I love you Addy."

"Love you too Liss." He said, kissing the top of her head, finally breaking the hug as she wiped at her eyes. He looked up at his former tag team partner, exchanging a nod.

"Take care of her, alright? And call me when you land."

Jay nodded. "She's in good hands, don't worry." He said, slinging his free arm over Felicity's shoulder as the two got into the car. Felicity gave a small, but sad wave, wiping a hand at her eyes as the car back out of the driveway and drove away, a goodbye honk sounding.

Once they were out of sight, Edge ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He muttered, before sighing and heading back inside.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

The normal opening for Smackdown started, the typical music and pyrotechnics Josh Matthews, Michael Cole, and Matt Styker gave a brief rundown of the night's plans, listing the matches, which included as "The Dashing Ones" facing the Hart Dynasty, Kofi Kingston versus Dolph Ziggler, and CM Punk taking on Christian.

"Speaking of Captain Charisma, tonight will also mark the return of the Peep Show." Matthews commented excitedly. Then, as if on cue, "Go!" Was heard, before "Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of the Year hit and Christian made his entrance, wearing his street clothes.

"And it looks like Christian is wasting no time getting this show on the road." Stryker commented. The Canadian made his normal entrance, and although he did all his regular motions, there was an aura of anger about him. He climbed into the ring, got onto two turnbuckles and looked for his Peeps.

He stepped down and asked for a microphone, which was quickly handed to him. He waited for the crowd and music to die down before he started in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, peeps of all ages, welcome to the Peep Show. And without further ado, let's get right to it. You know, it seems people in the back have decided it's open season to attack my friends, and I'm ready to get down to the bottom of it right now. So, I'm gonna need my guests at this time, Alberto Del-"

However, before he could finish, he was interrupted by Ricardo Rodriguez coming out through the current, microphone in hand.

"Hey, hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! Escúchame, por favor. Perro. Solamente y una persona, solamente y una persona, que pueden introducir a este hombre. Y ese hombre, no eres tú. Soy yo."

He had reached the steel steeps by this point much to the annoyance of Christian, stepping on them before beginning his normal introduction of Alberto Del Rio.

"Hadas y caballeros, es mi gran honor estar presentando a ustedes. Él es el hombre responsable de todos los miembros del universo de la WWE! Él es un hombre, que no con ustedes. Él nunca será pobre. El es el Orgullo de México! Él es … Del !"

Alberto pulled up in a luxury car, as usual, honking his horn. Vance Archer was seen in the passenger seat as Curt Hawkins followed behind, shaking his head.

"Y esta noche, salir con Alberto Del Rio es un hombre que ha mantenido a las carreras de las mujeres canadienses con vida de la bondad de su corazón. Démosle la bienvenida al amigo de Alberto Del Río, Vance Archer!" Ricardo continued, as the two men entered the ring and Alberto pranced around, doing his normal entrance as Hawkins stood on the outside, still shaking his head.

Christian waited for the music to die down before speaking. "Alberto; Vance; welcome to the Peep Show. Nice to see you guys got together and actually worked up the nerve to come out and face me, for once."

Vance looked at him, confused. "Wait, hold on a second. What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you weren't here last week on Smackdown to face the music, chumpstain." Christian pointed out.

The America Psycho threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "Are you kidding me? I wasn't even booked on Smackdown last week! Why would I have to be there?"

"Neither was Rhodes. Guess who I talked to last week?" Captain Charisma said with a shrug.

Archer rolled his eyes. "He just knew he was gonna find some mirrors in the arena."

Feeling the conversation was about to get out of hand, Alberto Del Rio stepped forward. "Okay, okay! That's enough! Christian, I know you think you're funny, pendejo. But I don't care. You're gonna tell us, especially me, why you're wasting everyone's time with this stupid little show right now."

"Why am I annoying you with this show? You really want to know?" He asked, as the others nodded and the crowd cheered loudly. "Well, let me tell you, "Albert of the river.'" He said, translating his name into English, much to the annoyance of the descendant of kings and the glee of the crowd. "The reason I called both of you two reekazoids out here is because for some reason, you both seem to think that it's open season on my peeps. Del Rio, first you took out Rey Mysterio and broke his arm, then you attack Matt Hardy last week trying to do the same thing."

"And notice how neither of them are here this week." Del Rio mocked. "Looks like those little Chihuahuas sent the "American Naco" to take care of problems they can't handle."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Okay, seriously Alberto? I'm Canadian, so you need to work on your insults. And, last I checked, injuring people, playing with their livelihood, and making it where they can't provide for their family isn't a joke." He then turned to face Archer.

"Then there's you, Archer. The king of the ignorant meat heads. I'm not sure if you've been playing too much Guitar Hero and it's been messing up your head or something, but you really should've known better than to ever put your hands on that girl, and you definitely shouldn't have done it on air last week where you knew I was going to see it." He said with a glare, pointing an accusing finger at Archer while looking like it took all he had not to rip his lungs out then and there.

"See, I'm not sure if any of the peeps out here have even thought about this, let alone know about it, but it's sort of an unintentional secret to some in the locker room, a secret you knew about it, that Felicity and I are actually pretty good friends. I've been keeping an eye on her for the most part for quite some time now."

"In fact, this goes back to when she was a kid in grade school, and I took a trip back through my old stomping grounds while I was still trying to make it in this business. So you could say she's something like a little sister to me." The crowd mostly watched in shock, anxious to see what would happen next in this unforeseen turn of events, but some cheered in response to Christian's declaration.

Archer got a cocky smirk on his face. "And that right there is why Felicity even made it to the WWE, ladies and gentlemen."

Christian glare increased. "You know for a fact there isn't an ounce of truth to that. Felicity never once played that card, and you know why? Because she wanted to make it _on her own_. And if I didn't think she had made it, I would've never mentioned it just now."

"Before tonight, most of the guys in the back just thought we became friends after she got here, and these fans had no idea. She busted her butt to get here, just like everyone else, so you," he pointed again, "can shut your mouth."

He then pointed to Alberto. "And besides that, I wonder how this makes Juan over here look. See, you may make like you're some sort of Mexican Aristocrat, a descendant of the old Spanish kings.

Alberto nodded his head. "¡Es cierto, perro! It's true! I am descended from royal blood!"

"Maybe you are, I don't know. But what I-"

" ¡La reina Isabella, y el rey Ferdinando! Their legacy lives on! They flow through my veins!" Alberto declared proudly

"Alberto. Shut up. We get it. Though, I guess that explains how you got somebody to pay off the guy writing the bios on WWE-dot-com to make you sound like a big deal. In case you're wondering, they slipped up last month on the first paragraph, and before you ask, yes. Everybody saw it." The crowd cheered loudly as Christian smiled in response, frustrating Del Rio greatly.

"But I've done my research, and I _do_ know for a fact that you have some connection to a legendary wrestling family in Mexico. So, if Felicity's only in the WWE because of me, then what's that say about 'the great' Alberto Del Rio?"

"Todo de la nada, little man!" Alberto said with a chuckle. "It says absolutely nothing about me! Because, Christian…I made Rey Mysterio tap out in my first match here in the WWE. And then I broke his arm even more later, just to put him out of his misery! I proved that I was a big deal, and I _am_ a big deal, from the second I walked through that front door! Because I'm just that good."

"And you, my friend…are just another overrated old dog to me." He spat with disdain. "Nothing but a Chihuahua! Just like, my little amiguito, Rey Mysterio."

Christian shook his head. "Alberto, Alberto…just when you were _this close_ to having a chance that I would ignore you for the rest of this Peep Show, you had to go and run your mouth."

"Hey, you mentioned me first!" Alberto offered in his own defense as Archer nodded in agreement.

"That's right, you did mention him first!"

"You're right." Captain Charisma offered with a nod. "So is Patrick Bateman's old bodyguard over here. You're both right. I did mention you first. But shouldn't you be thanking me for that? I mean, you got to tell everybody just now that you actually did something. But let's see if you keep being a big deal by around, say, SummerSlam time next year."

"Because…hey, hey. Look, Alberto; it's like this. I've been around the WWE, on and off, for a long time. The entire WWE Universe knows Christian's credentials, alright?" The "peeps" cheered loudly, showing their support for their captain.

"I've seen them all. I've seen the Next Big Thing. I've seen a pack of guys run around like male cheerleaders. I've seen a guy eat worms who actually believed that he was the Boogeyman. I've seen it all, I've heard it all, and I've outlasted them all." This, of course, earned a big pop from the WWE Universe.

"See, I was actually thinking about this on the way out here. Both of you are only being recognized right now, you're only getting airtime right now, because of hurting people outside competition. One of you is the rich guy who broke Rey's wrist, and the other guy is the woman beater with a slasher smile who calls himself American Psycho."

"So, what I want to know is, and stop dancing around the question here. Are you like those guys? Are you a flash in the pan?" He turned his attention from Alberto to Vance. "And are you nothing more than some size and a face that scares small children?"

"Is that why both of you have gone around attacking and injuring my friends uncalled for? Are you trying to convince yourselves, not to mention all my peeps out here that somehow you're any different?" Christian asked, his voice rising in anger.

"You want the truth, Christian? The truth is, I am different. I am the man who's gonna take it to the top! Why else do you think Felicity chose to stay with me even after I attacked her 'big brother'?"

Vance glared at him before stepping forward. "It's because everyone here knows that the masterpiece of agony that I'm painting one day at a time will take me take my destiny, to be a champion, to be _the man_ that nobody wants to ever mess with! While you will always be some washed up has been living in Edge's shadow. I mean, you've been in the WWE for how long and you've never won the big title? You're pathetic. And if Del Rio doesn't finish with you and put you out of your misery like Rey Mysterio? Then _I_ will."

He spat, earning a chorus of boos from the crowd, clearly unhappy with what he had to say.

Christian sighed before shrugging, clearly unaffected. ""No, actually, I think she just took pity on you because you and your little friend down there were trying to make us all 'pay attention' so you could get yourselves some contracts. Plus she was pretty mad at me at the time for something else altogether. So really, you've just been lucky this whole time."

"And as far as me being a has-been goes? I don't know. I mean…come to think of it, you may actually have a point to what you said there for once. You know, maybe there's a reason behind the scenes why I've been teased with the upper crust with only one world title shot in all my time here so far. Maybe management's been intentionally holding me back for some reason. Maybe destiny's just been testing my patience all this time and my moment's just around the corner." The crowd cheered loudly at the prospect of Christian finally getting the title that had eluded him for so long. The blonde man smiled at this, waiting for them to calm down before he continued.

"Or maybe you're right, Vance. Maybe I am a has-been. But do you know what's worse than a has-been, kid?"

Archer rolled his eyes. "What's that?"

"A never-will-be."

With that, Christian hit Archer in the head with the microphone before doing the same to Del Rio. He then turned his attention back to the American Psycho and hitting him with a flurry of left and rights, backing him into the corner before hitting him with a knee.

Before he could inflict further damage, Del Rio came up from behind and hit him with an axe handle slam, knocking him into Archer, who shoved him to the ground.

The two of them quickly began to stomp on Christian, the numbers game catching up on the Canadian. He tried to fight back for a few moments, but soon had to resort to curling up and trying to protect himself.

However, before Archer and Del Rio could do too much, the Big Show's music hit and he came running towards the ring. Hawkins, who had just been standing by ringside watching, took a step towards the big man, trying to stop him, but was merely biel thrown onto the ramp for his troubles.

As soon as Big Show got through the ropes, Archer and Del Rio quickly scattered, not wanting to mess with the world's largest athlete. He ran towards the ropes after them, yelling threats and inviting them back into the ring but the two merely continued their backward walk up the ramp, being joined by Ricardo and Curt on their way.

The Big Show's music came on as the four retreated and Show bent down to help Christian up as the show went to commercial break.

The first match of the night was a non-title tag team match pitting "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre against the tag team champions, the Hart Dynasty, who was accompanied to the ring by Natalya.

Drew and David started out. David managed to gain the upperhand with his strength, powerslamming Drew and hitting Cody with a belly to belly. Tyson tagged in but Cody took over. He went to the outside and was slapped in the face by Natalya.

Back from commercial Drew had a headlock on David. Tyson tagged in and tripped McIntyre, but wound up getting bodyslammed and stomped on. Kidd then used his speed to take over momentarily before getting knocked off the apron. He got isolated and beat on for a while before finally making the hot tag to Hart Smith, who nearly got the sharpshooter on Cody but Drew distracted him. The tag champs eventually went for the Hart attack but Drew pulled Tyson out of the ring and Cody hit David with CrossRhodes for the pin.

Camera's showed MVP in Theodore Long's office, imploring the General Manager to give him a match that night.

"Come on Teddy. Just book the match." He urged, as the GM sighed.

"MVP, now listen playa, I would love to book the match, but…"

There was a quiet knock on the door, gaining both men's attention. "Hold on a second." Teddy said to MVP before shouting towards the door. "Come on in."

Felicity quietly walked in, wearing a tight jean mini-skirt with a tattered hem and a studded belt, as well as a Glam Kills tank-top, a small smile on her face as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her face nervously. "Hey Teddy, you said you needed to see me?"

The men instantly looked at her with sad smiles as Teddy walked over to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Felicity, sweetheart, I am so sorry about what happened to you on Superstars. I just wanted to see how are you holding up?" He asked concerned, as she shrugged, her black eye still slightly visible under her makeup, as well as the cut on her lip and a few light bruises.

"I'm alright I guess. I just…but I don't want to be booked in anymore matches with or as the manager for Archer or Hawkins. I…I'm going to be managing Christian from now on. That's okay, right?"

The GM nodded quickly. "Of course it is. And, as soon as you're ready to get back to wrestling, you let me know, and I'll start putting you in matches again."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you Teddy." She said, giving him a quick hug. However, as soon as she did, the door to Teddy's office swung open with such force that it slammed against the wall and the American Psycho stormed in, an angry look in his eyes.

"You little slut!" He shouted, hurrying over to Felicity and towering over her, causing her to grow wide eyed in fear, shaking slightly. "Where the hell have you been? You block my number? Have Christian stick his nose in my business? You're going to be so sorry when we get back to the hotel." He told her, grabbing her arm forcefully as he began to pull her out of the room.

However, MVP quickly jumped up and stood between the two, pulling Felicity free from his grip and pushing her behind him.

"I don't think the lady wants to go with you anywhere and I really don't think you need to be putting your hands on her."

Archer glared at the two. "Porter, mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you."

MVP narrowed his eyes. "Maybe not, but you see, I promised one of my friends I'd help keep an eye on her and I plan to do just that. So, how's this? Let's let the lady say her peace and go from there." He turned to Felicity and rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Felicity, do you have anything you'd like to say to Vance here."

She looked between the two, nervous, before she nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah…I do." She fidgeted a bit, looking down at the ground, before she found her nerve and looked up at the Texan.

"I'm sick of being your punching bag. I'm sick of you treating me like I'm some piece of property and not a human being. I'm sick of you and your crap. I don't want to see you anymore. It's over." She said, causing Archer to raise an angry eyebrow.

"What did you just say, you whore?" He asked, stepping forward, only to be pushed back by MVP.

"She said she didn't want to see you anymore. Now, if I were you, I'd listen to her and get out of here before I make you feel like a punching bag for a change." He threatened. Archer glared at him before he pointed over the Miami man's shoulder.

"This isn't over Felicity." With that last threat, he stormed out of the room and MVP turned to the blonde Canadian, who was slightly trembling. He put a comforting hand on her upper arm, frowning when she tensed up at first.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned, as she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, before hugging her arms around herself. "Do…do you think there's anyway you could walk me to Christian's locker room?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Of course." He turned to Teddy. "Can we finish that conversation later?" He asked, to which the GM nodded and he gently wrapped his arm around the diva's shoulders and led her out of the room.

Coming back from a commercial break, Kofi was already in the ring with a microphone, ready to cut a promo. He said the only reason Dolph was the IC champion was because of Vickie Guerrero before asking what kind of man hides behind his woman. He then answered his own question: a coward. Although, according to him, Vickie was a beast of a woman who had done everything in her power to ensure her flavor of the month keeps the belt. Kingston vowed that this Sunday things will be different because if Dolph gets DQ'd or counted out he will lose the title. Kofi said he loves the WWE Universe and is going to do them a favor by winning the WWE IC title and ridding the WWE of the most repulsive couple and that as soon as Dolph loses the title, Vickie will rid herself of Dolph. "There will be trouble in paradise this Sunday." He vowed.

After Kingston got done talking, Jack Swagger came out and the match started. The All-American American went for the ankle lock early on but Kofi got out of it, before kicking the crap out of Jack, remaining in control until Swagger kicked him in the stomach and put in a double chickenwing. Swagger tried to catapult Kofi out of the ring but he skinned the cat and went for a springboard move. Jack caught him and turned it into a spinebuster.

Back from commercial Swagger was in control, putting Kofi in an abdominal stretch using the ropes and then hit a running Swagger bomb. He locked in a rolling front chancery, but Kingston managed to fight out of a body scissors but was blocked when he went for his pendulum kick. Having the momentum again, Jack put in a sitting abdominal stretch. Eventually, Kofi hit a big cross body block for 2.

Swagger blocked both the SOS and the Trouble In Paradise and put in the ankle lock for a few seconds. Outside the ring Kofi hit a Thesz press. Back in the ring Jack went for the ankle lock again but Kofi rolled out of it, but walked into a big boot. Kofi put his feet up for the running Swagger bomb and hit the Trouble In Paradise for 3.

Cameras cut to CM Punk in his locker room, fastening his wrist tape in preparation for the upcoming match with Christian tonight, when suddenly, the door opened. He looked up in its direction, and, seeing who it was, stood up to meet his visitor as Vance Archer stepped forward into camera view.

"Vance Archer," Punk acknowledged, before his face frowned in complete seriousness. "What do you want?"

Archer grinned, ready to make his intentions clear. "Right to the point, just how I like it. You should know why I'm here, though. You got a match against that overrated little fleabag Christian. Yet instead of focusing on that, tonight he comes out on his Peep Show and tries to embarrass me. Why, because I put a little trick in her place?"

"That guy deserves a beating. And if you need it, I got your back tonight," Vance offered. Punk's serious frown did not change one bit; he was surprisingly nonplussed at the proposition that was just made by the Ticked Off Texan.

"No," was the reply that left the lips of the Straightedge Savior a few moments later. Archer looked at him funny, like he was a little confused.

"I…I don't understand. You know Big Show helped Christian out tonight because of that match, so he could make you work heading into Night of Champions. You should be chomping at the bit that I'm helping you out," Vance stated defensively.

"You're right; I should. But I'm not. You know why? No, do you have any clue as to why I'm not so happy about it?" Punk asked. Vance shook his head, which was totally expected for a half-rhetorical question.

"Simple. Because I just got through getting rid of some dead weight last week, and what happened as a result, I almost beat _the Undertaker_. Alright? As a matter of fact, I've made the Undertaker _tap out_in the past with nobody's help."

"Why would I accept services from a six-foot-eight-inch stick figure, softer than most of the sports teams in this all-forsaken dump, who's got to beat on a woman because he can't even beat Trent Barreta?" The gratuitous shot at the Motor City's sports teams did not go over well with the now jeering arena crowd, but more to the point, the shot at Archer's toughness did not go over well with American Psycho.

"Shut up, Punk! I don't even want to _hear_about that Dudebuster chump!" Vance screamed right in Punk's face, a far cry from the man propositioning his aid to the inked-up Chicagoan.

"Yeah, well you are going hear about him. And you're going to hear about Felicity, too," Punk informed him. "Because unlike you, I don't have to beat on a woman. Unlike you, I can beat Trent Barreta. In fact I could beat him or his partner Croft in two minutes."

"Hey, didn't your last girlfriend leave because you kept chewing her out, telling her she was nothing without you? You've got no right to get high and mighty with me." Archer pointed out, hoping to catch Punk in a seeming hypocritical moment.

"Funny. That wasn't my girlfriend. That was my first failing disciple I had to show the door. Besides, I don't recall, you know, physically attacking her, like you did Felicity last week. Ever," Punk retorted sharply. He completely saw through Archer's simple gambit, remembering clearly that when Serena had utterly failed her pledge to straightedge, he'd simply excommunicated her from his Society before ever thinking to lay a hand on her.

"Look, let me just make it very simple. You want to see Christian go down swinging? Do not come within ten feet of me, him, the girl, or ringside again tonight. Otherwise, I'll sit back, let him knock your brains out like he wants to, then come down and give you a GTS for not paying attention."

"You want to take a shot me Punk? Then do it! No sense in waiting for later. Come on, right now!" Archer challenged, to which Punk put on a cheeky grin, seemingly not even taking him seriously, much less intimidated.

"You undisciplined moron. It would be far too easy. For me," Punk replied without regard for the big man. "I'm the most dangerous competitor, superstar, _man_, on Smackdown. and unlike you, I'm ready to make an actual case for myself."

"Now, get out." he finished, pointing straight to the door, "And go hang around somewhere with your boy Hawkins."

Vance looked down at Punk with a hateful glare for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not to strike him right now. Eventually, for once, discretion defeated rage, as Archer shook his head in disgust and walked off angrily, slamming the door behind him. A second or so later, a loud grunt and the sound of something being kicked could be heard from the other side of the door, to which Punk shook his head and left one word for closing.

"Idiot."

The next match of the night was the Diva's Tag Team match, with "co-champions" Lay-Cool, with their NXT rookie Kaval, taking on Rosa Mendes and Kelly Kelly, who had Naomi with them.

Lay-Cool bullied Naomi on the outside so Kelly and Rosa attacked. Back in the ring, Michelle acted like Kelly smelled so bad she couldn't wrestle. Kelly and Rosa took control of the match due to Lay-Cools antics, but Layla eventually hit Rosa in the head with the belt while the referee was distracted by Michelle, who then hit the Faithbreaker on Rosa for the pin.

Backstage, after the commercial break, Lay-Cool was seen backstage with Kaval. The girls said they knew Melina was watching and that she was eager to see who she would be facing. Michelle pulled out a "cute hat" with pieces of paper in it. Michelle said the names he pulled would face Melina on Sunday and that, to make sure it was fair, Kaval would draw. He did, and it was Michelle. Michelle then accidentally knocked the hat down while leaving happily. Kaval bent down to pick up the papers, but found that all of them said "Michelle" on them. Layla was ticked and said that Michelle would be standing alone this Sunday.

The next match would see Christian facing CM Punk. Alberto Del Rio was already at the announce table, doing commentary for the upcoming match.

As Punk made his entrance, Christian pulled Felicity aside, off camera, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you're up for going out there for this? I understand if you aren't."

She nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yeah. I think I still trust Punk a wee bit more than Archer. And you know if I stay back here by myself, he's going to try to capitalize on that.

Christian nodded, giving her a quick hug. "Alright." He said, as the opening to "Close your eyes," hit. He headed to the tunnel with Felicity close behind. He made his usual entrance, with Felicity following close behind, looking over her shoulder occasionally and looking somewhat anxious. She glanced up at the ring and saw Punk staring her down, a look she couldn't quite make out on his face. She met his gaze for a few moments before taking her place a ringside and the match was underway.

Punk took over quickly after Christian ran into a knee. He seemed to focus on Christian's ribs and the on his forehead from a few before. He alternated between kicks and a few punches to the torso before whipping him into the corner, then hitting him with a running elbow. He tossed him out of the ring next to a concerned looking Felicity as a commercial break was taken.

Back from commercial, Christian was caught in a rear naked choke. Felicity, who was at ringside cheering for him, started pounding on the map, the crowd clapping along with the rhythm, hoping to urge him out of the submission. The two ended up knocking each other over. Christian made his comeback by hitting a dropkick, then a DDT. He attempted a Killswitch, but Punk blocked it and end up going for a G2S. Christian also blocked the finisher and, yet again, went for a Killswitch, but Punk once again blocked and went for a roll up.

Christian used his body weight to turn that roll up into his own, but Punk kicked out after 2, then followed that up with a knee to the face in the corner. Christian managed to reverse a bulldog into an inverted DDT. He quickly climbed to the top rope and hit a headbutt, causing a roar to come from the crowd and a smile from Felicity.

A frown developed, though, when Alberto Del Rio got up from the announce table and ran to the ring as Christian, who setting Punk up for the Killswitch, had his back turned to the Mexican.

"Christian! Look out!" Felicity screamed from ringside, but she didn't get the warning off in time, and as Christian turned around, Del Rio hit him with a clothesline, taking him down before he began stomping on the Canadian and causing an immediate DQ.

Felicity watched on in anger and fear as Christian was manhandled by the Mexican. She began yelling at Del Rio. "Leave him alone! Stop it! Christian, get up!" Her gaze went to CM Punk, who had pulled himself up in the corner earlier during the beat down and was now watching nonchalantly.

"Punk!" She shouted, trying to gain the attention of the Second City Superstar. "Help him! Please!"

However, her efforts got her little more than a glance from Punk. Although the man wasn't helping Captain Charisma, he wasn't joining in on the attack either, which was somewhat out of character for him, especially since Christian had almost beat him just moments before.

But, that expression quickly changed when Alberto Del Rio got cocky and, with a big smile on his face, motioned for someone to come out to the ring from the back. Vance Archer stormed through the curtain, smiling an evil smirk with a reluctant Curt Hawkins following behind, shaking his head. And, with these new arrivals, Punk's "I-couldn't-care-less" aura instantly left him and he began to carefully glare at Archer, watching every step the Texan took closely.

The American Psycho pointed to the ring and told his tag team partner to help Del Rio, to which Hawkins rolled his eyes and slid under the bottom rope, reluctant to get involved though and merely took much of the approach that Punk had earlier, as Archer began to stalk around the ring and set his sights on Felicity, who grew wide eyed as she began to back away from her ex-boyfriend.

He almost got within arm's length of her, when suddenly, CM Punk slid out of the ring and rushed over to the two, quickly stepping between them and blocking Archer's path to Felicity with his own body. He glared at Archer. "I thought I told you to stay away from the ring tonight." He growled loudly, anger and annoyance in his voice.

Archer glared at the Chicago native. "Get out of my way Punk. This doesn't concern you." He hissed, attempting to step around him and get to Felicity.

However, Punk grabbed his arm and whipped him into the barrier, still separating Felicity from him. "I'll say it again; she is OFF LIMITS!" He shouted, anger coursing through his hazel eyes.

Felicity and Archer both looked at him in shock, wondering what he was doing, but he merely kept his gaze locked on the larger man, as Hawkins, having heard the crash, came running out of the ring and over to the two men, pushing Punk backward, away from Archer.

Seeing that the ring was now clear of everyone but Del Rio and Christian, Felicity quickly slid in and snuck up behind the Mexican, hitting him with a low blow, causing him to stop his assault on Christian and fall to his knees.

Still on the outside, Punk shoved Hawkins back and then pointed at Archer, who was still on the ground. "I told him to stay in the back." He yelled, before pointing up the ramp. "Get him out of here before I decide to make you both go to sleep."

Hawkins, knowing better than to test a ticked off CM Punk, nodded, and helped Archer to his feet and led him up the ramp, much to the Texan's chagrin.

In the ring, Felicity's momentary interference had allowed Christian to get back to his feet and fight off Del Rio, soon sending him over the top rope, plummeting to the floor below.

Felicity quickly hurried over to him, helping him stand, seeing as the effects of the attack were finally starting to show.

"You okay?" She whispered, as he nodded and looked at her, concerned.

"Archer didn't get to you, did he?" He hadn't been able to see the entire scene unfold, he merely saw Archer make his way down the ramp between blows from Del Rio.

She shook her head. "No…Punk stopped him." She explained, before the two of them, as if suddenly remember he was in the vicinity, looked to the other side of the ring where the tattooed Chicago man was standing, an unreadable expression on his face.

He locked eyes with Felicity and she held his gaze for a few moments, biting her bottom lip before she looked towards her feet, rubbing her thumb over her tattoo. Christian stepped in front of her, shielding her from Punk, who most everyone in the arena thought would attack the Canadian man.

However, he took one more look at the blonde woman then looked to Captain Charisma. "We'll settle this later." Punk said simply with a slight nod, before he strolled out of the ring, his music playing as he walked up the ramp without looking back.

The announcers looked at each other, perplexed. "Wow. I certainly didn't expect to see that from CM Punk." Todd Grisham commented, as Striker nodded his agreement.

"Well, something about all this just seems oddly fitting. Though I would pause to wonder, what was in that staredown between the Living Diamond and the Bastion of Straightedge there, Todd?"

"Whatever it was, thank goodness. Because I thought maybe we were about to see a repeat of Superstars eight days ago."

As the commentators continued trying to figure out Punk's actions, Christian wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulders and gently led her out of the ring, holding her against his side as the two made their way up the ramp.

After a commercial break, **the World Heavyweight Champion **Kane was standing in the ring. He said this Sunday, the final chapter in the epic rivalry between him and Taker will be written. This time the story will not end with Taker triumphantly summoning the power of the dark side and vanquishing his opponent with righteous fury, Kane said. Instead, this time he will be the author of the Taker's demise, that it ends the same way that it started; with Taker sprawled helpless at his feet.

He claimed that the dark side will betray Taker because the powers that were once his are now Kane's, and because of that, not only will he emerge from Night of Champions still World Champion, but the plot that he hatched 13 years ago will be realized when the phenom becomes nothing more than a distant memory. "This time, it ends on my terms."

He acknowledge that Taker wanted the match to be no holds barred, which is exactly what Kane wanted, because Taker's pride played right into his hands because now there are no rules and this Sunday there will be no holds barred. Kane said at Night of Champions the devil's favorite demon will make sure he rests in peace.

However, the bells began to ring and the Undertaker came out, making his usual entrance to the ring. Halfway down the ramp, however, the lights went out and Kane ended up behind Taker and proceeded beat the living hell out of him and finished him off in the ring with a chokeslam and the tombstone. He then did his turnbuckle fire as Smackdown went off air.

While this was going on, Christian guided Felicity into his locker room, the tension in her shoulders still tangible under his arm.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, getting a nod in response. She began to answer him verbally, but at that moment, Felicity's cell phone began to ring from her bag, Metalingus by Alter Bridge filling the room.

Christian chuckled before grabbing his duffle. "I'll let you answer that. I'm gonna go hop in the shower. You gonna be okay out here for a few?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as she dug inside her bag, pulling out her ringing cell phone. "Jay, I'm 28, not eight. Go."

He nodded before going into the bathroom as Felicity tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and answer her phone. "Hey Addy."

"_Liss, you alright?"_ Edge's concerned voice sounded through the earpiece.

"Yeah Bub, I'm fine."

"_You sure?"_

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Adam, he didn't even touch me. Come on, I'm fine."

"_Wasn't talking about physically, kid."_

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you had two close calls with Archer today, and, you know, this is the first time you've really been near Punk since…" His voice trailed off and she sighed, her mind going back to her first day at Ohio Valley Wrestling and her first encounter with Phil Brooks.

_Felicity smiled widely at the Ohio Valley Wrestling compound, her phone pressed to her ear as she practically skipped down the hall due to the happiness she was feeling. It was her first day at OVW and everything was falling into place. Yeah, she was pretty beat up. Yeah, she was sore. But, she had loved every minute of it and the trainer had told her she was a natural, which had just been the icing on the cake._

_She rolled her eyes as she got Adam's voicemail. "Real mature Addy. You tell me to call you as soon as I get out of training, and you don't answer. That's cool. Anyway, call me so I can let you know how it went. If I don't answer, it's cause I'm talking to Jay and you missed your chance. Love ya!"_

_She hung up the phone and began to press speed dial 4 on her phone to call Christian., when she heard someone yell from behind her._

"_Excuse me. Excuse me, Miss." She stopped and turned around to see a guy, maybe a few years older than her at most, lightly jogging towards her. He was wearing a Chicago Cubs beanie, his jet black jaw length hair was poking out the bottom as his lip ring cast off a slight glare from the sun. He was wearing a Misfitz hoodie, but the sleeves were rolled up so the tattoos that adorned his arms were visible. His hazel eyes bore a sense of toughness and mischievous, as did his smile._

"_Yes?" Felicity asked, slightly confused._

"_I think you dropped these back there." He said, dangling her keys from his right hand. She let out a breath of relief as she took the keys from him._

"_Oh, thank you so much. You are such a lifesaver. I would have gotten lost in this place trying to backtrack and find them." She admitted, knowing she had a horrible sense of direction._

"_No problem." He said, before tilting his head to the side. "You're new here, aren't you?"_

_She smiled warmly. "Yep. First day actually."_

_He smiled back before extending his hand. "Well, welcome to OVW. I'm CM Punk."_

"_Felicity." She said, shaking his hand. "So you're CM Punk." She asked, as he nodded and raised an eyebrow._

"_What? You've heard of me already? That can't be good."_

"_Honestly, it wasn't. I was told you were 'bad news'." She explained, lowering her voice as she finished the sentence so he would know she was quoting someone._

"_Great." He said with an eyeroll. "They're teaching all the new wrestlers to hate me. Who told you that?"_

"_Some guy…Brad…Bret…Brent! That was it. Brent Albright." She informed him, earning a groan from the man who proceeded to throw his hands into the air._

"_That douche is running his mouth again? It's not my fault he's an uptight Momma's boy who can't beat me in the ring."_

_Felicity smiled at him and chuckled a little bit. "Yeah. He did seem like a goody-too-shoes. I don't know why, but, something about him just made me want to smack him." She explained, earning an outright laugh from Punk. He ran a hand down his face to calm himself. As he did, Felicity noticed the "D-R-U-G" tattooed across his knuckles and she inwardly sighed._

Great. _She thought._ I'm going to be working with a druggie. Fan-freakin-tastic!

_Punk noticed the disapproving look she was now giving him and was confused for a moment before he looked down at his hand and realized she had only seen half of his tattoo. He quickly made fist with both of his hands and held them up side-by-side so she could read them._

"_Free. Drug _free_." He explained, and smiled noting the relieved look on her face_.

_She looked slightly embarrassed at how quickly she had jumped to her conclusion. "I'm sorry. Just…not a big fan of drugs. Or alcohol for that matter." She explained causing him to grin._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah really. I may be Canadian, but I'm also Straightedge. Kind of an oxymoron, but hey, a lot of things about me are."_

_Punk smiled widely at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What?" _

_He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it above his abs so she could see the "Straightedge" tattoo across his stomach._

_She grew wide eyed as an ear-to-ear grin formed on her face. "No way!"_

_He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled as he started walking them towards the exit. "Felicity, I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

"Liss…Liss…Felicity." Adam's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"You alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about when I first met Phil." She sat down heavily on the bench, sighing sadly. "I miss him."

"I know baby girl."

She leaned back and rested her head against the locker. "I don't get it. Why did he protect me from Archer? We haven't talked since the blowup back in April. I'm just so confused." She complained, picking her head up before letting it fall back to the locker with a thud.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him." Edge offered.

"Yeah, maybe I should. I think I will next week."

"Alright," Edge's voice turned serious, lace with concern. "Just be careful, alright? He's not exactly the guy he used to be."

"Addy, I know the two of you never saw eye-to-eye, but you know as well as I do that Phil would never lay a finger on me." She argued.

"I know you'd like to think that Liss, but he's changed, so be careful, alright?"

The door to the bathroom opened up and Christian walked out and motioned towards the hallway, letting Felicity know they needed to get going. She nodded.

"Okay, I will be. But, hey, I need to jump off here. I'll call you tomorrow, eh?"

"Alright kid. Have a good night and stay safe. Love ya."

"Love you too, Bub. Goodnight."

With that, she hung up her phone and looked at Christian, who smirked.

"He calling to make sure you're okay?" He asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Of course." She gave a thoughtful look. "He thinks I should talk to Punk."

He frowned slightly. "What do you think?"

"I want to know why he helped me out there tonight."

"Well, then, you should go talk to him. But, you should be careful." He instructed, causing her to roll her eyes.

"God, you two are so alike it isn't even funny. But, I will be. I'm going to talk to him next week."

"Why not at Night of Champions?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"You know how he gets sometimes before Pay-Per-Views. I don't want to distract him or anything."

Christian nodded before slinging his arm over her shoulder once again. "Sounds good Sis. Now, let's blow this popsicle joint." He said, leading the two out of the locker room.

**So, yeah, basically there it was. Hope you liked it. Do you want to know what the story is with Punk and Felicity? Well, stay tuned, cause (in the words of the High Crusade Album) "it's not what you think ." Anyway, hope you enjoy and that it was up to par. I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter, but I have finals next week and final projects this week, as well as another story to update, so here's to hoping it's done soon. If you're looking for some entertainment until then, check out some of Instant Classic Superstar Pac's stuff or my other wrestling story "Family Doesn't End With Blood." :D Hope you enjoyed and thank you for sticking with this story thus far! I love you all!**

**(Oh, and just fyi, I love reviews, they're like fat-free Easter Candy or something!)**

**Casey  
>Matthew 19:26<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am extremely sorry about the delay in this chapter. I had finals, moving back home, updating my other story, a stained glass to finish, and I've been having crazy hours at work. ANd, on a much sadder note, my grandmother took a turn for the worse and passed away Friday morning, so I was busy with hospital/nursing home visits and then family things as well as the viewing and funeral. So, this chapter, a lot of it was trying to keep my mind off of everything, especially the matches, so if they aren't up to par, I apologize.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hopefully I'll have the new chapter up soon. Until then...I don't own anyone but Felicity. This is coauthored by "Instant Classic Superstar Pac", unless he changed his name like he talked about doing. Like I said, these last few weeks have made me loose my mind. ENJOY!**

Christian stepped out of the bathroom, a tee-shirt and basketball shorts on, having just changed. He glanced over to the opposite side of the room where Felicity was sitting Indian-style, reading through _Monster _by Frank Perrertti on her bed.

He took a seat on his own bed as he noticed something beside her, and, not quite sure what it was, cocked his head to the side. "Hey Liss?"

"Eh?" She responded, not looking up from her book.

"What's that?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"There." He pointed beside her.

She glanced by her side and her lips turned up into a small smirk as she picked up the picture beside her and held it up so he could see.

It was a picture of Edge, Christian, and Felicity, while the boys were the WWE Champion and the TNA Heavyweight Champion respectfully. She was standing between them at one of Christian's parties while both of them had their belts on, their arms around each other and big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh. It's just a picture of you, me, and Adam from a couple years back." She explained with a shrug. "I use it as a bookmark."

Christian looked at her for a moment, then at the book she had turned back to, which she was nearly finished with. She hadn't read the book any since they had been on the road together, and, knowing how busy her WWE schedule was and how her living situation with Archer was, it was obvious she had been working on the book for a while, long before the two of them had patched things up.

"Diamond?" He questioned again, causing her to look up at him, a ghost of a smile being seen on her lips as she heard Christian use his old name for her.

It came about when Christian first watched her play hockey. Although she was one of the skinniest and prettiest girls out there, she was the hardest hitting player and could take a huge hit and it not phase her. She reminded him of a diamond, something that looks cute and harmless at first glance, but was actually the toughest material around.

"Yeah Bub."

"How long have you been using that as a bookmark?"

She moved her jaw to the side and glanced upward, a thoughtful look on her face. "Um…about three months or so now." She said with a nod before giving him a questioning look. "Why?"

Christian sighed before scratching the back of his neck. "Well, just…with how much of a jerk I had been to you, I just…"

"What?"

"I figured you were angry with me and wouldn't want anything to do with me or that remind you of me." He admitted, causing her to sigh and sit her book aside.

"Well, Jay, I'm not going to lie. I was bitter for a while. I was angry at you for making me chose between you and Vance. I thought you were being unfair and unreasonable. I was happy and I just couldn't see why you couldn't be happy for me." She explained before letting out a loud sigh.

"But then, he put his hands on me and he just kept doing it and it kept getting worse and worse…" She explained, tears building in her eyes. She looked up and quickly blinked them away before continuing. "Adam was on Raw, I had pissed away the relationship I had had with you and being with Archer had distanced me from everyone else. I was trapped and I couldn't think of anyway to get out."

"Sometimes after he'd…" She paused for a minute, not knowing how to word it to cause herself and Christian the least amount of pain. "hit me." She finally said, figuring straightforward explanation was the best, although it still produced a look of hatred from Christian. "Or even sometimes while it was happening, I'd think back to when I was growing up. Junior High, High School time and how you and Adam acted around me."

A small smile formed on her face as she thought back to better days. "Like, in Junior High, I'd have practice until 5:30 or 6-ish and Mom and Dad would both be at work still because they were working crazy hours around that time, so I'd walk home." She chuckled slightly. "I still remember your face when you drove by one day and saw me walking. You freaked out! First, you went on about how I could get pneumonia, even though my house was only about a mile and a half away. Then, it was how any psycho could have just grabbed me off the street."

She rolled her eyes. "And God help us when you told Adam that night. He freaked out as bad as you did, even though he walked home by himself from school when he was younger than me." She pointed out. "From that day on, one of you always picked me up after hockey practice and drove me home and if Mom or Dad weren't there yet, you normally stayed and helped me with my homework until you had to leave or they got home."

"When we went to hockey games together, I always sat between you. When we walked through the mall, if there was a sketchy looking group in sight, or honestly, most of the time, I'd walk right in between you guys, generally with one of your arms around my shoulders to make sure nothing happened to me." She shrugged. "I mean, none of those things seemed like a big deal at the time and they were like second nature for you two. But, I always felt safe around you guys. I knew you'd do anything and everything to protect me and I didn't ever have to worry because I was safe."

She sighed as a tear or two slid down her cheek. "I just…I remember the whole time everything was going on with Vance, all I wanted was that feeling back. I just wanted to feel safe and I wanted to be protected, or at least feel like I was worth protecting. That picture just reminded me of better times I guess." She explained. "I mean, I know I did this to myself and all, but…" She said, wiping at her eyes with her hands.

Christian frowned as he stood up before taking a seat next to Felicity, wiping a few of her tears away and sighing. "Aw, Liss." He said, pulling her into a big hug.

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself kiddo." He said after a few moments, resting his chin on top of her head as he continued to hug her.

"Doing what?"

He sighed. "Well..."

At this she pulled away so she could look at him, slightly taken aback because she could tell he was going to be straightforward with her, but gave him a look that told him to continue as she started tracing her tattoo.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Diamond."He reached over and gently rested his hand atop of hers that was tracing her tattoo, causing her to stop and look up at him,

"Felicity, this is in no way, shape, or form your fault. And I don't want you to think that way, ever."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "And it kills me…" he started, and she could hear the emotion in his voice. "It kills me to know that while all this was going on, all you wanted was someone to protect you, to keep you safe." He paused. "And I should have been the one doing that."

She shook her head, "Jay, I didn't mean it like…"

He gave her a weak smile and nod. "I know." He said before looking at his hands. "I just…you should have been able to come to me. You should have felt safe, _been _safe. And had I not pushed you away and looked out for you like I always told you I would, then you would have come to me when this started instead of going through this for months." He looked up at her finally, and the heartbreak and guilt in his eyes nearly caused her to tear up.

She sighed. "Bubby." She moved over closer to him and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest as he hid his in her shoulder. "Looks like we're both going to need some time to deal with this." She commented as he gently nodded in agreement.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, after which Christian gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "You are worth protecting." He whispered. "Don't you ever forget that."

She looked up at him with a weak smile before he continued. "And if you ever do start to think that you're not, you come talk to me or call up Adam and we'll set you straight, eh? And know that you will always be safe when you're with one of us."

"I know and I love you both to pieces for that." She said, giving Christian a quick peck on the cheek before scooting back and sighing. "I'm sorry I've been acting off lately, it's just…it's gonna take some time before I bounce back I guess."

Christian nodded, giving her an understanding look. "How can I help?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She said with a shrug before giving him a small smile. "I know I feel safe for the first time in a long time and that's helping…a lot." Christian smiled at that as she thought for a second. "I guess just, ya know, being here. Acting normal, but, maybe just _slightly _more protective than usual, at least until I can stop looking over my shoulder."

"Well, I don't think you even have to ask about the protective thing, because you know I'm going to be watching you like a mother bear…"

He stopped when he looked over and saw the smirk she was giving him. "Oh, shut up. You know I didn't mean to call myself a mother…or a bear." He narrowed his eyes playfully when she snorted in response.

"And, 'acting normal,' eh?" He asked.

Felicity nodded as Captain Charisma looked up towards the ceiling in thought.

"Normal…" He said after a few moments. "Okay…well…um…how about this weather?" He asked, trying to keep the smile from his lips. The blonde woman next to him rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully in the shoulder, a grin on her face.

"What? I mean, seriously Felicity. I say words like 'Chumpstain' and 'reekazoid' and jump off of ladders and through tables for a living. I don't do 'normal' well, kiddo."

She shook her head at him and chuckled lightly. "Fine Jay. Just act like you usually do around me."

"That I can do." He grinned back, glad that he had caused her to smile for a bit. He rested his arm around her as she scooted next to his side, their feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

She moved her head to rest on his shoulder. "Thank you Jay…for everything."

"Anytime, Diamond."

They sat like that, in a comfortable, comforting silence for a little while until Christian spoke up. "Hey Liss, I've been meaning to ask how the knee was. I know you strained your ACL and that's why you stopped wrestling back in July, but…"

"The knees good." She said. "Vance just…thought wrestling gave me too much control or something. After I had to take those few weeks off, when I told him the doctor gave me the green light to start wrestling again, he freaked out, smacked…" She stopped mid-sentence when she felt Christian's shoulder tense up and saw his hands ball into fist. She put her hand on his forearm and rubbed lightly. He relaxed a bit, resting his head on top of hers.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"So, no surgery?" He asked, causing her to shake her head lightly against his shoulder.

"Nope, no surgery this time." She said with a chuckle. "Thank God. I almost lost my mind with the first, and hopefully, last one."

Christian nodded in response. "You can say that again."

*Flashback*

_Christian was sitting at Ihop, laughing with AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels__when his phone started going off. He glanced down at the number and gave a perplexed look before answering._

"_Al, what's up?"_

"Hey Jason."_ Al Snow said through the phone, a serious tone to his voice._

"_Is something wrong?" Jay asked, as AJ and Daniels gave him questioning looks. He held up a finger, telling them to hold a second, as he listened._

_He heard Al clear his throat._ "Well Jay, you know they've been having me help train at Ohio Valley some, right?"

_Christian nodded solemnly, a lump forming in his throat. "Yeah, I heard something about that."_

"Well, I'm calling because I remembered from when you came and visited a few months ago you were pretty close to Felicity MacManus and she's also got you listed as one of her emergency contacts."

_Christian felt his heart drop into his stomach as his face paled. "What happened? Is she alright?" His voice began to rise, as did the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his gut._

"Yes and no. Nothing is life threatening or anything like that, but…she went for a top rope ax-handle slam and when she landed, her knee gave out under her..."

"_But, she's awake and alert and everything? No back, neck, or head injuries?" Christian quickly cut off as Daniels and Styles looked at him, concerned._

"No, nothing like that. Just her knee."

_Christian sighed in relief, knowing that a knee could easily be repaired as opposed to a neck injury. "How bad?"_

"It's bad. The doctor we have in the arena said that it's too swollen to do anything tonight. He's going to take a syringe and try to drain some fluid, but he's going to have her stick around here for maybe another hour or so, finish testing it and let the swelling reach its peak before he does. But, just with how it's already swelled up like a balloon and what she's describing, he's about 95% sure she tore her ACL."

_Christian ran a hand down his face and let out a big puff of air. "Oh no" He shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. "She just got told she was getting called up last week."_

"I know."_ Al said solemnly. "_She's, um…she's not taking it very well. She's in a lot of pain and just knowing that she's supposed to head to ECW in a few weeks really has her shook up. I figured you would want to know what happened. I tried calling Adam already but I didn't get an answer."

_The Canadian frowned. Between his dating Lita and his new alliance with Randy Orton, Edge had been pretty preoccupied and hard to get a hold of, so it wasn't much of a shock that Al hadn't been able to reach him. However, despite all that, Christian knew that the moment his best friend heard about the injury, he'd be on the next flight to Louisville or, if she had to have surgery, taking that day and a few days after off to stay with her, maybe both._

"_Yeah, Adam's been busy lately. I'll get a hold of him, don't worry." He paused for a second in thought. "Anyway I can talk to her?"_

"I would give her my phone Jason, but she's busy with the doctors and trainers right now. I can tell her to give you a call. Or better yet, I can tell Beth to tell her."

"_Beth…?"_

"Elizabeth Carolan, but she goes by Beth Phoenix while she's working so most everyone just calls her Beth. Her and Felicity are pretty good friends so Beth is going to wait with Felicity and take her home and stay with her tonight in case she needs anything."_ Al explained._

_Christian smiled, glad that Felicity had made some real friends who wouldn't abandon her in her time of need. _

"_Okay. Just let Felicity not to worry about calling me tonight because I'm sure she'll want to get some rest. But, please let her know I'll call first thing in the morning."_

_Al nodded. _"Okay. I'll let her know."

"_Alright. See you in town buddy." And with that, Christian hung up the phone._

_Everything alright Jay?" AJ asked as Christian stood up and took out his wallet, throwing down a few bills to cover what he had just eaten._

_The Instant Classic frowned and shook his head. "No. Not really. You guys remember Felicity, that girl who came to visit me a few times?"_

"_I think so." Daniels said with a nod. "The really nice blonde you said was like your sister?"_

"_Yeah. She had a gauntlet match at Ohio Valley tonight. Went for an ax handle slam, landed bad. Looks like an ACL tear._

_The two TNA originals grimaced, feeling Felicity's pain. "Didn't she just get called up last week?" AJ asked, remembering the look on Christian's face when he got the phone call from Felicity telling him the news. He had proceeded to go around the locker room bragging to everyone about "the Living Diamond."_

_Christian nodded sadly. "Yeah. That was one of her trainers on the phone. Said she's not taking it very well and is in a lot of pain. It's over a 5-hour drive to Louisville though, so I need to get heading that way."_

_Chris raised an eyebrow. "You're going tonight? It's already 11 o'clock."_

"_She needs me." Jay stated with a small shrug, as if it was the easiest and most logical decision he'd ever made. _

"_Alright dude, just be safe." AJ instructed. Christian shot a smirk back._

"_Always kid. See you guys later." _

_With that farewell, Captain Charisma turned on his heels and headed out._

_WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE_

_Christian walked to Felicity's apartment door and quietly knocked on the door, hoping that Beth was still awake and would let him in. He heard the sound of feet padding against the floor before someone looked through the peephole, then undid the chain, deadbolt, and unlocked the door before opening it._

"_Hi, I'm…" Christian started, but Beth motioned for him to stop with a nod and a smile._

"_Jay." She finished. "I know. Felicity told me about you when I came over tonight and saw a few pictures of you, her, and Edge together. I guess she normally hides them when I come over."_

_Christian gave her a weak smile back. "You know it's nothing personal. She just doesn't want to be accused of getting a free ride."_

"_I'm not mad. I completely understand actually." Beth said with a shrug. "In all honesty, I probably would have done the same thing had I been in her shoes." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Beth."_

_Christian shook her hand. "Jay. And thank you, so much, for staying with her tonight. I really appreciate it."_

"_Not a problem." _

_Christian stepped into the apartment before looking at an exhausted Beth with a frown. "Have you slept any?"_

_She shook her head. "Not really. I dosed off for a few minutes in the chair, but she's waking up about every 30 minutes in quite a bit of pain, so I've been trying to keep awake. She's actually due up for another round of pain meds and anti-inflammatories. I was on my way to grab her some more water when I heard you knock."_

_Christian frowned, wishing he could somehow take Felicity's pain away. "Well, I know you have a match tomorrow, and Felicity has told me about you and I know you're like her and hate to ever miss anything or not be at the top of you game. So why don't you head home and try to get some sleep and I'll take it from here."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah." He said with a nod. "Thank you so much for everything Beth. Really. I appreciate it and I know Felicity does to."_

"_It's seriously no problem. She's my friend and would have done the same for me. Just, make sure she calls me tomorrow and let's me know what the doctors say and if she needs anything, don't hesitate to call. She's up for another 2 Lori tab and another anti-inflammatory. They're on the nightstand but she needs more water." She explained while grabbing her purse and jacket. She headed for the door, but stopped short and turned around._

"_She's really shook up Jay. She thinks she lost her dream before she even really got it. But, she talked about you and Adam a lot tonight. I know if there's anyone that can get her through this it's one of you. Just…take care of her for all of us at Ohio Valley."_

_Christian nodded with a small smile. "Will do Beth. Thanks again for everything." _

_She gave a small wave and headed out the door. Christian locked it behind her before heading to the fridge and getting a bottle of water for Felicity before walking into the bedroom where Felicity was and frowned as he turned on the light. Despite the obvious look of pain that masked her face even while she slept, he still didn't want to have to wake her up to take her medicine. But, knowing he had to, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge before gently rubbing her upper arm that was on top of the blanket._

"_Liss, kiddo." He said quietly. He heard her mumble in her sleep before her eyes slowly fluttered open. When her eyes focused on him, she looked at him, confused._

"_Bubby?"_

_He smiled down at her. "The one and onl…well, I guess if you include Adam there's two, but whatever."_

_She tried to say something back but her face just crumbled as she started to cry. "Jay." She managed to get out before the sobs took over._

_Captain Charisma instantly jumped into action, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her to him as she cried. "Shh. Shh. I know Diamond. I know." _

"_I'm s-supposed to be on ECW in t-three weeks Bubby. Then I had to g-go and s-screw it up. I'm s-so stupid."_

"_Kiddo, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault" He comforted, cradling the back of her head before kissing the top of her head. "You wrestle long enough and things like this happen."_

"_I w-worked so hard for this though. Now it's g-gone." She sobbed and the pure devastation in her voice making Christian fight back tears of his own._

"_Hey, hey." Jay grabbed her chin gently and made her meet his gaze. "It isn't gone. Your wrestling career isn't over. This is just a little speed-bump Liss. Look at everything Adam's recovered from since he started wrestling. You'll be back from this in no time, stronger and more determined than ever."_

_She looked up at him, the fear of losing her dream before she even got it clear in her eyes. "How can you b-be so sure?" She said, slightly calmer than before._

"_Because I know you." Christian said simply. "I know how much you want this and I know how tough you are and how you're a fighter. If this turns out to be as bad as they think, you aren't going to let it stop you. Knee injuries happen a lot Diamond, you'll make it back. And I'll be right here for you every step of the way." _

_He just sat there, holding her for a few long minutes until she calmed down considerably. Finally, she looked up at him. "I'm scared Bubby."_

_He nodded. "I know Diamond. But, let's just wait to see what the doctors say tomorrow and we'll go from there. No matter what happens though it's going to be okay. Now, are you calmed down enough to take your medicine?" He asked as she nodded. He reached over to the table, grabbing her medicine and water before handing her four small pills. She quickly took them, chasing them down with water._

"_What are you doing here? You were in Toledo. You've got Bound for Glory in two days." She said confused, as if the thought had just hit her._

"_Al Snow called, told me what happened. I headed this way as soon as I got the call. I called Dixie and told her I wouldn't be there tomorrow for the fan interaction but I have to fly in that evening." _

_She gave him a small smile. "You didn't need to come down Jay."_

"_Well, I like being described as an 'awesome big brother,' so I figured I'd come and keep my rep up." She chuckled slightly before he kissed the top of her head again. "Now, you'd better get some sleep because I'm taking you to the doctor early to hear what they have to say before I leave."_

_She looked at him sadly. "It hurts too bad to sleep." She said sadly. _

"_Well, the medicine should kick in soon, so maybe that'll help." He frowned at her before scooting her over, propping her leg up on the pillows at the foot of the bed before checking to make sure the ace bandage wasn't too tight as well._

_He leaned over to turn the light off, and, knowing that when Felicity was hurt, scared, or sick, she got really clingy wanting to be in constant contact with someone, he laid on the bed next to her, allowing her turn and curl into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He felt her body tense against his as a wave of pain hit her and she hissed in pain. He ran a hand through her hair as she sshhed her._

"_It'll be okay sis. The medicine will kick in soon. It'll be okay."_

_He continued this until she finally fell into a less than peaceful slumber._

*End Flashback*

Felicity's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, but you being there kept me sane." She looked up at him and smiled. "You were there when I needed you."

"And always will be." He told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You wanna see what's on TV?" He asked. She nodded before both her and Christian placed their feet on the bed as he started flipping through channels, until the familiar sound of "Danger Zone" was heard.

"Top Gun!" Felicity exclaimed excitedly before looking up at Jay. "Can we watch it? Please?"

Captain Charisma sighed. It was Felicity's favorite movie, but he wasn't really in the mood to watch it. However, when he glanced over and saw the hopeful look in her eyes, he caved. "Sure Diamond." He said before placing the remote on the night stand and laid down on the bed, propping his head on the pillows. Felicity soon snuggled against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Bub."

Around 45 minutes later, Christian lounged on the bed next to Felicity. She had fallen asleep watching the movie and was now curled against his side, her head on his shoulder. He now watched _Top Gun _at an almost inaudible level, wanting to make sure he didn't wake her.

Suddenly, his phone started going of quite loudly, breaking the near silence of the room. With the speed of the Flash, he grabbed it off the night stand, hitting the receive button before glancing at the caller ID and placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He almost whispered, as Felicity stirred next to him, causing him to reach up and smooth her hair, quietly shhsing her as she soon fell silent and motionless again.

"_Hey Jason, it's Adam."_ The voice broke through the earpiece. _"I was just calling to check on Felicity_." He explained.

"Hey Adam. Just…let me get to the bathroom or something so I can talk to you. She's out like a light and I don't want to wake her up."

Adam could hear movement on the other end of the phone before he finally heard a door close. "Alright, I'm back." Jay offered, "what's up?"

"_Like I said, I was calling to check on Liss. I mean, I've been calling her everyday since she left and everything, but…"_

"But we both know how she is and how she thinks we both have enough on our plate without worrying about her?"

"_Exactly."_ Adam agreed. _"So, I just figured I'd call you and see if I could get a straight answer about how she is, especially since she had that run in with Archer tonight." _He said, his voice almost growling the name of Felicity's ex-boyfriend.

Christian sighed. "Well, she has been a little clingier than I remember, but some of that could be because we haven't been around one another in months. And she has been kinda jumpy which is completely understandable, but other than that…she's doing alright I think. But, I can tell it's gonna take a while to get her back from this. It's just like...I don't know, like…"

"_Like part of that light she's always had has dimmed?"_ Edge finished to which Christian nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"_I just wish we knew how to do that."_ Edge said with a sigh, running a hand down his face.

"Well, I talked to her a little bit tonight..." He offered, and was about to finish when Edge interrupted him.

"_What did she say?"_

Christian rolled his eyes. "Really Adam? Do you honestly think I would just bring that up with no intention to tell you what was said?" He paused for a moment. "She still kind of blames herself for everything."

"_You told her it wasn't her fault, right?"_

"Of course I did Adam. Geez. But, anyway, we just got talking and she mentioned how during everything she missed feeling safe and protected like she did back when she was younger. How we'd always make her sit between us at stuff and wouldn't let her walk home from practice. I think she misses that and just, the way things used to be."

Edge sighed. _"So, how do we fix that?"_

"Well, I think we're gonna have to handle our business and try to get back on the same page so that it can be like old times again." Christian suggested.

"_Do you think we can do that?"_

"It's not going to be easy or happen overnight. But I think we have to do it. For Felicity's sake."

Edge nodded over telephone. _"Alright. Let's try to work through…whatever this is."_

"Yeah, but hey. I'm gonna jump off here and try to get some sleep. I think we're going to head out fairly early tomorrow because Liss is insisting that we go to Night of Champions."

"_Why?"_ Edge asked confused, causing Christian to roll his eyes.

"Really dude? Take one guess."

"_She wants to see me?"_ He asked, the smile clear in his voice.

"Yep, so I guess we'll see you on Sunday at the arena."

"_Alright Jay. See ya then."_

With that, the two hung up as Christian headed back into the bedroom part of the hotel. He walked over to the bed Felicity was at and pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking her in. He then bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Diamond." He then walked over to his bed and crawling in, turning off the TV before quickly falling into an exhausted slumber.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

Christian walked around backstage next to Felicity, chatting amongst themselves as he threw his hands into the air. "I still don't see why we had to come tonight. We aren't even on the card." He complained.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I wanted to see Adam."

Christian rolled his eyes before looking down the hallway and seeing a mop of golden locks turn the corner, he smiled. "Speak of the devil…"

Felicity looked up as well, and, merely seeing the back of her other older brother's head, she smiled widely. "Addy!"

At the sound of his nickname, Edge turned around and saw Felicity jogging towards him. He took two steps forward to meet her before she was to him and he wrapped her in a hug, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.

"Hey sweetie! How've you been?" He kissed her on the top of the head.

She smiled up at him. "I'm doing good. Other than Jay watching me like a hawk." She rolled her eyes before shooting Captain Charisma a playful grin.

"Hey!" Christian interjected. "Steady flow of charisma to help clear the fever, kiddo. Thought I told you this already."

"Sure Christian. Whatever you say."

Edge chuckled at the two. "Ah, the more things change…"

"The more peeps are made?" Christian finished for him, causing the 'Rated R Superstar' to shake his head.

"I'm pretty sure we're not here to talk marshmallows, Christian."

"Yeah, go ahead and insult his ling Mr. 'Big fat failure turtles'." Felicity bit back.

"Hey, it's a good line." Edge defended himself before pointing at Christian. "This guy had 'big crazy a** sunglasses' back in the day, so I don't see how that's different."

"Hey guys." Christian cut in. "Are we gonna argue about lingo all day, or what?"

"We could." Felicity said before a sad smile formed on her face. "It'd be like old times." She stood there with that expression for a moment before shaking herself out of it. "Yeah, but anyway, you're right. Addy, are you ready for your match tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah, absolutely. I'm looking forward to get back on top tonight.. I mean, I could always use another run with the belt."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Number nine-thousand and one, by the way, ladies and gentlemen. Wait…actually, I think that goes for everybody in this match aside from the leader of the Wiz Khalifa Brigade and the red ogre from Miracle Whip Wrestling. Aw, man, I have no one to cheer for." He whined.

"Hey." Felicity sternly gained Christian's attention before gently smacking Christian in the stomach with the back of her hand. "Be nice." She then turned to Edge. "I'm sure you'll do great Bubby. Just try to be careful out there, eh? The last thing I want to do tonight is take a trip to the ER."

He flashed her a comforting and confident smile. "Always am, Baby Girl. Do don't worry about me. Well…not too much. But yeah, I'll definitely make sure the trainers are as far as I go."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "If even there, right?"

"Right, right." Edge quickly agreed. "Anyway, Jay, let's talk about you for a second. I thought for sure you would've mopped the floor with that lower back guy within thirty seconds."

"Dude, you know me. I've always got a plan. I figured I'd expose that chumpstain for what he was then kick his ass." Christian explained, to which Edge nodded.

"Well, you accomplished that." Edge paused for a moment. "Well the exposing him thing. Luckily for him you called Del Rio out too so he was able to get out of the ring with all vital organs in tact."

Christian sighed. "Unfortunately. But, I'm sure I'll run into him again sooner or later. Just a matter of time."

Edge nodded before looking around. "Speaking of Del Rio, I didn't see Matt Hardy anywhere Friday night. You guys know what happened to him?"

"Dude." Christian said putting his hands in the air. "He flipped his lid or something. Posted a bunch of youtube videos criticizing everything about the company and got his release."

Felicity scoffed. "Thank God."

"Hey." Christian said lightly pushing her on the shoulder. "Who needs to be nice now?"

Felicity looked at him with a shrug. "You know I don't like that douchebag. I hope the door hit him on the a** on the way out."

"Hey, I don't agree with him all the time either, but he has some good points about the top brass around here, and he's pretty much had my back lately. He's not that bad." Christian argued.

Felicity gave him a challenging look. "He made everyone hate Lita so bad that it ended her career. I completely blame him for Vickie Guerrero because of that. Just because he may be right sometimes doesn't mean he's not nuts. Plus," she said, her eyes growing stormy with anger. "Don't even get me started about the car accident comment."

Edge winched at the memory of Matt Hardy saying he'd be happy if he died in a car wreck. "Ah...yeah, even the people watching thought that was pretty grating..."

Felicity nodded in anger. "Like nails on a mental chalkboard."

Christian waved his arm in defeated. "Alright, I'll give you that one. Especially since I remember how angry Liss was when he said it and I really don't want to revisit that."

"As much as I'm enjoying all this, enough of the Hardy hate. Addy, any luck on finding out who the Raw GM is yet?"

Edge shook his head. "Sadly, no. The only success between me and that reekazoid has been him driving me nuts. I mean, I thought I was angry when anonymous nerds were commenting on my life from behind their computers five years ago. Whoever this moron is, is actually toying with my career from behind a computer. Who does that?"

"Chumpstains." Christian offered.

Felicity followed suit. "Reekazoids."

"Big fat failure turtles." He then raised an eyebrow. "By the way, I already said reekazoid, Liss."

Felicity mock cringed at this. "Ouch."

"But, seriously, speaking of Reekazoids, Archer isn't here tonight, is he?" Edge asked.

Christian put his arm around Felicity. "Haven't seen him all day. Seriously, it's like you've got to summon the guy to even stand a chance of him being there anymore."

"That's because he knows that people are hunting his head." Edge pointed out. "I don't like it, but it's smart."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "At least when people hunted your head you actually showed up."

"Well, that's because I'm a _man_, not a spineless coward. But honestly, I'm kinda okay with his vanishing act. Means he's no where near you." Edge looked at Felicity thoughtfully.

Christian nodded. "Yeah, that is good. Except, of course, when he does decide to show up he's actually stupid enough to try to go after Liss here."

"Although, I wonder how his tag team partner's taking all this. I mean, he seemed like he wasn't really into this whole mess..." Edge wondered aloud.

Christian smirked. "I see what you did there."

Edge looked at him confused. "What?"

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious there, bub." Felicity stated with an eyeroll."

"Hey, I'm just asking an interesting question here, okay, folks?"

Christian shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

Felicity shot Edge a small smile. "For what it's worth Addy, I don't think he knew."

Edge scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think I'm going to go talk to him and find out what's up for sure. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit?"

Felicity gave him a jokingly stern look. "Seeing as I came specifically to see you, you'd better plan on hanging out with us tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Edge said with a mock salute.

Christian put his hand up. "Wait, how do we know he's even here?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Bub, don't you check his twitter? He said he was here hanging out with some old friends."

"You mean Scotty Gol...I mean, sorry, 'Colt Cabana'?" Edge asked.

Felicity thought for a moment. "Hmm...I think you're right. He and Steel are free tonight, and since Punk's got a match and all, I guess he got them passes."

"Yeah, the little guy told me he and Scott...er, Colt, were pretty close. Alright. I'll go check it out. You guys take care, okay?"

Christian nodded. "Got it. You too, man."

Felicity gave Edge a quick hug. "Good luck out there Bubby."

He smiled down at her. "Thanks sis. See you guys after the show."

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

A video package ran highlight as the historic night where all WWE championship belts would be defended, focusing primarily on Sheamus defending the WWE Championship in a Six Pack Elimination Challenge and Kane vs. The Undertaker for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

A graphic opening hit welcoming the viewers to WWE Night of Champions before going life to the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois where a huge display of pyro went off in the entrance area of the stage. Michael Cole was the first to welcome the viewers at home to the show and introduced Jerry "The King" Lawler and Matt Striker.

Vickie Guerrero started down to the ring, screeching "Excuse me!" with her NXT rookie Kaitlyn before introducing the reigning and defending WWE Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler. Kofi Kingston then came out as the commentators reminded the at home audience that if Ziggler was disqualified, he would also lose the title.

A quick arm drag by Kofi started the match to which Ziggler responded with one of his own. Kofi clotheslined Ziggler over the top rope. Vickie checked on Ziggler and sent Kaitlyn to the back. Matt Striker commented on how attracted he was to Guerrero on commentary while Ziggler rolled back into the ring to avoid a count out finish.

Ziggler hit a big dropkick to Kofi in the corner as he was wrapped up in the ropes. Ziggler slowed the action down by locking in a headlock on Kofi. Ziggler caught Kofi with a big boot and a near fall. After arguing with the referee for a few moments, Ziggler hit his jumping elbow drop for another nearfall.

Ziggler kept up the quick offense with a blockbuster before catching Kofi with a Fameasser leg drop, wrapping up the legs during the pin.

1, 2… Kofi barely kicked out.

Ziggler rolled Kingston onto his chest and dropped a flying elbow over his back while Cole, Lawler and Striker continued to make fat jokes about Vickie on commentary. Kofi quickly gained the momentum though, with boots to the face in the corner before connecting with a huge crossbody off the top rope for a nearfall.

Kofi then hit a modified Lou Thesz Press on Ziggler before connecting with the Boom Drop. He set up for Trouble in Paradise next, but Ziggler dodged and went for the sleeper. However, Kingston fought out and planted Ziggler into a pinfall, but Ziggler got his boot on the bottom rope just before the three count. Kofi jumped off the ring apron and took out Ziggler. Referee began the count while the two fought on the outside. Kofi hit a scoop slam on Ziggler before rolling him back into the ring at the eight count and hooked the legs for a pin, but Ziggler kicked out.

The Jamacian attemted his suplex plant into a pinfall, however, Ziggler countered and finally got the sleeper applied. Kofi broke the sleeper eventually before giving Dolph a dose of his own medicine and locking in a sleeper of his own. The champ ran Kofi towards the ropes to break it up. Vickie went to slap Kofi, but Ziggler told her no. Kofi waited until Dolph finished stopping Vickie and attempted Trouble in Paradise, but yet again, Ziggler dodged before dropping Kofi with his jumping neckbreaker. Ziggler covered Kofi and got the pinfall.

**1, 2, 3. Winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler.**

After the Miz Paper Jams commercial, the show came back on with Edge talking with Curt Hawkins in his locker room.

"Dude, I'm clueless just like you and everyone else," Curt said. "I had no idea that was happening, and I'm still scratching my head right now. I probably would've called you for help if I knew anything about it, honestly."

"Right. Well, make sure that-"

Just as Edge was speaking, Todd Grisham came into the locker room. "Excuse me, Edge?"

Edge and Hawkins both shot hostile stares at the short-haired interviewer, before turning to one another again.

"Good luck tonight, man," the usually brash New Yorker wished, before walking away.

"Thanks. Be careful," Edge replied, watching the younger man leave the locker room before directing his full attention to Todd.

"Edge, sorry to bother you. Quick question; tonight, a very unusual match. What's your strategy going to be towards winning the WWE title in a Six-Pack Challenge?"

"Why do you ask me that…question, Todd? Wh-why do you ask me that? Do you think I'm at some sort of disadvantage because I have to defeat five men instead of one tonight? Hm?" Edge questioned him right back. "I suggest you go get- ask the other five men in this match how they plan, on beating me."

"See, this is the kind of night when I rise to the occasion- I shock people! When they least expect it, I walk out the new WWE Champion. Because they call me the Ultimate Opportunist for a reason."

A new determined glint would find the Rated-R Superstar's voice then. "And tonight, I do it again. I walk out the new…WWE…Champion."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Todd with one closing comment.

"Thanks for your time."

Following a quick panoramic view of Chicago, the bell rang again.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois!"

The fans erupted at Tony Chimel's announcement, and the opening riff to "This Fire Burns" blared on, before he was even finished.

"Weighing in at 222 pounds, C. M. Punk!"

Finally, Punk came out, with the hometown crowd on his side as he did his usual "It's clobbering time!" motion and call, before heading down the ramp, going up the steps and on the turnbuckle and running around the ring in his usual style, and then getting a microphone.

As the music faded, "CM Punk!" chants started in the arena. It was only then that the angry stoic expression somewhat receded from his face as he started to take in the feeling of being here and got ready to speak.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak and began with this:

"I…love…Chicago." This declaration earned the people's cheers, to which a small smile started to creep on his face. "I love the parks, I love Navy Pier, I love the skyline. I love the museums, I love the history! I LOVE CHICAGO!"

As the cheers continued, he rubbed the back of his head, pretty certain that the rest of his feelings on the home front would not be so well approved.

"What I hate…" he paused, with a crazy "funny thing about it" smile on his face. "What I hate, what I despise, are the inhabitants of Chicago."

The smile had faded and a small shower of boos had arrived to prove that said inhabitants didn't take kindly to being verbally betrayed.

"You! You…you _ruined_ my beautiful city! You…you middle-class lazy teamsters! You corrupt politicians! You corrupt police officers! The horrible, horrible Chicago White Sox!" Hearing some of the subjects he mentioned in his animated tirade, the fans for various reasons were actually compelled to a mixed reaction.

"The Suzy Homemakers, who fatten up their children with fast food, and then eat a bottle of pills and pass out on the couch! The out-of-work dads! You people, make, me, **sssssick**!"

Mixed reaction continued as he was now fully into his angry rant. "I'm proud to live here. I'm proud to be from here. I am not proud to live amongst people like you. You are the scum of the earth, and you have ruined a beautiful city, that for…that for a second time, should be _burned to the ground!_ And in its ashes, I, and I alone, will build a straightedge utopia!"

The most notable reaction now was Jerry Lawler's comment that Punk was nuts and the note in response from Matt Striker that perhaps something happened to Punk in his life which made him this way. Punk himself briefly paused to opening his arms out in pride with a scowl, as if still in rant mode but proud that he had made it this far.

"And speaking of fat people that nobody likes, we all, we all saw the Big Show knock me out with his big, stupid ham fist," he stated, finally getting to his main subject at hand tonight as the people mostly cheered this. "And yet, unlike all of you, I don't run away! I stand here on my own two feet, and I stand here defiant! I stand here confident! This is my house, and I, run, from, nobody!"

"Not any of you, not somebody that's a foot taller, not somebody that outweighs me by 250 pounds. Tonight, I am David. And Big Show, he can be Goliath."

"And my slingshot," he said, now raising his left arm next to his face to show the red X on his tape, "is the power…of almighty…straightedge!"

Slight booing followed as he kept the pose and eventually grew into a smirk, until Big Show's music came on, and the large giant came out all smiles as usual. In spite of Punk's tirade, some of the fans actually sympathized with him rather than seeing themselves as targets in his ranting. The ovation they gave to the World's Largest Athlete actually seemed a bit quieter than that which Punk had received earlier, as the music stopped and the bell rang to begin the match, they were still chanting Punk's name.

CM Punk attempted some quick kicks early on and Big Show dropped him immediately. Punk with a quick dropkick, but Big Show caught him with a kick and forearm to the back before choking him with his boot in the corner. Big Show then chest chopped Punk right over the top rope.

After recovering, Punk got back in the ring and capitalized, hitting Big Show with a big knee to the jaw and connects with a senton off the ring apron to Big Show on the mat causing a loud "CM PUNK" chant to start up.

The referee started the count, as Punk and quite a bit of the crowd counted along. Big Show rolled back in at nine, however. A frustrated Punk rained a flurry of kicks to Big Show as he laid on the mat, before going to the corner and coming off the middle rope with a flying elbow.

Punk targeted Big Show's chest with kicks before hitting a big one right on his head. Big Show fought back thought, taking out Punk with a huge tackle as the Straight Edge Superstar was attempting a springboard clothesline. Big Show then waited for him to strand up before hitting the devastating knockout punch, hooked the leg and got the pinfall.

**1, 2, 3. Winner: Big Show.**

After the match, Big Show exited the ring favoring his ribs after taking kicks from Punk.

Backstage, Josh Mathews was with Chris Jericho. Mathews said Edge sounded confident after Todd Grisham spoke with him earlier. Jericho said he was put in this match for a reason. He said these kinds of matches favor him and that tonight he walks out the new WWE Champion and it isn't because of luck, it is because he is the best at what he does.

A video package was then shown of The Miz-Daniel Bryan feud.A video package runs highlighting the events between The Miz and Daniel Bryan starting during the season season of NXT followed by his return to WWE last month at Summerslam.

Backstage, Josh Mathews was with John Cena. Boo birds are out in full force in Rosemont/Chicago. Cena talked about how tonight is all about percentages. He added "Never count me out."

The next match was Daniel Bryan taking on the United States Champion the Miz for his title. The match started off great and kept going with lots of back and forth action and some brief interference from Alex Riley.

Towards the end of the match, Miz attmped the Skull Crushing Finale, but Bryan countered into a roll up for a close two count. Bryan then went for a LeBell Lock, but riley jumped up on the ring apron. Miz takes him out by accident though, as his opponent rolls him up and gets another close two count. Miz tossed his opponent to the outside, where Daniel wasforced to dodge an attack from Riley, causing A-Rye to hit the steel ring post.

When the former NXT star got back in the ring, Miz got a small package in for a nearfall. The Awesome One then mounted Bryan and dropped some big left hands before getting in the referee's face. Bryan dropped Miz in locks int eh LeBell Lock. Miz reached for the ropes but couldn't get to them and is forced to tap.

**Winner and new WWE United States Champion: Daniel Bryan**

After the match, Daniel Bryan was handed the WWE United States Championship and held it up high. Huge reaction for Bryan and the finish. A replay was shown of the finish and Michael Cole kept saying Miz slipped to cause the setup for the submission. Back live, Miz was sitting on the floor by the ring and couldn't believe what just happened. Lawler added, "I love losers when they cry."

The next match was a WWE Women's/Diva's Championship Unification Lumberjill Match. The Divas not competing in the match make their way to ringside to act as Lumberjills before Michelle McCool, with Layla of course, make their entrance, followed by Melina.

To start the match, both girls locked up and rolled out of the ring still locked up. McCool slapped Rosa Mendes and slid back in the ring. Melina came back in with a big back kick that dropped McCool before she got Michelle tied up in the ropes, went up top and McCool pulled her down by her hair sending her to the outside.

No attacking from the Divas at ringside, however, as Melina regained her composure. She rolled back inside McCool instantly hit her with forearms to the back keeping her down. The Diva's champ then applied a head scissors on Melina on the mat. Melina pulled herself up eventually, avoiding a Faith Breaker (Styles Clash) from McCool and planted McCool with a facebuster instead.

Michelle regained control with a belly-to-belly suplex for a nearfall. Natalya tried to pull out McCool, creating a distraction, which Melina capitalized on with a rollup, but the referee still had his attention on the other Diva's and when he finally turned back to the action in the ring, he only got to the two count before McCool kicked out.

McCool jumped out going after Natalya, but the rest of the Divas go after McCool, causing her to scurry back into the ring, where she was met with elbows and a spin kick from Melina. The Women's Champion kicked McCool into the ropes and drove her knee into her back before letting out of a loud scream, dodging a big boot from McCool, but McCool waited until she turned around and hit her with a big kick. She then took Melina up on the top rope but both fall off to the outside, creating a brawl amongst the Divas. During the chaos, McCool rolls Melina back in the ring as Layla got involved and got in a few shots on Melina before McCool hit the Women's Champion with a big boot and got the pinfall.

**Winner and Unified WWE Divas Champion: Michelle McCool**

After the match, Michelle McCool and Layla celebrated the win as the other Divas scowled.

Backstage, Wade Barrett was standing by with Todd Grisham, talking about the odds being stacked against him tonight. Barrett said he listened to what Edge, Jericho and Cena said tonight. He said they represent greatness, but also the status quo in WWE. He stated the winds of change are blowing in WWE and tonight he gets to prove that.

A video package then ran showing the feud between Kane and The Undertaker before they begin to make their entrance.

Taker went after Kane right away during his entrance and threw him into a pillar that was part of the set. Taker then tossed Kane off the stage into another pillar. The Big Red Machine fought back with a kick to Taker and some big right hands. But, the Deadman came back with some right hands of his own.

They started brawling towards the crowd against the steel barricade where Kane sent Taker shoulder first into the steel ring steps before hitting a few boots to the head. He then picked his big brother up and landed some sound uppercuts before throwing him back into the ring. Kane climbed to the top rope and landed a flying clothesline before hitting a legdrop over the throat of Taker and got a nearfall for his troubles.

Kane then hit a big leaping boot to the head of Taker and pulled him out under the bottom rope before tossing him over the announce table. Taker composed himself though and responded by sending Kane shoulder first into the steel ring steps then tossed him into the ring, pulled him out under the bottom rope and dropped a leg. Kane was able to get up quickly, but Taker clotheslined him into the timekeepers area.

Taker then charged and jumped over the timekeepers area tackling Kane. As both men struggled to make it to their feet, Kane was able to recover and hit Taker with a steel chair to the body before the two brawled into the crowd for a good while until a big uppercut by Kane sent Taker back to the ringside area.

Kane stood up on the guard railing wall and took out Taker with a flying right hand. Kane tossed Taker back in the ring and dropped some boots to the chest. More big elbows from Kane to the head of Taker. The Deadman began taunting Kane as Kane hit him with some big right hands, continuing to come back with some of his own. Taker fought back with snake eyes and big boot combo on Kane before dropping a leg and connecting with a chokeslam.

Taker had Kane up on his shoulders, but Kane countered and connected with the Tombstone Piledriver on Taker. Kane hooked the leg and got the pinfall.

**Winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Kane**

After the match, Kane dropped his arms and the pyro fills the ring from all four corners. Michael Cole said you could collectively hear the crowd go silent in shock as Kane countered the Tombstone Piledriver and connect with one of his own. Lawler asked if we could be seeing the end of an era in WWE and the beginning of another. The crowd gave Undertaker a loud reaction as he headed up the ramp to the back.

Backstage, Randy Orton was shown warming up as Todd Grisham walked up wanting a comment. Orton paused, looks at Grisham and said, "No."

The next title on the line are the WWE Tag Team Championships in Tag Team Turmoil Match with five tag teams, meaning that two teams would square off and whenever one of them was eliminated, another team would take their place until only one tag team remained.

First the Champions, the Hart Dynasty took on The Usos, who had Tamina in their corner.

The Usos eliminated the champions after Kidd was kicked in the head by Jay while he had the Sharpshooter locked in on Jimmy. To take their place, Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov came out. They too were eliminated when Tamina distracted Santino, allowing one of his opponents to hit him with a Samoan Drop for the pin.

The old tag team of Evan Bourne and Mark Henry came out next. They had more success than the previous teams and were able to knock off the Usos after Bourne hit a Shooting Styles Press.

Finally, the last tag team came out, Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes.

Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes are out next and are the final team. After a flurry of offense and tags by both teams, Evan Bourne eventually fought out of a vertical suplex by kneeing McIntrye in the head repeatedly before making a hot tag to Henry, who came in and headbutted McIntrye as he tagged Rhodes in. However, before "the Dashing One" could do anything, Hengry picked him up and dropped him down over the mat. The World's Strongest Man then tagged in Evan Bourne who stood on his shoulders, but McIntyre walked over and kicked out Henry's legs as Bourne jumped off and hit him with a spin kick. But, the legal man, Cody Rhodes came in and hit a Cross Rhodes, getting the pinfall.

1, 2, 3. **Winners and new WWE Tag Team Champions: Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes**

After the match, Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes celebrated winning the tag titles. Matt Striker added that this means McIntyre and Rhodes can appear on any show they want now.

A video package aired highlighting the arrival of Alberto Del Rio in WWE and on Smackdown.

A video package ran highlighting the importance of the WWE Championship and focused on all six competitors.

Backstage, we see WWE Champion Sheamus. Josh Mathews talked about Sheamus being at a huge disadvantage tonight. Sheamus said he is not concerned and he is champion because he always wins. He said he can promise two things tonight: a smile on his face and the WWE Championship over his shoulder.

It's now time for the Main Event. The Six Pack Challenge for the WWE Championship.

The crowd was insanely hyped for the main event. The bell rang and tons of brawling broke out. Barrett went shoulder first into the steel ring post when Orton side stepped him. Sheamus pulled Orton out and Orton sent Sheamus into the barricade before coming back in, only to be leveled with a clothesline from Cena. Jericho tossed Cena out and began hitting Orton with some right hands. Cena quickly got back in and hit some big rights of his own on Jericho. Jericho tried to respond, but Cena cut him off with a bulldog on before Orton hit an RKO on Jericho. Orton hooked the leg and got the pinfall.

**Chris Jericho is eliminated**.

Jericho couldn't believe it. A loud "Y2J" chant started up as Jericho left the ring and headed to the back. Orton, Cena, Edge and Sheamus all surround Barrett. All four went after him. Edge and Sheamus clotheslined him over the top rope. Orton and Cena clotheslined Edge and Sheamus and then tossed them out of the ring. Cena and Orton are left alone in the ring. Barrett comes in though before anything can happen and goes after Orton. The leader of Nexus tried to get some help from Sheamus and Edge. They pause for a moment before both going after him.

Cena with a dropkick on Edge, again leaving with Orton and Cena in the ring. Orton missed an RKO. Cena attempted an STF, only to be pushed away by the Viper. More move attempts, more counters. Suddenly, Barrett pulled Edge and Orton off the ring apron, only to be leveled with a clothesline courtesy of Sheamus, who rolled in and got a nearfall on Cena.

Sheamus with a high knee on Cena, followed by a high Celtic Warrio then set up the leader of the Cenation on the top turnbuckle with his back facing the ring. However, Cena held onto the ropes before fighting off Sheamus.

Edge tripped Cena up on the top turnbuckle before hitting a big double suplex on him with the help of Sheamus. The two then go to the outsid and toss Barrett into the guard railing and Orton back into the ring. The two beat down Orton pretty badly before turning on each other. Edge planted Sheamus with an inversted DDT, but his Spear attempt was sidestepped before Sheamus connected with an Irish Curse Backbreaker. Edge then countered a big boot and hits the Spear on first Sheamus, then Orton.

However, Cena comes back in the ring at that time, hitting a AA on Edge for a pin.

**Edge is eliminated**.

Barrett then gets Cena up on his shoulders, but the former WWE Champion counters and gets the Nexus leader up on his, but that is also countered as Barrett hits a big DDT on Cena. The two brawled back and forth for a while before Nexus came out and attacked Cena, posing enough of a distraction for Barrett to hit a Wasteland finisher and pins Cena

**John Cena is eliminated**.

Nexus starteed going after Orton at ringside and toss him back in the ring before jumping up on the ring apron as the Viper got to his feet. Cena grabbed a steel chair, however, and wiped out Nexus. Orton got an RKO on Heath Slater before hitting his backbreaker on Barrett followed by an RKO, cover and Barrett is gone.

**Wade Barrett is eliminated**.

Sheamus rushed back into the ring and leveled Orton with his big boot. Sheamus covered but Orton kicked out. Orton countered a Celtic Cross attempt and caught Sheamus with an RKO. Orton got the pinfall.

**Sheamus is eliminated.**

**Winner and new WWE Champion: Randy Orton**

After the match, Randy Orton was handed the title and held up the WWE Championship in the corner. The titantron shows the eliminations of John Cena and Sheamus to close the match. Back live, Orton was holding the title high in the corner as he got a huge ovation from the crowd as the Pay-Per-View came to a close.

**Whelp, that was the chapter. A little slow, I know. But, next chapter has the talk between Felicity and Punk so you finally figure out what everyone has been tip-toeing around. Plus, a few other suprises of course. ;) So, thanks again for reading. Now, if you'd be so kind as to push that "Review this Story" button and tell me what you thought or at least let me know I have readers, I'd love it. Thanks guys. Be on the lookout for my new story I'm about to start posting. It'll be a TNA one, focusing primarily on Bobby Roode. I don't have a title picked out yet, but, hey, if you just add me to author alerts, then you'll know when it's posted. :D Thanks again guys. You'll be hearing from me soon.  
>*Casey*<br>~Jeremiah 29:11~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off, I'd just like to say that I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about how long it's taken to update. I've had Fair Queen stuff, not to mention running, work, and summer classes. And, ever since my Grandma, I haven't been all that motivated to write. But, here it is, FINALLY, chapter 5. I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long, but I'm not prepared to promise anything.**

**Special Thanks to: Instant Classic Superstar Pac for being so awesome and co-writing this with me.**

Felicity walked towards the parking lot backstage with Jay and Adam, patting Adam on the back.

"You did great out there Bubby." She confirmed again. "You'll get the belt next time. Randy Orton is a chumpstain."

"Hey. You used to like him when we tagged together."

She shrugged. "Just trying to make you feel better. Besides, I liked you first tag team partner better, no offense to the Viper."

"So, what's on the cards for tonight?" Christian asked.

"Ice cream." The other two answered together, causing Christian to roll his eyes. He was about to respond before he heard Felicity beside him.

"No way." She took a few steps in front of the two, a smile forming on her face. "Colt!" She yelled down the hallway, causing the Chicago native to turn around. He smiled as well when he saw the small blonde walking towards him.

"Felicity. Hey." His arms wrapped around her in a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too. Did you enjoy the Pay-Per-View?"

He shrugged. "It was alright I guess. Would have liked it better if Phil would have won. Now I have to deal with him being in a crappy mood all night.

"Well, maybe Ace can snap him out of it. He's always been pretty good at doing that in the past." Felicity offered, to which Cabana nodded.

"I can only hope. He's in there with him now. Hawkins went to go see Chavo because, as you know, there's only a few people who can deal with an angry Phil. And, apparently, _I _am only good for getting Pepsis around here." He rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"WWE still has nothing for you?"

"Nope. Too Jewish." He replied with a smirk, referencing one of his podcast where he made up reasons why the WWE didn't want him around.

"You should have just joined the Straight Edge Society…"

"Oh, no no no no." He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I was not shaving my head bald, not even for that. He wanted me to join, but I think that's just because he knows all the ladies prefer me over him and he figured if he shaved my head, things would change."

Felicity laughed at him, causing his smile to widen before he looked at her seriously. "I know you're probably sick of people asking, but how are you doing since everything went down?"

"I'm doing good. A lot better than I was." She admitted, glancing over her shoulder at Adam and Jay, who were hanging back so she could talk to the Indy Wrestler. "Those guys have really been great through all this."

"I bet. I remember Phil talking about how overprotective they were of you after they came to visit you in OVW."

"How is he? I mean, after his match and all?"

"Oh, he's fine. You and I both know that his skull is too thick for any blow to the head to harm him. He's just in his 'I lost. I hate the world' mood right now." He rolled his eyes before sarcastically adding, "Tonight is going to be _so _much fun." He looked down at his cell phone and sighed. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I'm sure you guys have somewhere to be and if I don't get those Pepsis soon, Phil's going to like…kick a puppy or something."

"Eh…hey, let me know next time you have a big Ring of Honor show. I'll try to go."

"Sounds like a plan." Colt said with a smile before giving her another hug. "It was good seeing you, Felicity. I've missed talking to you."

She smiled back at him. "I've missed talking to you too."

He waved slightly as he continued on his way while Christian and Edge walked over to her, the latter wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Colt Cabana?" He asked, causing her to nod.

"Colt Cabana. I've missed talking to him. He's a good guy." She said, smiling towards the hallway he had just walked down. "You guys ready to go get some ice cream?"

"Always." Edge responded, as the trio walked out towards the parking lot.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE  
>*SMACKDOWN*<p>

"Yes, sir, we promised you a great main event…" The WWE video leaded the audience into the show.

The Smackdown video played and brought the audience into the arena with some pyrotechnics. Todd Grisham and Matt Striker welcomed everyone to the show, tell everyone that tonight Kane would lay out a challenge to the Undertaker. Kane's pyro hit as he made his way to the ring, ready to have a match; looking very confident after decisively beating his brother at Night of Champions.

His opponent, Chris Masters, was already in the ring as the bell sounded. Kane immediately got a headlock on as Masters whipped him off but Kane hit a shoulder block for a one count. Kane applied the headlock again. Masters punched but Kane uppercut him, sending him into the ropes but Masters kicked him and hit a neckbreaker. Masters dove off the second rope with a shoulder block and applied the Masterlock! Kane struggled and eventually broke the hold by backing him into the corner. Masters chopped away, but Kane kicked him in the knee.

Kane dropkicked him in the face and stomped him a few times, uppercut him down and choked him on the ropes. Kane then punched him and kicked him in the corner. He proceeded to clothesline him in the corner a few times, after which Masters looked out of the match. Kane got a near fall for his efforts. After the kickout, Kane dropped an elbow on his knee and really worked on it. Kane punched him in the corner and hit a snapmare before going into the ropes and hit a low dropkick to the face for a near fall.

Kane continually punched him in the corner and Masters tried to come back with some kicks. Masters chopped him and elbowed him in the face, before jumping off the second rope into a nasty uppercut! Kane punched him viciously on the mat before signaling for the Chokeslam, waiting for Masters to get up before he laid him out with a Chokeslam to Hell. Kane did the Undertaker's Tombstone taunt and picked him up, hitting him with a vicious Tombstone Piledriver to get the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Kane**

Kane set his pyro off and grabbed a microphone, saying whatever powers of the dark side remained with the Undertaker couldn't stop him on Sunday. Kane took everything he had to offer but he still left behind a pile of ruins, proving he was the dominant brother when he dumped him on his head, crushing his skull and legend. Undertaker is now no better than the millions of weak and pathetic people watching all over the WWE Universe. What makes him weak and pathetic is his fear. Kane can smell it, he claimed, before getting out of the ring.

Kane went into the crowd and said the stench of fear is all over the arena. Kane said everyone is afraid of the unknown and failure. He stopped by a kid and said everyone is afraid of what he's capable of; that he's the living, breathing embodiment of their fears. The one thing they desire most in their lives is that he just disappear and go away. Kane looked at the kid and said the monster is going nowhere.

Kane informed he had a challenge for the Undertaker later that night that he wouldn't allow him to deny. Kane may have destroyed his body this past Sunday but soon enough, on his own terms, he will destroy his legend and soul. The crowd was scared into an eerie silence as the show went to commercial break.

**WWE Tag Team Championships Match  
>"Dashing" Cody Rhodes &amp; Drew McIntyre (c) vs. The Hart Dynasty<strong>

After break, the next match of the night had the WWE Tag Team Champions: "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre, taking on The Hart Dynasty. David Hart Smith and Drew McIntyre started it out with a lock up. McIntyre powered him to the corner and punched away, before sending him to the opposite corner but missed a clothesline and Smith hit a belly to belly for a near fall. Tyson Kidd was tagged and they hit a drop-toe-hold/dropkick combo. McIntyre rolled out of the ring so Kidd hit a baseball slide/hurricanrana combo on the outside before another commercial break.

Coming back from the break, the viewers at home see McIntyre clothesline Smith down. McIntyre stomped the face but Smith came back with a jawbreaker. Rhodes was tagged in and he kicked at Smith before he could tag Kidd. Rhodes punched him down and hit a Nature Boy knee drop for a two count. Rhodes stomped Smith but Smith fought back as McIntyre tagged in and clotheslined Smith in the back of the head. Smith quickly came back with a belly to belly suplex. Rhodes was tagged back in and he applied a modified camel clutch. Smith powered up with Rhodes sitting on his shoulders and fell back!

Both men made tags. McIntyre tried to charge Kidd on the apron but got kicked in the head. Kidd hit a dropkick, a spin kick, and a dropkick to the skull for a near fall. Kidd kicked him in the corner until The Goose backed him up. McIntyre reversed a whip to the corner but ran into Kidd's boot. Tyson then hit a nice springboard blockbuster (bankrupt) but Rhodes broke up the pin. Smith got Rhodes out of the ring, but McIntyre big booted him down.

As the referee tried to regain order McIntyre tore the turnbuckle cover off. Kidd charged, but McIntyre flapjacked him into the exposed turnbuckle then simply hit the Future Shock DDT for the win. Rhodes covered the turnbuckle back up before the referee sees anything.

**Winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions: "Dashing" Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre**

The Undertaker was shown sitting backstage looking completely beaten up and defeated before a commercial break.

Once back, the audience saw CM Punk, as he was carefully applying a red Sharpie to mark his trademrk 'X' on the white tape he wore halfway across. He had already applied it to the back of his right hand, and just as he finished marking the left backhand, footsteps could be heard approaching the room. Punk would look up and see his former Detoxified Disciple, "the Mayhem Maker" Luke Gallows, standing over him with an angry look on his face.

Punk slowly stood up and, humored by the irony that his former follower, who claimed to be his own man last week on Superstars, and who had a match against him tonight, was still coming into his locker room to speak with him, grinned in Gallows' face.

"I told you I was through with you, and I meant it. Okay? You- you have nothing to say to me, and there's nothing I certainly want to listen to, so just get out," Punk said, pointing to the door. "Get out." As he repeated the gesture, Luke tilted his head sideways in response for a moment, allowing his frustration at being exiled from the Society to slip through for a moment.

"No, no, no. No. There's no more words. You," he continued, poking Gallows' chest for emphasis, "aren't worthy, of straightedge. You never have been, you never will be. So get out."

Gallows slowly turned towards the door for a moment, before he finally snapped, taking Punk by the throat with both hands and ramming him into the wall. As he choked Punk up against the wall, one could see a wrathful look on Gallows' face as he carried a repressed rage which was beginning to let loose.

"You think, that you're better than all of us, because you're straightedge," Luke started as Punk struggled to catch his breath. "Well, you're not better than anyone. And until you've walked a mile in my shoes, or anyone else in the WWE Universe, _you don't have the right_to pass judgment."

"I don't think that I'm better than anybody. But I know, that I'm better than you! And after I beat you tonight," Luke continued, as an eager grin began to find his features, "I'm going to go out and celebrate. And I'm going to have a beer."

Even despite the pain he was in now, Punk still found the energy to visibly recoil at the thought of the man who he'd once saved from life as a drug-addled joke called Festus taking shots at a bar.

But that thought would quickly leave him with the next word he heard.

"Hey!"

And it wasn't from Luke Gallows. It was a female voice. A familiar female voice, belonging to a woman who was now pulling on Luke's arm to get him off of Punk.

"Hey! Luke, let go. I said let go! Save it for the ring!" Felicity shouted as she continued to pull. Finally, Gallows let go of Punk, to which the shorter man quickly made his way to the ground and even more quickly caught his breath.

"You want to prove that you're better than he is, you get your chance out there," she instructed, pointing outward toward the ring area as Luke looked at her. Calming down finally, Luke nodded and turned quietly to leave. Felicity turned to Punk, who was still catching his breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, coming down in concern.

After a few seconds, he was able to deeply exhale and nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Okay, can I get some room?"

"Sure," she said, getting up and allowing him space to pick himself up as well. Once he was back on his feet, Punk turned to her and saw her careful gaze in his direction.

"You know, I think Gallows has a point there," she told him plainly, without putting much thought into it.

Punk chuckled. "Here I thought you were on my side."

"We had sides in this?" she asked, giving Punk another reason to chuckle. Soon, though, he would turn to her and shake his head, the smile dissipating a bit.

"Come on. Let's stop kidding ourselves. You and I both know you didn't come just to tell me you agree with Gallows," he stated. After looking at him, she sighed, ready to calm down. She was starting to get a good humor mood going that she didn't want to take a risk on, but he was right - that's not what her visit was about.

"You're right. I just…I wanted to say thanks. You know, for keeping Vance away from me last week," Felicity revealed. Punk nodded in response, knowing that this conversation still wasn't over and prodding her to continue. "But I'm kinda curious, actually."

"How so?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked back, to which he looked a bit confused. "I mean, why'd you help me? Until you did that, I was pretty sure that after everything, you wouldn't have cared about me getting hurt."

"Yeah, about that…" Punk began. However, before he could go further, someone shouted his name.

"Punk!"

Like a small tornado ravaging through the area, Vance Archer came bursting into the locker room, interrupting the atmosphere between Punk and Felicity as he came into view for both of them as well as the camera. As Punk looked back and forth between Archer - who was looking quite angry in a similar way to Gallows earlier - and Felicity, he noticed that Felicity appeared to be very uncomfortable. She probably didn't notice, but her body language was somewhat recoiling, as if she were ready to step backwards.

"Go ahead. Go find Christian. We can finish this later," Punk said straight to her. Taking the hint, she quickly nodded and left the area, leaving Punk face to face with an angry American Psycho.

"What the hell was that!" Vance demanded.

Punk would play the part of confusion at that moment. "Huh? What the hell was what?"

"Last week, Punk, when you were getting in my business!" Archer reminded him vehemently. Much like a short minute or so ago with Gallows, Punk was amused at some form of ironic stupidity and broke into a grin.

"Me getting in your business?" Punk repeated questioningly as Archer "In case you forgot, I told you not to come out there. What didn't you understand about that? Or are you just too stubborn to listen to me?"

"I am not some little puppet you can just order around like your Society," Archer declared, now poking Punk's chest with his index finger much like the Bastion of Straightedge had his former follower earlier. However, this didn't faze Punk. In fact, it actually gave him a little laugh.

"And you know what?" Vance continued, looking sideways toward the door for a moment, seemingly for emphasis of something. "I don't think you getting in my way really was so much about you not wanting me near you at ringside." The look on Punk's face quickly became a serious one. "I think you actually had some sort of stake to protect. Didn't you?"

"Look, I could sit here and say I don't know what you're talking about. But we both know what the elephant in the room is, so there's no use saying anything either way," Punk replied quickly, not letting Vance get any more of his angle out. "However, I do have a word of advice."

"What's that?" Vance asked with a sneering tone in his voice.

"Start paying attention, to your little friend Hawkins," Punk said, but quickly continued as he saw Vance open his mouth. "And don't ask me what I mean by that, that's not important. All you need to know is that if he says something, take it into account. This _might_save your career."

He pointed toward the door again. "Now leave. And don't do anything stupid. I already have Gallows to take out for that."

Archer would breathe heavily over Punk for a few seconds, harboring a look of pure disgust toward the man for dressing him down again. But again, he could not bring himself to do something about it, and he walked away in a swift motion.

For the second week in a row, Punk shook his head after Archer left his locker room.

"Wow. I'm really surrounded by failures," was his closing comment this week. But then he paused, as a thought just came to him.

"Mostly."

Chavo Guerrero was already in the ring for his match against Kaval, the latter of whom quickly made his entrance.

Chavo kicked away at Kaval and sent him to the corner. Kaval slingshot him and kicked him in the face. Chavo came back with kicks and went to send him through the ropes but Kaval impressively weaved his way back into the ring. Kaval took him out with a shin kick to the face for a near fall. Kaval hit a nasty kick and some chops before Chavo put him on the apron but Kaval applied a modified tarantula. Kaval released and Chavo elbowed him off the apron.

Chavo sent Kaval ribs first into the barricade and dropped him on as well. Chavo uppercut him down and put him back in the ring before hitting a nice springboard senton for a one count. Chavo applied a front face lock and turned it to a waist lock. Kaval fought up and elbowed out. Chavo sent him to the ropes but Kaval took him down with some running elbows. Kaval kicked him down and hit a nice kick to the back of the neck, then hit a springboard kick for a near fall. Kaval missed a splash in the corner and Chavo went for the Three Amigos. The Third Amigo was a brain-buster and Chavo went up top, pointint to the sky for Eddie Guerrero but Kaval avoided the Frog Splash.

Kaval hit a running dropkick but Chavo got his foot on the rope. Kaval put him on the top rope and hit a rolling Liger kick before going for a hurricanrana. Chavo held on and hit the Frog Splash for the win!

**Winner by Pinfall: Chavo Guerrero**

The cameras cut backstage where Christian and Felicity were seen. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Natalya and Beth suddenly appeared on camera, the Hart family member rolling her eyes. "Christian. You're going to be out in the ring with Archer and we'll be back here with her. She'll be fine without you for 20 minutes. I promise."

Beth Phoenix nodded next to him, slinging her arm around the girl's shoulders. "We'll keep an eye on her Christian, just go take care of business in the ring."

Christian looked unsure for a moment, then nodded before he headed towards the ring.

Felicity shook her head after him before looking at the other women. "Still treating me like I'm a kid." She chuckled as Natty wrapped her arm around her other shoulder.

"Let's go watch the match." She said, as the others smiled and nodded, walking into the locker room as a commercial break took place.

After Alberto Del Rio breaking Rey Mysterio's wrist last month is replayed as the "Smack of the Night", Tony Chimel stood in the center of the ring as Ricardo Rodriguez stood in the corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez!"

Alberto's theme music came on as Ricardo walked to the center, and the Mexican Aristocrat made his trademark ring entrance, driving a black ten-million-dollar Turbo Edition Bentley, as Grisham and Striker both explained.

Rodriguez gave a typical long-winded introduction as Del Rio made his way out the driver's seat door other, but then Vance Archer came out from riding shotgun and Curt Hawkins exited the car from the passenger's side, prompting him to give a shorter intro for the two of them as well. Flanked by the Gatecrashers, Del Rio posed mid-ramp for a pyro waterfall and walked down to ringside and up the stairs into the ring with a giant grin that was now becoming all too familiar, before Rodriguez courteously handed over his microphone and exited the ring.

The music stopped at this point, as Hawkins got into a quick sidebar conversation with Archer behind Del Rio, who was ready to speak.

"My name is Alberto Del Rio!" he began, receiving a short assortment But you! You already know that."

"Christian has been begging me, for a match, week after week after week. And I told him, that match is gonna be, when I'm ready. Well, tonight, I'm readyyyy!"

"And tonight, we both have friends! Christian has that big, 500-pound, overgrown baby _toro_, the Big Show. And I have," he stopped to chuckle. "well. I have two guys, dos amigos! Who know how to make an impact! Curt Hawkins, and Vance Archer!"

As Archer nodded with his usual psychotic grin and Hawkins posed with his arms out, the fans once again took to jeering. The descendant of kings continued to grin, who seemed to enjoy this reaction.

"It's as simple like this," he went on. "All my opponents end up in the same place: in the hospital. Just like Rey Mysterio! I know you already saw what I did to my little amigito. But let's face it. That was just…just phenomenal."

"And I know you want to see that again!" He shrugged. "Cause, I want to see that again!" He turned to Archer. "You want to see that again, right!" Vance nodded, Alberto turned to Curt. "You wanna see that…" He stopped and turned to the titantron without even waiting for Curt's response. "Let's play it again!"

The footage of the rich Mexican's attack on Rey Mysterio last month was played once again, starting with Alberto telling Rey, who was being helped out by agents and referees after a hard-fought battle and loss to Kane, that he thinks someone needs to put him down. Alberto had attacked Mysterio and rammed him left arm-first into the guardrail, then subjected Mysterio's left arm to the devastating might of his cross arm breaker, just like in his debut match the previous week.

After a few seconds of Mysterio screaming in pain, Del Rio had let go and started watching, before getting an idea, coming back, and getting a chair that had been placed in the ring during the Mysterio-Kane match. He'd then attached the chair over Mysterio's arm, then sent Mysterio chair-and-arm-first into the steel ring post. As Mysterio laid there with his arm broken, Alberto had then stood over the masked superstar with a wide grin on his face.

This cowardly attack, opportunistic at best, had been what had spurred Christian to start coming after Del Rio in the first place.

Now grinning just like he had back then, Del Rio heard the people booing again. Behind the rich Mexican, Hawkins silently nodded to himself, perhaps impressed, while Archer grinned menacingly. Alberto was also seen talking to the fans off-mic, perhaps bragging some more about how amazing his feat was of injuring Mysterio.

Finally calmed down from his euphoria once again over having taken out his fellow countryman, Del Rio continued. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, look, people, people. Take it easy, take it easy. I got something for you! You're not gonna believe this!"

Before he could go any further, however, "Well it's the Big Show" sounded through the arena and the World's Largest Athlete made his way to the ring. Afterward, Christian's music hit, getting a large pop as he made his usual entrance.

Curt Hawkins started the match for his team, as did Big Show. Hawkins tried to take him down but Big Show just slapped him down. Big Show threw him across the ring and bounced him off the turnbuckle. Big Show sent him to the corner and ran into the boots. Big Show missed an avalanche. Hawkins then charged into a chest chop.

Hawkins used his speed to work on Big Show for a while, hitting him with multiple kicks and fast paced maneuvers, before taking Archers in. Archer attempted a clothesline on the Big Show, but it was countered and he was instead punched in the face. Show then made his way to the corner, tagging in Christian, who shot out of the corner and straight for Archer, knocking him to the ground, hitting him with a flurry of lefts and rights before Archer pushed him away and made it to the corner, tagging in Del Rio.

Alberto came in and him and Christian squared off. It was a pretty evenly matched bout, with every strong grapple Christian hit being matched by a similar move from Del Rio, until the descendant of kings got the upperhand and locked in the cross armbar.

Christian quickly got to the rope, forcing the ref to break the hold before Chrsitian tagged in Big Show, who came in, blocking a chop from Del Rio and instead hit him with a head butt. The Mexican flipped backward into the corner and tagged in Archer.

Big Show maintained momentum for a while, hitting a big body slam on Vance while going for the cover, but Hawkins broke up the pinfall after 2. Christian was across the ring in a flash , throwing Hawkins over the top rope before hitting an uppercut on Del Rio, knocking him off the apron as well. He then climbed onto the apron, jumping off and hitting a now standing Curt Hawkins with a drop kick

In the ring, Big Show applied the Colossus Clutch. Archer couldn't get to the rope and had no help from his teammates and was forced to tap out.

**Winners by Submission: Big Show and Christian  
><strong>  
>Josh Mathews was backstage with Jack Swagger, saying the All-American American must be excited because Smackdown emanates from Oklahoma next week. Swagger said he's worshipped in Oklahoma before showing off all his trophies and jerseys. Hornswoggle and the Dude Busters secretly came up while he was talking and packed his stuff up without being seeing.<p>

After another break, it was time for Luke Gallows, who was already in the ring, versus CM Punk. _This Fire Burns _hit and Punk made his usual entrance, even doing the "Clobbering Time" yell amongst a sea of boos.

Once the bell rang, Gallows quickly charged but Punk ducked and attempted to beg him off. Gallows wasn't having any of it, and blocked a kick before missing a clothesline. Gallows eventually caught him with a clothesline and big booted him down. Gallows hit a nice flapjack and Punk begged him off again, but was tossed across the ring before rolling to the apron. Gallows tried to bring him in but Punk snapped him off the top rope. Punk hit a springboard clothesline and applied a front face lock. Gallows eventually fought up and countered Punk's roll up. Punk came back with a jumping heel kick for a near fall.

Punk kicked away at Gallows and head-butted him in the midsection. Gallows eventually kicked Punk in the face and hit a nice clothesline. Gallows punched him down and sent him to the corner. Gallows avalanched him and clotheslined him again. Gallows got pumped up and hit a Big Splash for a near fall. Gallows anxiously waited for Punk to get up and missed a splash in the corner. Punk then hit the GTS for the win out of nowhere!

**Winner by Pinfall: CM Punk**

Before another commercial break, Undertaker was again shown pondering backstage, looking beat up and defeated.

"EXCUSE ME," greeted the crowd back as Vickie Guerrero came out with her NXT Rookie Diva Kaitlyn. Vickie introduced the Intercontinental Champion, her boyfriend and champion, in and out of the ring, Dolph Ziggler, who as facing MVP.

They locked up and MVP took Ziggler down with some arm drags. They locked up again and MVP got a side headlock before Ziggler whipped him off. MVP shoulderd blocked him down before going into the ropes and took Ziggler out with a hip toss. Ziggler got out of the ring to recover as Kaitlyn went to check on him, causing Vickie to get upset.

Ziggler got back in the ring and kicked MVP down before sending him into the ropes. MVP kicked him in the face, then hit him with a front press and dropkicked him in the face, sending him out of the ring again. Kaitlyn helped him up and Vickie asked what she's doing. Kaitlyn then shoved her down and stormed off! Ziggler tried to console Vickie but she walked off on him as another commercial break was taken.

Back from the break, MVP missed a running big boot in the corner. Ziggler rolled him up for a two count. Ziggler stomped him viciously, taking his frustrations out then hit a nice neckbreaker for a near fall. Ziggler dropped some elbows before dropping his trademark jumping elbow for a near fall. Ziggler applied a submission hold and held it in for a long time, but MVP fought up and elbowed out. Ziggler kicked him and elbowed him down. Ziggler sent him to the corner but missed a splash.

MVP ducked a clothesline, taking him down before hitting some clotheslines of his own and a nice flapjack. He set up for the Play of the Day but Ziggler reversed into a roll up for a near fall. MVP countered a clothesline into a T-Bone Suplex for a near fall of his own then hit the Drive By Kick in the corner but Ziggler got a foot on the rope before the three count. Ziggler went to the apron and snapped MVP off the rope before going for the Zig-Zag. However, MVP held the ropes and went for the BALLIN' Elbow Drop but Ziggler got out of the ring,t aking his title and getting counted out.

**Winner by Count-Out: MVP**

Rosa Mendes was seen jumping rope backstage. The Dude Busters took her jump rope and put it in a moving box. Vickie Guerrero walked up to them and asked where Kaitlyn was. Hornswoggle lured her into a moving van and the Dude Busters locked her in, before doing a triple fist pound with Hornswoggle.

The Undertaker was seen sitting broken on the steps. Undertaker told the camera to get out but sat up and looked bewildered, not believing whatever he's seeing before rolling his eyes back. He's starting to look like the Dead Man of old as commercial hits.

The World Heavyweight Champion Kane made his way to the ring. Kane said there's a new beast of the apocalypse and we're looking at it, claiming he broke Undertaker at Night of Champions and that his is now his yard! He knows the Undertaker has questions and is sure he's wondering how the Phenom fell so quickly and why he didn't just end things for good on Sunday. Kane smiled before claiming he would end it "all in good time."

But, Kane wants to raise the stakes. He's decided that the end of the Undertaker will come in the dark corridor he made famous. The very same place he left him a mangled wretch when he thought he was rid of him forever. It will come in Hell in a Cell! Kane said the Devil may have once answered to him but he's now the Devil's favorite demon. Undertaker isn't welcome in Hell unless he takes him there. The Creatures of the Night and the lost souls now answer to him. Wherever the Undertaker is he needs to understand he has no choice. Undertaker needs to face him at Hell in a Cell. The ending will read the same: "Here lies the Undertaker; He will never Rest in Peace; He will forever burn in Hell!"

The GONG hit and the monks started chanting. The druids escorted a red casket down to the ring as Kane looked on, none too happy about this in the ring. The druids set the casket up at ringside. Kane opened it tentatively and inside was…

PAUL BEARER!

Paul Bearer sat up, holding the urn!

The GONG hit again and the lights went out. When they came back on Paul Bearer was in the ring holding the urn and Undertaker was behind Kane! Undertaker looked pumped up as he assaulted Kane with some vicious right hands! Undertaker was answering to the power of the urn once more! Kane sent Undertaker into the ropes but Undertaker ducked the clothesline and hit his flipping lariat! Undertaker went for a Chokeslam but Kane got out of the ring, looking like he's seen a ghost. Undertaker then looked at Paul Bearer and did his salute to the urn as Smackdown went off the air.

WWE~WWE~WWE~WWE~WWE

After the show, Felicity walked down the hallway to get to Christian's locker room. She saw CM Punk heading for the double door leading to the parking lot.

"Punk!" She yelled before running after him as he stopped and turned around to see her.

"Felicity, hey. I was just going to go wait out in the parking lot for you, get some fresh air."

"Oh, I see." She said as she caught up to him. "Thought you were getting away from me for a second there."

"Hey, it should be an established fact between us by now that I don't flake on people."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I just…well, the way things have changed lately, I…"

"Well, you can rest assured, that's one thing that hasn't changed." He gestured to the door. "Care to join me outside."

"Sure." She said with another nod as the two of them headed through the double doors and into the parking lot area. Punk looked around for a good place to stop. His eyes found a bench a few yards away and he pointed to it.

"Hey there's a bench right over there. Come on."

"Hm? Oh, okay." She replied, following him to the bench where they proceeded to both sit next to each other at a casual distance.

"So now we're here." Punk said after a few moments of silence.

"Yep."

"And, it seems we have a conversation to finish."

"That we do." Felicity agreed, biting her lower lip.

"And, first things first, I'd like to thank you again for Gallows." Punk said looking over at her, but she waved him off.

"Eh, you could've handled that yourself if you wanted to."

"The guy had me up against the wall and he was talking about grabbing a beer, to my face. I have had nightmares about hanging out with him and him one day becoming Festus again." Punk shuddered slightly before continuing. "What you did back there does deserve a little credit."

"It's no big deal, Punk. I was just returning the favor for last week." She cleared her throat. "Which brings us back to before Archer stormed in."

"And so," Punk sighed, "here we go." He paused for a moment. "You said in the locker room you wanted to know why I threw Archer into the barricade, right?"

She nodded, silently urging Punk to continue, which he did.

"Well, last week, after the Peep Show, Archer came into my locker room, offering to help take out Christian if I wanted the help." He shook his head before pointing to himself. "After I'd_ just got rid_ of some deadweight that was dragging me down, I had no interest in becoming somebody else's meal ticket who can't do anything for themselves, so I said no. That douche cookie didn't listen, he came out anyway and it p***ed me off, so I threw him into the barricade. End of story." He shrugged, as Felicity leaned her head to the side, looking at him confused.

"I…I don't understand."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

"Last week, you could have just beaten the snot out of Archer, but you didn't. You blocked his path to me." He tried to say something, but she continued. "And when you threw Archer into the barricade, you told him I was 'off limits.' It's just…if it was just because he disrespected you, why did you say that?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't going to let an innocent woman get hit on my watch."

"Punk…" She said more seriously, the curiosity still in her voice. "That doesn't explain the 'off limits' thing and you know it."

He rubbed a hand on the top of his head over his now short hair and sighed. "Felicity…" He started, letting out a puff of air as he tried to think of how to word what he had to say. "You were one of my best friends for four years. Four years. I honestly don't know what happened out there, it was just…a knee-jerk reaction, I guess."

"Wait, just a knee-jerk reaction? Is that it?" Felicity questioned, to which he nodded. "Those hardly stand alone, Punk. Come on."

"Soldiers come back from war, and they carry guns in their bedroom, in their car, and in their office if they have. Retired lawyers and politicians can probably moonlight as paid speakers anytime they want because they can talk anyone into seeing things they way. Guys who haven't wrestled much in years sometimes come back and get physical, and they don't accidentally kill themselves."

"Those are professions, Felicity. Those are jobs. It's not like our personal history," Punk stated matter-of-factly.

"No; two are consistently putting your life on the line, two are careers, and you and I are both involved in the one that's actually both. That _is_ personal history, and that does breed instinct," Felicity corrected. "A knee-jerk reaction is hardly _just_ a knee-jerk reaction, Punk. It didn't 'just' happen. There's something to that and you know it."

"How do you know the ex-soldier that knows how to use a gun and likes to keep one in his personal space ever wants to go to war again?" Punk posed a question. "How do you know the ex-lawyer or ex-politician that can still talk his way out of a dead end ever wants to see the inside of an office again?"

"And considering the fact that in 2002, Shawn Michaels only started wrestling again because his son wanted to see it and Triple H turned on him, you can't say the ex-wrestler with a successful one-off has his sights set on a full-fledged comeback either."

"So, basically…you were scratching an itch, is what you're saying?" Felicity surmised, with a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Pretty much." Punk shrugged. "Look. I really don't know what you want me to tell you. I guess old habits die hard or something."

The Living Diamond nodded, her shoulders slumping a bit. "Yeah…I guess."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Christian standing by the doorway. She rolled her eyes at how he wouldn't let her out of his sight for more than ten minutes without getting antsy.

"I see you still have your secret service agents watching your every move." Punk commented, as she nodded.

"Well, one of them, at least. I swear, it's like a dingo watching a human baby." She said, before standing up. "Thanks again for last week Punk. I owe you one."

He shook his head. "No. We're even."

She nodded before walking towards Christian as Punk stood up and walked towards his car. "Oh, and Punk." She said after turning around, causing him to do the same. "I like the haircut. It suits you." She smiled softly before walking away.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

Christian looked over at Felicity, who was riding in the passenger seat, and sighed. She had been quite and withdrawn since she got into the car nearly fifteen minutes ago. She continued to stare out the window until he cleared his throat, breaking the silence enveloping them.

"I take it the talk with Punk didn't go well?"

She shook her head, sniffling a bit as she wiped at her left eye. "It was alright, I guess. He wasn't a jerk or anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

She sighed. "He just…he told me that he kept Archer from getting to me the other day out of instinct."

"And…"

"And, I was just…I don't know…I guess I was just hoping that he helped was because he still cared. That there was still hope that we could be friends again."

"You still miss him, don't you?"

She nodded. "So much." She leaned her head back agaisnt the headrest and sighed. "Ugh. I'm such a moron. Why did I ever pick Archer over my friendship with him? He told me Vance was bad news. You told me Vance was bad news. But I didn't listen and now I've lost one of the best friends I'll ever have."

"Well, first of all," Christian started, his eyes darting from her to the road, "Punk was being a chumpstain when he gave you that ultimatum-picking between your friendship with him and Archer. Punk was shaving people bald and claiming he was better than everyone, then decided to try to dictate your life instead of support you. Plus, it wasn't like he did that because he was concerned about you; he just didn't like Vance. For good reason, I suppose, but still…"

"Besides, I'm not sure this is all really as cut and dry as he says it is." Christian continued.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I think Punk might be trying to cover something up. It's Punk. CM Punk. Phil Brooks. He doesn't slip up or do anything without thinking. And the way he's been acting lately, he's sarcastic and hateful to everyone…" He paused for a moment. "But you."

Felicity looked at him, confused, so he continued.

"Think about it Kiddo. Vance Archer walked into his locker room last week and Punk immediately acted short, almost scowled at the guy who had done nothing to offend him. Then Gallows just walks into the room and he goes off. The man just…isn't even remotely polite to anyone. But he met you in the parking lot and held a civil conversation with you. And, last week…even if the 'off limits' thing slipped…he looked like he was ready to finish what we started, but took note of how shook up you were and walked away."

"Take it with a grain of salt, but you know the man better than I do. And he's not the kind of guy to let instinct run his life. He's a thinker; like Adam. Always two steps ahead."

Christian shrugged. "I could be wrong, but it's just something to think about."

She looked over at him. "I just miss him." She frowned. "We did everything together for four years and now…" She looked out the window, sadly. "I don't think I'll ever have another friend like him."

"I'm not going to lie to you and promise you that you will, Diamond," Christian reached over and patted her knee gently. "But you will always have me in your corner. And I think I can say the same for Adam."

"Yeah…" She tried to force a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I just wish things could go back to the way they were before all this." She continued to look out the window, a sniffle echoing around the car.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

"Felicity. Felicity." She heard through her slumber as something started shaking her shoulder. She cracked her eyes open seeing Christian kneeling in front of her. "Hey Diamond, it's time to wake up." He said softly.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily as she sat up, resting her back against the headboard.

"It's almost 11. You were pretty upset last night, so I figured I'd let you sleep in. But, I've got to head to my interview. You okay here for a few hours? If not, I'll make them reschedule."

She shook her head. "Nah. I'll be fine Jay-Jay. Thanks for everything though." He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Call if you need me, eh?"

"I will Bub. Thanks."

She sat on the bed and flipped through the channels for a few minutes until _Metalingus _by Alter Bridge started ringing from her phone. She smiled to herself as she reached over and answered.

"Hey Addy."

"_Hey Baby Girl. How are you?"_

"I'm good Bub. You?"

"_Well."_ He sighed. _"I'd be better if my little sister wasn't lying to me right now."_

She rolled her eyes. "Jay talked to you?"

"_Yep."_ Edge replied. _"So, what's going on?"_

"Well, I talked to Phil last night." The frown was clear in her face as she continued. "And, he basically just told me that he only protected me from Archer because it was instinct…just a knee jerk reaction." She paused, sighing as she collected her thoughts. "I…I don't know. I guess I was just…" Her voice trailed off.

"_Hoping that he still cared?" _

She nodded. "Yeah. I …I miss him." She answered softly through a sniffle.

"_I know, sweetie."_

"He was my best friend Bubby." Felicity said softly. "For four years. He showed me around Chicago, he helped me up my game in the ring and on the mic. He…he protected me when you guys weren't around." She stopped for a moment. "He made me happy."

Edge listened on the other end, content to just let her get it out of her system.

"I just…I don't know. I guess that this whole week I was hanging on to this hope that he's missed me as much as I've missed him. That maybe he did that because he still cares."

He could tell that he was on the verge of crying and wished that he was there, with her, right then to give her a hug and make her feel better.

"_Hey, Liss?"_ He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Eh?"

"_Go look in the freezer."_

"Huh?" She asked confused, causing him to roll his eyes.

"_Just do it."_

It was then her turn to roll her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen area of the room. On the table, however, she saw D2: The Mighty Ducks as she opened the freezer. Inside was a pint of Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cookie Dough.

"_I had Jay go and grab it this morning before you got up."_ Edge answered her unasked question. _"And I'm sure you already saw D2 sitting out for your viewing pleasure."_

"I…I don't understand." She said, slightly confused.

"Well, you're upset. This is what we do when one of us gets upset."

Felicity smiled at the bittersweet memory of the first time Operation: Ice Cream had ever happened.

*Flashback*

_Felicity laid on her bed, head buried in her pillow. She had been watching Raw when Christian turned on Edge and hit him with a one man con-chair-to. She started yelling at the TV, anger coursing through her as she immediately called Christian's cell, leaving a hateful, practically screaming message on his machine._

_However, once her rage had subsided, she had broken down. She had barely left her room since Monday night, having missed school the rest of the week, only eating a few bites of food, mainly to appease her parents._

_She heard a knock on her door and looked towards it, annoyed. "I said I'm fine Dad, go away."_

_She heard the doorknob turn and buried her head further into the pillow as a result while the door opened and closed. She groaned, sick of her parents continuing to bug her while all she wanted was to be alone. "Ugh. I said go away."_

_All of a sudden, she felt streams of water on her back, so she quickly tried to roll away from it._

"_What the…" She stopped short though when she saw Adam standing there, water gun in hand. "Adam? What are you doing?"_

"_Checking to make sure you aren't dead." He sprayed her again, causing her to jump back. "Nope, still kicking." He then reached over and grabbed her cell phone. "And your phone still works." He sat it back down before he crossed his arms, slightly scowling at her. "Do you realize how worried I was? I tried calling you two dozen times, at least. I had to call your Dad to find out that you were even alive."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? Felicity, I was worried sick! I thought you were in the hospital or hurt or worse!" He scolded, before seeing how upset she was. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her._

"_I'm sorry." She muttered again, as he wrapped an arm around her. She instantly buried her head into his shoulder as he heard her sniffle. He wrapped his other arm around her in a hug._

"_It's alright sweetie. It's okay." He assured her as she sniffled against him. "But, I just lost Jay, for whatever reason, and you know he was like my brother. I can't lose my little sister in all this too."_

_She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I should have called you but…I just didn't know what to say to anyone. So, I didn't answer my phone, even when you called. I just…couldn't."_

"_I know. People have been calling me all week wanting to know how I am, what happened. Honestly, I'm sick of it."_

_She looked up at him. "What did happen?"_

"_You're guess is as good as mine." He admitted with a shrug. "I don't know if I did something to upset him that I don't realize, if he's just jealous, or what. But I plan to find out, I promise you that." He promised menacingly._

_She sniffled at the tone of his voice, causing him to look down at her. "I hate this already." She said sadly, moving closer to him as he sighed._

"_I do too. He basically threw seventeen years of friendship away…and why? Because I won a title and King of the Ring? I don't get it. I thought he'd be happy for me."_

"_He should be. Stupid reekazoid chumpstain." She paused before looking up at him. "How are you holding up?"_

_He sighed. "Honestly…not so hot. But, things will work themselves out. They always do." _

"_I know, I just…feel like I've lost a brother. Although I may have called and told him to go get eaten by a grizzly bear after Raw on Monday."_

_Adam outright chuckled at that, hugging her tighter. "Well, we still got each others."_

"_I'll always be in your corner Addy." She said with a smile. "Unless you do something stupid like this, then I'm gonna have to beat you with my hockey stick." She looked at him more seriously. "Honestly though…you okay?" _

_He nodded. "I will be." He stood up and walked towards her dresser where a bag was waiting he had sat there._

"_What's that?" _

"_Well, I'm pretty bummed about this. I know you are too, seeing as how you haven't eaten or left your room since Monday, which ends now, little missy, because I'm dragging your butt to school Monday if I have to, and you'd better not make me miss Raw." _

"_And the whole not eating thing…" He started, pulling out some Ben and Jerry's. "That ends now."_

"_Ice cream?"_

"_Yes ice cream. It is impossible to not be happy while eating Ben and Jerry's. It's a proven scientific fact. Once we get you cheered up, I'll make you eat some real food."_

"_And," he reached back into the bag. "I brought only the greatest hockey movie in the history of hockey movies."_

_Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "D2?"_

_He nodded. "D2."_

_He put the movie into the player before laying on the bed next to her, putting the ice cream between them as they both took a spoon and dug in, watching the movie closely. Afterward, Adam joined her and her parents for a nice, home-cooked meal, which Felicity ate quite a bit of, much to everyone's relief._

_*End Flashback*_

"_I wanted to fly out there with you for this, but I just couldn't swing that, so I figured we'd do the next best thing. I've got my ice cream and D2 with me, so we'll start the movie at the same time and it'll be like we're watching it together."_

She smiled at this, tears welling in her eyes at Adam's thoughtfulness. "Thank you Bubby."

"_You're welcome. Now, let's get this going before Fatso gets back from his interview and eats all your ice cream."_

"Be nice." She said in a mock, stern voice. "And, you know Addy, the next best thing would be Skyping."

"_Sky…what?"_

"Skype. Web-video messaging calls."

"_It's like you're speaking a different language Liss. I think you have me confused with Jay, the technologically suave brother. _I_ am the one that destroyed a laptop with the ground."_

"And your head." Felicity quickly added.

"_Yes. Of course. Can't let me live down that I let a computer get me bloody."_

"Never."

Adam chuckled before growing somewhat serious. _"Hey Liss."_

"Yeah?"

"_Jay told me what you had talked about last night, about Punk helping you out last week. I think he might be on to something."_

"You think?" She asked.

"_Eh. I do. I'm not saying that he wants to be best friends and go frolicking through the tulips holding hands with you or anything. Jay isn't say that either. But, I do thing there might be more to it than instinct."_

She remained silent on the other end, letting him know she was thinking about what he had to say. _"But, enough of that. Serious talk is not allowed during _Operation: Ice Cream_. You ready for the movie."_

She nodded, smiling. "Yep. 3…2…1" she counted down so they could start the movie together.

**Well, there it was. Hope that you enjoyed it. And, what about MITB last night? Best PPV I've seen in a long, long time! Anyway, hope this was up to par and everything. Again, I hope I can post a new chapter soon. But, until I do, if you want to check out my "Family Doesn't End With Blood" story, which I just completed, or "The Best is Yet to Come," a Robert Roode and Fortune centered fanfic. Also keep an eye out for some new stories that are bouncing around in my head. :) Thanks again for reading and if you'd leave a quick review, that'd be fantastic. Even one line would make me smile! Thanks!  
>*Casey*<br>~Matthew 6:34~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is…the long awaited Chapter 6. Sorry it took me a little longer than I anticipated, I've just been, like, crazy busy. But, thank you all so much for reading. Now, I'll warn you now. This chapter, well, to me, it seems a wee bit slow, but this is really laying the groundwork for some things. But, trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet. So, hope you like this and that it's up to par.**

**Oh, and if anyone cares…I MET CHRISTIAN ON SATURDAY! EKKK! If you'd like to hear the story, just shoot me a message and I'll gladly recount the events.**

**Please don't sue, I own no one but Felicity. And Instant Classic Superstar Pac helped me write this one!**

**And, without further ado, I bring you Chapter 6!**

"Yes, sir, we promised you a great main event…" The WWE video led into the show yet another week.

A new Smackdown video played, Green Day with the new theme to bring the viewers into the arena. Todd Grisham and Matt Striker welcomed the viewers at home to the match. MVP and Dolph Ziggler made their entrances during the "Countdown to Smackdown" special.

**WWE Intercontinental Championship Match  
>MVP vs. Dolph Ziggler (c) w Vickie Guerrero**

They locked up and rolled around the mat. MVP powered Ziggler to the corner and Ziggler got a cheap shot. The blonde then hit a fireman's carry takedown for a one count before dropping some elbows followed by his jumping elbow drop for a two count.

Ziggler quickly applied a sleeper hold but MVP backed him to the corner and snapmared him off. MVP hit two German suplexes and a running kick to the face for a near fall. MVP forearmed him and sent him to the ropes. Ziggler ducked a clothesline but couldn't avoid the belly to belly overhead suplex. Ziggler rolled out of the ring to recover.

The Nexus came down and assaulted Dolph Ziggler out of nowhere, causing the match to be thrown out.

**Winner: No Contest  
><strong>  
>The Nexus (minus Wade Barrett) surrounded the ring and got in. They circled MVP, who tried to fight them off but the numbers quickly overpowered him. The Nexus laid a beat down on the baller from Miami. David Otunga hit his Ron Simmons Spinebuster before Gabriel went to the top rope and hit the 450 Splash!<p>

All of a sudden Big Show walked down to the ring looking really upset. They tried to attack him before he got in the ring but he swatted them all away. They soon brought him down to his knees and kicked him out of the ring!

Now John Cena's music hit and he ran down to the ring! Cena tried to beat them up but they quickly took him down. Big Show then got in the ring and cracked Heath Slater in the back! The Nexus quickly cleared the ring and backed up the ramp.

Wade Barrett appeared on the video screen, saying this was a monumental evening and this was a monumental event. This was the last beating that John Cena will receive from the Nexus. Barrett reminded everyone of the stipulations at Hell in a Cell: if Cena wins then the Nexus is finished. If Barrett wins then Cena must join the Nexus.

The camera showed Teddy Long standing next to him, not looking happy. Barrett claimed he had something to say that would change Smackdown for good. It's the premiere of Smackdown on SyFy and Barrett is close friends with the President of the network, who is also a fellow countryman. He let Barrett make some match suggestions.

Long said the Big Show would compete in a 5-on-1 Handicap Match against the Nexus. John Cena would also face the World Heavyweight Champion Kane! Big Show and John Cena didn't look too happy with what had just transpired as Smackdown took it's first commercial break.

Once back, Michael Cole joined Todd Grisham and Matt Striker for commentary. Cole sayid that's a taste of what they've been dealing with on Raw.

**Lay-Cool, Maryse & Alicia Fox vs. Natalya, the Bella Twins & Kelly Kelly**

Alicia Fox started out against Kelly Kelly. They soon double clotheslined one another. Natalya was tagged in against Maryse and hit a double arm suplex and a snap suplex. Natalya then hit a Michinoku Driver for a near fall. The Hart family member took the French Canadian Maryse down with a spinning clothesline and locked the Sharpshooter on. McCool quickly rushed in and kicked Natalya. The Bella Twins ran in and quickly broke it up. The girls cleared the ring of one another and Layla celebrated next to McCool. Layla was then pulled half-way under the ring. Hornswoggle came out and chased Layla around the ring. McCool then laid him out with a big boot!

Natalya took them out with a baseball slide. Maryse came from behind and kicked Natalya, who reversed a suplex into the Sharpshooter for the submission win!

**Winners by Submission: Natalya, the Bella Twins, & Kelly Kelly**

The commentators told the audience that Jack Swagger will have an All American American Homecoming Celebration right after the commercial break.

The ring was decorated with banners and Swagger's Sooner's jersey. Jack Swagger came out in a robe with an Eagle mascot to the "Boomer Sooner" song, earning a decent pop from the crowd.

"And they say you can't come home! Thank you Oklahoma! Thank you!" The crowd continued to cheer the hometown boy.

"I mean, what would the premiere of Friday Night Smackdown on the Syfy network in Oklahoma City be without Oklahoma's own: The All-American American, Jack Swagger. Thank you."

"Now, I have a huge announcement tonight. Huge announcement. It's truly going to be a great night in the history of Oklahoma. See, I have something I need to say. I have a problem with ever single Oklahoman in this building. I have a problem with the state of Oklahoma." He moved his arm in front of him, as if motioning to the entire state.

"I put Oklahoma on the map and when I return to my state, I don't even get a Jack Swagger parade. Where's my proclaimation of a Jack Swagger day? I mean, they haven't even given me the key to Oklahoma City? What's up with that?"

The crowd began to boo loudly. "And that is why myself and my personal mascot, the Swagger Soaring Eagle, have moved out of Oklahoma. We've gone to some place where the people have class. Where everything is bigger and therefore better. That's right, say it with me…TEXAS!"

The building shook with boos as the Eagle clapped in approval and Swagger continued on his rant. "Everybody! 'GOD BLESS TEXAS'!"

"Texas is a state for winners and they're going to prove that tomorrow when Texas defeats Oklahoma. Don't even go to the game, because it's going to be a Texas blow-out. And despite the fact that you people didn't throw me a parade or proclaim a Jack Swagger day, myself and the Swagger Soaring Eagle are going to be the bigger men. We're going to continue to give back to Oklahoma, because I am your King. And there's only one person qualified for this coronation, so by the power invested in Swagger, I hereby proclaim myself the official undisputed King of Oklahoma. Now get on your knees and worship me. You ungrateful Sooners, worship me."

The crowd booed him loudly as he placed a crown on his head, spreading his arms out and spinning around so he could be adorned.

"_GO! If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth reveal." _Christian's music hit, and the crowd's reaction did a complete 180, cheering loudly as Captain Charisma made his way to the ring.

"This is my coronation, cut the music." Swagger shouted as the men in the production truck did as they were told. "Christian, we're kinda busy here, these people are in the process of worshiping me. See, they don't like you out here. So, please ignore Christian and continue to worship me."

"No. No. See, no, they're not going to continue." Christian went through the ropes and into the ring. "After I was involved with that moron, Archer, I told myself I was going to go on a mission here in the WWE. Yeah. A mission of epic proportion. A mission that will rid the WWE landscape; Raw, Smackdown, it doesn't matter. Rid it, of anything that is stupid."

Swagger scoffed. "Stupid. Bro, I got my own personal mascot. That's not stupid, that's cool."

"Seriously. The mascot is ridiculous." Christian declared with an eyeroll, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Do not talk that way about the Swagger Soaring Eagle."

"Ugh. The fact that you named it the," Christian paused for a moment, before a small smile formed on his face. "Swagger Soaring Eagle is stupid." He said, mocking Swagger's lisp, causing the crowd to laugh, as well as the commentators.

"This podium is stupid." Christian continued. "That stupid cape is stupid. That stupid crown is stupid. So, I'll tell you what Swagger. I'm going to start my mission right now."

Christian took a menacing step towards Swagger, but the eagle jumped in front of Swagger to protect him. The mascot then proceeded to poke Christian, taunting him. Christian, of course, punched it down.

He stared at the Eagle for a moment, before he was suddenly knocked down by Jack Swagger, who had hit him with a cheap shot after acting like he was leaving the ring. He punched Christian into the corner and continued his assault on him, even getting a few kicks in, before Captain Charisma was able to knee Swagger in the gut, causing the All-American American to stumble back.

Christian quickly went on the offensive, knocking Swagger a few feet back before causing him to stumble to the ground. Christian began stomping on the larger man. He didn't see Vance Archer running down the ramp and into the ring until it was too late and the American Psycho had hit Christian with a big boot to the side of the head.

The Canadian found himself on the ground as Archer, who was soon joined by the Eagle and Swagger, began to stomp on him mercilessly. Soon, he felt himself being lifted off the ground by his arms. Swagger and his Eagle were holding him up, not allowing him to defend himself, as Archer began to hit shot after shot on the Christian and the crowd booed loudly.

_You think you know me (know me)_

The crowd erupted as the familiar Alter Bridge tune filled the arena and Edge darted through the curtains and down the ramp, wasting no time in getting to the ring. He slid under the bottom rope and instantly met the Swagger, who had turned to meet him, with a spear.

He then ducked a big boot from Archer, ran off the ropes, and hit the American Psycho with a spear for his troubles. Edge then mounted Archer and began to punch his lights out, taking shot after shot with no sign of letting up.

But, the Swagger Soaring Eagle ran over from where it had been watching and attempted to kick Edge in the head, but, due to the padded feet of the costume, it does nothing but irritate the Rated-R Superstar, who glares at the bird and stands up, taking a few step towards it as it backed away.

He glanced back toward Archer in time to see Swagger helping pull him out of the ring and toward the ramp. Edge hurried over to try to stop the duo, but couldn't and they quickly made their way up the ramp. Edge grabbed the rope and threw it down as much as he could as he shook with rage. He then glanced over his shoulder at the Eagle, who was still standing in the ring.

"Spear. Spear. Spear!" The crowd chanted, causing Edge to run toward the mascot out of frustration and hit it with a vicious spear, as the crowd cheered happily while Swagger yelled from the stage.

Holding his ribs, Christian made his way over to Edge, as the Rated R-Superstar's music began to play and Edge patted Christian on the back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.' Captain Charisma nodded before looking up and seeing Archer and Swagger on the stage. "Did the reekazoids get away?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Although, I think I may have knocked Archer's jaw loose."

"That's a start." Christian offered.

"Definitely not the end of it though." Edge said, his eyes never leaving the top of the ramp, as the four men stared each other down.

"Well," Christian said, glancing toward the Eagle and being the first man to abandon the stare down. "Why don't we send a message then?"

He walked over to the Eagle, picking it up by its beak and bring it to it's feet, before turning it around, grabbing both arms from behind, and hitting the Killswitch, causing the crowd to cheer even louder as Edge's music faded out and Christian's began playing as the stare down continued once again and the commentators let the audience at home know that John Cena would take on Kane with the Nexus serving as Lumberjacks in the main event.

Wade Barrett is seen backstage with the Nexus. He says they need to push the envelope further. Barrett says if anyone on Smackdown lays a finger on them then they'll be suspended indefinitely. Barrett says they need to talk some strategy and they huddle.

-Commercial Break-

Backstage, Vance Archer was seen rubbing his jaw outside of his locker room when Curt Hawkins walked over to him.

"Where the hell were you Curt? We could have used you out there!"

Hawkins eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't even try to turn this on me, dude. _You know_ I was in the bathroom. Here's the real question, Vance."

Vance looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Why is it that I can't turn around for five seconds without you running out on me to try and help somebody else get the jump on Christian, _again_, and getting your butt kicked, _**again**_?"

Archer remained silent causing Curt to scoff and shake his head. "You, have done enough. It's over. It's done. This whole Felicity…Christian…_thing_? Forget about it. The WWE Universe needs to see the Gatecrashers making an impact as a team. That's what sells tickets; that's what shifts merchandise, and that's what brings in title shots. Not you trying to go after blonde Canadians every week and getting owned time and again cause you forgot about the next guy. You want a fast track to unemployment or something? Well, I don't, man! I wanna be here! So you need to quit with this BS and get your head back in the game, because if you don't, Vance? If this keeps up? Then _you and I_ are gonna be done soon."

With that, Curt stormed past him into the locker room, leaving a shell-shocked Vance Archer in his wake.

**5-on-1 Handicap Match  
>The Nexus vs. Big Show<strong>

The Nexus members aren't tagging in and out for the match. They punch Big Show back into the corner, but he fights them off. The World's Largest Athlete tossed Slater and Gabriel out of the ring with one hand. They soon gained the advantage after Barrett hit him with a big boot. They took him down and Barrett choked him out with a head-scissors. The other four pulled on his limbs. Big Show couldn't tap out so he had no choice but to be choked out. Robinson called for the bell.

**Winners by Referee's Decision: The Nexus**

Justin Gabriel went to the top rope and hit another picture perfect 450 Splash on the Big Show. Barrett told him to do it again. Gabriel again went to the top rope and hit yet another 450 Splash before the Nexus posed for the crowd.

A promo advertised the return of Rey Mysterio to Smackdown tonight before SyFy cut to commercial.

To bring the audience back, a video was played highlighting the Undertaker vs. Kane storyline. It got to the point of Paul Bearer's return.

CM Punk made his way to the ring to take on the Undertaker.

-Commercial Break-

**CM Punk vs. Undertaker w/ Paul Bearer**

CM Punk quickly started punching away at the Undertaker in the corner. The referee backed him up and Undertaker threw Punk right out of the ring before sending him into the barricade and laying him out on the apron. The Dead Man kicked him in the head and got on the apron, doing his signature leg drop.

"That is vintage Undertaker!" exclaimed Michael Cole while the Undertaker put Punk in the ring for a near fall.

Undertaker wrenched the arm and walked the ropes for Old School. Punk got up in the corner and avoided a running big boot. The Straight Edge Superstar kicked Undertaker down and choked him with his boot, driving his shoulder into the midsection and hit his high knee/bulldog combo.

Undertaker then sat up and looked wildly at Punk! Punk got sent to the ropes, ducked a clothesline, but was soon clotheslined down despite his best efforts not to be. Undertaker put him in the corner and hit a clothesline then a snake eyes/big boot combo, followed by the leg drop for a near fall. Undertaker waited for him to get up and Chokeslamed him down! Undertaker signaled for the finish and hit the Tombstone Piledriver for the win!

**Winner by Pinfall: Undertaker  
><strong>  
>Paul Bearer got in the ring so the Undertaker could salute the urn!<p>

-Commercial Break-

The WWE Smack of the Night was Alberto Del Rio fracturing Rey Mysterio's wrist last month.

Ricardo Rodriguez was in the ring and he introduced Alberto Del Rio, who drove into the arena with another beautiful car, although he is not dressed to compete.

Alberto Del Rio introduced himself and put over the premiere of Smackdown on SyFy. Del Rio talked about all the great superstars that are there, especially the Mexican icon… him! Del Rio said he was just here to introduce the man he exposed as a powerless, weak peasant like every member of the WWE Universe. Just a few weeks ago he broke his arm. Tonight he's here to say he's sorry and give him a big kiss right on the cheek.

Del Rio then introduced Rey Mysterio!

Ricardo Rodriguez came to the ring with a chihuahua wearing a tiny Rey Mysterio mask and its arm bandaged. Del Rio held the dog up with one hand and he apologized to the dog, saying he was sorry he hurt it. The descendant of Kings then kissed the dog on the head.

Rey Mysterio's music hit and he made his way to the ring! Mysterio got in the ring and beat on Del Rio a bit. Mysterio dropkicked him into position and went for the 619 but Ricardo Rodriguez held his legs. Del Rio escaped the ring so Mysterio beat on Rodriguez before dropkicking him into position and hitting the 619. Mysterio pointed at Del Rio, who was cowardly backing up the ramp, not wanting any of Rey Mysterio.

-Commercial Break-

Randy Orton's music hit and the WWE Champion made his way to the ring!

**Randy Orton vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes w/ Drew McIntyre**

This is a rematch of two former Legacy members. Orton quickly kicked Rhodes, who soon gained the advantage but missed a Nature Boy knee drop. Orton hit an uppercut and Rhodes rolled to the apron. The Viper went for his DDT but Rhodes got out of it, but was hit moments later with a power slam, before getting out of the ring to recover.

Orton followed but McIntyre distracted him. Rhodes sent him into the ring post and rolled him back into the ring.

Rhodes quickly worked over the arm and got a two count. The Dashing One kicked him in the corner and hit a snapmare before applying an arm bar variation. Orton soon fought up and punched out. Rhodes clubbed him down but missed the Beautiful Disaster. Orton hit his signature spinebuster and the RKO out of nowhere for the win!

**Winner by Pinfall: Randy Orton**

Drew McIntyre ran in and went for his Future Shock DDT but Orton gave him a back body drop before dropping him with an RKO. As soon as he turned around, however, he was buried with a clothesline from Sheamus! Orton slowly got up and Sheamus took him out with the bicycle kick before standing over the WWE Champion looking satisfied.

-Commercial Break-

The World Heavyweight Champion Kane made his way to the ring. He'd take on John Cena next, with the Nexus serving as Lumberjacks.

-Commercial Break-

**Lumberjack Match  
>Kane vs. John Cena<br>Lumberjacks: The Nexus**

Kane quickly kneed John Cena down and stomped him, then shouldered him in the corner and uppercut him down. The Champion hit a snapmare followed by a low dropkick to the face for a near fall. Taking a different approach, Kane punched and kneed Cena in the corner before sending him hard into the other corner and kicked him int eh head for a near fall.

Kane applied a modified arm bar but Cena soon fought up, kneeing Kane, who responded by throwing him out of the ring. The Nexus quickly pounced on Cena and punched away. Kane smiled as they rolled him back into the ring.

-Commercial Break-

Back from the break, Cena was trapped in a body scissors sleeper hold as the Nexus watched on from ringside. Cena soon fought up and slid out. Cena punched but Kane floored him with an uppercut then went to the top to go for his clothesline but Cena moved. "The Champ" came back with some flying shoulder block and Cena took him down with a back suplex. Cena hit the 5 Knuckle Shuffle and set up for the Attitude Adjustment but Kane slid off and went for a Chokeslam. Cena got out and clotheslined him out of the ring.

The Nexus think about attacking Kane but stopped. They went to get into the ring but Cena knocked them off. Kane knocked the Nexus out and Cena fought them off as well as Cena backed up the ramp.

**Winner: No Contest  
><strong>  
>All of a sudden the GONG hit and the lights went out! When they came back on Undertaker was in the ring! Undertaker punched Kane and clotheslined him out of the ring. Undertaker threw him over the announcer's table and into the crowd! They fought through the crowd, trading blows. Kane raked the eyes and came back with some punches. They went back to ringside and Undertaker bounced him off the ring steps. Undertaker sent him into the barricade and punched away wildly.<p>

Kane went into the ring and big booted Undertaker down coming in. Paul Bearer was in the ring and Undertaker sat up! Kane grabbed Undertaker's throat but Paul Bearer rose the urn and grabbed Kane's throat! Undertaker dropped Kane with a Chokeslam! Undertaker signaled for the end and went for the Tombstone but Kane got out of the ring! Undertaker saluted the urn to finish the show.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

Felicity smiled widely as she walked down the hall with Teddy Long. "Felicity, sweetheart, are you sure that you're up for it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think it's time I finally got back to why I came here in the first place." She glanced at the door they were now standing outside. "Thanks for walking me to Christian's locker room. I appreciate it, and I'm sure Adam and Jay do too."

"Anything to keep one of my divas happy. I'll see you next week."

"Thanks again Teddy." She called down the hallway after him before reaching up and knocking on the door.

Opening it up on the other side, Edge smiled widely when he saw the blonde woman on the other side for the first time that night. He quickly pulled her into the room, engulfing her in a large hug.

"Addy!" She exclaimed with a smile, before he released his grip on her. She smiled up at him before punching him playfully in the arm.

"Ow." He said, shaking his arm and rubbing his bicep.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be here tonight, chumpstain."

"That's why it's called a _surprise_, duh." He rolled his eyes as they walked further into the room where Christian sat smiling.

"So, Liss, Adam and I were thinking of having a movie night tonight, you in?"

"Of course!"

"We just have to stop and get some sodas on the way to the hotel." He explained as Edge nodded.

"Yeah! Sodas rule!" The former tag team exchanged a high-five as Felicity looked between them, confused as her mouth hung slightly agape.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Did…Did I just step through the door and back into like…1999?"

"Sodas didn't stop ruling in the past 11 years Liss." Edge argued, as she shook her head.

"No, not that. You two." She pointed back and forth between them. "You guys have been at each other's throats for like, 5 months, and now all of a sudden, you go out and save Jay tonight and you're acting like best friends."

"Well, we've been working on getting back on the same page for a while now." Christian explained.

"Really? Since when?"

"Oh…about a month or so now." Edge looked towards his former tag partner for confirmation. "Yeah. A month."

"So…since Archer?"

The boys frowned while nodding, the mention of his name taking down the mood in the room some.

"That night you and I talked after Smackdown, we realized that you needed both of us, so we decided to try to get back on the same page." Christian shrugged. "Besides, we missed the way things used to be too."

"And now you guys are on the same page?" Felicity asked hopefully.

The two looked between each other, thinking for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah."

She smiled widely before motioning them both to her and the three shared a group hug that warmed her heart.

"I'm so glad you guys worked everything out. I've missed this."

She then looked between the two of them and sighed. "I'm actually glad you guys are both here. I…uh…I kinda need to tell you guys something." She nodded towards the bench. "Sit down."

"What's going on Baby Girl?" Edge asked, both he and Christian looking somewhat worried.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no. Nothing like that. I…um…I went to talk to Teddy tonight, and well, I told him that I wanted to start wrestling again."

"That's great Sweetie." Edge said with a big smile.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course. It'll be nice seeing you in the ring again. You could always see in your eyes how much you love it."

She sighed, relieved, before glancing over at Christian, who had a perplexed look on his face. "Jay-Jay, what do you think?"

"Well…" He let out a puff of air. "I don't know kiddo. I mean, all this stuff with Archer _just _went down. You're still pretty jumpy at times and you're dealing with a lot of stress right now. Are you sure you can handle tackling a come back as well?"

"I know it's soon and that I'm still not myself." She sighed "But, I feel like if I don't get back in the ring soon, I'm just going to come up with excuse after excuse to not go back. Plus, I want my life back; how it was before Vance. The sooner I can do that, the sooner I think I can get back to normal."

Edge nodded. "Right. I agree. Jay, that's not to say you don't have a point. But, I think our girl knows how to pace herself pretty well. As long she doesn't do too much too fast, she'll be fine."

It was the Christian's turn to nod. "Yeah. I think you're right. Just...don't put too much pressure on yourself, eh? Not to say I don't think you'll do fine when you get back, but your first priority should be getting back on your feet. Wrestling comes second."

"I know." She smiled widely at them. "Thanks, guys."

"Do you know when your first match back is going to be?" Edge asked.

Felicity shrugged. "Teddy said he'd try for something next week, but no promises. He'll let me know Sunday at the Pay-Per-View." She looked at Christian. "Bubby, do you think there's anyway you can work with me some this week, work out the ring rust?"

Christian nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Diamond."

"Thanks Jay-Jay. I mean, I know with me getting back in the ring is going put more stress on you to make sure Vance doesn't get to me and what not."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm Captain Charisma, remember? Keeping a guy like Archer out of your business is kind of a captain's job."

"I know. It just doesn't seem fair to you. You should be focused on your own career instead of watching out for me." She explained with a shrug.

"Pretty sure it doesn't hurt my career to kick Archer's ass."

Edge chuckled. "Speaking of. That was fun tonight, wasn't it? Archer kinda looked like he was going to pee himself when he saw we were both there."

Christian chuckled. "Yeah, totally. I almost want to say Alberto was lucky he didn't get out there too."

"But, of course, he had his own piece of trouble to deal with, and, he's not really that smart. You know someone you injured is coming back to get you on a certain night. Why taunt them the way he did before they get there on that same night?" Edge asked, unable to wrap his brain around the Mexican's actions.

Christian shrugged. "Well, why would Archer come out there knowing that I wanted his head on a platter and was gaining the upper hand? People are stupid."

"Stupid or not...Archer is going to feel humiliated about tonight, so he's going to try something to make up for it." Felicity pointed out, worry and concern in her voice.

"And we're going to be ready for him. Count on it, kiddo." Christian encouraged.

"Bub, there isn't a we. Adam's on Raw. That leaves you stuck here with Vance, Curt, Del Rio, and apparently Swagger and his Eagle. Vance knows he has you outnumbered and he's going to try something." She sighed, worriedly. "I just...I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean, the only reason Vance has targeted you is because of me."

"Correction; _I" _Christian pointed to himself, "targeted _Vance_. All he's doing is trying to get me out of his hair by jumping me from behind."

"Yeah, because you won't let him get to me. The point is he's still hitting you, and he's still always using somebody else as numbers."

"Well, now that Rey's back, there's one person that can help out at least if Del Rio gets in the way." Edge tried to comfort.

"I still don't like Jay being in the line of fire. Especially seeing as he got there defending me."

Christian looked at her, slightly offended at her lack of confidence in him. "I'm a d*mn good wrestler, and a protective brother. Me being in the line of fire means I'm doing something right."

Felicity shook her head. "I know. I just...don't want to see you get hurt. I know this isn't your first rodeo and I know you can take care of yourself, but, also know just how deranged Vance can be. It worries me."

Christian sighed. "Felicity...how long have you known me?"

He didn't give her time to answer as he continued. "It's been, what, seventeen years now? I think you should be able to get it at this point." He put his arm around her comfortingly, pulling her against his side.

"See, I'm the guy that's got all the charisma, the guy that's got all the talent, all the passion, all the courage, all the prickly determination...and when it comes down it, I'm the guy that's got all the ingenuity in the world that it takes so that when it looks like a situation's gonna be tough or my enemies or opponents have got me boxed in, I can pull a white rabbit out of the hat just like that, and before you know it...I win again. That's me, right there. That's what makes me Christian."

"I've taken angry Samoans. I've taken former world champions. I've even carried a show in spite of the Ruthless Roundtable. Hell, I've worked Randy Orton to his limit in the past."

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in confidence. "I think you can afford to give me a _little_ more credit than being afraid I can't take a glorified Bateman sidekick with ugly face. Now am I right, or am I right?"

Felicity nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just...you talked about being overprotective of me. I feel the same way about you guys."

"We know. But, trust me, this isn't something Jay can't handle. With the wars we've gone through, Archer isn't anything to worry about. And, in the unlikely event that it does present a problem, I can always make another surprise visit to help straighten things out." Edge offered.

She looked between them before finally nodding. "Okay."

Edge smirked at her, placing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her on temple. "That's our girl."

Christian grabbed his duffle then looked at the other two. "Well, we've got movies and soda to pick up, so let's head that way."

Edge walked over to grab his bag as Christian slung his arm around Felicity, kissing her on the top of the head and giving her a side-hug.

"Don't worry about me, okay Diamond? I'm going to be just fine."

She looked up at him and nodded, knowing he was telling the truth, before she leaned into his side.

"So…can we watch Top Gun first?"

"No!" They both yelled simultaneously, causing her to giggle.

**Well, there it was! Hope you enjoyed it! And, aren't Edge and Christian like the coolest guys ever! And, since I met Christian on Saturday and saw Punk live on Monday, I'm uber motivated for this story. So, expect an update in the next week or so! And, you know, I'm having a good week, so get on the good vibe train and leave me a review. Please? It'll only take a few seconds. Please! I'll love you forever! :D**

***Casey***  
><strong><span>~James 1:12~<span>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told you guys I was going to try really hard to update soon, so I hope that you enjoy it. Again, I know this is a little slow, but the next chapter...that's when crap really starts to hit the fan, I promise. Until then, just stick with me. I probably won't update again until at least Wednesday or Thursday of next week at the absolute earliest. I have to move back to campus, get some other stories updated, and finish up some homework from the summer term.**

**But anyway, please don't sue. I only own Felicity. And Instant Classic Superstar Pac is my wondeful co-author!**

**So, here it is, Chapter 7!**

Before Hell in a Cell ever started, Edge was standing by the ring, watching as Christian and Felicity worked out in the ring. They had just heard from Teddy Long an hour or so before that she would have a match on Friday, so they were attempting to get her ready. Edge had been watching, offering criticism and help whenever he saw the opportunity.

The Rated R Superstar looked over toward the stage and saw Rey Mysterio walking around, no doubt taking in all the empty seats that would soon be filled with screaming fans.

"Hey! Mysterio, Rey! Hold on a second, I want to talk to you about something."

Rey raised an eyebrow, looking confused and unsure before he hesitantly walked down the ramp and to Edge. "Yeah?"

"First off, Rey, I wanted to say," he extended his hand out to the masked man. "Welcome back. I saw what Del Rio did to your arm, and I kinda hope you pay him back for it."

Rey looked at the hand, still uncertain. "Thanks" He said unsurely, not offering his hand for the handshake.

Edge caught on to Rey's hestitant tone and sighed, lowering his hand. "I know we haven't exactly been on the same page lately, but that's actually part of why I'm here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." He put up his hand, cutting him off. "Lately? Edge; this is more than just 'lately', man. It's been what, four, five, maybe six years you and I haven't gotten along now because of stuff that you've done?"

"First of all, I kinda remember you hitting me from behind once for a Spear and jump-starting the tensions between Raw and Smackdown. Then after you came on Smackdown and stole the World Heavyweight Championship while I was hurt and then you got hurt yourself, you and Vickie Guerrero decided to get together and be the big corrupt power couple when you came back." He started the laundry list of Edge's past deeds.

The Canadian visibly cringed at the mention of his ex-wife. "Yeah...that definitely wasn't one of my better ideas."

"I'd just returned a little while sooner than you back then, and I had to pay Chavo back for turning on me and breaking my knee because he thought I was living off Eddie's name after he died. The guy used to be like a brother to me. You have any idea how painful that is?"

Edge's face grew more serious as he looked to the ring, more specifically to Christian, the betrayal of his own best friend playing through his mind. "Actually, I do."

"Look, Rey, I'm not going to pretend that I've ever been perfect or anything of the sort. And what I did to you and a lot of other people in the past...it wasn't right. But, I'm in a different place now." He explained, before continuing.

"I'm not the same guy that I was back then, and I'm willing to extend the olive branch and start over. If nothing else you can trust we share common enemies with Christian."

Rey nodded. "Yeah, you do got a point there. We have been taking up a lot of the same beefs. But what exactly do you want out of this?"

"Long story short Rey...I want a truce. I want us to be allies again, maybe even friends like we were eight years ago. And I can't think of a single good reason I would have to act otherwise and go back to the recent status quo between us." He motioned between the two.

Rey chuckled humorlessly. "Talk about us being friends again, like back when we won the tag team titles? Not sure it's possible, man, but if it ever happens, it's gonna take a pretty good while."

"I understand." Edge accepted with a nod.

"But," Rey continud. "Yeah. I can see a little something different in your eyes right now. You don't look like the same angry jerk with an embarrassing love life that I've had to stomach and fight against for a long time."

"So you know what? Yeah; I think we can give it a shot, Edge. But hey, who are we kidding? This ain't my first dance, homey. I know you're gonna come at me one day eventually, sooner or later."

Rey looked at Edge seriously. "So I just need you to promise me one thing, and after that, we're cool. When that day comes, and you and I are going at it again, let's do it straight up like real competitors this time. That's all I ask. You give me that, I know I can trust you."

"Rey, when we do have to square off again, it'll be in the ring. No funny business, no cheap shots. Just a good wrestling match between two competitors who respect one another." Edge promised, extending his hand once again.

Rey nodded. "Alright. You got yourself a deal." He said, accepting the handshake, causing both men to smile as Christian slid out of the ring.

"Hey, Adam, Liss wants you to get in there and work with her for a bit."

"Alright." Edge said, looking at Rey and nodding,. "See ya around Rey." He then rolled into the ring.

"Hey, keep an eye out for the Anaconda Vice." Christian yelled out to Edge. "You know she likes to sneak that in."

"Hey! Don't help him." Felicity yelled, before muttering "Chumpstain" under her breath.

Rey chuckled at the three Canadians before Christian looked at him. "Hey Rey. How's the wrist?"

"Huh? Oh, hey. It's feeling pretty good, man. Just got cleared last Tuesday, so I think I'm gonna start competing again on Friday coming up." Rey explained.

"Really? That's good to hear. Actually, we just found out a little bit ago from Teddy that he booked Felicity in a match this Friday."

"Oh, so that's why you guys are working on the mat with her, huh?"

Christian nodded. "Yeah. She's trying to work out the ring rust. Plus, she nervous about the match, and she always tends to hit the mat pretty hard when she's anxious about something."

"Sounds like she's feeling the business for real." Rey offered. "Just like you."

"Yeah. Wrestling's what brought all three of us together if I'm being honest. She's wanted to do this since she was 11. I'm just glad to see her back in the ring. She just seems more at ease when she's in there." Christian explained.

Rey nodded. "I agree. It's pretty much BS what that Archer guy's been doing to her. Oh…by the way. You really didn't have to stick up for me against Alberto, especially knowing how much you've probably been wanting to take Archer's head off."

Christian shrugged. "Hey. I look after my peeps. It was BS what Del Rio did to you and he kept running his mouth and you weren't around to stop it. Had the shoe been on the other foot, you probably would have done the same. And, that chumpstain Vance Archer...I plan to take care of that guy _real_ soon."

"I really hope you do, dawg. And thanks, if you ever get jammed up and need some help, I got your back." Rey offered.

"Thanks. I appreciate that, especially with the numbers game Archer has been trying to play lately, it's nice to know someone else on Smackdown has my back."

"Anytime. Hey, listen, I'm gonna get myself something to drink. Anything you want me to go and grab for you guys?"

Christian shook his head. "Nah, I think we're good man. Thanks though."

"Alright. See ya later man."

With that, Rey walked over, chuckling as he heard Christian yell behind him. "Adam, didn't I tell you to look out for the Anaconda Vice?"

**WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE**

A video package ran focusing on the "Hell in a Cell" structure and the matches to be seen inside it, featuring Kane vs. The Undertaker and Randy Orton vs. Sheamus.

A graphic opening hit welcoming the audience to WWE Hell in a Cell, going live to the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas where a huge display of pyro went off.

John Morrison was out first to kick off the show, then Daniel Bryan followed by the Miz. The latter got on the mic saying he was the mentor of both Bryan and Morrison, adding they would be no where without him and none of these fans would know who they were if it wasn't for him. He added that he never tapped out.

The Miz went after Morrison first and both Bryan and Morrison took him down. Miz bailed out quickly to regroup while Morrison and Bryan chased after him and finally got him back in the ring. Morrison hit a quick snapmare takedown on Bryan, who then locked in a submission on Morrison, but Miz broke it up sending Bryan into the padded guard railing. Bryan attempted a heel hook on Miz, but they ended up exchanging boots to the face while rolling around on the mat. Morrison springboarded in hitting a corkscrew moonsault, then locked in on a reverse ankle lock, but Miz broke it up. Morrison dropkicked Miz out of the ring and springboarded himself over with a big splash. Miz elevated Morrison over the padded guard railing into the crowd.

Morrison with some big right hands to Miz as they continued to brawl into the crowd. Bryan was now near them and Miz sent Bryan face first into a garbage can. Miz then picked up Bryan and threw him on top of an equipment box before climbing up there himself. Miz tossed the equipment box into the steel entrance ramp and Bryan flipped onto the ramp landing on the steel. Morrison floated over the box and kicked Miz in the face. Miz fought back and hit a Skull Crushing Finale on Morrison on the floor of the arena. Bryan and Miz double clotheslined each other at the top of the entrance stage. Morrison was back up and started climbing the lighting structure and then on to part of the set that was a section of the Hell in a Cell steel cage.

Morrison jumped off the top and took out both Miz and Bryan. Morrison got a Texas Cloverleaf submission locked on Miz. Alex Riley ran out and broke it up flipping Morrison forward on the steel stage. Bryan tossed Riley away right into a camera man. Bryan got Miz down on the entrance ramp and got the LeBell Lock applied. Miz tapped out.

**Winner & still WWE United States Champion: Daniel Bryan**

After the match, Michael Cole said Daniel Bryan is the real deal and adds, "But I still think he is a nerd."

A video package aired hyping Randy Orton vs. Sheamus for the WWE Championship inside a Hell in a Cell

**WWE Championship – Hell in a Cell  
>Randy Orton (c) vs. Sheamus<strong>

Michael Cole noted that this was the 20th Hell in a Cell match in WWE history. Justin Roberts did introductions for the challenger Sheamus and the champion Randy Orton.

Lots of big right hand exchanged between Orton and Sheamus early on. Orton with a quick kick to the chest of Sheamus. Sheamus fought back pushing Orton into the corner. Orton with a quick clothesline that sends Sheamus over the top rope into the side of the cage on the outside. Sheamus tossed the top part of the steel steps at Orton, but Orton moved and the steps hit the steel ring post instead. Orton quickly picked up Sheamus and drove him back first into the side of the cage two times. Orton picked up the steel steps and bounced them off the head of Sheamus. Sheamus fired back sending Orton off the ring apron and flying into the side of the cage.

Sheamus then drove the face of Orton into the side of the cage fencing. Sheamus picked up the top part of the steel ring steps and put them on their side before giving Orton a front suplex over the steel ring steps over his ribs. Sheamus starts dropping knees over Orton's ribs and tosses him back in the ring. Orton fought back with a series of clotheslines and a big powerslam on Sheamus. Sheamus dodged an RKO attempt and connected with a big knee to the gut on Orton as he came off the ropes. Sheamus grabbed the bottom part of the steel steps and brought them inside the ring. Orton countered big time, giving Sheamus a huge powerslam over the steel ring steps.

Sheamus rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from under it and proceeded to hit it over the body of Orton. Sheamus hooked the leg and Orton somehow kicked out after taking the punishment from the steel chair. Sheamus picked up the chair again as Orton got to his feet. Sheamus missed a chairshot attempt. Orton with an RKO on Sheamus, who rolled out of the ring to avoid a pinfall. Orton rolled out and looked to punt Sheamus in the head. Sheamus dodged a punt attempt and caught Orton with another big boot. Sheamus rolled Orton back in the ring, hooked the leg and Orton still kicked out.

Sheamus was frustrated and couldn't believe Orton kick out again. Sheamus looked to either hit a piledriver or powerbomb over the steel steps, but Orton broke out and dropped Sheamus on his back. Orton with an RKO on Sheamus over the steel steps. Sheamus fell back, but Orton was able to cover him for the pinfall and retain his title.

**Winner & still WWE Champion: Randy Orton**

Backstage, Josh Mathews was with the season three WWE NXT rookie Divas. Mathews promoted that the first elimination was this Tuesday night on . The Nexus showed up and all the rookie Divas walked away. Wade Barrett said there was something in the air tonight and he could feel it. Mathews said what many feel is in the air tonight is the end of Nexus and that no one from Nexus can interfere in the match tonight per the Raw GM. Barrett promised he would beat John Cena tonight and tomorrow night they would present him with a Nexus arm band.

The crowd then saw the familiar scene in the ring, of two men with microphones. Tony Chimel in the center of the ring in a suit, and Ricardo Rodriguez in a tuxedo waiting behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez!" Chimel announced.

Rodriguez stepped forward as Alberto's music theme, "Realeza", came on and a horn was honking as an exquisite-looking car drove near the entranceway. This was a shiny gray Rolls Royce Phantom, which Matt Striker said at the table that Del Rio had bought with $400,000 in cash. Finally, the Mexican Aristocrat came out, sporting his shiny golden and white wrestling gear, complete wtih the long entrance scarf.

Ricardo gave his typical long-winded Spanish introduction about how Del Rio was richer and more successful than everyone else here, as the man did his trademark pose mid-ramp with the pyro falling on the stage.

"Can I please press '1' for English?" Jerry Lawler quipped on the announce table upon hearing the loud announcement monologue.

This drew a laugh from Matt Striker. "That's actually funny, King! This man is a legend in Mexico, he comes from Spanish royalty. He is a wealthy landowner, and he has made such an impact on Friday Night Smackdown."

"Legend in Mexico? He's suddenly becoming a legend here in WWE," Michael Cole argued as Del Rio made it to ringside and up the stairs. "I mean, he's taken out Rey Mysterio, he's stepping up to Christian, he's making impact after impact after impact."

Cole went on, even as Del Rio made it into the ring. "Look at this man! Look at him! I wanna know what kind of hair gel he uses, cause I gotta get some of that for myself!"

As Del Rio did his pose, Lawler saw an opportunity to snark again. "Yeah, he's got so much mousse in his hair he's about to sprout antlers."

"Look at that!" Cole continued to mark out at the luxurious aura of Del Rio. "Man, he just dresses- I gotta dressing tips from him too. I mean, look at this man! Exquisite!"

"If you say so," Lawler deadpanned, as Rodriguez graciously gave Del Rio his microphone and receded behind his boss and apparent friend, as the music died and the Mexican Aristocrat took the attention of the people.

"My name, my name is Alberto Del Rio!" Alberto shouted to kick off, earning a small mixed reaction at this pay-per-view venue. "But you! You already know that."

"Tonight, tonight, is my WWE pay-per-view _debute_. And I wanna make it special! I wanna make it special. Because you know a man like me can spend days, and days, and days, counting his fortune."

"And instead of that, I'm here! Trying to help you. But please, please, please don't cheer me for that. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

He was receiving regular doses of the memetic "What?" from the crowd at this point. "You should say thank you! Because first, I took that little chihuahua Rey Mysterio."

A picture then came on the titantron of this Friday night, of Del Rio holding up the literal chihuahua in a black Rey Mysterio mask. "Ohh! Look, look, look, look! There it is! Oy, Santa Maria. He was crying like a little baby."

"And then, I have Christian begging me for a match like a little baby too."

"So the question is, ¿qué sigue? What's next? Who is going to be the next to face Alberto Del Rio?"

He looked around eagerly, as the fans continued to give him "What?"s. "Come on. Come on! I thought this was Texas, where everything is bigger! Including, your bravado!"

"It's like this, people. I can buy, each, and every, one, of you." This finally drew a steady stream of boos. "I got more money than Mark Cuban! I'm better than Nolan Ryan! And definitely, definitely…I'm more handsome than Tony Rrromo!"

The people continued booing at Del Rio, but a few also clapped at the excellence of his promo, none of which quelled his smile for very long.

"He's such a wealthy man, but he's so aggressive as well," Striker observed.

"You people think, just because you're Americans, you're better than everybody," Del Rio proclaimed, the fans shouting yes to affirm his statement. "Let me tell you something! You're no better than anyone."

"I'm better than you! I'm better than you! So I'm going to challenge anyone, to-"

_You think you know me._

And suddenly the building came unglued in cheers at the familiar Alter Bridge tune, as Edge came down the ramp to "Metalingus" with a microphone in hand and a seriously annoyed expression on his face.

"Not again," Michael Cole started.

"Hang on a second," Matt Striker cut in. "Over a dozen championships in the WWE! A pioneer of some of the most risk-taking matches ever!" Edge is here!

"Matt." Cole called.

Striker kept going. "Edge is here!"

"Matt." Cole kept calling.

"Yes!" Matt finally paid attention.

"Edge has got this habit of interrupting," Cole stated. "This past Friday night, on the season premiere of Smackdown, Edge and Christian ruined Jack Swagger's All-American American homecoming, and now tonight, he's interrupting Alberto Del Rio."

"I get what you're saying," Striker quickly countered, "but if anyone has earned the opportunity to come out here, it's Edge. Woven into the fabric of the WWE Universe!"

"And the man is nuts. He beat up a computer on Raw Monday night," Cole retorted again as Edge finally made it up the steps and into the ring. "He beat up a computer, because he was upset at the anonymous General Manager."

The music finally stopped, and Edge briefly looked to the crowd, where some were still cheering, before turning to Del Rio and finally speaking.

"Now, Alberto, I'm not out here to defend Rey Mysterio or even Christian. I'm pretty sure they can handle that themselves right now if they want to. I'm out here because I can't stand hearing this grating stream of constant stupidity out here."

The fans cheered at this, as he continued talking to the descendant of kings. "Now, I got- I got news for ya. There's parts of you, not all of you, but there's parts of you that are extremely stupid."

"You-you came out here on Friday with a chihuahua dressed as Rey Mysterio." Edge recalled derisively, but he noticed Del Rio taking it as a compliment and grinning about it again. "No, no, no, that's stupid!"

"That- that scarf that looks like a blanket, that is stupid!"

Now Alberto started to catch on, and became irritated enough to give response. "Hey, hey, hey. What are you trying to say, amigito? And choose your words very…very carefully."

"Very, very carefully?" Edge repeated the threat, then ran a hand through his hair in his usual quirky manner, obviously not taking it very seriously. "Okay. Let me put it a way that you can understand, okay? Alberto Del Rio eh…muy stupido."

This earned some cheers and some chuckled, none from Del Rio.

"Alberto Del Rio is not a stupid, juere mugroso," was the Mexican's response. "Alberto Del Rio is the man who's gonna hurt you."

As Alberto grinned and laughed some more at his own retort, he made one mistake. He gave the wink.

More ammo for Edge. "You see, that right there! That wink, it's disturbing, but it's also extremely stupid! Okay? The existence of this guy," he continued, now gesturing towards Rodriguez, "is stupid!"

Edge then ripped off the right sleeve from Ricardo's suit coat, embarrassing both him and Del Rio. Alberto turned to Ricardo and said some words, which, based on the fact that Alberto threw his scarf to the outside and got into a fighting stance while Rodriguez slid out of the ring, was probably assurance that he'd take care of it.

"Here we go," both Lawler and Striker were saying, as Edge got into a grapple stance of his own.

Striker continued on his own. "Don't forget, Alberto has fractured Rey Mysterio's left wrist, but-"

_Check, one, two! Aw, yeah!_

"Hold up! Hold up!" Jack Swagger's voice came on shortly after his theme song, "Get On Your Knees", as the All-American American made it down the ramp. "Hold up! Hold, up!"

The music stopped, as Swagger stopped at the bottom of the ramp. "You know, what's stupid, is a Mexican and a Canadian arguing in a WWE ring, while the All-American American American, is not even wrestling tonight!"

"And another thing, Edge. You speared my personal mascot!" he continued, now making his way up the steps and onto the apron. "Wasn't a real eagle! It was a human being inside that. Human being with medical bills. Medical bills which you will pay!"

As Jack decided to come in the ring now, Edge decided to give his response. "Y-you know what, let me stop you right there. Fine! I'll pay for your mascot's medical bills, okay?"

"No, Edge! You don't get to stop me tonight! I'm not done yet!" the angry Swagger declared, earning some boos for his efforts now. "You ruined my return to Oklahoma on the Smackdown season premiere!"

As Jack went on, Edge began to look more and more furious, as it seemed he was getting as tired of listening to this already as the booing fans. "There we were, flying high. The kings of the world! But your friend Christian had to come out and try to embarrass us! Then you go and spear not only me, but my personal mascot! The Swagger Soaring Eagle!"

"Y'know- no, Jack. SHUT UP!" Edge soundly interrupted, earning a loud round of cheering from the fans.

Even so, Michael Cole found something to criticize. "See? There he goes again! There's Edge with his pathological need to interrupt people."

"You and your stupid, absolute 100-percent waste of everybody's time and hard-earned money Friday night was in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Edge continued in his own rant and rave toward the All-American American.

He began to pace back and forth in the ring, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. "For the past month now, I-I have been going through absolute hell, both personally and professionally! I've had a mild concussion to deal with from a match at a world tour live event. I've had this ridiculous coward, this-this embarrassment of a GM, breathing down my neck while hiding behind a computer." He stopped moving and pointed towards the computer, his voice got raspy towards the end as he ran out of breath during his triad.

"And to top it all off," he continued, his voice getting even more venomous at this point, "I've had to hear about the fact that, hey, over on Smackdown, there's a guy costing his team every match under the sun by being a big-for-nothing moron, and here's the kicker, folks! He likes to take it out on his girlfriend!"

"That's two" he held up two fingers for emphasis, "of my people, folks, whose lives that punk Vance Archer has been screwing with for months!" Del Rio and Swagger both began to look confused at this. "Because that history said girlfriend has with Christian? Well, here some quick food for thought for ya, Jack."

"**Me, too!**"

And with that revelation the house came unglued in the largest ovation, consisting of both shock and approval, that any comment had received the entire segment long.

"So yeah! I've had a lot of pent up aggression to let out lately, and I'm not gonna stop until that stupid GM has bought so many broken computers his bank account runs dry, and that chumpstain Vance Archer, should he ever offend me again when we're in the same building, has to eat from a straw!"

"Now would you like to keep complaining about your stupid mascot and your stupid coronation, or are you actually gonna do the smart thing for once and leave!"

Swagger looked quite shocked at this, and in fact a little scared as well. Edge had the mad look in his eyes similar to when he beat away at both the anonymous General Manager's computer and Vance Archer earlier this week. Del Rio, meanwhile, seemed to have a look of enlightenment on his face as he and his ring announcer conversed with one another.

"So now Edge is coming out of the woodwork to protect his childhood friend Felicity, and his first target in that mission isn't Vance Archer, but Alberto Del Rio and Jack Swagger!" Cole shouted in his usual troll logic.

"Have we been watching the same shows lately, Michael?" the King retorted, himself understanding the events of Friday night a little bit better.

Striker, though, was the first to notice Del Rio now start moving towards Edge. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, look!"

And then Alberto laid his microphone right into Edge's back, the Rated-R Superstar bouncing slightly against the bottom rope as he fell to the ground and subsequently became a victim of a series of stomps from both Del Rio and Swagger.

"Alberto Del Rio coming from behind with the microphone as he aids Jack Swagger in getting some payback for Friday night," Cole observed.

Suddenly, a piece of music started.

_GO!_

It was "Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of the Year, the theme song of Christian, who came out to a sea of cheers of his own, as he came running down the ramp as only he can, and sliding into the ring.

Del Rio quickly scattered out of the ring, but Swagger attempted to attack Christian, who blocked his right hand and delivered some rights of his own, backing Swagger into the ropes before knocking him over the top to the outside with a swift dropkick, much to the continued approval of the crowd.

As Christian stood guard over Edge and ensured the Rated-R Superstar would get up off the ground safely, this approval switched to jeers because of the E-mail noise resounding throughout the arena.

Michael Cole, as was typical at the sound of these beeps, stood up, took off his headset, and grabbed a microphone set in front of him for this exact purpose.

"Can I have your attention, please?" This was booed almost as quickly as Vickie Guerrero's shrill call to be excused. "I have received an email from the Raw General Manager on a new, _upgraded_ computer."

Striker and Lawler observed as Cole walked over to the MacBook set on the podium, and opened it up to read the message.

"And I quote!" Cole continued. "'Edge! Edge. Edge. Tomorrow night on Raw, you will issue a live, in-ring apology, to me. In the meantime, you're going to be in action.'"

_You know it's the MacMilitant! Come on and get it on._

As the theme song of Teddy Long came on, the Smackdown General Manager walked out in a nice off-white pinstripe suit, standing on the stage with a smile on his face and a partially cheering crowd.

"Alright! First of all, Anonymous Raw GM!" Teddy began. "I'm sorry, playa. But if you were thinking about making a match between Edge and one of my Smackdown superstars, I didn't sanction off on that because Edge is not dressed to compete. You feel me?"

The astute boss of the blue brand had noted that both Edge and Jack Swagger were in street clothes consisting of shirts and jeans, which the crowd appreciated, although many of them weren't about to cheer until they found out what _was_ going to happen.

"Instead," Long went on, "we're going to have ourselves a match between the two guys out here who _are_ dressed to compete. And since they both represent Smackdown, it's only fair that I get to make the announcement."

"So right now, there's going to be a match. It'll be one on one, right here, at Hell in a Cell, between Alberto Del Rio, and Christian!" Long left just as swiftly as he came with his announcement met with cheers from the people, as Del Rio complained off-mic about how this wasn't fair, Swagger left the ring through the security barricade wanting nothing more to do with all this, and Edge conversed briefly with a confidently grinning Christian while watching Jack leave, before finally going to the back as well once a referee dashed into the ring and Alberto finally decided to follow the official.

**Christian vs. Alberto Del Rio**

Del Rio controlled the offense early on. Christian attempted a comeback, but Del Rio was able to take him down quickly then dropped Christian over his knee once again and got a quick cover for a two count. Christian was able to drop Del Rio into the ropes, but misses a body splash when he moved out of the way. The descent of kings tried to german suplex Christian off the ring apron, but Christian held on, so Del Rio switched approach, locking on an abdominal stretch using the ropes. Christian countered with a facebuster on Del Rio. Striker mentioned on commentary that Christian's left eye looked to be swollen.

Alberto attempted the cross armbar, but Christian wiggled free and hit a reverse neckbreaker on Del Rio, who popped back up and went for the armbar. Christian got to the ropes to break it up. While Alberto was arguing with the ref, Christian climbed the turnbuckle and as soon as Del Rio turned around, landed a huge missile dropkick. He inadvertently took out the camera man sliding out of the ring and then drove Del Rio's head into the steel ring post. As Christian climbed up the turnbuckle, Del Rio jumped up and hit a big overhead suplex, then a quick side suplex. The Mexican then attempted a springboard body splash, but Christian moved and kicked him in the gut as he jumped back, then delivered a quick DDT.

The crowd started cheering loudly for Christian, chanting his name as he began to clap, causing the WWE Universe to quickly join in. He stalked Del Rio and waited for him to stand up before grabbing both of his arms from behind and turning him, setting him up for the Killswitch. As he was about to drive Del Rio toward the mat, Ricardo jumped up on the apron, gaining both the referee and Christian's attention. Christian stared at him, then loosened his grip on his opponent as he waited for the official to remove Ricardo from the apron. However, that distraction was all the more time Del Rio needed to capitalize, and he quickly grabbed Christian's arm and locked in the cross armbar. Christian attempted to get free, make it to the ropes, anything. But, he was in the middle of the ring and was helpless and had no choice but to tap out.

**Winner: Alberto Del Rio**

Alberto kept the hold locked in, despite the official trying to pull him away, while the crowd jeered him loudly. However, when those boos suddenly turned to cheers, he glanced over his shoulder as Rey Mysterio came running down the ramp.

Del Rio quickly slid out of the ring, followed closely by a microphone wielding Ricardo Rodriquez, who once they were on the ramp, announced Del Rio as the winner as he spun around, gloating. Mysterio helped Christian sit up, the Canadian holding his arm as the two men in the ring glared at Del Rio angrily.

Cameras quickly cut to a backstage hallway where Vance Archer could be seen struggling against his tag team partner, who was shoving him back towards the wall, not letting him past. "Curt, get the hell off me! Let me go!"

"So you can get back to Canadian-hunting, right? Which one is it now? You wanna try stalking Felicity into taking you back or jumping Christian again for the sixtieth time? Or maybe you're mad at Edge now cause he just dropped your name out there?" He shouted.

Vance moved as if he were about to talk but couldn't bring himself to say anything, giving Hawkins the opening to continue. "Friday night, I let you sneak out on me and embarrass yourself again. But not tonight! You're staying back here, and you're gonna cool off and refocus-AAH!"

Before he could finish, however, Vance grabbed Hawkins by the side of the head and sent him into the wall. CM Punk, who was merely leaning on the wall outside the camera's view, came forward at that point and slapped Archer right in the face. Vance stood there shocked for a few seconds, then got in Punk's face with a scowl of rage.

The Straight Edge Superstar didn't back down, however, and merely took a step towards Archer, getting right in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you! Have you lost your mind! That's your tag team partner! Your _best friend_! The guy that helped you get on this show in the first place! Or do you have some kind of pathological addiction to hurting _**everyone**_ that's ever cared about the fact that you even exist here!"

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you, Punk! It's none of your business!" Archer shouted as the vein in his forehead began to pop out.

"Coulda fooled me! You certainly do a pretty good job of _making_ it my business, seeing as how you can't seem to stop yourself from doing all this right in front of me!" Punk pointed to himself before continuing.

"Clearly, _**clearly**_! You need help. As a matter of fact, you need Straight Edge, but if Luke Gallows isn't worthy, you wouldn't have made it a week in the Society! And since I feel like proving a point right now, here's an idea."

Vance scoffed. "What's that?"

"If the next person you beat down isn't your opponent in the middle of the ring at the time, I will personally find a former Superstar to face you for _your_ WWE contract. Why? Because I'm CM Punk, and I am drug free and alcohol free, and it is no accomplishment that I'm better than you. Because right now…_anybody_ is better than you." He poked Archer in the chest for emphasis before storming off screen and the cameras cut away.

Backstage, The Nexus were talking about the match between Wade Barrett and John Cena. David Otunga said they need to do anything they can to make sure tonight isn't the end of Nexus and not get Barrett disqualified.

A video package ran promoting John Cena vs. Wade Barrett tonight.

**If Cena wins, Nexus must disband  
>If Barrett wins, Cena must join Nexus<br>John Cena vs. Wade Barrett**

Quick lock up and Cena got a quick takedown on Barrett. Cena with a huge hip toss and dropkick comb on Barrett. Barrett went after Cena with some big right hands and kicks before mounting him and dropping some big right hands. Cena fought back with big shots to Barrett in the corner and went for an AA early and The Nexus ran down the ramp. Michael Cole reminded everyone of the stipulation that if any members of the Nexus interfered than Barrett would be disqualified. Barrett got in the face of Otunga telling them to return to the back. Back in the ring, Barrett hit Cena with some big jabs as members of the Nexus looked on from the end of the ramp. Barrett with a big backbreaker on Cena then a flying elbow off the second rope, followed by a close two count. Cena recovered, but missed a splash in the corner and Barrett executed a big reverse neckbreaker before driving his knee into the back of Cena and pulling back his arms. Cena tried to fight to his feet, but Barrett kicked him back down on the mat then catapulted him into the ropes.

Barrett attempted another flying elbow, but Cena rolled away, then Cena climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Barrett, however, met him and punched "the Champ" before hitting a headbutt. Cena fought off Barrett with two headbutts of his own sending Barrett back down to the mat below. Cena jumped and caught Barrett with a leg drop to the back of his neck. Cena covered and Barrett kicked out. Barrett countered an AA attempt before hitting a Wasteland. Barrett covered Cena…1…2…Cena kicked out. It was then Cena's turn to strike with his finisher. Cena hooked the leg…1…2…Barrett kicked out. Cena dropped Barrett and got the STF locked on. A fan appeared to grab the referee and pull him out of the ring. Security hit the area to grab the fan. As they attended to what appeared to be a fan, another man dressed in red decked Cena with some kind of an object and ran out of the view. Barrett covered Cena as the referee got back in and Barrett got the win. _John Cena must join Nexus_.

**Winner: Wade Barrett**

After the match, the remaining members of the Nexus hit the ring and celebrated with Wade Barrett. A replay was shown of the first unidentified man trying to get in the ring, distracting the referee, and then the other unidentified man hitting Cena to setup the pinfall for Wade Barrett. They showed shots of shocked fans in the crowd to the finish. The Nexus headed to the back while Cena was recovering in the corner trying to take in what happened. They showed another replay of the finish. Back live, Cena still couldn't believe what happened. More shots of shocked WWE fans in the audience.

Backstage, Josh Mathews was walking in a dark hallway when Paul Bearer appeared. Mathews asked why he has returned after being gone for six years. Bearer said he took his time and promised that Kane would never overtake Undertaker.

**WWE Unified Divas Championship  
>Michelle McCool (c) w Layla vs. Natalya**

Quick takedown by Natalya early on. McCool bailed early when Natalya pushed her into the ropes. Layla distracted Natalya on the outside allowing McCool to take Natayla out with a big clothesline. McCool sent Natalya into the guard railing two times and then tossed her back in the ring. McCool with a full body scissors submission, but Natalya turned onto her stomach and lifted McCool up high, pushing her into the corner. McCool hung on and kept the body scissors applied. Natalya fired back with a few shots and a big clothesline on McCool. Layla jumped up on the ring apron to distract Natalya, who pulled the LayCool member by her hair. McCool accidentally kicked Layla, but this distracted the referee as Natalya got a roll up on McCool, who was able to kick out when the referee returned for the pinfall. Natalya countered a Styles Clash attempt and got a Sharpshooter locked on. McCool turned over to her back and got a heel hook locked in. Natalya rolled through and got the Sharpshooter locked on again. Layla then threw her shoes at Natalya and the referee called for the bell.

**Winner via DQ: Natalya  
>Winner &amp; still Unified WWE Divas Champion: Michelle McCool<strong>

After the match, LayCool bailed to the floor while Natalya grabsbed Layla's Divas belt and shows it off.

A video package ran hyping Kane vs. The Undertaker inside a Hell in a Cell.

Back live, the Hell in a Cell structure lowers over the ring.

**WWE World Heavyweight Championship – Hell in a Cell  
>Kane (c) vs. The Undertaker w Paul Bearer**

Kane went after Taker right away as he was helping Paul Bearer out of the Hell in a Cell. The bell hadn't officially ran yet as they brawled on the outside with Kane in control. They finally got inside the Hell in a Cell as the door closed to start the match. The referee locked the door and the bell sounded. Taker had a steel chair and drove it into the ribs of Kane. Back in the ring, Taker splashed Kane in the corner. Taker dropped the leg and Kane quickly powered out of a pinfall. Kane had the chair now and cracked it over the back of Taker. Taker fought back tossing Kane over the steel ring steps and kicking him in the head, but the Big Red Machine soon sent his brother shoulder first into the steel ring steps. Kane had the chair again and hit Taker over his left leg. Kane put Taker back in the ring and drug him into the steel ring post tossing his left leg against it, then placed the leg inside the steel steps and hit it with force. Kane worked over Taker in the corner back in the ring. Taker fought back as they brawled back to the ringside area against the cage and Taker got in some big right hands.

Taker with a chokeslam on Kane. Cover and Kane got a shoulder up after two. Taker kicked him in the gut and looked to setup a Last Ride when Kane broke it up and got a chokeslam on followed by a two-count. Kane with two big splashes on Taker in the corner, before standing up on the ropes over Taker hitting some right hands when the Deadman put Kane on his shoulders and lifted him up, connecting with a Last Ride from the corner! Cover by Taker and Kane still found a way to kick out. Tombstone attempt by Taker, but Kane reversed and got a Tombstone on Taker instead. Kane went for the pin…1…2…Taker got a shoulder up. Kane couldn't believe it and dropped the referee, throwing a fit on the mat screaming, "No!"

Another WWE referee opened up the cage door and got in along with other WWE officials to check on the downed referee. Paul Bearer walked inside and cheered on Taker to get up when Kane jumped out and got in his face. Kane started stalking Bearer as he got in the ring, yelling out, "You shouldn't have come back!" Taker sat up, Kane turned around and Taker executed a chokeslam. Taker called for the end. The lights went dark and fire filled the entrance way as Taker had Kane up.

Bearer then walked forward and blinded Taker with his urn, causing him to let go. The lights came back on as Taker was seen grabbing his eyes. Bearer handed the urn to Kane, who proceeded to deck Taker with it, then hit a chokeslam on Taker. Kane covered Taker and got the pinfall.

**Winner & still WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Kane**

After the match, Kane was handed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, and Paul Bearer cheered him Kane and the two left the ring together. As Undertaker started to recover inside the Hell in a Cell, Bearer turned the light on his urn and shone it in the face of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Kane.

**WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE**

The next night, Felicity and Christian sat in the hotel room, watching Monday Night Raw.

"I can't believe that chumpstain GM is going to make him apologize. He didn't do anything wrong! So what if you interrupted Swagger or broke the computer? They both deserved it." She scoffed as Edge made his way to the ring. "Reekazoids."

Christian chuckled silently under his breath, not wanting her to think he was taking the situation lightly. He wasn't thrilled that Edge had to apologize either, but it wasn't as big of a deal as Felicity was making it out to be. However, she always was one to despise when she thought anyone was doing either him or Adam wrong.

They rolled their eyes as Cole read the email from the GM, demanding Edge apologize, which Edge quickly refused to do.

"_You know, I think my buddy Christian had the right idea when he said he wanted to rid the WWE of all things stupid. So, I'm not going to apologize, because that GM computer…is stupid. And let's face it, Michael Cole, you have been the epitome of all things stupid since 1997!"_

_The crowd cheered loudly as Michael Cole began arguing, but Edge quickly cut him off. "I mean, I would rather listen to a recording of J.R., than listen to Michael Cole."_

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Way to steal my insults, Addy. I so totally said that first."

_Cole was bout to respond, when the GM computer made it's alert sound and he looked to the screen. "And I quote. 'Tonight, we're going to determine the next number one contender for the WWE Championship. And we're going to do it in a 20-man over-the-top-rope battle royal!" The crowd cheered loudly._

"_Oh, that's great." Lawler commented_

"_And the prize for the winner? Well, that person will face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship in three weeks at Bragging Rights!' However, Edge. You've disrespected me one too many times. You won't be in this battle royal tonight."_

Felicity threw her arms in the air. "That is ridiculous! Come on! He's the best wrestler on that show. Freakin' vindictive coward." She said, glaring at the TV, as Christian watched in silence, not thrilled by Cole's words either.

"_Because I…'" Cole stopped to laugh. "…have officially traded you to Smackdown!"_

"WHAT!" Felicity and Christian yelled simultaneously, standing out of their chairs, staring at the TV in shock. As the crowd booed loudly before they started chanting "spear" and Edge's glare soon turned to a smile, a wide grin broke out across Felicity's face too.

"He's coming back!" She practically shouted. "Jay-Jay, he's…"

Christian motioned for her to be quite, a smile on his face, watching intently as to what would happen next, wondering if it would have any more impact on his show or his career than the announcement that was just made.

"_You know what? Hallelujah! This is one of the greatest nights of my career! I no longer have to deal with a gutless GM, or hear this re- this tool, recite the single worst catchphrase in the history of the WWE, 'And I quote!'" Edge mocked._

_Cole was furious. "Edge, my 'Cole Miners' love when I say that. I am Michael Cole, the voice of the WWE and I demand that you show me some respect!"_

Edge shrugged. "Respect, huh? How about instead I go out on a high note, and spear you right off that podium?"

"Do it Bubby!" Felicity yelled at the TV, looking at Christian, the two exchanging wide smiles, however, their celebration was short lived.

_The Miz's music hit and he came down the entrance ramp with Alex Riley. _

"Look at this guy." Christian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Reekazoid."

_Miz said that Cole is awesome, after all he recognized The Miz's potential before anyone else as he entered the ring, and Cole hurried to the announcers' table causing Edge to roll his eyes._

"_Yeah, yeah. Run along- run along, Cole. Run al- there you go. Let the Edge wannabe handle this."_

"_Really? 'Edge wannabe'? Really? _Really? Really_?" Miz asked_

"_Yes, really. One word name; check! You wear a trench coat to the ring for your matches; check! Money in the Bank winner; check! And you know what? I was using the word "awesomeness" while you were still in high school poppin' zits."_

"_You should show him some respect, Edge. Miz is the most must see WWE Superstar to ever grace the ring. He is the Miz and he, is, awesome!"_

_Edge thought this over for a minute before nodding. "You know what Alex. You're right. The Miz is awesome…at tapping out to Daniel Bryan."_

"_You know what Edge, you can try to agitate me, but it doesn't matter because I am either going to go to Bragging Rights and win the Title, or lead RAW to victory."Miz pointed out_

"_Really?" Edge asked, stealing Miz's catchphrase. "Well, in that case…" Suddenly, he punched Riley in the face. Edge then knocked Miz back into the podium. Riley was about to get hit with the spear, but Miz came up from behind Edge and hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale!_

Felicity watched as Miz and Riley gloated, her eyes narrowing slightly, before glancing at Christian. "He's alright, right?"

Christian nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Then it's okay if I do this…" She started, before jumping up on the bed and continuing to jump there. "HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! ADAM IS BACK ON SMACKDOWN! ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD!"

Christian could hear Big Show laughing in the room next door, no doubt able to hear Felicity and finding her reaction to the events on Raw amusing. Christian himself chuckled at her, shaking his head, glad they were on the ground floor and no one could hear her jumping. "Felicity, I know you're excited, but you've got to calm down or we're going to get kicked out and have to sleep in the car."

She put her legs out in front of her mid-jump so she landed in a seated position before laying back on the bed. "I'm sorry, he's just…he's coming back. He's going to be on the same show as us and we're going to get to travel together and…AHHHH!" She let out another excited cry as she kicked her feet in the air as if some invisible force was tickling her.

Christian couldn't help the ear to ear smile that spread across his face. "This has never happened before, eh? All of us on the same show? Traveling together and everything?" She shook her head, making him smile wider. "That's actually pretty cool. Thanks Raw GM!"

"I can't believe it! Just…everything is starting to work itself out." Felicity commented as Edge started making his way out of the ring.

She quickly darted towards her bag, giving Christian a quick hug on the way, before digging her phone out, pushing the speed-dial corresponding to Edge and pressing the phone to her ear.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Would you at least let the man get to his locker room before you start calling him?"

She shook her head and kept listening to the rings on the other end, causing Christian to chuckle and shake his head. "Well, when he does answer or call you back, let me talk to him too, eh?"

She nodded, flashing Christian the biggest smile he had seen from her since the night Edge got her from the hotel, causing Captain Charisma to grin himself, believing that there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel for all of them to get past this Vance Archer fiasco and toward some since of closure for Felicity.

**Edge is back on Smackdown! Isn't everyone excited! I told you business was about to pick up and it shall, it shall. So, hang on to your seats, because from this point forth, we're in for a bumpy ride! In the words of Edge (from "The Totally Awesome Best of Edge and Christian" part of his DVD) "Hope y'all enjoyed it!" Reviews are loved and show me that there is even a point to writing anymore. So please, just drop a quick line. That's all I ask. :) Thank you! I love you all!  
>*Casey*<br>~James 1:12~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I know I haven't posted anything for forever. I'm sorry, but like my profile says I'm a full time college athlete and also have a part time job. But, now that I'm getting back in the swing of things, hopefully I'll do better about updating. However, to make up for the amount to time between updates, I've given you a super-duper extra long wondeful chapter chalked full of goodness that reeks of awesomeness. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for sticking with the story thus far.**

**I own nothing, so please don't sue. But if you do, I'm a poor college student, so you probably won't get much. :)**

**Special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac who is co-authoring this with me. **

**And, hey dreamsohardyz, I think you'll especially enjoy this chapter.**

Felicity paced around the locker room excitedly, popping her knuckles as she sighed and looked at her watched for the hundredth time since her and Christian had arrived at the arena for Smackdown.

Captain Charisma rolled his eyes at the blonde woman. "Felicity." She stood mid step and turned to face him. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet. Adam will get here anytime, alright? I'm sure the taxi ran into traffic on the way from the airport."

"I know. I know." She said, looking at her watch yet again and sighing. "I'm just really excited for him to get here."

Christian rolled his eyes. "You know, you act like you haven't seen the man in years. We were just hanging out with him on Sunday."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Liss."

"Real mature, Liss." She mocked, causing him to narrow his eyes and turn back to his back, muttering something about being surrounded by children.

She turned back to begin pacing when the door swung open and Edge walked in, a rolling suitcase in one hand, duffle in the other, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket.

"Adam!" Felicity yelled, running towards him and launching into his arms, causing him to laugh as he quickly dropped the two bags and lifted her off her feet.

"Baby girl!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Excited that I'm back on Smackdown?"

"I guess." She said with a shrug, trying unsuccessfully to be nonchalant before smiling up at him, chuckling. "Are you happy to be back?"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't be happier. I'm back on _my _show, finally got away from that _gutless _GM on Raw, and don't have to hear stupid catchphrases like "You can't see me," and "I'm awesome." He then grinned down at her. "And, most importantly, I get to travel with my second and third favorite people on the planet."

He took note of her raised eyebrow. "Sorry, but Mom will always be number one."

"But, between you and me, you're number two." He whispered to her, making sure he said it loud enough for Christian to hear.

"Hey!" His best friend yelled from the bench as Felicity gave Edge another tight hug before stepping back so him and Christian could exchange a "man-hug."

"Did you get here okay? We could have picked you up."

Edge shook his head. "Don't even worry about it. Cabbie knew exactly where to go. Plus, Liss here has her first match back tonight. She needed to be here getting ready." He glanced over at her. "Nervous?"

She shrugged, "Not really." Then, noticing the skeptical looks the two were giving her, sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I just…haven't wrestled in so long. It's not like riding a bike or anything. What if I just don't have _it _anymore?"

Christian put an arm around her shoulder, shaking his head. "You've been working out with us all week. You're going to do fine."

"Yeah, just remember to stay calm and relaxed and don't psych yourself out. You're biggest obstacle tonight is going to be right up here." Edge explained, tapping her on the forehead. "Just enjoy being back in the ring and worry about the rest once you get back in the swing of things."

She smiled at them both. "Thanks guys."

"No prob-blam-o kid. Now, go get your gear on. You're second on the card." Christian explained as she nodded, grabbing her bag before heading to the bathroom.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

A video played that hyped up Smackdown's move to the SyFy Network then promoted the huge main event, which would see Rey Mysterio return to in ring action to face Alberto Del Rio.

The Smackdown video played as the new theme song "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day played as the crowd was brought into the arena with a big fireworks display. Josh Matthews, Michael Cole, and Matt Striker welcomed everyone to the show. They hyped up Paul Bearer's turn on Undertaker at Hell in a Cell. Tonight Kane had a message for the Undertaker. The announcers talked about Undertaker's mental state. Soon, "MacMilitant" came on, and Teddy Long came out to the stage in a dark suit to cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown, Theodore Long!" Tony Chimel announced.

The music stopped, and after a wave to the crowd, Long spoke on his own microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce your newest superstar to Friday Night Smackdown! He is a man that I personally traded for! He is the Rated-R Superstar, Edge!"

The crowd came unglued at Teddy's announcement, even before the smoke started billowing behind Teddy and the song "Metalingus" came on.

"A nine-time world champion, and certainly, a blue-chip acquisition for Smackdown!" Josh Matthews said at the announce table as Edge walked through the smoke, dressed in his thick black trench coat and red-framed black sunglasses.

"Well, the bottom line is this. Last Monday night on Raw, the anonymous Raw General Manager communicated once again via Email through me, his spokesman," Michael Cole said as Edge looked at Teddy Long and then exchanged a handshake and shoulder hug with the man before sprint-walking down the ramp with energy and fire. "

Edge slid into the ring, banging the mat, clearly showing how amped he was, as Josh continued. "Well, Edge revealed last Sunday at Hell in a Cell that he, much like Christian, is furious about the mistreatment of Felicity. Vance Archer, be warned."

Edge completed his entrance, doing the rockstar pose on the turnbuckle and leaning on the ropes on the other side the way he usually did, getting his name announced for a match in the process.

He had just taken off his shades and his music just come off, when "This Fire Burns" started going on, and out came CM Punk, Edge's opponent tonight, with a microphone in hand.

"Okay, okay, hold on just a second here," Punk began, his music stopping as a result although he continued walking. "Edge, I think I can speak for all these people when I say two things; congratulations, and welcome home to Smackdown."

The fans cheered at this note of approval, and off-mic, Edge could be heard off-mike saying, "Glad to be back."

"You know," Punk continued, still coming down the ramp. "despite our long and troubled history, I'm actually glad you've been traded back to my show. Because I'd be remiss not to say that seeing somebody else who's remotely sane joining me on Friday nights is actually sort of relieving to me."

Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Edge gave a curious grin while scratching his head and the fans gave it a mixed reaction as the Second City Saint continued. "But you know what, you didn't exactly get the luck of the draw, now did you, buddy? Because your opponent tonight, in your first match back here, is the most focused, the most determined, quite frankly the single most _dangerous_ competitor on this show. That would be me; CM Punk."

The mixture of cheers and boos continued at Punk's bold assertion. "I just sincerely hope that you can handle what I'm about to bring to you right now."

Punk put down the microphone, but in the interim, Edge had procured one of his own and was ready to speak.

"Well, thanks, Punk. I think. But, hey, tell you what. Why don't you get in here and let's find out if I can handle it?"

The fans cheered again, about ready to see this match. Punk shrugged and mouthed out "Okay," before quickly getting up the apron and into the ring to face the Ultimate

**Edge vs. CM Punk**

The bell rang and they locked up. Punk kicked him in the leg, then continued an assault on his ribs, pushing him to the corner and immediately went for a suplex, but Edge fought him off. They circled the ring and Punk got a single leg takedown and tried to lock in a leg submission, but Edge broke away.

Edge took Punk down with a rolling wheel kick then sent him to the corner and charged but Punk puts him on the apron. The Second City Saint snapped his arm off the top rope and Edge fell to ringside. Punk dropped him onto the safety barricade before he put him in the ring for a two count. Punk applied an overhead wrist lock. Edge fought up but Punk hit an arm breaker for a near fall.

Punk used the rope to stretch Edge's arm out then drove his shoulder into the injured arm but Edge started to fight back. Punk missed a clothesline and Edge hit a pair of clotheslines. Edge hit a drop-toe-hold into the ropes and a diving cross-body bloc before rolling him up for a two count. Punk reversed a whip and hits a backbreaker. Edge avoided a GTS and back elbowed him. Edge hit a Tornado DDT off the second rope for a near fall. Edge went to the second rope and jumped right into a kick to the chin for a near fall.

Punk sent Edge into the ropes but Edge slid out of the ring. Punk came to the ropes and Edge snapped him off the top rope, stunning him. Edge got in the ring with a wild look on his face and went for a Spear but Punk countered with a takedown attempt. Edge countered that with a roll up and Punk rolled through before standing up and kicking him in the face. Punk then lifted him up and went for another GTS, but Edge slid off Punk's shoulders, shoved him towards the corner, and when Punk turned around, hit him with a vicious spear before he pinned him for the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Edge  
><strong>

Footage was shown of Alberto Del Rio's debut that ended with him being slapped in the face and taking a 619. Tonight it'll be Rey Mysterio vs. Alberto Del Rio.

-Commercial Break-

"Dashing" Cody Rhodes was back with another tip to help us all be dashing. These videos keep getting creepier and creepier. I'm surprised he doesn't use his father for any examples on how to not maintain yourself.

Felicity stood nervously by the curtain, her head spinning as she anticipated her return match. Her ring gear consisted of a pair of pants-tights and a sports-bra-like top, white and red, Maple Leaf symbols proudly displayed throughout.

She ran a hand through her curly blonde hair as she looked over Edge and Christian, who gave her reaffirming smiles, sensing her nerves as Layla made her entrance, Michelle McCool flanking her.

"You got this Liss." Christian said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

Edge then took his turn, repeating Christian's actions himself. "Knock 'em dead Baby Girl."

The opening guitar riff of All Time Low's "Break Your Little Heart" filled the arena. Edge and Christian stuck their hands out, causing Felicity to smile and do the same before the three did the goofy hand gesture that Edge and Christian did on air all the time.

She quickly headed out through the curtain as the first lines of the song started, debuting her new theme music.

_Wide awake, my mistakes, so predictable_

_You were fake, I was great - nothing personal_

_I'm walking, who's laughing now? _

_(Who's laughing? Who's laughing now)_

The crowd cheered loudly as she made her way to the stage, blowing kisses to them before making her way down the ramp, not slapping hands with the fans, rather, staying focused on the ring.

"And her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. 'The Living Diamond,' Felicity!"

_I'm wasting, wasting time_

_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines_

_Pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

She smiled widely on the turnbuckle as the crowd continued to cheer.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

'_Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two._

**Layla w/ Michelle McCool vs. Felicity**

They locked up and Layla gets a headlock takeover. Felicity hit a sharp arm drag and they shoved each other. Layla kicked away at her until Felicity got a waist lock. Layla knocked her out of the ring and McCool kicked her in the ribs a few times while Layla distracted the ref. Layla then rolled her in the ring and hit a chop block, before covering her for a near fall.

Layla stretched the leg out until Felicity kicked her off, then hit an impressive drop-toe-hold and banged her head on the mat. The Living Diamond ducked a clothesline and hit a pair of her own.

Layla sent her into the ropes but lowered her head and ate a dropkick before Felicity hit a Thesz Press for a near fall. Felcity kicked her down in the corner and went for a handspring back elbow but Layla kicks her in her bad knee, then hit the Lay-Out for the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Layla**

Layla and Michelle celebrate in the ring, taunting Felicity for a few moments before exiting the ring. The blonde Canadian sat dejectedly in the ring, the disappointment clear on her face as her hand gingerly rubbed at her now sore knee. The referee helped her to her feet as she slowly exited the right, slightly favoring her knee as she made her way up the ramp, the support of the crowd being heard in their scattered applause as the show cut to commercial break.

-Commercial Break-

_Weeeeeeellllllll, it's the Big Show!_

And impressively so, because as soon as the pyro took off for Big Show's entrance, out came the giant rushing out to the ring with his hands in the air and a huge smile on his face!

"What the…!" Michael Cole couldn't help but ask. "What on Earth was that!"

"This guy is always in a great mood, always time to have a good time, and there you see it! Knockouts Served Daily, courtesy of Lights Out, the giant, the Big Show!" Matt Striker yelled out, partially in reference to the new shirt Big Show was wearing, while the giant ecstatically shouted "Wow!" with a microphone in hand.

"What has gotten into him!" Cole asked again, apparently still dumbfounded at the sight of this energetic Big Show.

"Whatever he wants, he's a giant," Striker chuckled.

"Whoo! I'll bet you never saw a fat man run that fast, have ya?" Big Show said as his music faded out, drawing both laughter from the announce table and cheers from the fans.

"October. Huge…_huge_ month for the Big Show! Huge month for the Big Show." He began. "October 22nd, _Knucklehead_ comes out. You guys are gonna see Knucklehead, right? My movie?" Fans cheered in apparent approval of going to see his comedy film. "Where else can you see a fat man in his underwear other than here? _Knucklehead_."

"Which brings me, October 24th, we got Bragging Rights! I just found out a few minutes ago, that I have been named the team captain for Smackdown!" He announced, much to the glee of the crowd, as the giant representing Smackdown sounded good to them. "So it's Smackdown vs. Raw, Bragging Rights!"

"Now, my first decision as team captain was I had to find a way to unify the Smackdown roster," he went on. "Put past grievances aside! Bad ill wills, put all that aside! I gotta give Smack down a symbol to rally behind."

Now he was really into the motivational spirit. "Something that shows our…our determination! Our willingness to fight! Something that the Smackdown roster can believe in!"

"I give you, Smackdown's mascot for Bragging Rights! …Hornswoggle."

Hornswoggle's music indeed followed suit, giving Cole another moment of incredulity. "What is the obsession with mascots around here?"

"Well, the role of a mascot is to-" Striker tried to explain, but as the novelty leprechaun came out to the cheers of the crowd wearing a blue Smackdown shirt and a Viking hat with blonde wig ponytails and purple face paint, he couldn't help but to stare for a second as well as give way to Cole's laughter before continuing.

"Is to unify, and incite, and to get the universe behind Team Blue, Friday Night Smackdown, October 24th at Bragging Rights, Michael. You and I might go at it!"

"Oh, man," Cole went on again as Hornswoggle was now in the ring, celebrating with Big Show. "Hornswoggle, all decked out in Smackdown blue!"

"Okay, don't adjust your television sets," Show finally resumed. "Don't adjust your television sets, it's okay. Smurfette did not grow a beard. This is Hornswoggle. My man." The two in the ring exchanged a "high five", no pun intended.

"Alright, moving forward over the next week, I'm gonna look really hard into the Smackdown roster. Try to find the best superstars that I can to put to get, one heck of a team to defeat Raw, at Bragging Rights. That's what I'm gonna go for-"

A beat came and interrupted.

_GO!_

It was Christian's theme song, "Just Close Your Eyes", which sent the crowd into an uproar as Captain Charisma made his way out, scanning the crowd hands-over-eyes as usual, as Show and Hornswoggle immediately looked a bit more alert and serious.

"Wow, the heat around here just turned up in a hurry," Cole pointed out.

"Well, that's certainly to be expected with the arrival of a man who has been anxious for retribution as of late," Striker entered into exposition mode yet again as Christian continued gesturing to the crowd, then walked down the ramp. "A man on a mission who stands for his peeps. Captain Charisma himself, Christian!"

"But why is Christian out here?" Cole continued to question. "I don't see any way that this helps him against either Alberto Del Rio or Vance Archer, the two men whose actions Christian has had problems with as of late."

"I beg to differ, Cole. The allure of Bragging Rights captivates everyone on a brand such as this, and even if it doesn't, there's nothing wrong with fighting for the honor of your show," Striker stated, with Christian now in the ring.

"Alright, alright, alright. Cut the music for a second," Christian instructed, as the music faded at last. "First of all, Show- hey, Swoggle, good to see ya." He stopped to greet the little man, who waved cheerfully in return. "Anyway, Show. First of all, you just announced that you're the team captain at Bragging Rights, and now you're entertaining my peeps with jokes. I mean, I hate to sound jealous or anything, but are you gunning after my handle right now? Cause that totally hurts me, man."

"Hey," Show started, putting a hand up as if backing off. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear. I'm not trying to take away your title. Everybody knows there's only one man in the entire WWE that can hold the title and responsibilities of Captain Charisma." The nod of respect and reassurance earned a pop from the crowd as well as "reassured" Christian out of his face of mock disappointment and into a confident grin. "Doesn't mean I can't try to have fun with the fans and have a good time, though."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just…I was just looking out for my rep a bit, that's all. Is that so wrong?" Christian asked, continuing the jest argument.

"No, not at all. But we are on the same page, right?" Show asked in his own bit of faux concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. We're good," Christian agreed, finally concluding that piece of "business" as Hornswoggle gave a thumbs up and the fans shared in a little laughter. "Alright. Now that the pleasantries are over, I just want to know, seriously. You said you're gonna be looking for some of the best guys to put on Team Smackdown, right?"

Show nodded. "Absolutely."

"Well, that just got me thinking for a little bit, and wouldn't you know it, I stumbled onto the perfect idea. Why don't we put a bunch of guys in qualifying matches next week, with the winners of these matches getting to join the team? That way, more people have opportunities to get on the team, and at the end of the day, everybody has to earn their spot. It's a win-win situation."

"Hmm…" Big Show pressed a hand on his chin in thought momentarily. "You know, I've only been at this captain gig for a few minutes, so bear with me if I seem to be jumping the gun on this, but I think you might be onto something here, Christian. I'm gonna have to take this back to Teddy Long and see if it's something he's fixing to make happen."

"I'm pretty confident on this one, trust me," Christian asserted.

"I can see that for sure. But just so you know," Show started, "you probably would've been one of the guys to make the cut if we were just drafting guys onto the team.

"Which means I'm probably a shoo-in for a qualifying match, right?" Christian cut in to ask.

"I would probably say that, yeah."

"Awesome. Now, I just…I'm gonna need you to do me a solid here, alright?" Christian continued his line of questioning, definitely leading somewhere.

He continued right as he saw Show about prepared to speak. And I know. I already owe you for the save on the Peep Show a few weeks back. But captain to captain, I know just the way to pay you back. I'm gonna win my match and qualify for Bragging Rights, and then I'm gonna help you lead Team Smackdown to victory."

"But only if I do this new thing for you?" Show asked skeptically, hoping and honestly suspecting he knew Christian better than that.

"Relax, big man. I meant either way," Christian assured him. "But if you can do this for me, I'll have some extra incentive."

"Okay. So, what is it?" Show asked, finally.

"If we're going through with my qualifying matches idea…you think you could, eh maybe talk to Teddy a bit, pull some strings here and there, and set me up with, say, a specific opponent that I'd really like to face?" Christian requested at last. The fans, seeing where he was going with this, were cheering in approval at the prospect of Captain Charisma finally getting to let loose on the specific opponent in question.

The giant's eyes widened in realization. "Wait…are you asking for what I think you are?"

Christian nodded, with a steely serious look on his face. "I don't just want this match, Big Show. I _need_ this match. I need this opportunity to correct my mistakes, to fight for what's right, and to make Vance Archer finally pay the price he deserves for what he did to Felicity. I swear, if you do this for me, I'll win Bragging Rights for you. I'll do anything you ask. Hell, I might even be willing to say I owe you for life!"

"Whoa, whoa! Just…just wait a second," Show finally cut him off. "Christian. You know that you and I are tight, and there are few guys in this business that I respect more than you. You've never messed with me, I've never messed with you. And you know that for sure."

"But?" Christian interjected. "I sense a 'but' here."

"But you know I can't just buck the system like that. Not this time," Big Show continued, confirming the sense, much to the chagrin of Christian and some of the fans. "This thing isn't just about you and me, and this isn't about personal issues. This is about Bragging Rights, Christian. This is about brand supremacy. This is about which show gets to claim number one product status in the WWE Universe."

"I came out here and I brought out Hornswoggle because I want to unify Smackdown. I can't just buck the system so you can use this to get your hands on Archer. It doesn't work that way." Show continued to explain, and this time the look of chagrin and disappointment on Christian's face was all too real.

"Besides, even if I wanted to, I don't think Teddy would agree to that. Sure, I'm the team captain, but he's the GM. He runs the show. He's the man that's actually gonna make the matches, and that's if he agrees to go through with the qualifying idea."

"But if he makes the concession for you to get Archer, he's gonna have to make matches based on either requests or personal vendettas for everyone else too. And I really don't think he's too thrilled about that idea when there are much more random and even-ended processes to sort people into matches by."

"If you want to commit to our team for Bragging Rights, you need to be all in after getting picked or winning a qualifying match, whichever way we decide to go with that. But if you just want to get your hands on Archer and nothing else, you're gonna have to find another way, Christian. I'm sorry."

Show's somber apology and explanation was not well received by the people. They were actually treating him to boos. Christian, meanwhile, actually looked to be reeling in somewhat of surprise at the rejection of his request. Big Show and Hornswoggle both could tell that he had had his heart set on this shot at retribution.

"Again, man, I'm sorry. I can't say it enough," Show apologized again, really feeling guilty. "But I'm just trying to do what's best for Smackdown right now."

"I understand," Christian replied, finally, with a little unintentional heaviness in his voice, before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring. Some of the fans continued to voice their displeasure in the form of boos, while Show and Hornswoggle sadly looked on.

The camera then went toward the announce table with Matt Striker, Josh Mathews, and Michael Cole.

"You know, I've gotta commend the Big Show for what he did just now," Cole commented. "It's a good thing to see that he's not too blinded by his friends' passion and anger to do the right thing. He could've easily just conceded to Christian and risked putting the entire team's future unity in jeopardy over this whole situation involving Christian, Vance Archer, and Felicity. But instead he put his foot down! He just stepped up to the plate!"

"Okay, I fail to see how you can just blankly guarantee that this going to be a good thing for Team Smackdown," Josh said in objection to Cole's ranting. "What if Christian does get on the team, or somebody else who doesn't like Vance Archer, and they come in harboring bad feelings over this and accusing Big Show of protecting Archer?"

"Well, that's their own issue," Cole remarked offhandedly. "But the Smackdown captain just did the right thing here. Now it's established that he's gonna be a strong, decisive leader, and he and Teddy Long for once are not gonna jeopardize this whole program just to solve a popular superstar's personal vendettas! How can you not admire that! That's the kind of leadership you need against a Raw team that's gonna be captained by an awesome superstar like the Miz!"

"I'll give him credit. That was a tough decision. But will the usually-jovial Big Show's hard choices foster the team spirit he's trying to invoke, or will it just lead to a trend of building animosity across the board? The only way to find out is in the weeks to come," Striker finally said, objectively summarizing the situation.

A video was shown of Alberto Del Rio breaking Rey Mysterio's wrist. They'll face each other later tonight.

-Commercial Break-

**Vance Archer w/Curt Hawkins vs. Chris Masters**

Archer kicked him down then kneed him in the ribs and punched him down. Hen then sent him to the corner but Master sidestepped him and punched him down wildly. Masters went for an elbow drop but Archer moved. Archer applied an arm bar but Masters fought up and hit a sidewalk slam.

Archer regained control and kicked Masters in the back of the head and hit a springboard stomp to the face. Archer punched him down and Masters punched back. Archer than went for a big boot, knocking Masters out to the mat area below on the same side as Hawkins. Archer slid out of the ring after him and waited for him to stand, verbally taunting and goading him as Hawkins shouted to "finish him off". Masters saw it coming and ducked the ensuing attack, probably thanks to this, and Archer, failing to stop, ran into Hawkins, leveling him with a devastating clothesline.

Archer looked at him, crouching nonchalantly for a moment, then turned to Masters, kicked him in the gut, and sent him into the ring. He then walked over to Hawkins again, simply saying, "Sorry, dude," as he got onto the ring apron, set to follow Masters back into the ring.

Hawkins, though, got back up and grabbed him by the leg. Archer turned around, looking at Curt confused.

"What'd you do that for! Why'd you hit me in the face, man!" Curt complained.

"Told you get out the way!" Archer quickly insisted, but with no evidence to that point Hawkins continued to yell at him about the clothesline. Masters took advantage by applying the Master Lock and taking Vance over into the ring in order to get the automatic-submission win.

**Winners by Submission: Chris Masters **

After Masters celebrated and left, Hawkins took his jacket off and got in the ring as Vance was starting to pick himself up. Curt looked like he didn't know what to say or do for that matter. After looking around for a moment, he finally just kicked Vance in the face and angrily paced around the ring, before hitting a Heat Seeker as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"The Heat Seeking Elbow, and Curt Hawkins has made a statement here on Friday nights!" Matt Striker said at the table, as Hawkins left the ring oblivious "One More Time!" chant viewers could hear in the background.

"What's gotten into Curt Hawkins?" Michael Cole asked, however.

Hawkins started walking back towards the ramp while looking bitterly at Archer still. "You've been holding ME back! **ME!**"

As the replay showed of his actions and Striker elaborated a bit on Hawkins taking out months of frustration, the smaller member of the now former Gatecrashers walked up the ramp still somber and angry.

-Commercial Break-

Paul Bearer was in the ring with a single spotlight on him holding the urn. Bearer introduced a man who should be respected, revered, and feared. This man singlehandedly destroyed the myth of the Undertaker. This man left him a pathetic, writhing mess on the canvas with his very soul seeping into the concrete. It's the Devil's favorite son, his son, the World Heavyweight Champion, Kane!

Kane got in the ring and Paul Bearer looked pleased as he handed the microphone to his son. Kane said years ago, when he was devising his plan, he never thought it would be so easy. Then again he never thought his brother's pride would be so weak. Undertaker may have sent Paul Bearer to the dark side but it was him that brought him back because he's more powerful than he could ever imagine. The look on Undertaker's face when Paul Bearer turned on him and gave him the urn was even more satisfying than beating him in Hell in a Cell.

Undertaker wasn't the only one deceived. It was everyone in the entire WWE Universe. Everyone thought that the return of Paul Bearer made Undertaker whole and the only thing missing would be Undertaker's triumph. With the fall of the Undertaker, all their dreams came crashing down as well. The Phenom, the man who we revere above all others, is just like us. Undertaker is weak, pathetic, and helpless at the mercy of his superiors. Just like the Undertaker, all of them answer to someone. Whether it's their parents, spouse, or boss, they all answer to someone. Now the Dead Man answers to the Devil's Favorite Demon. The legend of the Undertaker allowed the WWE Universe to escape reality. Kane destroyed that legend and now they have nothing left but their empty, miserable, pathetic lives.

Kane said that Undertaker had been betrayed by those closest to him. His legacy was shattered and he failed all his creatures of the night. It must feel like he's in his own corner of hell. Kane told him not to worry because they were just warming up. Kane exploded the ring posts as he laughed. Paul Bearer looked happy.

Alberto Del Rio would take on the returning Rey Mysterio later tonight. The WWE Universe would also see MVP take on Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship next.

-Commercial Break-

**WWE Intercontinental Championship Match  
>MVP vs. Dolph Ziggler (c) w Vickie Guerrero**

MVP did jumping jacks as soon as the bell rang. They locked up and MVP took him down. They kept the lock up and MVP backed him to the corner. MVP blocked a punch and sent him hard into the corner. MVP hit a drop-toe-hold and a running knee to the back of the head for a near fall. Ziggler held the ropes to counter a German Suplex. MVP punched and hit a back suplex for a near fall. Ziggler came back with an uppercut and a kick to the face. Ziggler dropped a big elbow for a near fall. Ziggler used the bottom rope to choke out MVP.

Vickie Guerrero stared at MVP coldly as Ziggler distracted the referee. She didn't slap MVP because she was still upset about Ziggler hugging Kaitlyn on NXT. Ziggler went outside the ring to ask what was going on. Vickie backed up and left ringside. MVP surprised Ziggler with a baseball slide as they cut to commercial.

-Commercial Break-

Back from the break, Ziggler was stretching MVP out. Ziggler elbowed him in the face a few times and covered for a near fall. Ziggler got him to a vertical base and quickly took him down with a nice neckbreaker for a near fall then hit him with a fireman's carry takeover for another near fall. Ziggler applied a modified camel clutch, but MVP fought up and head-butted out. MVP punched away but missed wildly on one and Ziggler applied a Sleeper Hold. MVP got him off and rolled him up for a near fall.

Ziggler missed another clothesline and got rolled up for another near fall. Ziggler quickly hit a headlock takeover for a near fall. Ziggler dropped a HUGE elbow for a near fall. Ziggler applied a chin lock but MVP soon fought up. MVP stomped the foot to get out and Ziggler kicked him. Ziggler went into the ropes and MVP hit a nice belly to belly overhead suplex.

MVP blocked a punch and threw some of his own. MVP hit a pair of clotheslines and a flapjack. MVP covered for a near fall. MVP hit a nice T-Bone Suplex for a near fall. MVP hit a forearm and Ziggler took him out with a jawbreaker. Ziggler kicked him in the head a few times and avoided a big boot. MVP hit it after a second try for a near fall.

Kaitlyn ran down to the ring as MVP had a vertical suplex attempt countered into a Sleeper Hold. MVP got out of it and took Ziggler down. MVP got up and went for his BALLIN Elbow Drop but Kaitlyn grabbed his leg! Ziggler quickly followed up with the Zig-Zag for the win!

**Winner & STILL Intercontinental Champion: Dolph Ziggler**

Vickie Guerrero came out to the stage and was screaming as Ziggler and Kaitlyn hugged in the ring. Ziggler saw Vickie on stage and pushed Kaitlyn away from him. Vickie was livid on the stage.

The camera then captured Alberto Del Rio grinning to himself in the interview area to a chorus of boos.

"Alberto Del Rio," Todd Grisham said as the camera zoomed out to capture him as well, "tonight you'll face the man who you recently sidelined for over a month with a severely fractured arm, Rey Mysterio. So, Alberto, with that said, are you at all concerned that tonight on Friday Night, Smack…"

Alberto motioned for Todd to stop, then bring the microphone over to him, interrupting the announcer in glasses. "Todd. Come on. Concerned, about Rey Mysterio? About that little chihuahua? Come on. His bark is bigger than his bite. Yes, of course, Rey, is a former wor-"

"ARRGGHHH!"

A furious scream was heard in the area, and before anyone knew, it, Todd Grisham was _laid out_ by a furious clothesline from a lean and large man!

"Hooh!" Del Rio gasped in shock, before _Vance Archer_ looked over at him for a second. As Alberto swiftly walked away, Vance turned to Grisham again, mounted and hit the interviewer with sixteen furious right hands, before getting up, picking him up by the neck and biel-tossing him into the interview set like a rag doll!

As fans jeered this appalling turn of events, Vance quickly snapped toward the camera with a message to send. "Felicity! Curt Hawkins! I knew the two of you were always disloyal to me. I knew you never had my back! It just took longer for one of you to betray me than the other."

"Now, you've both got your friends all over the back, running around trying to protect you, trying to help you, trying put you over. But I'm gonna make sure that means **nothing** by the time I'm done!"

The fans booed. "First off, we got Bragging Rights. Team Smackdown. I'm gonna qualify, and I'm gonna be the **man**! I'll be the reason that Smackdown wins, and everybody on this show will have no choice but to answer to me. Even you, Big Show!"

"Then after that, you two blondies, and anybody else who wants a share, you have a side order of agony coming. And I'm going to deliver. This is all on your hands!"

That was when the American Psycho lifted his big boot right at the camera, killing it to black. Moans of shock and boos followed shortly as the show cut to break.

-Commercial Break-

Ricardo Rodriguez introduced Alberto Del Rio, who drove into the arena with a Rolls Royce.

**Alberto Del Rio vs. Rey Mysterio**

The bell rang and they locked up. Del Rio powered him to the corner and kicked him. Del Rio punched away at him until the referee backed him up. Mysterio came back with some punches. Del Rio quickly sent him into the ropes but lowered his head and ate a kick. Del Rio quickly kicked Mysterio down. Del Rio charged but Mysterio avoided him and he flew out of the ring. Del Rio avoided a seated senton off the apron but Mysterio hit a drop-toe-hold into the steel steps. Mysterio hit a running baseball slide, sending his arm into the ring post.

Mysterio stomped on his hand on the steel steps. Mysterio went to the top rope and hit a NASTY cross-body block to the outside!

-Commercial Break-

Back from the break, Mysterio was punching away at Del Rio. Mysterio dropped him into position but Del Rio got out of the ring to avoid the 619. Ricardo Rodriguez checked on him at ringside. Del Rio turned into a springboard baseball slide and Mysterio kicked him in the ribs. Del Rio begged him off and Mysterio kicked him in the face. Mysterio threw him into the ring and kicked away at his knee. Del Rio was laid out in the corner so Mysterio dropkicked him in the face. Mysterio covered for a near fall.

Mysterio dropkicked him in the knee and kicked him in the face for another near fall. Mysterio hit a springboard seated senton. Del Rio immediately responded with a powerslam for a near fall. Del Rio hit a NASTY back suplex for a near fall. Del Rio set him up in the corner for an enzuigiri but Mysterio avoided it. Mysterio dove off the top rope with a hurricanrana and Del Rio was in position! Mysterio was distracted by Ricardo Rodriguez and Del Rio took him out from behind! Rodriguez got on the apron and Mysterio hit a hurricanrana that sent him into Rodriguez! Mysterio hit the 619 and a top rope splash for the win!

**Winner by Pinfall: Rey Mysterio**

The show went off air with Rey Mysterio celebrating in the ring.

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

Felicity found herself sitting dejectedly against the wall of the parking garage, hugging her knees loosely as she rested her chin atop them. She sighed, running a hand through her damp hair, repeating the match from earlier in her head for seemingly the 100th time, causing a frown to form on her face.

She had never taken defeat well and the fact that she _knew _that before her knee flair up she would have wiped the floor with Layla was driving her insane. Believing she had allowed herself to fall too far backward after her injury, she had quickly showered in the diva's locker room before dropping her bag off in Edge and Christian's empty locker room and headed outside, hoping the fresh air would help her clear her head.

So, here she sat, the brisk autumn air causing her to wrap her arms around herself, rubbing her arms to fight away the chill as she leaned her head against the wall, sighing deeply, her eyes closed.

"Kinda a bitter sweet night, huh?" A male voice asked from beside her. She turned her head to the side to see CM Punk beside her, his Mizfit hoodie on, as well as a pair of track pants. "I mean, you lost, but Edge is back on Smackdown." He absentmindedly rubbed his midsection. "That spear still packs a punch." He muttered under his breath.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Punk?" She snipped, her tone giving away the disappointment running through her.

Punk rolled his eyes, however, knowing how hard Felicity was on herself when it came to matches, tending to sometimes unintentional take her disappointment out on others around her. Plus, it wasn't like they were on the best of terms, so she truly had no obligation or reason to be polite to him.

"Hmm, now let's see. Enjoy a short little conversation on the way out, or leave a nice young lady I used to know out in the open as easy pickings for some meathead that doesn't know how to take his own advice and pay attention. Which seems to be the more attractive deal here? This is kinda tough. Let me think about it..."

Punk placed his hand to his chin in a mock thinking gesture before nodding. ""Yeah, I think I'll go with the conversation. Thank you very much."

He sat down next to Felicity, resting his head against the wall as well. They sat like that, silencing enveloping them, for a few moments before Punk turned his head to face her.

"It was a close match. You're just a little rusty still. It'll come back to you."

She scoffed. "I lost to a freakin' Playboy bunny."

"Layla was in Playboy?" He gave a mock, wide-eye expression. "How did I miss _that _issue?"

Felicity turned to glare at him, but, seeing the familiar, playful twinkle in his eyes, causing her to stop short and roll her eyes. "You know what I meant." She sighed. "I should have been able to beat her."

"You haven't wrestled in what, like three months?" He continued before she could answer. "You wouldn't expect a runner to take that kind of time off then come back their first week and run a record setting marathon, would you?"

She merely shrugged, causing him to scoff at her. "You're fine. You're a good wrestler. You'll bounce back. Besides, you trained with the best in the world for a while."

"Who? Edge and Christian?"

Punk quickly shook his head. "Psh. No. I'm talking about me here."

Felicity rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. She was about to respond when the door to the arena swung open with urgency and a frantic Christian stepped into the parking lot, eyes darting back and forth.

He didn't see Felicity or Punk since they were sitting on the ground but Felicity quickly stood up when she saw the look on his face, her heart tightening at the fear in his eyes.

"Jay?"

His head snapped to the side, following her voice until he saw her, sighing in relief as he rushed over to her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Felicity frowned, her worry increasing ten-fold as she felt the tension in his shoulders as she hugged him back, the tight grip he had on her causing her to struggle to breathe.

"Bubby?" She asked, nerves thick in her voice. "What's wrong? Where's Adam? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Christian stated before holding her at arms length. "But we've got to go."

"You okay dude?" CM Punk asked from behind the two, watching them closely.

"Well, I don't know if you've seen anything, but there's a crazy freak running around back there taking off announcers' heads, making threats, and destroying cameras!"

Punk shook his head. "Wait. Hang on a second. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah Jay. There's always some crazy freak running around. It's Smackdown. Why are you freaking out about this one?" Felicity questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Christian took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down for a minute before he spoke again. "Liss...Archer beat up Grisham and threatened you and Hawkins."

Felicity took in an audibly sharp breath, as her eyes widened with fear as she unconsciously started to scratch at her tattoo.

"When?" Punk asked, eyes darting between the two Canadians.

"While Grisham was supposed to be interviewing Del Rio. Archer came in and went crazy, and Alberto, of course, did nothing about it."

"Is Todd okay?" Felicity's voice was small and frail.

Christian frowned, looking at her thoughtfully. "It didn't look very good Diamond. Archer really snapped this time."

Felicity bit her bottom lip and nodded her understanding. "What...what did Vance say?"

Christian looked down at her, not sure how exactly to word the threat in order to not freak her out, but finally decided that a straightforward approach would be best. "He pretty much blamed you and said after Bragging Rights he was going to make you and Hawkins pay for not being loyal to him."

"Adam and I split up looking for you because with the way Archer snapped we thought..." His voice trailed off as he hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're okay." He said softly before pulling out his cell. "I'd better call Adam to let him know you're fine and to meet us out here."

"Can you have him get my bag on his way out here?" She asked quietly, as Christian nodded.

"Sure kiddo." He then turned around and took a few steps away, waiting on Edge to answer.

Behind him, Felicity soon hugged her arms around herself, trying to calm herself down to no avail as Christian's hushed tone could be heard.

She soon felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked over to see CM Punk giving her a sad expression before squeezing her shoulder lightly. Soon, Christian turned around and walked over to the two as CM Punk dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Adam's on his way." He said, before looking over his shoulder both ways nervously.

"Relax, Lord of the Dance. The big and tall raving dumba** does not have the guts to come out and try to take my title as the most dangerous man on the show while I'm standing right here." Punk explained, trying to comfort the two.

"Well, better safe than sorry." He explained, looking down at Felicity. "You okay Diamond?"

She bit her bottom lip before she started to nod, then shook her head as Christian pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay." He said quietly. "Let's get to the car."

"Can we wait here for Addy?" She asked quietly, causing him to look around, unsure, before he nodded.

"Sure kiddo."

Only a few moments later, Edge came barging through the door, three bags in hands, slightly out of breath, showing he had been running. He dropped the bags when he saw Felicity, relief covering his face as he quickly moved over to her and wrapped her in a hug very similar to the one she had shared with Christian.

"You alright Baby Girl?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was just out here talking to Punk." She explained, as Edge wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he picked up two of their bags, leaving Christian's bag for him to carry. "Let's get back to the hotel." He quickly led her away as Christian turned to Punk and nodded.

"Thanks Punk." Punk nodded in response, and with that, Christian grabbed his bag and quickly followed them.

As they reached the care, Felicity looked back at Punk, a look of thanks and acknowledgement on her face, as Punk looked back at her sadly.

The car ride was mainly in silence, with Christian driving, Edge riding shotgun and Felicity in the back, curled tightly against the window as she looked out of it lost in thought.

Christian sighed. "We gotta do something about this Archer guy."

Edge nodded his agreement. "I know. Got any suggestions?"

"Well, I was hoping kicking his a** legally next week would be an option, but it's not looking too hot there."

"We could always jump in him in the back. No one would really blame us….or care for that matter." Edge suggested.

"Two issues with that. We can't look after Liss and track him down at the same time, he has the most annoying habit of not being around unless he wants to do something, and I'm pretty sure security doesn't need to blame us in order to hold us back."

"Um…you said two issues, right? Because I counted three." The Rated – R Superstar held up three fingers, causing Captain Charisma to roll his eyes.

"Shut it."

"What if…" Edge started, an idea formulating in his head. "What if we rig the matches for next week somehow? Make sure one of us gets to face him."

"Yeah, sure. Care to explain how?" Christian asked skeptically, giving Edge a pointed look.

"Well...um...I..." Edge started, then sighed. "I got nothing."

"Yeah, me neither. Besides, I'm pretty sure whatever we do, Teddy or Show would catch on within a week and then we'd be in serious heat."

"Seriously heat with Teddy Long…heh. What else hasn't changed?" Edge asked with a chuckle, before he noticed that Felicity hadn't said two words since they got in the car.

"Liss, you're being awfully quiet."

"Yeah, you alright?" Christian asked, glancing briefly in the rearview mirror at her.

"Huh? Oh." Felicity said, snapped out of her trance before she nodded timidly. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

Edge raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "You sure?"

"Yeah." She muttered quietly before looking back out the window.

Christian and Edge shared a glance, before Christian turned back to the road, frowning. "Wow. This isn't good, man."

"I know." Edge confirmed with a nod. "It's like she's just…mentally checked out, or something."

"We're going to have to do something about this."

The Rated-R Superstar sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can wait until Bragging Rights, honestly."

"Well, we've got to do something about this, because that" Christian motioned toward the backseat with his head, "isn't healthy."

Edge sat in silence for a few seconds, nodded to himself some, then turned to Felicity. "Hey…Liss…"

She looked over at him questioningly, not saying anything but let him know she's listening.

"I need you to understand something. Nothing's changed, okay? We're still not gonna let him touch you. That much is for sure."

Felicity nodded unconvinced. "Okay" She finally answered quietly.

Christian glanced in the mirror, shaking his head before sighing. "The rearview says no good, man."

Edge frowned. "Well...I got nothing. You wanna give it shot?"

Christian thought for a moment before nodding. "Felicity?" She replied with a slight "mm-hmm" and looked at him.

"We've been driving through here for, like…" He turned to Edge. "12, 13 minutes, right?"

Edge looked at the clock on the dash, then nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Alright. I checked Google Maps on the way to town. There should be a Chick-fil-A right around the corner. Sound like a plan, kiddo?"

Christian looked at her expectantly, a smile on his face, but she merely shook her head and looked back out the window. "Nah. I...I'm not hungry."

"You sure? I mean, I know how much you love Chick-fil-A, kiddo. It's kinda your thing."

"Yeah" She said quietly, not looking away from the window.

Christian and Edge glanced at each other with looks of concern and mild shock on their faces. Christian quickly turned to face the road again but the look never left his face. "She just turned down Chick-Fil-A?" He near-whispered in awe.

Edge shook his head sadly. "This is worse than we thought."

"Yeah…I hate to say it, but at this rate we may have to go to drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" Edge looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah. Even your old "go to Raw, face the Nexus" idea's starting to look better now."

"Except for the fact that now they have John Cena." Edge pointed out. "Plus, can we really just leave Archer running around unchecked?"

"I get what you're saying, but can we afford to wait until we have a real shot to take him out? Cause I don't think she's gonna get any better until Archer can't come after her anymore. Besides," Christian continued, "Cena's not the kind of guy that would hit a woman. Hell, nobody in Nexus would. Half of them are soft by themselves, and Barrett's no idiot. He doesn't want that kind of a target on his back."

"You're right. But, is getting all three of us traded to Raw really an option? I mean, maybe you two, but the GM just got rid of me. He...or she...isn't going to take me back." He sighed sadly. "Maybe...maybe we talk to Teddy and try to get you and her to Raw and I stay here adn try to clear up the Archer thing?"

"No!" Felicity nearly shouted from the back seat, causing the two men to jump slightly, shocked by her outburst, not realizing she was paying attention. They both glanced back at her.

"Liss?" The Rated-R Superstar questioned.

Felicity met his gaze, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't tell us to go to Raw and leave you here alone on Smackdown. We all just started touring together, Addy! And now you want us to just take off and let you deal with Vance all by yourself!"

Edge's face dropped, a shocked and heartbroken look covering his face at making Felicity cry. "Sweetie…"

"Don't 'sweetie' me if you're just gonna tell me how good you are and who you've beaten. Listen to me for once. Vance is a psycho. He won't take no for an answer. I don't care what you think, you can't take him alone and expect him to go away after a week or two. You need Jay."

She began to sob quietly. "It just…" She sniffled. "…it scares me thinking about…" Another sniffle. "…what he could do to you on a bad night…"

"Hey, hey." Edge said quietly, reaching into the backseat and patting her leg comfortingly. "Baby Girl, calm down. I'm just thinking out loud here. We're not going to do anything unless all three of us agree on it, okay?"

She sniffled, wiping at her tears. "Mm-kay."

Edge gave her a small, sad smile and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She nodded. "I know. It's okay."

He gave her hand another squeeze, then turned around and faced forward again. The ride continued quietly for a few moments.

Eventually, Edge broke the silence. "You know what. I just thought of something."

"Yeah?" Christian asked from behind the wheel.

"About this whole Archer thing. We're forgetting a crucial fact that could actually help us."

"Huh? What's that?" Christian asked, intrigued.

"You know, Liss back there isn't the only person Vance seems to be after." Edge pointed out.

"You're talking about Curt Hawkins, aren't you?" Christian asked as Edge nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, you want to call him and check on him or what?"

Edge scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well…actually, I was kinda thinking to do one better."

"Wait, you want to bring him over to join us?" Christian asked for clarity.

"Um…" Edge paused, unsure of himself. "Forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up just now."

"No, no, no. I'm not rejecting it. I'm just…we've already got a lot on our plate as it is. Are you sure adding him to the tab is really the best idea?"

"Well…actually, I think he has the same problem we do. Vance Archer. So, it just makes sense for us all to stick together, you know? Besides, to be honest I kinda miss the kid." Edge admitted.

"Yeah. I thought that was what it was."

Edge looked at Christian with a somewhat pained expression. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Christian flashed a smirk.

"Don't worry your head off, man. You've got a good point. Maybe we can take him along."

Edge raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Liss hasn't exactly put in her two cents yet…" Christian hooked a thumb towards the backseat.

The Rated-R Superstar turned to Felicity. "Liss? Are you okay with bringing Hawkins in?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not? We're not exactly in position to turn down help right now."

Edge looked at her, caught off guard by how quickly she just went with it, but soon figured that if she was feeling any nerves then she was still internalizing it. He turned to look at his phone, wondering if he should go through with this or if it would be too big an imposition.

He searched back into his mind at what both Felicity and Hawkins had told him in order to add up details of their interactions. He remembered Felicity saying before Night of Champions that she didn't think Curt knew what Archer was doing to her, and Hawkins confirming this in a chat during the pay-per-view. Also, from the original accounting she gave of Archer's abuse it was always when Hawkins was away somewhere.

"Dude." Christian's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, waiting on Edge to turn and face him. "At least call the kid up and make sure he's okay so you can stop worrying."

Edge smiled, grateful for the green light. "Thanks." He said with a nod as he finally dialed Curt's number waiting for him to answer.

"_Yo. What's going on?" _The Party Starter's voice broke through.

"Hey Curt. It's Edge, but you probably already knew that." He almost face palmed as he realized what he had just said. "And now I sound like Del Rio. _Fantastic." _

Curt could be heard chuckling. _"Hey, no worries. That happens sometimes. Seriously, though. What's up?"_

"Well, first off, I really enjoyed what I saw out of you down at the ring tonight. It was good to see you lose the dead-weight."

"_The way he's going, keeping him would've been stupid at this point."_ He sighed. _"Kinda wish I didn't have to do that, though." _

"Well, I can't say I share the sentiment of wishing Archer didn't get his head kicked in, but I understand where you're coming from. You did what you had to though." Edge offered.

On his end, Curt nodded, as if coming to terms with the earlier events of the night. "Yeah. You're right."

Edge sighed. "But, anyway, the real reason I called. I assume you saw what Vance did after his match, right?

"_What, when he flipped out on Todd Grisham? Yeah, I saw that. It was, like, ten minutes after I came back here to the hotel. Pretty freaky."_

"Yeah, it was. Wait...you were traveling with Archer weren't you?" Edge asked.

"_Mostly, yeah. Kinda goes without saying that's over, though." _

"Well," Edge scratched the back of his head. "Do you have anyone to travel with? Or a place to stay for that matter?"

Although Edge couldn't see it over the phone, Hawkins smiled. _"As a matter of fact, I do. Thanks to Big LG, by the way."_

"Oh." Edge said, sounded somewhat disappointed. "Well, that's good.""

"_Yeah. You know Luke Gallows, right? Big guy? Used to be Festus? Punk just kicked him from SES?" _

"That guy? Really?"

"_Yep. We actually go way back, like, OVW way back. And he actually came to me tonight right after what happened with Archer. He figured Vance was gonna come all ticked later on, so there he was waiting for me. Got me out of the building and told me to move my stuff from Vance's room to his before the big and crazy guy got back."_

"Hmm." Edge said surprised. "Fetus actually has good ideas. Who knew?"

Hawkins laughed. _"Yeah, good thing he found straightedge for a second to get him back to normal, huh?" _

"Yeah, good thing." Edge replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, I was just calling to make sure you were alright and that you had a place to stay and people to travel with, because, we've got room for another person if you need it."

"_Thanks, man. 'Preciate it…"_ He stopped when he realized what he had just heard. _"Wait, say that last part again?"_

"I, uh..." Edge scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I just wanted to let you know we've got room for you if you need it."

"_Really? I'm…wow. I just, I don't know what to say. I mean, you, Edge, are asking little-known Curt Hawkins to come hit the road with you again. Am I hearing this right?"_

"You and Zack always had to make things harder than they should be" Edge muttered before he sighed. "Okay, Curt. Yeah. I'm asking if you want to travel with me, Christian, and Felicity."

Christian snickered at Edge, earning a glare from the Rated-R Superstar.

"_Awesome. Well, for the record, my answer's totally yes."_

"Really? Great. Okay, um...do you just want to meet up tomorrow morning to head to the next town with us?"

"_Sounds good. Of course, I'll have to clear all this up with Luke before I start packing my things again, but I think he'll be cool about it."_

Edge nodded. "Alright. Just text me tomorrow morning and let me know for sure."

"_Got it. By the way, before I forget. How's Felicity doing?"_ Hawkins asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

Edge looked in the rearview mirror where Felicity was once again staring off into space outside the window and sighed "Honestly kid? Not very good at all. We're...well, we're pretty worried."

"_That…well, that sucks. You know, she and I were pretty cool back when we were working together with Vance. She always had energy to share, especially early on." _

"Well, who knows? Maybe you being around will help her get back to that."

"_Could happen. I mean, I am the Party Starter."_ Hawkins commented, his smile clear in his voice as he briefly paused. _"Just sayin'."_

Edge rolled his eyes. "Sure Curt. Whatever you say. But, listen, we're pulling into the hotel now, so I'm gonna jump off here. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"_Alright, Edgemeister. Take care, Talk to ya later_."

"Alright, you too kid."

Edge hung up the phone, as he took his turn to stare out the window, thinking back to the first time he ever met Curt Hawkins.

_Just, make sure you get plenty of sleep, okay? See ya soon. Love you too. Okay. Bye."_

_Pressing the "end" button on his cell phone, Adam sighed as he sat on the bed of his hotel room, clad in a pair of dark grayish blue jeans and a white button-down long-sleeve shirt with the left side pocket seemingly torn out and some dark gray designs on the back. Before picking up the phone to answer that call that he'd finished, Adam had already unpacked and set up all his "non-arena" essentials and accessories. So now he had all the time in the world to sit and think about his situation at hand on Smackdown._

_Last week, Teddy Long came back and announced that Edge was going to be in a triple threat match against Undertaker and Batista for the world title at Armageddon, in the aftermath of an interrupted title match between Batista and Edge. The Rated-R Superstar didn't have too much to complain about, as he still wanted to become champion again. The devil was in the details, however; in the major rivalry between the three men, he was the biggest target._

_Big Dave and the Phenom certainly had heat, but they respected each other. Adam, on the other hand, was considered the third wheel, the snake, especially due to his use of Money in the Bank to capture the title in the past and now his relationship with General Manager Vickie Guerrero, who he had just gotten off the phone with. Also, he was the smallest and least physically imposing of the three by far, although that would make fans count him out prematurely more than anything else._

_Vickie had obviously been hospital-riddden after the Tombstone she took fom the Undertaker left her paralyzed from the waist down. Adam visited her at least twice a week, these lasting about an hour, and made sure to talk to her every day, for anywhere between ten to thirty minutes. From what he was told, it looked like she'd be able to get out of the hospital within the next week, but she would have to use a wheelchair._

_Tonight, though, was an uncertain situation. Edge was able to lobby the Board of Directors to keep Vickie as the acting general manager with Teddy Long the assistant GM so that she would come back with the power, but she wasn't here tonight, wihch meant Long was running the show. Taker and Batista wanted his head. Half the locker room would probably volunteer for a match with him if they could, with no intention on being friendly. And for whatever reason, Teddy had a huge crowd-pleaser bias and wouldn't exactly be doing him any favors._

_He needed an idea, something, and fast, to be able to survive the night, and then something more to work on for nine days later at Armageddon._

_But he couldn't think about it much further, because at that point, he heard a knock on the door._

_"I didn't call for room service, okay? So whoever this is, you're looking for someone else." He quickly snipped in the door's direction, hoping whoever this was would listen and go away._

_Instead, they replied. "We're not room service, bro! We came here to talk to you!"_

_Adam sighed and shook his head. He had no idea who this was, but he wasn't in the mood for bother from obsessed fans._

_"You can find me for autographs some other time. I'm not interested in signing anything right now," Adam tried. Maybe now they'd get the message._

_"We're not here for autographs, Edge," another male voice answered, this one of a higher pitch than the other. This lent some confirmation as to why the first guy had said "we"; he wasn't alone. "We've got something else we want to talk about. I'm not sure if you'll be interested, but we're not leaving until you call security on us or let us in to talk."_

_Adam looked on in surprise. Whoever these persons were, they acknowledged that he could probably call security on them and have them escorted out of the hotel, yet they were perfectly willing to take that risk for some reason. There was serious intent behind whatever they wanted here._

_Cautiously, he stood up and walked towards the door, opening to find two young men standing before him, both dressed in muscle shirts and jeans. Their hairstyles, both long, blonde, and wave, were also somewhat similar to his own, although that was less obvious now that their hair was clearly dry._

_And the only reason he recalled that detail was because somehow he vaguely recognized these two. He'd seen them compete on a few Smackdown episodes in the past few months while he was injured._

_They were the Major Brothers, Brett and Brian Majors._

_"Oh, it's you two kids. The Major Brothers, right?" he said, for clarification._

_"Yeah, that's us," the slightly shorter one replied in his dark gray Young Blood tee. His voice was apparently the higher-pitched one, which oddly enough sounded more modest than the other as well. "I'm Brian, by the way."_

_"And I'm Brett," the other guy replied, wearing a black tee with Affliction designs._

_"Okay. Good thing you're not wearing the same clothes. I wouldn't want the extra effort to tell you guys apart," Adam admitted openly, before moving inside to present the hotel room. "Wanna come in?"_

_"Sure thing, bro!" Brett responded, as he and Brian entered the door and closed it behind them. Adam resumed sitting on his bed as the Majors stood up, since there was only one chair in the room and neither wanted to take it and just leave the other standing._

_"Okay…so you're in my hotel room," Adam started with the obvious. "Why? What are you doing here? What do you want?"_

_"We need your help, man. We wanna form a team with you," Brett earnestly disclosed. Adam was taken back._

_"Whoa, whoa. Let's not spring it on him so quickly, man," Brian said, trying to calm the other man down._

_But Adam had already caught it. "Wait, come again? You said you wanted to team with me?"_

_Brett began to open his mouth, but Brian cut him off. "Whoa, hold on, Z…uh, Brett. Let me handle this." The brief slip didn't get by Adam, as a suspicious frown grew on his face from it._

_"Look," Brian continued. "We just, really…we're not in the best position right now. And, I've got to be honest. We feel like our careers are just kinda hitting a standstill right now. We haven't exactly been winning a whole lot lately, and we're still just two nameless guys in any room we go to. I'm kinda surprised you actually remembered our names."_

_"Well, I do make it my business to pay attention to things," the three-time former world champ replied. "Ultimate Oppoortunist. Kinda comes with the territory."_

_"Right. And, yeah. We know you're busy with the Undertaker and Batista, Vickie Guerrero and all that stuff," Brett began as he took his turn to speak, "but we didn't come here just to take your time, grab your advice, and go home. We're serious about this. We want to make it here. We want to succeed."_

_"And we know you know what it takes to do that. I mean, you're pretty much our hero." Edge could be seen slightly perking up at the sound of that. "I mean, you're Edge! You're frickin' awesome. The Rated-R Superstar, reeking of awesomeness, master of the TLC-"_

_"What my overexcited friend here is trying to say is," Brian interrupted as he quickly put his hands over Brett's chest so as to tell him to calm down, "you're the first person we thought of to come to for help because, you might be surprised to hear this, but you've been our favorite superstar just about since you started here."_

_"We've been watching wrestling since we were kids, so we've got a few heroes. But you're number one on the list, bro." Brett spoke up again. "We busted our butts on the indie circuit for years before getting picked up for developmental, because we've wanted to be here and make an impact just like you did for a long time."_

_"We never told you this before becaues we sorta thought we had a good thing going for the first while after we debuted and we didn't want to do anything that could change our fortune too much," Brian continued. "Plus we're just a couple of kids who you didn't know from a hole in the wall. We didn't really want to get in the way of a master at work."_

_"Okay, okay. Enough!" Adam finally shouted, cutting the two Majors off. "You can calm down and quit trying to butter me up, okay? I get it. You're llifelong Edgeheads and you've hit a little hard luck. I understand that. But what do you really expect me to be able to do about it?"_

_"So glad you asked, bro," Brett began again._

_"And quit calling me 'bro'! I'm not your brother," Adam admonished the more hyper member of the Major Brothers._

_"He does that to everybody. You'd probably get used to it after awhile," Brian said with a thumb pointed at Brett._

_Adam sighed. "Fine. Go on."_

_"Great. So, really, what we want is, we want to work with you," Brett revealed._

_"Huh?" Adam asked in short surprise. There wasn't much shock to it, though. Everything they were saying did point in that direction._

_"Yeah!" Brett went on excitedly. "We could totally work with you. It would be just a dream come true. We're hungry for success, just like you. We're huge Edgeheads, so you know we wouldn't turn our backs on you. And we want to learn from you. You and Christian are seven-time tag team champs, and you won a few with some other guys after him too. You're the perfect teacher for us!"_

_"And in return," Brian interrupted, "we'll help you out with your problems. See, this whole little Leviathan and Deadman issue you're having, you're looking at the solution. We're ready to take care of it anytime you ask. We're not all-take-and-no-give here. We want to be in your corner. We want to be your guys."_

_"Exactly, and you know what?" Brett took over again, as Adam sighed and gestured an arm his way. "Since you already noticed I'm calling you bro, maybe in time you'll come to see us as being like your little bros. How cool would that be?"_

_Oblivious to Brian palming his forehead and shaking his head in disbelief, Adam pressed a hand to his chin in thought._

_Here were these two young guys, full of energy, offering to take part in backing him up against his enemies and promising him loyalty in exchange for his leadership and tutelage. But aside from the awkwardness of suddenly dealing with "kid brothers" that were more than a month younger than he was, could they really get it done? Could they really do something, or would taking them along just be a load and hold him down?_

_He sat there for a minute, considering these and other factors, such weighing his current options on Smackdown, until he finally came to a decision and nodded his head._

_"Really?" Brian asked, with a sudden new brightness to his voice._

_"Sweet!" Brett exclaimed. The two brothers did a faux handshake-like motion, before putting arms around each other with wide grins on their faces._

_"Hey, get a grip for a second!" Adam ordered, as the two immediately resumed actually looking normal. It was kinda sweet and a good sign seeing that they were so tight they had a shared celebration like that, but they hadn't yet earned the territory of seeing his "Mr. Nice Guy" side. "I'll accept you two, but on one condition."_

_"What's that?" a curious Brian inquired._

_"Well…you're gonna have to tell me the truth." Adam said as the Long Island duo looked at one another confused. "Brian, I heard you start calling Brett here by another name, I think it was Z-something, but then you stopped yourself."_

_"Wait, you heard that?" "Brian" asked, clearly caught off guard at being seen with a hand in the cookie jar._

_"Dude…" "Brett" said as he looked at his brother with a slightly disappointed expression._

_Adam nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, that's right. You slipped up. Now, if you really want to be my charges, since you talk so much about your fandom and loyalty, you need to tell me what that's about right now. I'm not going to take a chance of this biting me in the butt later on."_

_The Majors both looked at one another. "_Now_ should we tell him?"_

_"Dude, you heard him. We either tell him or get the boot," "Brian" explained to "Brett"._

_"Finally," "Brett" said, before turning to Edge. "See, here's the deal. We're kinda stuck in an identity jam-"_

_Adam put a hand up in front of "Brett". "Stop." "Brett" stopped, confused. "Number one, you look a bit too eager to talk." "Brett" pointed to himself self-consciously. "Number two," Adam went on, turning and pointing straight to Brian, "_you're_ the one that slipped up. So _you_ have to tell me the truth."_

_"Brian" exchanged glances with "Brett", who patted his shoulder comfortingly, before turning to Adam with a sigh and nod, finally ready to give up the goods. "Okay, here goes."_

_Adam furrowed his brows, tilted his head just a tad, and slightly leaned forward, showing "Brian" that he had his full undivided attention. He didn't quite realize how much at the time, but not until his subject's next words would the Ultimate Opportunist truly have a clue how instrumental he was about to become to these two young men._

_"See, we're not really the Major Brothers…_

WWE~WWE~WWE~WWE~WWE

In the room, Christian stood back towards the doorway, watching Felicity as she sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, being hugged tightly against her as she sat with her back against the headboard of the bed, her eyes glistening with fright and unshed tears as she stared away from him, out the window.

The video from the attack on Grisham had already been posted on WWE's website, and, despite the boys thinking it was a bad idea, she insisted on watching it on her Iphone, wanting to know what exactly Archer had done. Ever since then, she had just been quiet and shaky, worse than she was in the car.

The door opened behind him as Edge quietly walked back into the room, closing the door silently behind him as to not scare Felicity.

"Is she doing any better?" Edge asked concerned, seeing her still in a very similar state from earlier.

Christian shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, no." He finally took his eyes off Felicity long enough to face Edge. "What'd Momma Copeland want?"

"Mom just wanted to see how Liss was, make sure we got her out of there okay." He explained. "Also yelled at me for not having been up to visit lately." He gave a lighthearted eye-roll before looking back towards Felicity, walking towards the bed.

"Hey Liss…you okay?" Edge asked, as he sat down on the bed next to hers, Christian taking a seat next to him.

She shrugged meekly, not even turning to face them, causing the two to exchange worried expressions.

"Felicity." Christian said softly, waiting until she finally turned to face him to respond. "Talk to us."

"It's my fault." She said quietly.

Edge shook his head quickly. "No it isn't Sweetie. You didn't make Vance do this."

"He only attacked Todd because he couldn't get to me." She looked down towards the bed, unsure of her next words. "Maybe…" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Maybe I should go back to Vance."

"WHAT!" The two Canadian men demanded, jumping off the bed, causing Felicity to flinch and draw her knees closer to herself.

Edge opened his mouth, prepared to begin shouting, but when he saw the state of the young woman, he instead ran a hand through his hair angrily as he began to pace the room, looking as though he was doing all he could to keep from fuming or panicking.

Christian ran a hand down his face as he looked from Felicity to around the room, searching desperately for the words that seemed to elude him. He soon pinched the bridge of his nose, hanging his head in silence for a moment before he looked up at her. "Why would you say that?"

Felicity didn't say anything, just avoided his gaze at all cost, causing him to sigh. "Felicity, answer me. Why would you suggest that? Why would you even _think_ that?"

"I…" She started, glancing from Christian to Edge and, seeing how upset they were, hung her head and fixed her eyes on the floor, suddenly finding the carpet interesting. "Vance is going after people because he wants to hurt me. If…if I go back maybe he'll just take it all out on me." She finally locked eyes with the two. "Maybe he won't hurt anyone else."

Christian shook his head. "You're not going to take the bullet for someone else Felicity. That's not even an option. You're not going to be a sacrificial lamb."

"But…you saw what Vance did tonight." She glanced over at him, eyes pleading as tears started flowing. "You heard what he said. He's going to go after me and hurt anyone who tries to stop him, you two included. He won't stop until he hurts you to get to me and I can't see you guys get hurt because of my mistake. It's my fault and…"

"No." Christian said from his still standing position as he ran another hand down his face, showing he was very agitated. "You aren't going back to protect us. We've already told you that we can take care of ourselves. We're not scared of that punk Vance Archer and if he tries anything, …"

"You don't know what he's capable of!" She practically shouted, before she let a choked sob out, her hand going to her mouth, covering it in an attempt to calm down.

Christian sent a worried expression to Edge, who had stopped pacing at Felicity's outburst and was watching her with a concerned and urgent expression, before turning back to the blonde woman who was taking in shallow breaths, trying to calm herself. "Felicity?" He asked softly, almost worried he'd spook her.

"This…" She muttered softly, moving her hair off her neck and turning so they could see the back of it. There, normally hidden under her hair, was a deep, dark burn mark. "is from my curling iron. He thought it was taking me too long to get ready but 'still look that ugly'." She explained, before rolling up her pant leg, not looking over to see the fierce look that was beginning to cross both Edge and Christian's faces.

"And this scar," she pointed to a small, but nasty looking scar above her left ankle on the inside of her leg, "he, ummm…he basically threw me into a mirror and it shattered around me."

She took in a sharp breath, losing her confidence as more tears started falling down her face. "And my knee...I didn't really hurt it in a match against Alicia Fox. Vance, he…he…" She stopped, trying to get the words out. "He stomped on it and kicked it until it swelled so big I thought it would fall off." She looked up, making eye contact long enough to see the murderous look in both of their eyes. "I c-couldn't walk for a w-week and a h-half." She explained, finally breaking down in sobs as she started rolling up her sleeve.

"A-a-and t-t-this…" Christian soon cut her off, sitting down next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Shhh. Shhhh." He muttered, comfortingly running a hand through her hair as she buried her head in his shirt, sobbing into it. "Calm down Diamond. You're safe." He reminded her, tightening his arms around her, trying to comfort her as she no doubt relived the trauma she had gone through in the previous months.

"W-what if he comes a-after you?"

"We're big boys and we can handle ourselves." Christian argued. "We protect you, that's how this whole brother-sister thing works." He glanced over his shoulder at Edge, who looked as though he was seconds away from going on a rampage, destroying anything and anyone in his line of sight.

"Dude." Christian harshly whispered, snapping Edge out of his angry trance as the shorter haired man motioned with his head to the small blonde woman in his arms.

The Rated-R Superstar sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair, taking a somewhat calming breath before he walked over to the bed, sitting down, causing it to sag under his weight.

"Baby Girl." She slowly turned her head, still resting on Christian's shoulder, towards him. "You promised me you would never go back to him, _ever._"

"B-but that was before…"

"I don't care." He cut off forcefully. "We'll be fine and we're going to make sure you'll be fine. You trust us right?" She nodded before he continued. "Then know that we're going to take care of this. But if you think for one second we're just going to sit back and let you go back to this." He pointed to her still exposed ankle, before pointing to the back of her neck. "And this, then you've lost your mind. I don't _ever _want to see you like you were that night Felicity. I can't, and you can't ask me to do that."

She frowned, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry, I-I'm just trying to figure out what to do here. I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

He pulled her out of Christian's arms and into a hug of his own. "I know, but while you're looking out for everyone else, someone's got to look out for you."

She sat in comfortable silence in Edge's hug, Christian next to them for a few long moments before sighing. "Maybe…maybe it'd just be best if I go back to Toronto. Walk away from the company until things settle down." She said quietly, her voice having a defeated tone to it.

The boys exchanged concerned looks, not sure how to respond, until Christian cleared his throat. "Liss, so long as whatever decision you make does not involve you putting yourself in danger, then we'll support you a hundred percent." He looked up at Edge, who was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "But, I don't think you should walk away from the company or wrestling for that matter."

"Look, I'm not saying Archer doesn't pose a threat, but it isn't a threat that we can't handle. But, you walking away gives him exactly what he wants, Liss. Just…let's not jump to anything rash. How about you stick around until after Bragging Rights and we revisit things then? If you still thinking walking away from the company is a good idea, then we'll back you on it, okay?"

"Plus," Edge added his two-cents, "I was really looking forward to the three of us getting to travel together for the first time. We should at least do that for a few weeks."

She looked between them and nodded. "I'll think about it. Just…promise me we all stay safe."

Christian nodded. "Cross our hearts." He then stood up, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." He quickly grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom.

He took an unusually long shower, at least for him, using the time to attempt to calm his nerves from the conversation he had just had with Felicity. The thought of her ever being in that kind of abusive relationship again chilled him to the core. And, the images and the new found revelations of what Archer had put her through were enough to make him want to go on a killing spree right then and there.

However, he knew that was the wrong way to handle things, especially when his primary concern had to be getting Felicity back on track mentally and protecting her from anymore setbacks, such as tonight.

He honestly saw all of the progress she had made in the past month leave in the span of 45 seconds as she watched what Archer did. It was as though she was back in her spare guest room at Edge's house right after he went and got her from Archer. Actually, if Christian was being honest with himself, she was worse off than she had been that night. At least after Edge had gotten her from the hotel, she felt safe and protected, knowing Archer would never hurt her there. But, that confidence, that security…it seemed to dwindle with every boneheaded move Vance Archer made.

Christian sighed. He may not be able to change Archer's actions or take away the damage he had already inflicted, but he'd be d***ed if he let that chumpstain do anymore harm, whether physically or mentally, to a girl he cared so much about.

He knew the loss tonight, plus the attack on Grisham and the following threat would have negative effects on her psyche, but hopefully with the addition of Curt Hawkins to the traveling party, as well as Edge being a permanent fixture to the Smackdown roster, she would be able to slowly get back to her pre-Archer self, or at least some resemblance of that, instead of the scared, fragile, insecure woman she had become. She wasn't his Diamond anymore, rather a shell of her former self, and he vowed to do all in his power to help her get back to her true self.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Felicity and Edge asleep on her bed, her head resting next to his shoulder, as one of his arms kept her safely at his side, no doubt a comfort to both him and her. The TV quietly played That 70's Show, showing they had fallen asleep while watching one of their favorite sitcoms. He thought momentarily about waking Edge so he could go to his room next door, but decided against it, knowing Felicity had had a long night and he didn't want to risk waking her. Plus, he had seen the fear flash across Edge's face before anger set in at her suggestion to go back to Archer.

Although Edge didn't talk about it much, Christian knew that night still haunted him, and the fear of what could have happened had she not called or had Hawkin's car not broken down caused both men to become sick to their stomachs. Knowing those images would no doubt plague Edge's mind that night, given their earlier conversation, he figured the reassurance that she was safe, were he to wake up in the middle of the night, would be good.

Christian thus picked up the remote, turning the TV off before crawling into bed, flipping out the light, as he drifted off to slumber, wanting nothing more than to leave this awful day behind the three of them and hope the next week would start them off in the right direction.

**Whelp. There was chapter 8! Hope y'all enjoyed it and that it was up to par. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think. Just, 30 seconds, that's all I ask. Please? I'll love you forever! :)**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story so far. Love y'all! Until next time**

**Casey Sue  
>~2 Corinthians 4:8-9~<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so...**

**(a day later) ****so so so so so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update. This has been my craziest semester at college to date and fanfiction really had to take a backseat. But everything is calming down now, so I should be able to update at least a few times over break and more regularly next semester. Again, I apologize SO MUCH for the wait. I hope it is well worth it and that some of you are still reading this. I owe all of you Christmas cookies and hugs.**

**Disclaimer: I own Felicity. That's it. I'm just a poor college kid, so please, don't sue.**

**Special thanks as always to my wonderful co-author, Pac.**

Felicity walked down the hallway, nervously wringing her hands. She had been in catering with Christian and Edge when they had gotten called to Teddy Long's office. Although they didn't want to leave her alone, and she herself was somewhat frightened to be by herself, she had assured them that she would be fine and that she was sure she'd go find Hawkins and stay with him.

The former tag champs had reluctantly left and she had headed back to the locker room, glancing over her shoulder the entire way, watching for Archer, hoping that Hawkins would turn the corner, helping put her at ease.

As she was about twenty feet away, she heard loud noises from inside the locker room, things crashing and being thrown about. She stood, frozen in her spot as the door to the locker room swung open from the inside and out stepped a seething Vance Archer.

Coming to her senses, she moved with lightning fast speed, diving behind a large crate, pressing her back against it, hugging her knees to herself as she held her breath, praying silently that Archer had not and would not notice her.

Luckily for her, Vance didn't see her and stormed off. She sat, transfixed with fear for a few moments before glancing over the crate and examined the area, checking to make sure Archer was truly gone before she hurriedly crept to the door, worried that Edge, Christian, or Hawkins where inside, hurt.

She swung the door open and was halted by what she saw. Inside the room, there was debris everywhere. Benches were flipped, trash cans on their sides with their contents being scattered throughout the room. All four of the bags had been emptied, clothes and personal items spread everywhere.

She let out a sharp gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. After giving the room another quick once-over, assuring herself that none of her traveling partners were inside, she darted out of the room, searching for any of the others before Archer found her.

Turning a corner, she saw Curt Hawkins talking to Luke Gallows.

Curt looked up as he saw the blonde Canadian woman walking hurriedly to him, a frightened look on her face. "Hey, Felicity. What's w-?" He was shocked when he was cut off as the woman in question threw her arms around him, hugging the Party Starter tightly.

Curt glanced up at Gallows, confused and worried, before awkwardly and slowly placing his arms around her.

"I…um…I'm gonna," Gallows jerked his thumb towards the hallway. "Yeah."

Hawkins nodded to the former Straight Edge Society member, who walked down the hallway, before looking down at Felicity who was currently in his arms. "Felicity?" He pulled her back slightly so he could look into her fear-filled eyes. "What happened?"

"Vance. He trashed the locker room." She explained, shaking. " I almost walked in on him, but I hid before he saw me."

"S***." Hawkins sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Can we go find E & C?" She asked, avoiding the question as he nodded, smiling comfortingly down at her.

"Yeah, of course." He encouraged, placing his arm around her shoulders before leading her toward down the hallway."

WWE – WWE – WWE – WWE – WWE

Smackdown's General Manager Theodore Long was in the ring to start off the show. He said that it's that time of the year again: Bragging rights. He reminded everyone that Smackdown brought home the trophy last year and it assures the audience it won't be any different this year. The six participants of Team Raw are The Miz, Jack Swagger, John Morriso, Santino Marella, R-Truth, and Sheamus. A seventh is still to be determined. As Big Show stated the week before, he is the Smackdown team captain and tonight, the rest of the team will be determined in a series of qualifying matches, which will begin right now.

After Big Show made his way to the announcer's table, the first qualifying match was underway, which saw Rey Mysterio vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes.

The bell sounded and the match began. The competitors circled the ring and Rhodes quickly worked over the injured wrist of Mysterio. Rhodes kneed him in the midsection and twisted the arm before laying him out with a right hand and jump stomped Mysetrio on the face for a two count. He hit another nasty right hand and a front suplex. Rhodes kicked him and got a one count. Mysterio then reversed a suplex and dropkicked Rhodes into position and attempted a 619, but Rhodes quickly got out of the ring as the show went on a commercial break.

Coming back from break, Mysterio was trapped in a hammerlock/chin lock combo submission. He fought up in the ring, flipped Rhodes, and covered for a near fall. Rhodes came back with a dropkick, then hit a surfboard stretch. Mysterio kicked at Rhodes but Rhodes quickly came back with a crossface chicken wing, but Mysterio grabbed the bottom rope.

Mysterio hit a drop toe hold on Rhodes, landing his opponent into the turnbuckle before going for the top rope. Mysterio hit a nice seated senton and a springboard cross-body, but Rhodes rolled through for a near fall. Rhodes kicked Mysterio and went for the Alabama Slam, but Myserio got out and head-scissored him into position. Mysterio hit a 619 and a springboard splash for the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Rey Mysterio**

The Big Show applauded at the announcer's table as Rey celebrated and another commercial break was taken.

As Smackdown came back from the commercial break, an "earlier tonight" scene played, showing Felicity hiding from Archer, then running in and out of the locker room. The camera showed her running down the hallway before looking inside and showing the small room, that looked like a trailer park after a tornado barreled through it.

After the scene, the cameras cut to Teddy Long's office, where he was in mid conversation with a very angry, worked up Edge.

"Teddy, this has got to stop." The General Manager tried to say something, but Edge cut him off.

"I'll tell you what has to stop, give me a second!"

"Well, you tell me, Edge!"

"Yeah, okay. How can you pass down this ruling that I can't face Archer in a qualifying match tonight but he gets to terrorize one of your divas! How can you say no to me getting him in the ring? What goes around comes around Teddy and you aren' t giving me a chance to do that!" Edge practically shouted, the vein in his forehead popping out slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now wait a minute. What I am doing is in the best interests of the WWE. What I'm giving a chance is for every eligible superstar looking to earn their chance to qualify for Team Smackdown at Bragging Rights, including you, Christian, _and_ Vance Archer." Teddy calmly tried to explain.

"What do I care if Vance Archer gets a chance to qualify? He doesn't deserve to even step foot in that ring, let alone have you protect him while he terrorizes Curt and Felicity!"

Teddy authoritatively put his hand up. "I'll tell you what. This discussion is over. Now this thing has gone far enough. If you, Vance Archer, Christian, or anyone else so much as touch another competitor within a match you're not a part of tonight, then the offender will be suspended until after Bragging Rights." His features softened slightly. "I'm sorry, playa, but this is too important for me to get personal with the process."

Despite Teddy trying to stay calm, Edge simply glared at him. "Just keep him away from Felicity. Because next time he comes after her or Curt, me and Christian are ending it."

With that he turned on his heels and stormed out, leaving Teddy to uncomfortably look on as the cameras went back to the ring for the next match.

Off camera, Edge quietly walked back into the room where Felicity was sitting on the bench, head hung dejectedly as tears built in her eyes and Christian's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was clinging something in her hand. He glanced over at Hawkins, who was leaning against the wall watching the pair.

"Is she okay?" Edge asked quietly, as Hawkins gave a sad shrug.

"I don't know man…"

Edge walked over to Felicity and knelt down in front of her, placing his hand over hers. Slowly, she opened her hand and dropped what she was clutching; a beautiful, gold locket with a heart and cross design on it. The front cover had been torn off and the chain snapped, making it seemingly impossible to fix.

"What's the verdict?" He asked, looking toward Christian, who shook his head with a frown.

Edge mirrored Christian's expression and looked up at Felicity. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl."

"Not your fault." She frowned and wiped at her eyes quickly. She shook her head, angry at herself. "I should have had it on. I shouldn't have taken it off. But, I had that photo shoot earlier today and they didn't want me to wear it and…" Christian tightened his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

"We'll get it fixed." He encouraged, but she shook her head.

"Bub, there's no way to get it fixed. It's shot." She sighed.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"I still can't believe you flew all the way down here to surprise me for my birthday." Christian commented, ruffling Felicity's hair, earning an angry glare from the young woman sitting next to him on the couch._

_"Well, how was I going to miss being here and reminding you of how old you are? What is it? 60? 57?"_

_His eyes narrowed. "32, thank you very much."_

_"You still liking things in Ohio Valley?" He asked. "Making any new friends?"_

_"Yes, Mom, I am." She chuckled at the glare he gave her in response. "I mean, I've only been there for a month now, but I love it. Ever bump, every old, moldy gym we wrestle in…and, to answer your question, yes, I have. There's Beth, Maria, and CM Punk. You remember me talking about them, right?"_

_"Yeah, I do."_

_"And, how's TNA treating you? You've been there less time than I've been at OVW." She questioned._

_"I really like it. I'm finally getting the opportunities I never got in the 'E."_

_"And you like everyone?"_

_"Yeah. It's nice working with Rhino, Bubba, and Devon again. They said hi, by the way."_

_She smiled. "Well, tell them I said hi back. But, no new friends?"_

_"There's a few. There's this kid named AJ Styles, just, phenomenal in the ring. Pretty cool too. And, Chris Sabin seems pretty cool as well. Just mainly been hanging with my old running buddies though." A spark lit in his eyes like he had forgotten something. "Oh. I have something for you."_

_She looked at him questioningly as he stood up and walked over to a cabinet. "For me? It's your birthday."_

_"I know. But, it isn't from me actually." He walked over with a small jewelry box and handed it to her._

_She took it, intrigued, before opening it. She gasped as she saw the beautiful golden locket on the inside. It had a heart and cross design on the front cover._

_"It's from Eddie…Guerrero." He clarified. "He actually came to see me a few weeks back and, when I told him you had just signed on with OVW, he wanted to get you something to mark the occasion."_

_"It's beautiful." She said, mesmirzied. "He didn't have to get me anything, especially nothing this nice."_

_"I know. I told him a card or a phone call would be more than enough, but he insisted."_

_Inside, was a picture of Eddie and Edge's no-disqualification match from Smackdown September 26, 2002, from when Edge hit Eddie with an Edgecution off the top of the smiled, as she looked at Christian, a big smile on her face. "This is a great picture."_

_"I know. I told him that was one of your favorite matches. He said this way, anytime the business gets you down, which it will, you can look at that and remember why you love wrestling."_

_She grinned before hurriedly taking it out of the box. "Help me put it on." She said, as Christian obliged. She held the locket in her hand as she looked at the locket now resting around her neck. "Do you mind if I use your phone to call Eddie really fast? I don't have his number."_

_Christian handed her his phone as she smiled and walked into the other room._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Eddie spent so much money on that. It's the only thing from him I have and now it's ruined. All because I chose to date a psychopath. He'd be so disappointed."

Edge shook his head. "No he wouldn't. He would be proud of you for getting out of there."

She sighed, before handing the locket to Edge. "Can you just…get rid of it or something? Please?"

Edge nodded, taking it from her before as the group frowned.

*On camera, back in the ring*

Paul Bearer was seen and said the day of the final reckoning was near as he presented the instruments of his ultimate destruction. Bearer invited the Undertaker to have one last opportunity at the Holy Grail held by his son Kane. It'll be a Buried Alive Match. Bearer knows he'll accept because his pride has always been his downfall. It was pride that allowed Kane to attack him on Memorial Day, beat him at Night of Champions, and be fooled by Bearer at Hell in a Cell. Bearer said when they arrived that night Kane would call Undertaker to destiny's door.

The next match was a fatal four-way match, pitting MVP vs Vance Archer vs Trent Barreta vs Luke Gallows.

Montel Vontavious Porter's music started, and he came out to make his entrance for a fatal four-way match, but just after doing his pyro taunt, he was jumped from behind on the bottom of the ramp by Vance Archer, who was one of his opponents. Archer attacked MVP, sending him into the ring post, then into the steel steps, before getting in the ring and demanding one of the others come out.

Trent Barreta's music came on and Barreta came rushing out to the ring to go after Archer, hitting a lower dropkick on Archer before going for a running kick to the head. He went for the pin, but the ref didn't count because Gallows wasn't here yet. Archer fought back against Barrets and threw him into the ring post shoulder first, when Luke Gallows' music finally came on. Gallows rushed in as the bell rang and got the momentum on Archer for a while, then nearly took off Barreta's head with a clothesline, following it up with a flapjack on Archer. Eventually MVP finally got back up, ran in and attacked Archer in the corner, hitting the Player's Boot, then breaking up Gallows' attempt to pin Barreta.

MVP faced Gallows and hit a face buster, followed by a BALLIN Elbow Drop, and started seizing him up, but Barreta got up and hit him instead with a big Gobstopper knee. He tried to capitalize on Gallows with a Dudebuster DDT, but Gallows pushed off and Archer attacked him with a big boot. MVP went after Archer, but he ducked and MVP took both himself and Gallows out of the ring with a clothesline. Archer then slipped the Mask of Sanity in and pinned Baretta, earning himself the win and a spot on the Smackdown Bragging Rights team.

**Winner by Pinfall: Vance Archer**

A new, different, harder sounding theme was heard for Archer as he celebrated his win with a wicked grin on his face. Big Show clapped from the announce table and said that while Archer isn't on his list of favorite guys in the back, if he puts his head together for this team Smackdown'll win for sure.

Michael Cole informed the viewers at home that Team Smackdown now consisted of Big Show, Rey Mysterio, and Vance Archer. That's two former World Champions.

Undertaker was seen on the roof of the arena again, awaiting the arrival of Kane.

After another commercial break ended, Ricardo Rodriguez was in the ring to announce Alberto Del Rio. Del Rio drove into the arena in another beautiful car. Big Show was still on commentary, scouting out his team.

His opponent, Chris Masters was already in the ring and the two locked up as Del Rio put Masters in the corner. He kicked him down and went for a suplex but Masters blocked it and hit a Jackhammer for a near fall. Masters went for the Masterlock but Del Rio got through the ropes, then snapped the larger mans arm off the rope and quickly targeted it with punches and stomps. Master came back with a powerslam for a two count but couldn't get the Masterlock on again. Del Rio came back with an arm breaker and quickly locked on the Cross Arm Breaker for the submission victory.

**Winner by Submission: Alberto Del Rio**

Big show went to shake his hand in congratulations, but Del Rio instead winked at him and walked away.

The next Bragging Rights qualifying match was scheduled as a triple threat match, with Drew McIntyre, Kofi Kingston, and Curt Hawkins facing off. McIntyre and Kingston made their entrances to "Broken Dreams" and "SOS" respectively, Drew darkly stoic and Kofi lively boom-clapping as usual.

Hawkins came out using his and Zack Ryder's former theme song "In the Middle of it Now", earning a good pop like Kingston before him especially after his turn against Archer last week, as he came out smiling with plenty of confidence and energy, though his entrance otherwise generally stayed the same.

Then a new instrumental piece of music similar to Nexus exile Darren Young's theme came on the air, and an angry-looking man with dreadlocks and a small beard came out with a microphone in hand. It was Tyler Reks from ECW, though far less cheery now than before.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Reks began as he walked down the ramp. "The guy that broke away from his abusive partner, the guy that couldn't deliver on Mr. McMahon's 'Chosen One' guarantee, and the guy that just stopped pretending he was Jamaican a year ago, are competing for a spot on Team Smackdown. What a joke."

"I'm Tyler Reks, and I'm your new breakout superstar. And if anyone deserves a spot on Team Smackdown at Bragging Rights, it's me."

He stopped as he walked down the ramp. "I can beat you." He said pointing to McIntyre. "I can definitely beat you." Pointed to Hawkins, who had some contentions words off-mike about it. "And I know, I can beat you." Pointed to Kingston.

Kofi asked for a microphone, and he got it. "You know, Reks. I don't know who you are, man, but you talk a big game for somebody that hasn't been seen around here. If you really want your shot, then you're just gonna have to come in here and take it."

As fans cheered Kofi's gusto, McIntyre protested to Kingston off-mike and Hawkins just laughed and put a hand over his face in mild disbelief. Big Show stood up from the announce table and got a microphone of his own.

"Hey, hold on a second," the giant team captain started. "You know, I'm a bit of an equal opportunity guy, and I think so's Teddy Long. For all we know, we could have our secret weapon on the ramp right there. So Tyler, you want your shot, Kofi says go right ahead, the fans are behind it, congratulations! We have another four-way!"

Show's decision was met with a good reaction, as Reks finally went into the ring for this new four-way to begin.

Kofi and Curt seemed to work together as a unit as they attacked the heels in the ring, using their athletic skill, speed, and agility to confound both rivals, but eventually Reks used his strength to overpower Kingston and McIntyre low bridged a charging Hawkins over the top rope. Reks and McIntyre ganged up on Kingston, taking him down with an inverted atomic drop and big boot double team move, then double press dropped Hawkins as he came back in. Reks went for a cover on Hawkins, but McIntyre broke it up. The same repeated vice versa. They turned, stared one another down for a few moments before attacking each other.

Kingston and Hawkins recovered shortly and soon rushed in, attacking the two men without hesitation. The fight continued between the four, with a good few broken near falls. Finally, Hawkins drop kicked Reks over the top rope, but as soon as he turned around he was met with a Future Shock DDT. He went for the pin, but Kofi broke up the count before landing the boom drop on Drew, followed by the SOS/Ranhei and pinned him for the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Kofi Kingston**

Kofi walked over to Big Show afterward and the two exchanged a quick high-five before the World's Largest Athlete joined Kofi in his signature "boom" gesture and the show went to a commercial break.

After another commercial break it was time for Edge and Ziggler to square off in a qualifying match.

Edge started the match with a waist lock before working on the arm and kicks at him int eh corner. Edge clubbed his back before sending him into the corner, avoiding the boots by sliding out of the ring and sweeping the feet. Edge bounced him off the turnbuckle and head-butted him. Ziggler elbowed him in the midsection and chocked him on the ropes before hitting a snapmare and a rolling neck snapper for a near fall.

Edge came back with some punches and sent him to the corner before kicking him in the face and propped him up on the top rope, hitting a big boot that sent him to the floor. The Rated-R Superstar went for a spear on the outside, but Ziggler sidestepped him, causing Edge to crash into the barricade. Ziggler quickly capitilzed and went for a Zig-Zag into the ring steps. He rolled into the ring, looking for a count-out, but Edge struggled to his feet and got back in at nine and a half. Ziggler immediately punched away at his opponent leading into another commercial break.

Back from break, Edge was trapped in a sleeper hold, but fought up, breaking free before missing a splash. Edge hit a flapjack and both men were down. Edge hit a clothesline and a bulldog for a near fall, but Ziggler kicked out. Edge attempted to pick Ziggler up, but was sent shoulder first into the corner. Ziggler went for another Zig-Zag, but Edge held on to the ropes to counter before going for a spear, but Dolph leap frogged him. Ziggler jumped off the second rope, but got speared in mid air. Edge quickly covered him for the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Edge**

Big Show jumped out of his seat to give Edge a standing ovation and a hug at ringside before another commercial break.

The next qualifying match pitted CM Punk against Christian.

The two locked up, and Punk quickly applied a hammerlock. Christian turned it to one of his own, so Punk got a side headlock applied. Christian whipped him off and shoulder blocked him down. They locked up, and Punk got a side headlock. Punk whipped him off, they crisscrossed the ropes, and Punk shoulder blocked him down. Christian reacted by kicking Punk and punching him down before going to the ropes, only to eat a jumping calf kick from Punk for a near fall. Punk hit some short-arm shoulder blocks, applied another hammerlock, and shoved Christian into the turnbuckle. The Straight Edge Superstar dropkicked him in the back of the head and picked up a near fall.

Punk applied another hammerlock, but Christian once again punched out. Punk reversed a whip to the corner, but Christian caught him charging with a boot, then came off the second rope with a diving back elbow. Christian went for a diving head-butt, but Punk moved. He went for the GTS, but Christian slid off his shoulders and hit him with an impaling DDT, picking up a near fall before the commercial break.

The crowd was welcomed back to see Punk trapped in an overhead wristlock. Punk rolled Christian off, but missed a leg drop. Christian kicked and punched away at him before hitting a reverse DDT for another near fall. He then applied a grounded cobra clutch, but Punk fought up and punched out before taking Christian out with a roundhouse kick. Punk then built momentum, hitting a right hand and a spinning kick to the midsection before sending him into the ropes and hit a back body crop. Punk hit a clothesline and a twisting old school neckbreaker for a near fall. He then whipped Christian into the corner and attempted to hit a running knee, but Christian moved and attempted the Killswitch, but Punk countered, shoving him off before placing him on his shoulders, delivering a devastating GTS.

**1, 2, 3.**

**Winner by Pinfall: CM Punk**

Later that night, Hawkins, Edge, Christian, and Felicity were sitting around in the locker room as a knock sounded and the door opened.

"Hey! Edge!" The others turned to see CM Punk coming up behind them.

"Punk." Edge responded with a nod. "Something I can help you with?"

"You know, it's kinda funny how things turn out sometimes. Last week you come back to what is essentially _my_ show. I welcome you with open arms, and somehow you beat me."

Edge scoffed. "Your show? Kid, Christian and I running this show while you were still sitting in the back of your high school chemistry class reading comic books and poppin' zits."

"That's nice. But, you know, I'm not the Miz. You may want to change up your material around me. Besides, my wrestling career started the same year as Smackdown, so there goes your ammo." Punk responded as Edge chuckled. "But I digress. Tonight it's all congratulations to you and me. See, we both qualified for Bragging Rights, which means, the two of us are gonna be partners for Smackdown."

"I guess we are, aren't we. But, I assume you didn't just come over here to tell me something I already know."

"Come on. Where's the love?" Punk asked, holding his hands to the side in a questioning manner. "I'm trying to show a little solidarity here. Some of that team spirit Big Show's been talking about since last week. After all, who better to represent our brand than its two most dangerous men, huh?"

Edge raised an eyebrow. "Well, I appreciate the gesture, but if the Big Show actually thinks we're all going to be able to work together, then he must have taken one too many blows to the head, because no body wants to team with that chumpstain Del Rio and definitely not the reekazoid punk Vance Archer either."

Edge frowned as she saw Felicity tense at Archer's name, causing Christian to put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

Punk, who hadn't seemed to notice, or didn't care, continued. "Well, I'm sure when the seven of us all get together you can raise that point up to him in person."

"Oh, I plan to."

Christian cleared his throat. "Not that this hasn't already gotten pretty awkward, but I get the feeling that Show already knows. I mean, why do you think he's being all Mr. Positivity?"

"I don't care if he's freakin' Santa Clause. If he actually thinks I'm going to be happy about teaming with Del Rio, or more to the point, Vance Archer, he's out of his mind." Edge bit back.

"Addy," Felicity said softly, resting her hand over his. "You're gonna have to just make the best of it. Smackdown is more important than your beef with them."

"She's right." Punk voiced. "And honestly, that's actually the perfect tool we have to keep him in check. He said he wants to be the reason our team wins, right? I don't think it'll be too much trouble to hold that over his head."

Hawkins rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because Vance is in such a rational place right now that he'll actually listen to that or that'll actual work."

"Hey, at least I'm trying to think here. Give me _some_ credit here, Curt."

"Well, I would, but I mean, since you are better than everyone else here, I figured you'd have a little bit better game plan than appealing to Vance Archer to be a decent person and stick to his word." Curt replied.

"All that aside, how do you ask for credit when you've only greeted one guy this whole conversation?" Christian asked.

"If that's how you say hello, then excuse me for opting out." Punk held his hands up. "Sorry. Seriously, though. Christian, I kinda wish you'd have qualified, because you would've been really good for us. Too bad you had to go up against me, though."

"Yeah, not exactly my first choice there." Chrisitan admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess we're just chopped liver over here." Hawkins motioned between him and Felicity.

"Huh? Oh, hey, guys. How you doing?" Punk waved a hand up casually.

Curt rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Punk hanging out with Cabana too much before nodding. "Just fine."

Felicity merely waved lightly, but was unnaturally quiet, much opposite of her usual self.

Punk, of course, noticed and looked at her curiously. "Um…Felicity? What's up? You okay back there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She blatantly lied, forcing a small, but fake, smile. "Just...really tired or something. Actually, I'm kinda thirsty. Someone wanna go with me to catering?"

"I'll go with you Felicity." Curt offered before looking at Edge and Christian. "We'll be back in a few."

The former tag team nodded as Felicity and Curt stood up and headed out of the room.

Punk watched them leave intently, then turned to Edge and Christian. "What's going on there?"

"What? Her and Hawkins?" Christian asked curiously. "I don't think anything."

"No, just her. I mean, she seems awfully quiet. Wait, does this have to do with that whole video thing from last week?"

Edge looked at Christian with a _should__we__tell__him__anything_look. Christian shrugged, before Edge sighed and turned back to Punk.

"Yeah. That video really threw her though a loop. It's like she's right back where she was a month ago."

"Sh…she even suggested that…" Christian stopped himself, looking at both Edge and Punk, then shook his head. "…I can't even say it."

Punk raised a concerned eyebrow. "What is it?" When no response was given, his brows furrowed more pronounced. "Come on, spit it out. You've taken me this far along already. Just say it and get it over with."

Edge sighed. "I can't believe we're telling you of all people this, but..." He paused to run a hand through his hair agitatedly. "She suggested going back to Vance so he would just take out whatever his issue is on her and not anyone else, namely me and Jay."

"Oh." He said calmly, until the words sunk in and he did a double take, eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. That's basically what we thought too." Christian commented sadly.

"Well. There goes my faith in humanity." He said after sighing, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, hold on, you did at least talk her out of it, right?"

Edge's annoyance showed as he raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? After everything you know about us and have seen from us when it comes to her, you really have to ask that?"

Punk put his hands up in defeat. "Hey. Calm down. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this right now."

"And why exactly is that again?" Christian asked curiously.

"Why is that? It's because…" The Second City Superstar stopped and thought for a few seconds, then gave a sigh as he thought back to his former friendship with the diva, particularly the day he went to visit her after her ACL surgery.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Felicity absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the TV. It had been four days since her ACL surgery and she was bored out of her mind. The first day and a half had been a blur to the pain and medicine, keeping her very out of it._

_But now, she was fully awake, in pain, and stuck in bed. And not even her own bed, but the guest room at Christian and his wife, Denise's house. She loved and appreciated her "brother" and his wife taking care of her, but she felt like a burden and missed the comforts of her own home. However, she was enjoying the time she was getting to spend with the both of them._

_A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She called, expecting Denise, or maybe Christian having gotten back from Orlando and his taping for Impact._

_The door quickly opened and in walked CM Punk, hands full of paper and plastic bags. The smirk on his face turned into a full-blown smile when he saw the ear-to-ear smile Felicity now had._

_"Punker!" She said excitedly, earning a groan and eyeroll from the Chicago man, who hated the nickname, but the smile never left his face as he sat the bags down._

_"Blondie."_

_Hurrying over, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her in a long, tight hug. Almost two months had passed since the two had seen each other. He pulled back, a slight frown crossing his face. "Sorry I couldn't get here before. We were on…"_

_"Punk, seriously, it's okay." She rolled her eyes. "I know you would have been there when I had the surgery if you could've. Besides, you called Jay twice during the surgery and I've talked to you everyday since. You really didn't have to come at all."_

_"Course I did. You're hopeless without me." He smirked. "How's the knee?"_

_"It hurts quite a bit. Like, I just had surgery on it or something." She sarcastically quipped, with a raised eyebrow, earning a chuckle from Punk before she continued. "It's okay, I guess. Just missing the ring already."_

_"And how's this?" He asked, tapping her forehead lightly, knowing her injury had really upset her and messed with her a bit mentally. She sighed._

_"It sucks. I'm just worried I'm never actually going to get to the WWE. I feel worthless and useless and I just want to get back in the ring." She sighed. "And then I try to watch you on ECW and I'm forced to watch skanks like…what's her name? Kelly Kelly? She can't even wrestle. All she had to do is take her clothes off on stage and low and behold, she's in the WWE. I've been working toward that for years, and what do I get out of it? A bum knee."_

_"Um…" Punk stopped, scratching his forehead with his index finger as he tried to work something out in his mind._

_Felicity looked at him suspiciously. "What is it?"_

_"Huh? Oh!" He turned to her, as if shaken out of a reverie. "Don't-don't worry, it's nothing. I was just thinking."_

_"Just thinking, huh? What could it be about?" Felicity questioned, her frown only deepening._

_"Sure you're interested?" he asked back._

_"Come on, spit it out!" the frustrated Living Diamond yelled._

_"Well…" Punk stopped and sighed. "Okay, don't hit me for this, but, how are you gonna explain to Maria that you don't want her to be on Raw anymore until she can get you in a superplex?"_

_"Punk!" Felicity shouted again, embarrassed at what he seemed to be insinuating._

_The Straightedge Superstar shrugged innocently. "What? All she does on there is interview people and look good doing it, right? I mean, she came in through the Diva Search, she wasn't hired for her wrestling."_

_"Hey, I wasn't-"_

_Punk cut off her defense. "Neither was Stacy Keibler. Nor was Torrie Wilson. Nor Terri Runnels. Even Trish Stratus was low-rate at catfighting when she first saw TV time."_

_"**Bang up job **you're doing of being a best friend," Felicity noted sarcastically. "This your way of 'turning heel' on me or something?"_

_"Hold on. Hold on, not finished yet," Punk explained, to which Felicity sighed in frustration. "Now for the silver lining. These girls didn't tend to get title shots, or major important matches. That was left up to the ones like Lita, Molly, Ivory, Jazz, Jacqueline, Victoria. Y'know, the ones you look up to, the ones who went and honed their craft for years before getting on big TV?"_

_"Wait." Felicity stopped him, putting a hand up toward him for emphasis. She appeared to still be somewhat confused as to his angle. "I don't get it."_

_"When some chick gets on a TV show with a squared circle involved and she doesn't know a wristlock from a wristwatch, that's shortchanging her, not you." Punk explained. "Unless they come near a belt you want anytime soon, hating them isn't worth the energy."_

_He pressed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just focus on your recovery, and when you get back up, keep on changing the name of the game. You'll get the chances you want, trust me."_

_"Are you sure?" She asked, with a voice searching for a bit of hope in all the dreariness of her predicament._

_The Straight Edge Superstar sighed and frowned, pulling her into another hug. "You'll be fine Blondie. Before you know it, you'll be back to a hundred percent and making divas cry." She sighed, unconvinced, before Punk smiled._

_"Yeah. Maybe hitting Kelly with the Nightwing will get her to stop hanging all over you like a cheap suit." She raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with that anyway?"_

_"Oh, that?" Punk shrugged. "I'm gonna be honest, I think her head is stuck in high school. So, I just don't really care what she does at all. That's nothing doing there, trust me. Hold on…you're not jealous or anything, are you?"_

_"Well...at the moment, I am kind of jealous of everyone with two functioning knees. But that's about it."_

_Punk sighed happily. "Whew, that's a relief. I thought I was walking into a love triangle for a second there. Which, I do not want any part of, might I add."_

_She scoffed. "Not even in your dreams, Punker. I just plan for us to be friends for a very long time. And if you start dating her, **I** am going to have to spend time with her, **and **be nice to her. And, if that happens, I'm going to have to spike your Pepsi with vodka."_

_"Unfair, Blondie! You know full well what I've had to go through in the past with people trying to force me to drink." Punk protested with a smirk. "Besides, you're not the only clever person in the room, so if you fix it to where I can't be straightedge anymore, two can play at that game."_

_Felicity got wide-eyed in a mocking, scared expression. "Ooooh. I'm shaking in my ace wrap." She smirked herself. "Besides, Punker, we both know that while you try to be all crazy and psycho in the ring, you could never, ever hurt me...or spike my drink."_

_"So, what, now I'm under your spell? If I just walked out right now you wouldn't care, but I couldn't bring myself to do it if I wanted to? You expect me to buy that? You want to put it to the test?" He asked, pointing toward the door._

_Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it before I call Colt and tell him you took your time off to come see me and not him. Besides, I'm not supposed to put weight on this leg yet, so you're going to have to explain to the doctors why I was running after you and trying to tackle you to stop you from leaving."_

_"Unless there's a document saying that I control your actions, I'm pretty sure I just won."_

_"You always win." Felicity said with a pout._

_"Yep!" He flashed a big cheesy smile._

_"So, I don't ever win anything and I have a bum knee. You do a great job of cheering people up, Punk."_

_"Just gonna make it that much sweeter when you finally beat me. Besides, I think all this stuff here should do the trick." He walked over to the bags, picking them up and turning to face her. "I have things to cheer you up."_

_"Punker, you didn't have to bring me anything."_

_"I know." He then gave her a stern look. "And call me Punker again and I'm probably going to take it all back. But, I have…" He held up a bag. "Chic-Fil-A," another bag, "Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup." Another, much larger paper bag "What is likely every Nightwing and Robin comic book between here and Chicago," And the last bag. "And, every Disney DVD my little sister owns, which is practically all of them."_

_Felicity smiled over at him. "What is this? The 'Emergency Cheer Felicity Up' kit?"_

_"Something like that." He commented with a smirk. "Did it work?"_

_"Yeah. Thank you." She said, as he tossed her the bag of Chick-Fil-A. "12 Chicken Nuggets, large fries, and" he held up a cup, "large sweet tea, right?"_

_"You know me so well Punk." She smirked, as he handed her the sweet tea and she took a swig before plopping a waffle fry in her mouth, sighing contently._

_"Did you get something too or am I getting fat all by myself here?"_

_He held up his own bag and shook it, before glancing at the DVD bag. "Now, which movie first? Aladdin? Lion King? Hercules?"_

_"You sure you want to watch one of them? I mean, I'm sure watching Disney movies with a gimp isn't your idea of a good time." _

_He shrugged. "You made me chicken soup and watched G.I. Joe for hours with me a few months ago when I had the flu."_

_"Well, still, you pick your poison."_

_Punk riffled through the bag for a few moments before pulling out one. "Aladdin's you're favorite right?"_

_Not waiting for a reply, knowing he was right, he placed it into the player before grabbing the remote and looking around the room for a place to sit._

_Catching on, Felicity spoke up. "Here. You can sit next to me. Just let me scoot ov-. Ow!" She said, a shooting pain spreading through her knee as attempted to move over so Punk would have room._

_Punk frowned. "Felicity, stop. I'll sit on the floor or something."_

_She quickly shook her head. "I'm not going to break or anything. I'll be fine just help me move over."_

_He looked like he was about to argue, but finally sighed, knowing Felicity was too headstrong to listen. After a few moments, they finally got her settled and Punk took his seat next to her._

_"How long are you in town for?"_

_"Three days before I have to meet up with the ECW crew again. Then back on the road for a good month before I get anymore time off, and that's if I'm lucky."_

_"Punk, you should go home. See your family…and Colt. He's going to get jealous if he knows you came to see me and not him. It might ruin the Second City Saint bromance."_

_Punk looked down at her, unimpressed, before shaking his head. "Sometimes I forget why we're friends."_

_"Oh, you know you love me." She bit back, sticking her tongue out at him. He was about to respond when a knock was heard on the door._

_"Come in." Felicity called, as the door swung open and Christian walked in, looking pretty worn out._

_"Hey Jay-Jay. You look exhausted."_

_He nodded. "Yeah. Me and AJ had a big match against Abyss and Rhino. Speaking of, the Phenomenal One said he'd be swinging by in a few days to see you." Felicity grinned before Christian nodded to the ECW star. "Hey Punk. How are you liking ECW?"_

_"It's good."_

_He turned back to Felicity. "And how are you feeling?"_

_"Better." She smiled, before Christian looked at Punk. "How long are you in town for?"_

_"Three days." He paused for a moment. "I was going to ask you if you knew of any nice hotels nearby."_

_"Yeah, but you're more than welcome to stay here. I guarantee it'll be cheaper and the food will be better. We have another guest room across the hall."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Absolutely." He glanced to the TV and chuckled as he saw the menu to Aladdin."I'll let Denise know we'll have another for dinner."_

_Christian exited the room before Punk looked over at Felicity._

_"Ready to start the movie?"_

_She nodded as he hit play and she leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"Punk, I…thanks."_

_He smiled down at her before they turned their attention toward the movie._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

He shook his head, breaking out of his memory as he sighed. "Look. Felicity and I may have grown apart ideologically…"

"Yeah, that's for sure." Edge cut off with a scoff. Punk, however, rolled his eyes and ignored Edge.

"But I still have a respect for who she is. And this…retracting shell that's scared to address anyone and apparently thinking about going back to taking abuse? That's _not_ the Felicity I know."

He shook his head before continuing. "Having a front row seat for so much of Vance Archer's stupidity since that night on Superstars, more than I ever could've thought, then coming here and seeing her like this now? Get ready for hell to freeze over at what I'm about to say, but it's painful to watch."

"Wait? Is CM Punk actually concerned about another human being?" The Rated-R Superstar asked, shocked.

Christian then took his turn rolling his eyes and ignoring Edge's snarky comment. "We know. We've been raking our brains trying to figure something out, but it seems like every time she makes a step forward, Archer does something that knocks her two steps back." He sighed.

"After we talked her down from the going back to Archer, she mentioned maybe going back to Toronto for a while, to get away from everything, get her head on straight and be safe. And to hear her even consider walking away from wrestling...actually, I don't need to explain it to you. You know she lives for this."

Punk alternated between sighing and shaking his head for about ten to fifteen seconds. "Wow." He shook his head again. "You gotta be kidding me. It's really that bad?"

"Honestly?" Edge admitted sadly. "Yeah. I haven't seen her act this unsure of herself since we first met her."

"Hmm…" Punk put his hand on chin, going into thought for a few seconds. "Okay. That's probably gonna be the main problem in all this that keeps him around."

Christian looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Her mental block. The fact that he can do this to her by beating up an announcer." Punk began to explain as Edge opened his mouth to speak, causing Punk to hold his hand up. "No, Edge. I am not disrespecting her. I can guess full well what he's had to have put her through for her to act this way, that's why I'm even saying any of this. But I've got no problem disrespecting _you_ if I have to, so if there was a chair nearby, I'd tell you to sit down."

"You know what Punk, I've had just about enough of..."

"Alright alright. Everyone calm down." Christian cut Edge off, shaking his head. "This isn't helping anyone. I just...wish there was some way to help her." He said with a sigh.

"Other than kill Vance Archer? Because I still think that's the best option." Edge popped his neck.

"Well, that's actually just five steps past what I was about to suggest before you started moving your lips in objection because I went off of what you've been saying rather than pretend that anybody's perfect." Punk bit off, causing Christian to roll his eyes.

"Didn't I just tell you two to quit sniping at each other?"

"Sorry, but he's annoying." Edge whined, pointing at Punk, who held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm just making sure everybody's paying attention here. Anyway…the idea. See, if history's anything to go by, it's not her second-guessing herself in fear, not wrestling anymore, or even going back to Archer, that's gonna make him stop trying to hurt her or anyone else."

"So...?" Christian urged him on.

"Just…okay, point me in the general direction of any bully, monster, or juggernaut in the history of wrestling and ask me this one question. When did their big tear of rage and pain and fear and destruction stop and they get brought back down to earth?"

Edge thought for a moment then smiled. "When someone kicked their face in?"

Punk continued, ignoring Edge. "Either by some freak accident or injury, somebody coming along or stepping up and actually fighting them off. Either physically, mentally, emotionally, two of the three, or all of the above."

"And by 'physically'…you mean somebody kicked their face in, right?" Edge asked, a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

Punk sighed and deadpanned. "Yes, Geico Caveman. Exactly. But let's talk about the other ways, too, because that's where Felicity's fight comes in."

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to just find him and kick his a**?" Christian wondered aloud.

"More to the point..." Edge began. "Why do you care? I mean, I get the whole asking what's up with her, but trying to help her..."

Punk narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Number one, I'm not going to repeat myself. Number two; I'm offering advice. There's a small bit of difference there."

"Not much." Edge gave him an unconvinced look.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Okay, so think whatever you want. Now, if I can just keep going…"

"Yeah, please do." Christian urged quickly.

"Just going and kicking his ass, especially at a private spot, raises a couple serious issues. Not only will Edge here have the rest of our Bragging Rights team to contend with if Archer turns up missing or injured…"

"We could fill the spot." Edge mumbled under his breath, then looked at Punk who seemed annoyed by the interruption. "Sorry, continue."

"But while he's in the hospital. Felicity's still going to be scared of him. She won't show it much, obviously, because he won't be here, but she'll be living on a clock, waiting for whatever amount of time to pass before he's expected to return." Punk explained.

"He'll do so, and he'll have friends, because this is wrestling, and you guys are both gonna have enemies of your own to contend with after him. Enemies that he won't hesitate to try and join forces with against you two as soon as possible." Punk pointed at them both to emphasize his point. "And just like that it's right back to square one."

Edge sighed. "You're right."

Punk nodded. "See, the key to ending this doesn't just lie in you two getting revenge, especially since he has specific targets. It lies in Felicity, no longer living in fear, and her and Hawkins showing that effectively."

"Don't just take it from me, Edge. In fact you should know this already better than I do. Case and point: remember Lita?"

Edge nodded, a somewhat apprehensive look on his face. "What about her?"

"You, Edge, her knight in shady armor, somehow managed to get together with her behind Kane's back and scheme for her to break away from Kane emphatically and embarrassingly. The end result of that?"

Edge gave Punk an annoyed look. "So we're revisiting this whole Matt Hardy crap again? How is this relevant?"

"Why would I waste time from talking about you saving Lita from Kane to comment like everybody else on a core group of ungrateful bastards?" Punk said, giving Edge a look like he was stupid, as his words caused the Rated-R Superstar to chuckle.

"No, I'm talking about the fact that after staying around a bit and Tombstoning Lita once to save face, Kane left the ring to terrorize twenty-somethings acting as teenagers in a B-movie." Punk explained. "He came back months later to team with Big Show, never mentioned his issues with Lita again, and they would work _with_ you guys as part of a trap for Batista within that whole Smackdown vs. Raw issue leading up to Survivor Series."

Christian held up his hand, stopping Punk. "Whoa...so are you suggesting we let Archer get ahold of Felicity so he can 'save face'."

Punk looked at him incredulously. "Are you high?"

"What?"

"Look, Kane is a whole different animal. I don't recall anybody _letting_ him do anything."

"That's true." Edge chimed in. "The only reason he got away with that is because V1 went crazy and jumped the rail to try to get me."

"Well," Christian looked at Punk. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"Look. What I'm suggesting has nothing to do with whether anybody gets to save face. If he's not gonna learn his lesson, he can be embarrassed into retirement, for all I care. The point is that Kane left. He came back, and he stopped bugging Lita anymore. Why?" Punk asked, not giving the other two a change to answer before he continued.

"Because she fought him back emotionally, and Rated-R here fought him off physically, and even after he tried to turn up the heat it got to the point where they were beating him every week."

"What you need to do is get Felicity back strong. Get her working ring-wise, encourage her, help her get back to her old self, and make sure she remembers the words 'smart but unafraid'." Punk finally got to the heart of what he had been trying to say.

"Yeah...it's getting her to that point that's going to be the challenge." Edge said sadly.

"Okay, well, when she's feeling down in the dumps, what are some of the things you usually do to try to pick her up?"

"Ice Cream, hockey games, watch her favorite movies..." Christian rattled down the list. "I mean, I'm sure you remember what cheers her up."

Edge ran an agitated hand through his hair, looking dejected. "But that's the thing. We've tried all that and she's still not coming around. I'm at a loss for what else to do."

"Well…" Punk paused to think. "Hold on, I think I got something."

"Yeah?" Christian asked hopefully.

"Edge, Hawkins and Ryder were big fans of yours before they came to you for help, right?"

"Yeah. They were." Edge confirmed

"How often did they ask about all your past adventures in the business?" Punk questioned.

Edge thought for a moment "Quite a bit, actually. They loved hearing all the old road stories."

"I think that might give him something to talk to Felicity about. I think that could do her some good and, who knows, it might even teach him a thing or two. Fresh perspectives and all." Punk suggested. "They won't have too much trouble relating to each other. They've got already got their admiration of you and this Archer thing in common."

"So, try to get them talking and hanging out and see what happens?" Edge asked for clarification.

"Shouldn't be too hard, considering they pretty much just volunteered for it as soon as I started talking to her a few minutes ago." Punk motioned towards the hallway the two had disappeared down.

Edge couldn't help but smirk a little bit as Christian scratched the back of his head.

"So...you think having another person or two in her corner would help is what you're saying?

Punk nodded. "Just about, yeah."

"So...say...it might help if an old friend of hers were to suddenly start spending time with her again?" Edge gave Punk a knowing look.

"Well, that's certainly food for thought, isn't it?" Punk asked, annoyed.

"It certainly is." Edge said.

"And I certainly wouldn't be opposed, at least if it were no strings attached. But that's impossible, because I know that as soon as I start talking to her in front of you, you guys are going to expect me to join the Secret Service, start wearing a white hat, and be sickeningly sweet with her like you were with Vickie Guerrero. And the second I even appear to start deviating from that expectation, _you_, Edge, are going to be in my face, calling me out over nothing like that helps anybody at all." Punk pointed out, crossing his arms defiantely.

Edge shook his head, chuckling sadly. "You know, for a moment you had me fooled, Punk. I thought you actually had a soul in there. But it looks like you still care about yourself first, huh?"

"See how quickly you got offended there?" Punk motioned to Edge with his hand. "You made my point for me. If I do this it'll be about pleasing _you_, more than anybody else. It'll be about playing by _your_ rules and joining _your_ hive mind in order to convince _you_that I deserve to talk to her."

"I prefer being able to think for myself and offer suggestions right where I am, thank you very much, and since you called advice and help the same thing, I'd like to think that I'm actually being useful just fine."

"Do you _ever_ get tired of living on a sanctimonious soapbox?" Edge asked, and was about to continue, but Christian put a hand up, stopping him.

"Dude, calm down. Punk and Liss haven't magically become best friends again, he doesn't owe any of us anything."

He sighed before turning and looking at Punk. "Sorry, but we just...it's Liss, you know? First with what he put her through and we didn't know about it and now that we do...he's tearing up our locker room and terrorizing her and we're just on edge," he glanced at his best friend, "no pun intended. But, you know how much she means to us."

Punk nodded at the two. "Yeah." He replied as his mind went back to when he discovered the former tag team champions were the "adoptive big brothers" Felicity was always bringing up.

Christian's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "We've just been scratching our heads in circles trying to figure out how to both get her back to her normal self and to make Archer pay. The fact you're having this conversation with us is a great start, no doubt, but it just…we're really anxious to actually get somewhere with all this, you know?"

"And, I don't know. It seems like he's just doing everything he can think of to tear her down. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but the locket Eddie gave her got smashed."

Edge shook his head at Christian's retelling of events. "Yeah. I think that's what upset her the most to be honest."

Punk frown grew more pronounced. He was about to respond when Felicity and Hawkins walked back over, a water bottle in Felicity's hand.

"Don't forget what I said earlier." He said with a nod toward Edge and Christian. "I'll mention to Show to make sure Archer focuses on Bragging Rights."

With that, he turned to leave, but grabbed Hawkins arm as he began to walk by, halting him in place. "Just for the record, I wasn't _planning_on asking Vance nicely to keep his word. More like reminding him that myself and five other guys will kick his a** if he screws this up."

There was no malice or bitterness in the words, or no more than was usual for Punk. Hawkins nodded his understanding to Punk as did the same, continuing to the door.

However, he stopped again as he came to Felicity, who had been a few feet behind Hawkins, grabbing something out of her bag. She looked at him, perplexed and slightly apprehensive.

He sighed, looking at her as he tried to decide how to say what was on his mind. "Remember that fine line between discretion and fear we talked about in OVW after Albright?" She nodded slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning as she flinched and momentarily tensed before relaxing. "That goon Archer knows what'll happen if he doesn't keep his nose clean. Just keep your head up till this blows over."

With that, he patted her shoulder twice before leaving the room, looking back once at his former friend before he turned down the hall and the door shut behind him. She looked at the door for a moment before Hawkins stood next to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Okay…is it just me or was Charles Manson there just, sorta…not evil?" He asked, confused, as Felicity lightly smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes.

"Don't call him Manson."

He chuckled, rubbing his arm. "I'm just playing, but, seriously, what was that all about?"

She sighed, looking back toward the door with a small frown on her face. "It's a long, long story."

"Well," Hawkins said, throwing his arm over her shoulder as he smiled brilliantly down at her. "We've got a pretty long trip to the next town. And anything is better than hearing Edge and Christian tell the same five stories over and over again."

"Hey!" The former tag champs protested, causing the two younger wrestlers to laugh as Felicity wrapped an arm around Hawkin's waist.

"It started in Ohio Valley Wrestling…"

**Well, there it is. Hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter and the closer look into Punk and Felicity's past. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was. But, I promise, the more reviews, the faster I'll post. And, I'll love you forever and ever! So, please, just send me some reviews. They're all I want for Christmas! Until then, much love. And remember, the reason for the season.**

**Casey  
><strong>***2nd Corinthians 4:8-9***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all. Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and sticking with the story thus far. This chapter, well, it's a wee bit slower, but, trust me when I say it's building toward something or another. But, the stuff in this chapter is excellent. And no, I'm not tooting my own horn. This very chapter was written almost entirely by my amazing and *Miz voice* aweeeeeeeeeeesome co-author, The Instant Superstar Pac. Almost nothing in here was my doing. But, he does read the reviews, so I'm sure he'd love some feedback.**

**Again, I only own Felicity. And please don't sue. I'm a poor college student I have very little.**

Tonight's Raw began with the opening fireworks, and the live crowd not hiding their excitement about the evening to come on the flagship brand's go-home show for Bragging Rights, shortly after which Michael Cole began to bring the television audience into the program.

"Six nights away from the defining pay-per-view known as Bragging Rights, we welcome you live to Monday Night Raw, at the Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Michael Cole, with Hall of Famer Jerry 'the King' Lawler, at ringside."

"Oh, I can't wait," Jerry Lawler started to add. "This is gonna be…well…"

_You know it's the MacMilitant._

"…what is this?"

"This", was in fact Smackdown's General Manager Theodore Long coming down in his usual happy saunter and wave to the crowd as if this was his show, contrary to what the fans' atypical mixed due to the Bragging Rights atmosphere would indicate.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted, continuing to go down the ramp. "Do not adjust your TV sets." The music faded at this point. "My name is Theodore Long."

He continued to boos, turning as he reached ringside. "And I am the General Manager of Smackdown!"

"Now, why am I here tonight? It's because I can." The Southerner continued confidently, as he made it up the steps and now across the ropes into the ring. "As a matter of fact, tonight, I am going to take over Raw, ladies and gentlemen!"

This was actually, surprisingly, not met very well by the crowd. Nor the commentators.

"What?" Lawler asked, before directing his tone to Cole. "You know about this?" Lawler asked Cole.

"No," Cole said, trying to conceal an amused chuckle.

That was when the "email" sound of the Raw General Manager's computer came on, and surprisingly, got a better reaction than Long.

Until Cole stood up and took the microphone. "Can I have your attention, please?" In piled the boos. "I have received an email from the anonymous General Manager."

Cole put on his reading glasses, walked up to the podium, and put up the laptop to read the email, as Lawler remarked that, "This is highly irregular."

"And I quote: 'Get out of my ring!'" The set in this message actually drew a laugh from Lawler and some cheers from the fans. "'Get out of my ring now! You have no business being here!'"

"Wait," Long cut in through a chuckle. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute, playa. Alright? Hey. Listen. Smackdown, vs. Raw, this Sunday, at Bragging Rights!" He turned to the stage next with an instruction.

"Bring that trophy out here, playa!" A WWE official would proceed to do just that.

"Here it is! Come here- take a look at it!" Long turned to the Raw podium. "Now, Mr. General Manager, Mr. _Raw_ General Manager, that is, I want you to eat your heart out. Because that trophy belongs to Smackdown."

This was not well received. "Because, that's just what we did last year! We laid the Smackdown on ALL the Raw Superstars! There you go. 'Preciate that, playa."

The email alert sound cut him off once more, and Michael Cole read the following message: "'Get out of my ring, or else.'"

The surprising amount of _cojones_ involved with the GM's buoyant threat once again drew surprising approval from the Raw fans.

"Wait, wait," Long questioned. "You not…you not threatenin' me, are ya, dawg? 'Get outta your ring or else'? A'ight. I'll tell you what, I'll show ya, 'or else'."

Long exited the ring on the back side and headed towards the GM's podium, as Michael Cole came up to him and questioned him.

"What do you want?" Cole asked. "What are you doing here? You're the General Manager of Smackdown. You have no right to be here on our show. You have no right to be here." The alert sound came on again, but this time was ignored.

"Did you hear what I said?" Teddy asked Cole back.

"Yeah, I heard you, but you're not here. It's not your show," Cole tried to explain. This discussion continued, until the alert sound came on one more time and he motioned to read the GM's message, but Long stopped him and went up to the podium himself. The alert would go on one more time before Long spoke on the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Long went on as the Raw GM tried the alert one last time, "may I have your attention, please? The Smackdown General Manager has an announcement to make."

His adaptation of Michael Cole's email catch quote wasn't much better received than the original typically was, but this gave him no bother. "Right now, the Raw General Manager is going to be disconnected."

Long, true to his word, closed the laptop and disconnected its online wire, finally to the approval of the crowd as Cole protested that he couldn't do this.

"And now, allow me to introduce to you, the winning team at Bragging Rights!" Long moved on. "But first, let me introduce to you, the team captain, the Big Show!"

_Weeelllllll, it's the Big Show!_

The audience cheered as the large man in charge came down the ramp clapping and pointing up with his now typical fire and life, wearing a blue sleeveless Smackdown shirt over his ring attire.

Lawler was mildly speechless. "Cole, what is going on here? I mean…wow."

"This is ridiculous! Why is he here?" Cole demanded.

"I blame you for hanging out over at Smackdown. Now Teddy Long thinks he can just…march down here and take over Raw?" Lawler assessed.

_You think you know me._

The people exploded as Long introduced the next man. "The Rated-R Superstar, Edge!"

Edge came walking down the ramp with a steely focused look, sporting a short-sleeved Smackdown tee.

"Well, Edge is back on Raw!" Lawler surmised with just a bit of glee.

"Now, what, you- you can't just storm down here, rip the computer apart, and shut up the General Manager and take over the show!" Cole complained. "It's not even his show!"

Insert a mariachi tune next and a barrel of boos at the next man Long announced. "Alberto Del Rio!"

The Mexican Aristocrat walked down the ramp with his typical cheesy grin and arms wide open and gesturing for the crowd to glorify him again, also wearing a Smackdown tee.

"And now he's brought the whole Smackdown Bragging Rights team with him. Look at this!" Cole stated the obvious.

_C'mon! If ya know…_

The crowd perked up again at Teddy's next man. "Kofi Kingston!"

The former faux Jamaican walked down as hyped as ever, doing a leap on the ramp like his typical pyro leap and clapping hands with the front row crowd as he sported a Smackdown T-shirt as well.

"Boom, Boom, Boom," Lawler called in reference to Kofi's motif. "Why didn't you punch Long's lights out when you were standing right in front of him?"

"Yeah. Knowing him, he'll sue me," Cole remarked.

Enter the awesome riff of "This Fire Burns", as a decent mixed reaction was the greeting for this man. "C! M! Punk!"

Punk's calm and calculated saunter in his Smackdown tee gave the impression that he was the most in control out of everyone here.

"You know, I said this on Smackdown Friday night, King, you gotta admit," Cole commented, "this is a pretty formidable team that they've formed here on Fridays."

Next came the frenzied hard rock beat of the production theme "I Am the Evil", with boos descending like a tumbling house of cards at Long's next superstar. "American Psycho, Vance Archer!"

Archer walked down cracking his knuckles and scowling menacingly at the crowd, which oddly fit in well with his Smackdown sleeveless on the enemy program.

"This guy's frightening." Cole remarked, another given. "His attitude is just twisted, like…"

"Like a predator," Lawler finished.

_Booyaka, Booyaka! 619!_

And the reaction gave a sudden 180° turn at the sight of the last of Teddy's seven. "The Master of the 619, Rey Mysterio!"

Mysterio walked out looking pretty serious but still signaling up above and clapping hands with the front row to his left, even in his sleeveless Smackdown shirt.

"Well, there's the, uh, Smackdown team for Bragging Rights, the 7 on 7 elimination matchup this coming Sunday," Cole repeated, sounding unimpressed.

"What are our Raw fans doing shaking hands with Rey Mysterio!" Lawler questioned in a mild hysteric tone.

"I don't know- I still want to know why Teddy Long's here, and what gave him the right to shut down our GM," Cole went on with his own inquiry.

"Alright! Now give it up, for Team Smackdown!" Teddy finally announced, this time actually getting mostly cheered for it, which each of the members took in their own way.

"You're on the wrong show, Teddy!" Cole called out, still essentially trolling the boss. "Go back to Friday, wrong show!"

Suddenly Mysterio's music was interrupted by…

_Awwwweeesssssoooommmmeee!_

_I came to play…_

"Yeah, finally! Finally!" Cole asked, as the same kind of quiet mixed cheering actually came to the next entrant for once: the Miz, coming out with a microphone in hand and the mockingly laughing Alex Riley in support. Both men sporting red Raw brand tees, except Miz's actually had a [C] on the side representing his captaincy.

Even Lawler admitted. "Never thought I'd be glad to see the Miz."

"Now that's a captain right there," Cole continued, singing the praises of the Cleveland Screamer as usual.

Finally, the music faded, and the arrogant-looking Miz began to speak. "Really? Really? This is the team that's gonna take over Monday Night Raw? Really! It looks like Smurf Village grew up next to a nuclear power plant!"

This drew laughter from both commentators and some of the audience, although he wasn't finished.

"They've got Fat Smurf, Rico Suave Smurf, Emo Smurf, Stalker Smurf, Mucha Lucha Smurf, Fugee Smurf, and, well, Smurfette. Oh, wait- that's Edge."

The quality of the rib had some fans moaning in shock, while Edge exchanged a look with Kofi, then nodded his head sideways as if admitting that was a decent rib.

"Don't you guys realize," Miz went on, "that I was the sole Raw superstar to win at Bragging Rights last year? I am Raw's, team, CAPTAIN!"

Receiving mild cheers, his declaration went on. "I will be the man that will lead team Raw over team Smackdown! That trophy, and ALL the bragging rights that accompany it, will be coming over, to the A, show!"

"Now, as Raw's team captain, please allow me to introduce MY team!"

"Oh, here we go," Lawler called at the table.

_Check, one two! Aw, yeah!_

Miz's first man came to the ring in a pile of jeers. "The All-American, Jack Swagger!"

Posing with his arms out and flaunting his red Raw T-shirt, the All-American American came over to Miz and patted the captain's shoulder, exchanging a few words with him before moving over to Riley's side.

"Newest acquisition for Monday Night Raw in the trade that brought Edge to Smackdown a couple of weeks ago," Cole reminded viewers at home.

A loud honking riff sent fans, especially the female ones, into frenzied cheers as Miz's next (and very familiar) partner was announced and made his way out. "John Morrison!"

Morrison came down in his Raw T-shirt and a big smile on his face, commenting aside to fans about Miz being his captain.

"Wow, how impressive has John Morrison been as of late?" Cole remarked, in reference to the "Spiderman-like" stunts and performances that were becoming usual fare for Morrison on Raw lately.

"Gettin' a little bit of goose bumps now. This is good," Lawler declared.

_La vittoria es miiiiiiiaaa…_

The crowd applause continued but was a little more centered as the next teammate Miz announced came out "Santino Marella!"

The Italian Stallion marched over into the lineup of fellow red shirts, then started showing off his Cobra pose next to the Prince of Parkour.

"The surprise of the team. A victory in a qualifying matchup got him here," Cole summarized.

"Cobra! Cobra time!" Lawler called out.

_Oooo, wee! There will be no stoppin'._

The crowd quieted at Miz's next man. "And the newest member of team Raw. My personal pick. Ezekiel Jackson!"

The big man in the sleeveless red came out screaming, taking his place to the right of Miz with a toothy grin and nod full of hungry confidence.

"Wow, what a shocker here! The near 300-pounder! Former ECW Champion!" Cole said, hyping up the large Guyanese man.

_It's a shameful thing, lost your head._

Another decent round of applause came for the following man. "And finally. The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!"

Sheamus came down thumping the Raw logo on the chest of his red shirt as he took his place next to Jackson.

"I think I might as well just re-du…brand this trophy and put it over on our announce table right now. Look at Teddy Long's face!" Lawler boastfully commented.

"Is that all we got?" Cole asked, in reference to something apparently said off-camera as the music faded.

"Did Teddy just say is that all we got?" Lawler repeated while clarifying the moment in question.

"Now," Miz commanded, "get out of our ring. Or we'll make you get out!"

After a few seconds of both teams looking back and forth across each other and neither obviously budging, the Raw seven finally decided to walk down the ramp.

"Ah, here we go! Here we go! Oh, Bragging Rights may get underway!" Michael Cole shouted excitedly.

"C'mon, Raw!" Lawler cheered. "Show 'em what it's all about!"

But as soon as they made it to the bottom of the ramp, the red shirt army's march was interrupted. "Hold on a second. Hold on a second. I'm a little confused here."

It was CM Punk, emerging from behind the rest of his teammates, with a microphone in hand.

"Get out of your ring- is that so, Miz? And who…wait, your army is what's gonna make us get out of this ring?" Punk questioned, as if incredulous at the possibility. "Excuse me, but last I checked, you're not even the best guy on your team roster!"

"John Morrison is more dynamic than you, even though I don't like him very much and I never have. So is a guy named R-Truth who for some reason is not here right now."

"It's personal issues, Punk," Morrison took the team Raw mic to stick up for his absent friend.

"And Sheamus," Punk continued, ignoring the Shaman of Sexy, "Sheamus is the only member of the Red Ribbon Army over here who's actually won the WWE or World Heavyweight Championship. Which is totally appropriate, since he matches that shirt so well, but the point is this. Miz, you are simply dragging this team down to your level."

Miz took back his microphone. "I am **elevating** my team!"

"You beat John Cena because of outside interference that you were lucky to have," Punk reminded him. "You, as captain? If it came down to a vote by your teammates, you'd get that big [C] torn ride off the side above your chest right now."

"And your fat captain would've had it any better? Come on, Punk." the Awesome One countered. "As a matter of fact, you guys wouldn't even be able to get to a vote because you'd be busy fighting amongst yourselves even before the ballot was cast. Quite frankly, I'm shocked you even managed to line up in a single file without tearing each other limb from limb."

The Smackdown team members, especially Punk and Big Show particularly tensed up at this accusation.

"He's right, though." Cole failed to resist injecting his thoughts in at the table. "Look at the issues going on between so many members of the Smackdown team!"

"Look at you guys. I mean, Punk; you, Edge, and Vance Archer **obviously** don't trust each other. And Rey Mysterio's still sore both physically and otherwise about Alberto Del Rio breaking his arm," Miz further stirred the pot.

"You're a geek off a reality show, nobody out here on either side really respects you, and John Morrison will tell you straight to your face he doesn't like you." Punk quickly retorted.

Morrison grabbed the Miz's microphone to speak again. "Hey, I may not like the Miz, and Sheamus may look funny. But I don't like you either, Punk, you said it yourself. Besides, Miz was able to pay Edge back for calling him a wannabe, but I wasn't able to. So now it's my turn."

This time it was Edge's turn to grab the microphone on the Smackdown side. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey. You know, since you guys like to talk about me so much, why don't you come in here and try to back it up, huh?"

The Rated-R Superstar's dare got the crowd's definite approval, but the Miz wasn't having it. "You don't give the orders around here! We do! This is our show, and I'm the captain!"

"Whoa!" Lawler shouted, joining the moaning crowd in being impressed at Miz's gusto.

"That's right. You are the captain. Which means I'm gonna take liberty to put to rest some of the issues you put on us out here," Punk said, with the Smackdown microphone back in his hand. "See, I can sympathize with Rey Mysterio about being cost time due to injured by someone's attack. And I happen to be a close watcher, though not of my own will, to the issues between Edge and Vance Archer."

"However, we came to the show, all seven of us, with the key point in mind that we're here to win Bragging Rights." Punk's insistent rebuttal got him a mixed bag from the people. "And if anyone here tries to go into business for themselves at the expense or our team, well…let's just say it won't be pretty."

Unbeknownst to the Second City Saint, the fans' cheers weren't the only things coming his way; the seven-foot captain giant Big Show approached him as well, putting a hand on his shoulder and asking for the mic.

"You sure?" Punk asked off-mic.

"Yeah, come on," Show replied. Punk shrugged and gave him the microphone, and the giant finally addressed the men in red. "Hey, Miz. Miz! Captain Miz. Look, don't go back there and start a bunch of ruckus. I got it, this is Raw. This is your ring. Smackdown will get out of this ring willingly, on one condition.

"You face me tonight, one on one, in a captain vs. captain match." The fans cheered loudly at the idea proposed by the Floridian giant.

Swagger, meanwhile, came over to Miz and started whispering something in the Awesome One's ear, to which he stepped up in front and made a declaration. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, come on!" Lawler whined, as the booing quickly commenced. Big Show decided to mock him by doing bawking noises.

"Hold on one second, Show! I didn't say no out of any cowardice." Miz insisted.

"Really? Cause it looks to me like there's a yellow streak running down your back," Show stated

"You can't even see my back, and the only thing that's yellow around here is those stupid words, 'GO BIG' written on your idiot bandana. So there!" Miz retorted quickly. "The real reason I said no is because I don't trust you. I know you've got something cooked up, because there would be no reason for Teddy Long to come barging down here claiming he's gonna take over Raw otherwise."

"He's got a point there," Lawler admitted.

"That's right, Miz. Once again, thinking ahead because that's how awesome he is!" Cole stated, once again promoting the Raw team leader as if he were following a Mizfit handbook.

The current Money in the Bank holder continued. "Besides, the problem we have isn't just with you being here, Show. It's with all seven of you nuclear Smurfs barging into our ring! So why don't we instead make it a Smackdown vs. Raw over-the-top rope battle royal?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm liking this!" Cole shouted with fire as the fans cheered on this proposal.

Even Lawler got in on the chorus. "You know, for once I'm actually glad this guy's got ideas crawling inside that head of his."

Big Show assembled his Smackdown seven in a huddle, where they seemed to talk things over for a few seconds, as lips were moving and people were nodding their heads. Finally, Show gave a nod of his own and broke the huddle, before speaking for his guys.

"Okay, you're on! You got yourself a match!"

The fans cheered the decision, and Big Show's music came back on as Raw's team began to retreat up the ramp, but off-mic trash talking resumed between the two squads.

"Yeah, Miz just came with a game plan, and I love that. You know why I love that? That's why Miz is a true leader! That's why Miz is the Patton of this generation!" Cole shouted, comparing Miz to the late former US Army general George S. Patton as he finally got into his full-on pro-Miz spiel. "Because Miz is gonna lead by example here tonight. He's gonna prove to Big Show and the rest of Smackdown that they had no business going up here tonight and taking over this show!"

"Miz, taking control of the situation! That's why the Miz, is, awesome!"

With the camera finally on the announcers, we could see Lawler lightly pulling back his partner. "Calm down, calm down. But I do have a feeling all hell's gonna break loose tonight!"

Cole, though, was already turned to Teddy Long, still standing next to the table with the laptop under his arm. "Teddy, go away!"

"Yeah, get outta here, you waste of skin," Lawler joined in, quickly catching on.

"Go away!" Cole repeated himself again.

"Beat it!" Lawler taunted some more.

"Go back over with Striker…over on Smackdown! Yeah, he's good," Cole shouted, before turning to Lawler. As Teddy looked at them confused and then finally walked away, the announcers turned their attention to the issues between John Cena and Wade Barrett.

A Raw Rebound came on of the match last week where Cena was cost the captaincy of Raw's Bragging Rights team and then continuously assaulted by Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris, starting to fight them off only to be held back by Wade Barrett and constantly taunted about being a yellow-bellied coward because he couldn't bring himself to hit the Nexus general.

We came back from commercial with the WWE Tag Team Champions, "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre in the ring, the latter wearing new red tights. The Hart Dynasty were their opponents, getting an obvious big hometown pop, although when the match started some big "We want Bret" chants were popping up, as the crowd had obviously been expecting Bret "the Hitman" Hart to come with them.

Rhodes and McIntyre spent the early part of the match tagging in and out often, keeping Tyson Kidd isolated for several minutes before Kidd made the hot tag and DH Smith came in like a house on fire, knocking Cody off the ropes and getting a near fall after the Running Power Slam which was broken up by Rhodes. Smith picked up McIntyre for the Hart Attack but went for the Sharpshooter instead. Tyson wasn't pleased and gave out to Smith which caused a distraction and Drew hit the Future Shock DDT and got the pin. Kidd walked away from DH Smith smiling as he went up the ramp, while Natalya got on both men's cases to get focused.

John Cena was confronted in his locker room by WWE Champion Randy Orton. Orton told Cena that he knew being part of Nexus was eating Cena alive, but he didn't think Cena would have a problem helping Barrett take the WWE Championship from him, so if gets in his way tonight that he will have no problem kicking him in the skull. Cena responded by saying if Orton even tries to kick him with that leg he'll break it off.

After the break we had an R-Truth video package, a pretty long one for a promo and Michael Cole said he was a member of Team RAW, just not allowed into Canada due to some violation tonight.

Backstage in the Nexus locker room, Wade Barrett told Cena he wants him to give Husky Harris and Mike McGillicutty everything he has as he wants to see if they are good enough for the Nexus. Cena asked what's the catch that he's allowed to give them everything he wants. Barrett told Cena there was no catch and he had to go get him a glass of water. Cena left to get the water.

Cameras finally would join Team Smackdown in their locker room, in the middle of a pre-match pep talk by the Big Show.

"…we've got a battle royal in about an hour. Now, we need to go out there and make a statement tonight, and show that we are the dominant brand in the WWE. We're on Raw's turf, so we need to keep our eyes peeled for any sort of tricks they might be playing to gain the upper hand. We don't want to fall behind tonight or put ourselves at a disadvantage." Big Show encouraged.

"We've got a great team for this year's Bragging Rights Pay-Per-View."

Edge cut him off with a chortle. "It'd be better if everyone actually deserved to be here." This earned a glare from Alberto Del Rio.

"_¿Perdón?_ Did I hear you correctly?"

Edge rolled his eyes. "What? You don't understand English now? I said some of you guys don't deserve to be here."

"You cannot be talking about me," Alberto protested, pointing to himself.

"Well, if he didn't mean you, I'll add your name to the list," Rey quipped from where he was seated.

"Guys." Big Show tried to cut in, but Archer's voice stopped him.

"Oh, don't worry, Edge's just upset his little has-been pal didn't qualify."

Edge's eyes narrowed, but before he could jump to Christian's defense, Kofi did. "Hey, last I checked, both of them have held more titles than you've even competed for, so maybe you should show a little respect."

"If anyone deserves respect, it's me!" Archer cut off.

Alberto nodded. "And me! I am descended from kings. I am the Greatest of the Great! The rest of you are just little _perros_."

Edge glared at Alberto, "You know, I've had just about enough of…"

"ENOUGH!" Big Show finally shouted, bringing the room back to silence, the five who had just been arguing glowering. As Punk watched amused from the back, Big Show ran a hand down his face. "Guys, I know we aren't exactly the best of friends and I don't have any illusions of that ever happening, but everyone in this locker room qualified to be here and _earned their spot!_"

"Yeah!" Archer bragged. "I had to beat _three_guys to qualify. The rest of you only had to beat _one_."

Kofi narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? Did you hit your head somewhere? Because I did the exact same thing last week, but only, I didn't have to jump somebody from behind to do it. In fact, I allowed a new guy to join the match when it was only supposed to be a three way."

Archer scoffed. "Well, I was more impressive, because I actually controlled the outcome of the match from beginning to end, and I was more dominant than you."

"Well, Vance." Edge said his name with disdain. "Those guys you 'dominated,' not all that impressive. You had to jump one from behind, once again. And the other two? The mook that Punk here threw out to dry after months of failure, and the Dudebuster who you've failed to beat for months, which somehow convinced you, **BIG MISTAKE**, by the way," Edge's eyes grew dark at this point, "that beating a woman instead was a better idea."

"Edge…" Big Show warned.

"Whereas I," Edge continued, ignoring the captain. "I beat a guy in Dolph Ziggler who, while his stupid name and his blatant mimicry of my past relationship with Vickie Guerrero annoys me to no end, I'd much rather that chump stain be on the team, because at least he's been stepping up, making a name for himself, and doing business like a _man_week in and week out."

Archer opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the Straight Edge Superstar cut him off with an obviously sarcastic round of applause, taking the floor as the room once again fell into a moment of silence.

"Sorry. I just had to cut in here," Punk started, raising his left hand to his head with his index finger pointed up. "I mean, this is all pretty entertaining, but it actually reminded me of something."

Punk got up from his chair and walked over to Archer. "You know, I completely forgot, I wanted to say this the other day, but Vance, congratulations. You finally went out there and beat an opponent in a wrestling match."

Archer's head snapped up at this, his eyes glaring at Punk. "What was that?"

Punk shrugged. "After all the months of jobbing in the ring and abusing your partners out of it, it had to feel good just…to finally get it all out there. To _finally_ pin somebody in the middle of the ring!"

"You know, you're pretty good at spoiling a man's fun. Then again, it's what you're best at, so I shouldn't be surprised." Archer griped.

Ignoring the slim big man's complaints, Punk continued. "And it's a guy that's been giving you so much trouble, too! I mean, come on. You've gotta be feeling pretty good right now. Don't be bashful. Tell us how you feel about it. I mean, I tell people how good I am all the time and they still don't believe me."

"Keep on patronizing me, Punk. I'll show you right now **why** they don't believe you!" Archer bit back with narrow eyes, taking a step forward as Show stepped between the two men.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the problem with you two? Is anyone here even listening to what I'm saying?"

"He started it!" Archer exclaimed, pointing right at Punk.

Punk put a hand up feigning innocence. "Started what? I don't know what he's talking about, I'm just trying to strike up a conversation here."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Big Show sighed. "Guys, seriously! Enough! Please! We're not here to fight amongst ourselves. Not tonight, not this Friday, not at Bragging Rights. We're here to fight the guys that are gonna be wearing red shirts in the middle of the ring. Alright?"

Archer shook his head in disgust, rolling his eyes. "This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this."

Archer went to the door angrily, opened it, and walked out of the locker room without closing it.

"Hey, wait!" Big Show called after him, looking at the now open doorway. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see CM Punk standing beside him.

"Don't worry, I'll get him."

Big Show looked towards the door, then did a double take toward Punk. "Come again?"

"You think I caused this mess, I'm going down there to fix it. I'm gonna make sure he gets his head straight and I'm gonna bring him back here." Punk said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He then followed Archer's path, leaving the locker room and shutting the door behind him.

The scene returned to Nexus, where Cena has returned with the glass of water. Wade took it and began to drink noting how easy a task it was, before throwing it in his face as the rest of Nexus laughed.

Meanwhile, as Archer exited the room, Archer turned right, going the opposite direction from where the Gorilla position was. A few moments later, Punk emerged from the door, looking both ways before he spotted Archer.

"Archer." He called, conveniently right as the show returned from a short commercial break and another camera captured the scene, to which the Texan turned around and rolled his eyes before waving the Second City Saint away.

"I don't want to hear it Punk." He turned and continued to walk down the hall.

Punk's eyes narrowed, as he stood for a moment before launching himself down the hall, catching up with Archer in four steps before he grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around, and pushed him against the wall. Archer tried to push off the wall, but Punk stood his ground and shoved him back once again.

"I don't care if you want to hear it or not." He growled. Archer began to say something, but Punk put his hand up, cutting him off. "Vance, for once just shut your d*** mouth and listen. Just once."

Archer glared back, before rolling his eyes. "Oh, let me guess. You're here to jump to Felicity's defense too, huh? First Christian, then Edge and Hawkins. Now you? Guess everyone is coming out of the woodwork for that little wench. You…"

"Enough." Punk cut off. "_This_ is what my problem is. You thinking the entire WWE Universe revolves around you and all your problems with three Canadians and Curt Hawkins that you started yourself, when you should be focused on Bragging Rights and the victory **you** guaranteed."

"Yeah, whatever." Archer shook his head. "You're just mad because unlike you, I can actually get a girlfriend."

Punk rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, annoyed. "You think _that's_what this is about? God, open your eyes Vance. You're distracted because of this. Edge is distracted because of this. That's two of our guys unfocused. Do you know how many guys on Team Raw are unfocused? _None_. That gives them the edge before they even step foot into the arena either tonight or at Bragging Rights, and I _will not_be embarrassed by losing to a team captained by the Miz. Especially not because Vance Archer had to prove how big of a man he was by beating down defenseless women and terrorizing former partners."

He chuckled. "Besides, if you didn't notice, you _had_the girl, before she left you because you treated her like a punching bag instead of a person."

"Yeah, like you showed so much respect to the guys you had following you before," Archer remarked, trying to show up Punk via his recent past with the Straightedge Society. Punk rolled his eyes.

"Haven't we already gone through this? Quit making excuses and get focused." He ordered, before he turned around and began to walk away.

But Archer wasn't finished. "She's still mine. She'll realize that or things are just going to get worse."

Punk turned on his heels, storming back over to Archer before shoving into the wall with all his might. He then got right into Vance's face, pointing a finger as he paused for a moment, as if trying to find the words to say.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Get off of Felicity for at least five seconds." He pointed in Archer's face for emphasis. "Same goes for Hawkins. They're both off limits. You are not to talk about them or **to** them, you're definitely not to touch them, you are not to look at them for more than ten seconds or stand within ten feet of them if it can be helped. At least not until this Sunday's over and done with."

"Because if you screw this up for us over your obsessions, not only am _I_ not gonna be so nice about it next time, you'll be lucky if our whole team isn't looking to cave your head in." He then gave a short glance sideways in the direction of the locker room.

"Now, we're gonna get back with the team, and that'll be the end of this crap. Big Show's probably wondering what the hell's taking us as it is. For the last time, Vance. Get it, together." With one last shove, Punk stormed off, leaving Archer to smooth out the front of his shirt as he scoffed, before reluctantly following the self-proclaimed 'most dangerous man on Smackdown'.

Finally, back in the ring, Cena and Orton made their respective entrances first before their opponents tonight, Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty. During the latter's entrances, the rest of Nexus came out and watched from the top of the stage. The bell rang and Cena unloaded; obviously being given permission to give everything he has was giving him that extra bit of momentum.

On return from commercial Orton was in the ring with McGillicutty and he tagged in Cena as the announces referenced the teamwork between Cena and the Viper. Cole told the WWE Universe of Harris' and McGillicutty's fathers and grandfathers in the industry, giving wonder as to why the two still felt the need to change their names. Frequent tags between Harris and McGillicutty got the best of Cena as they worked on the Cenation Commander-in-Chief. When Cena finally tagged in Orton, the Viper hit his hanging rope DDT on Harris and then after an Attitude Adjustment and RKO, Orton got the pinfall.

Post match Cena was about to shake Orton's hand before Barrett ordered Cena to leave the ring. Nexus surrounded the ring and attacked Orton as Cena looked on. The crowd had huge Cena chants but Cena just had to watch as Nexus destroyed Orton and hit their finishers. Barrett then ordered Cena to get into the ring and told him to deliver an Attitude Adjustment to Orton. Once Cena had him on his shoulders, Barrett took Orton and gave him the Wasteland as he didn't want Cena stealing his spotlight. Cena left and the rest of Nexus looked on at the fallen WWE Champion.

The next commercial break was followed by a rambunctious call of "EXCUSE ME!"

Vickie Guerrero made her way out to the entrance ramp, and introduced the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler. He said that people confuse his confidence for cockiness and called himself gorgeous, but said the best part was that "the most beautiful woman walking the earth" is with him. He said Vickie makes his heart go pitter patter.

Daniel Bryan came out on the entrance ramp and admitted that he wasn't exactly into girls, or at least not a ladies' man, but says that even he could do better than Vickie. He may not have the great looks, but he has the ability to capitalize on any mistake in the ring. And the ability to make Dolph tap out! Bryan proposed US Champion v. IC Champion at Bragging Rights. Ziggler accepted, but then asked, why wait until Sunday, before taking off his belt and jacket. Bryan took him down with a spear to the outside of the ring, following which Ziggler tried to break for the back, but Bryan caught him and locked on the LeBell Lock.

A slew of crowd favorite divas made their way down to the ring. Gail Kim had a bucket, and attempted to throw its contents at Vickie, instead ending up just throwing the entire bucket. Eve Torres picked it up and actually emptied it onto Vickie, the contents apparently being glitter. Vickie left the ring screaming at the humiliation of being pranked by the divas.

Daniel came back into the ring looking rather bashful, as dance music started playing and the divas began to surround him. Daniel dropped the belt, and began to embark on a footloose dance which included flips and a split which apparently hurt his groin a bit. The divas took care to help him up before the commercial break.

Natalya had come out during the next commercial break for a match with Alicia Fox. She backed Fox into the ropes, but got caught with a strong slap. Fox followed with a kick to the face. Fox decided to shout out "Calgary", feeling in control, only for. Natalya threw Fox into the corner, and then followed with a beautiful double underhook back body throw. Natalya locked on the Sharpshooter, to which Alicia quickly tapped.

After the match, LayCool came down the entrance ramp, mocking Calgary, making fun of Canada's "watered down beer", and saying that the Harts shouldn't be in the Hall of Fame, but in the loony bin. LayCool entered the ring and attack Natalya. Michelle locked on the Sharpshooter, with Layla taking a picture. Natalya was able to break free and send both members of LayCool out of the ring.

After a commercial break, Team Smackdown was already in the ring, awaiting Team Raw for the Battle Royal. Kofi, Rey, and Edge stood by one turnbuckle, with Big Show nearby, as Alberto Del Rio and Vance Archer stood at another turnbuckle. CM Punk stood between the two groups, a smug smirk on his face.

Soon, Miz's entrance music filled the arena, as the crowd gave a mixed reaction, though it leaned more toward cheers, as he and the rest of the Raw team filed onto the stage.

"Hold on, hold on." He beckoned, silencing the crowd as he spoke into the microphone he was holding. "Big Show, do you really think you can just come onto our show, try to take over, and we'll just sit back and take it? Really? Really?" He chuckled. "This is Monday Night Raw. This is our show, and there's a few more guys in the back who'd like to help throw you out of _our _ring."

With that, the rest of the Raw roster came onto the stage, all proudly wearing red Raw t-shirts, as they made their way toward the ring as the men in the ring all got into fight stances. However, as they reached the ring, Teddy Long's theme sounded for the second time that night.

He came out, Smackdown Team Mascot Hornswoggle in tow. "Now, hold on a second playas. You want to include the rest of your roster? That's fine." As he said this, the remainder of the Smackdown roster made its way on stage. "Because we brought the rest of the Smackdown crew with us. Holla, holla, holla."

The battle royal kicked off with JTG being eliminated quickly. Alex Riley was eliminated when CM Punk hit him with a big DDT, then Irish Whipped him over while Sheamus clotheslined Tyler Reks over. William Regal was dropkicked out of the ring by Kofi Kingston, followed by MVP, Chris Masters, Kaval, Mark Henry Chavo Guerrero, and Primo all being eliminated, all the while Hornswoggle annoyed Michael Cole at ringside hitting him with a flag and actually trying to commentate.

More "We Want Bret" chants sounded around the arena as Santino Marella, Vladimir Kozlov, Luke Gallows, Alberto Del Rio, Kofi Kingston, and CM Punk were also eliminated.

Archer's went for a big boot on the Miz, but he ducked out of the way, causing Archer to accidentally hit Mysterio, who was leaning on the ropes as he got up. The boot from Archer knocked him over and out, eliminating him.

Edge got right into Archer's face shouting about him eliminating Mysterio and shoved him down, only to get eliminated from behind by the Miz, leaving only the Big Show and Vance Archer for Smackdown.

As this happened, Archer snapped into one of his rages, reminiscent of when he had attacked Grisham, and grabbed John Morrison, choking him out. He was so enraged that he didn't notice Big Show being ganged up on and taken out by the few Raw guys left.

Archer succeeds in taking out Morrison, but as he celebrates, the Miz comes up behind him and knocks him over the top rope.

As the Smackdown guys begin to retreat up the ramp while the Raw team celebrates, Punk pushes Archer in the chest. "What the hell was that?" He shouts.

"Yeah!" Kofi adds, "Didn't you see Big Show being ganged up on?"

Archer glares at them both before shaking his head. "Hey, last I checked, I lasted the longest out of all of us. So you can get out of my face." With that, he stormed up the ramp, away from the team, leaving them glaring after him.

The night ended, though, with Wade Barrett in the Nexus locker room, demanding that Cena raise Barrett's hand as a token of victory previewing this Sunday. Cena indeed raised his hand as the show went off the air.

**Well, there it was. I know, no signs of Christian or Felicity, but trust me, they will be there in ABUNDANCE next chapter, which I have a ton of ideas for, so so long as I don't get too bogged down with work and school, expect an update very soon! Until then, please send a review. They motivate me, and they're sweeter than candy!**

*******Casey*  
>~2nd Corinthians 4:8-9~ <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I just want to apologize about a million times for the lack of updates on my end. I lost my Grandma earlier this year and it really sent me through a loop. I hit a major bout of depression and just not wanting to do anything. Then I got swamped with school, work, and running, so I took an unannounced hiatus from Fanfiction. However, now myself and Pac are back and better than ever. This chapter is pretty slow because it's been in the works since like...a week after my last update, so it might be a bit choppy and I apologize for that. However, the next chapter should be up within a week or two and I hope it'll be better. Then things are really going to start picking up with this story. I hope you enjoy and again I apologize for being away for so long. It won't happen again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Felicity and any other fictional characters. I'm a poor college student who can barely afford rent, so please, don't sue.**

**And without further ado, I bring you, chapter 11!**

"Yes, sir, we promised you a great main event..."

As the pyro burst and settled to kick off Smackdown, Josh Mathews gave some hype for Bragging Rights as well as tonight's, then promoted a champion vs. champion main event between WWE Champion Randy Orton and World Heavyweight Champion Kane, before offering this segue as the roll went to the arena with Theodore Long's music:

"And look who's in the ring right now, Matt. Smackdown and Raw superstars, and the tension is so thick I'm feeling it from here."

The teams from both Raw (with Alex Riley in place of R-Truth) and Smackdown were seen standing in the ring, with General Manager Teddy Long standing between them with the Bragging Rights trophy between them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!" Teddy cheerfully announced, getting the crowd hyped. "This Sunday, it's Smackdown vs. Raw at Bragging Rights! Now, these seven Smackdown superstars," he continued as captain Big Show waves to a cheering crowd, "will face these seven Raw superstars," captain Miz raises his arm and briefcase high to short boos, "in a elimination seven-on-seven match!"

"And now, for the first time ever, I will not be making the matches here tonight on Smackdown. I am going to let the superstars make them."

The GM turned to Miz on the other side of the ring. "Now, Miz. You're the team captain for Raw. Let's start with you first, playa."

"No, how about we start with you thanking me, Teddy? Thanking me for Team Raw gracing you with our presence on the B-show." Miz pompously asked, receiving short jeers for it.

"Thanking me for the ratings boost this show is experiencing right now because of the superstars on **this** side of the ring," he said gesturing towards his the Raw team's side of the ring, "_**not**__that_ side!" he finished pointing to the Smackdown crew.

"Actually," Smackdown captain Big Show would interrupt with microphone in hand, "actually you're right. Thank you for the ratings boost, Miz. Thank you for the ratings boost from the comedy gold that's coming out of your mouth right now."

Show's sarcastic compliment turned the Smackdown audience from boos to cheers. "The fact is, every single year here we have a Smackdown vs. Raw match, the Smackdown team has come out on top. And this Sunday at Bragging Rights, won't be any different." The confident assertion of the giant captain only increased the volume of the crowd in his favor.

"Your team is going to win Bragging Rights? Really? Really?" Miz cut off, causing Show to roll his eyes.

"Really."

"Well, how exactly do you see that working, Big Slow? Your team can't even be in the ring together for more than five minutes without being at each other's throats." The boos of the crowd and the protest of certain members of the Smackdown team immediately reached Miz.

"Oh, don't boo me. Were you not watching Raw Monday night? These guys couldn't even work together long enough for a Smackdown superstar to win the battle royal. This team is so dysfunctional, it doesn't belong in a wrestling ring, it belongs on Jerry Springer!"

Big Show stepped forward. "You know, Miz, if I were you, I'd worry a little bit less about my team and a little bit more about how you're going to make it out of Bragging Rights in one piece."

Miz laughed in the face of both the threat and the fans' cheers. "You're worried about _my_team staying in one piece? HA! Your team isn't even in one piece to begin with! You've got Rey Mysterio still wanting revenge on Alberto Del Rio for breaking his arm. Kofi…well, he's irrelevant, so no one really cares what's going on with him." Miz continued his rant, ignoring the glare he received from Kofi and the increased boos from the crowd.

"Show, while you're off living in your little dream world where all your teammates get along and there's unicorns and rainbows, Edge and his little buddy are dying to get a piece of Vance Archer, who can't even forget about some little blonde mouse long enough to focus on a match."

Edge stepped forward, no doubt irked by the jab at Felicity, but was held back by Kofi's hand on his shoulder.

"And, then, of course, there's CM Punk, who's been keeping his own agenda this entire time."

Punk looked confused and taken aback by this comment, before pointing to himself and mouthing "me?"

"Yes, you Punk. What, did you not think that we'd notice how anytime something went down with Archer, especially when Felicity was concerned, you were _right there,_getting in his face. You claim you're just trying to get Archer to "pay attention," he said with air quotes, "but you and I both know there's more to it than that. Did you not think that those of us who have been around awhile wouldn't remember the OVW days? Did you think we had a sudden lapse in memory? Did you think we wouldn't notice the _matching tattoos?_"Miz asked, wiggling his fingers and giving his voice a mysterious tone.

Punk rolled his eyes before holding out his hand for the Smackdown microphone, which he was promptly given. "You talk too much." He stated simply, causing the crowd to roar with glee and the Miz's eyes to narrow in anger.

"You want to know about OVW, Miz? Do you want to hear some stories from Punk's glory days? Wait, better yet, let's ask these people. Do you guys want to hear about these "matching tattoos?" He imitated Miz as the crowd went wild, wanting to get to the bottom of Miz's accusations.

"Well, I'm not a storyteller and this sure as hell isn't the place for bedtime stories." He cut off, causing the crowd to boo and the Miz to laugh victoriously. "See, we're not out here for a history lesson on CM Punk's past. We're out here to talk about wrestling. Specifically, the Pay-Per-View in three days: Bragging Rights. Now, you may have your doubts about Team Smackdown but let me assure you that despite the fact that some of us may hate each other, we'll all work together on Sunday if it means we can shut you up."

The crowd cheered loudly. "And, since we're having some matches between individuals on either team tonight, and since you're taking way too long to pick the first match, I'll take your turn for you. I am officially challenging you, Miz, to a match tonight. And I assure you that you'll know all you want to know about tattoos tonight after I tattoo my bootprint right on your a**."

The crowd continued to cheer as Miz shook his head. "Not happening, Punk! Not happening!" And just like that the atmosphere turned to boos. "Thanks for the idea, but nobody asked you. I already know the match I want!"

Mysterio then got the Smackdown team mic. "Then make the match already! Quit wasting everybody's time!"

"Shut up Rey." Miz quickly commanded, getting more jeers for it. "Now, I've already proven my mental superiority over your…'captain', the Big Show, but since you people can't help giving me freebies I guess I'll take advantage of this one again."

"So tonight," he gave a sly look to the crowd, "we're gonna have a six-man tag team match." And finally something Miz said tonight got cheered. "Featuring myself, the powerful Ezekiel Jackson, and the former WWE Champion, the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!"

Sheamus confidently thumped his chest as the crowd gave a mixed reaction to his entry into the match.

"You know, why," Big Show started, having retrieved the Smackdown mic, "why doesn't that surprise me, Miz? You hide behind two powerhouses just like you hid behind me when we were tag team partners." Fans gave surprise groans at Show pointing this out. "Do…do you still have that little wetting-the-bed problem?" The "oh snap" moaning only continued as Miz sarcastically repeated that off-mic and Matt Striker snickered from the announce able.

"You've gotta be kidding me right?" Miz then asked on the microphone, only to be completely ignored as Show turned his attention to Miz's partners.

"Now, you've got powerhouses. Sheamus, WWE Champion. Ezekiel, you are definitely a powerhouse. I need, uh…I need speed. I need intensity. I need passion, and I need confidence," Show began, turning to the blue team as he assessing his options. "And…I'm gonna take a risk here, I'm gonna go ahead and put two guys together who both have those qualities in very different ways."

"First, it's proving grounds time for the guy who says he's the reason Smackdown's gonna win. Vance Archer, step on up." Archer's name was the recipient of resounding boos, but some fans cheered understanding Show's logic, as American Psycho took a step forward and put on a menacing grin.

Sheamus, laughing, stepped forward and took the microphone out of Miz's hand. "Y'know, that works just fine for me, fella. See, I may be a member of Team Raw, but I have been watching Smackdown, and I know what's been going on. Not that I care much about any Canadians, or that I would've made the challenge." He paused to take in the boos from the Edmonton crowd and the contentious off-mic joust from Edge, who may or may not have caught on that he wasn't just referring to the fans.

"But I'll admit, the guy you just picked…I've been wantin' to kick his arse a little. Cause at least when I bully people, I bully _men_. Menthat can fight back and that I don't pretend to be friends with first!"

The Celtic Warrior's assertions earned him a round of applause, and even a couple of sly smiles and grins from Edge, Kofi, Punk, and Mysterio…as well as, oddly enough, some laughter from Archer himself.

Show decided to proceed. "Now. If I'm going with Archer, my next guy has to be more of a sure thing. I'm gonna go with the heart and soul of Smackdown! When I'm in trouble I don't call 911, I call 619! REY MYSTERIO!"

The crowd exploded, and even Teddy was clapping at the enthusiasm as well as the second choice of the World's Largest Athlete as Mysterio came up, pointed to the sky, and thumped his chest some.

Meanwhile, Show could be heard quickly asking, "You wanna say something?" Edge, who had just requested the mic, would nod and get it handed to him.

"You know, Teddy, you said we're making the matches tonight, right? Well, I just had a brainstorm, had an idea. I want to be in action tonight too," Edge started, getting cheers for volunteering himself to be in action. "But here's the thing, I want to have a one-on-one match. When I have a match with the guy who apparently still isn't over me calling him a wannabe and then beating him last year. I want to give John Morrison another shot."

Fans were loudly approving the prospect of Edge and Morrison going one on one, and even Morrison nodded through affirming off-mic shouts of "Yes!" and "Perfect!".

Santino Marella asked for and got tossed the microphone on the Team Raw side of things. "Well! It looks like-a things are going to get very violent here tonight. So I'm going-a to be making a challenge to a man with a very funny accent who thinks that he is so much better than everyone that we should all line up to kiss his feet! With a lip lock! Like _mwah_!" The imitation sound effects earned a few laughs. "Well, tonight, let's see what happens instead when his neck is kissed by the Cobra! Antonio Del Taco! Prepare to fight the Italian Stallion, Santino Marella!"

"Antonio Del Taco!" Michael Cole repeated incredulously at the announce table, revealing his presence to TV viewers for the first time, as fans were caught between cheers and uproarious laughter at the mangled way Santino just addressed the Mexican Aristocrat.

As "Del Taco!" chants built up in the arena, a flustered Alberto angrily took the blue team mic. "My name is Alberto Del Rio!"

His insistence got booed. Kofi held his hand out for the mic, only for Alberto to hand it to him as hastily as he'd taken it from Edge.

"Since we're making challenges," Kofi offered, "I wanna have a match with the one guy in a Raw shirt who's not like the others. A guy who's wearing a Raw shirt not because he's an actual member of Team Raw, which he's not, but because he's a glorified caddy with his head so far up the Miz's behind he can't even see straight. Alex Riley, it's Trouble in Paradise time for you, my friend!"

The fans cheered in approval of yet another match with potential for something they wanted to see happen, as Riley got the mic from Santino.

"Actually, I wanted to ask for a match with a certain obnoxious, delusional, condescending all-around **nerd** called CM Punk," this quickly earned moans of shock, as well as Punk looking in disbelief at Riley's line "who likes to disrespect actual winners like our esteemed captain, the Miz. But since you want a piece of me too, Kofi, how about you and your old tag team partner try and work out some kinks tonight against two guys who actually know what it's like to have the head cheerleader begging for us to give her a phone call, Jack Swagger and Alex Riley!"

Punk got his team's microphone. "I say that's a fabulous idea!"

Swagger did the same. "Fine by me."

"Alright! Well, you got it playas" Teddy Long finally spoke up once more. "Let's kick off Friday Night Smackdown with our six man tag team match, and it's going to take place right now! Holla, Holla, Holla!"

As Teddy's music came back on, The two sides did some jawing back and forth, as well as regrouping together, before all the men not involved in the immediate six-man tag team match would all leave the ring as the camera went back and forth between the scene and the trio at the announce table.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's Bragging Rights come early tonight, and I'm pretty upset," Michael Cole started to gripe.

"_What?_" Matt Striker asked with obvious sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Josh introduces you to start the show, and he doesn't introduce me, the voice of the WWE, Michael Cole!" Cole complained.

"Shut up," Striker interrupted. "Well, the lines have been drawn. The sides have been picked. Josh, your thoughts?"

"Whoa, whoa. Why don't you ask my thoughts first?" Cole returned the favor. "My thoughts are more important here, not just because I'm Michael Cole, but because I'm representing the show that's actually successful! My show Raw utterly **dominated** Smackdown this past Monday night because your guys can't keep it together. Hopefully for your sake they can actually do something to turn the tide tonight and make this a little bit of a challenge heading into Sunday."

Josh quickly chimed in. "Well, you have a point about the momentum and camaraderie issues, but I'm pretty confident we'll have those worked out. But at the end of the day, all that counts _is_ Sunday at Bragging Rights. If Smackdown wins Sunday, everything you and the Miz are saying will mean absolutely nothing."

"Well, anyway," Cole cut in to save face as the two color-correspondent trios in the ring were set, "it's a six-man tag team match, Raw vs. Smackdown!"

**Six-Man Tag Team Match  
>The Miz, Ezekiel Jackson &amp; Sheamus vs. Big Show, Rey Mysterio &amp; Vance Archer<strong>

Mysterio started out against Sheamus. They circled the ring and Sheamus kicked him before powering him to the top rope and showing his dominance. Sheamus then missed a clothesline and Mysterio used his speed to connect with a diving hurricanrana. Mysterio went into the ropes and Sheamus hit a quick shoulder block. Sheamus attempted to start an offense, but Mysterio's speed kept the two pretty evenly matched until Archer tagged himself in.

Vance Archer rushed in and hit a big boot for a two count. He then backed Sheamus into the corner and hit him with a few body shots before landing a big suplex. Standing up, he began to taunt the crowd, getting cocky. He was so busy show boating he didn't see Sheamus quickly make his way to the corner and tag in Ezekiel Jackson. He runs in and nearly decapitates Archer with a vicious clothesline before letting out a roar towards the camera as the show cut to a commercial break.

-Commercial Break-

Coming back from the break, the at-home audience saw Jackson try to reverses a whip to the corner but runs into a clothesline from Archer. The Miz tried to distract him but got punched off the apron. Jackson uses the distraction caused by the Miz to hit a big belly-to-back suplex, getting a two count. The Miz was then tagged in and he kicked Archer as Jackson held him. The Miz choked Archer on the rope and Sheamus got a cheap shot in as well. Archer then came back with some punches and tagged in the Big Show

Big Show quickly hit Miz with a pair of clotheslines then sent him to the ropes and pulled off a ridiculously high back body drop. Sheamus ran in and was met with the same fate. Mysterio immediately followed up with a seated senton on Sheamus and walked right into a gorilla press by Jackson but Big Show kicked Jackson before he can do anything. The Miz jumped into a Chokeslam from Big Show and Mysterio was tagged in, quickly getting on Big Show's shoulders and hit a body splash on The Miz. Mysterio stood up and stumbled back into the corner, only for Vance Archer to make a blind tag and dive into the ring, pinning Miz for the 1 – 2 – 3 and the win.

**Winners by Pinfall: Big Show, Rey Mysterio & Vance Archer**

The Big Show and Mysterio looked at Archer in annoyance and disbelief as he demanded the referee raise his arm in victory. He then looked over at his teammates, who merely shook their heads and exited the ring while Archer continued to gloat.

-Commercial Break-

The Smackdown announcing team talked about the WWE Championship Match at Bragging Rights. They then went into a recap of the past few weeks since John Cena joined the Nexus.

Josh Mathews was backstage with WWE Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler and Smackdown's Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero. Mathews asked about Daniel Bryan's challenge from Monday. Ziggler said he was jumped from behind on Monday. He also thought a fan stumbled into the ring wearing his dad's underwear and grandfather's beard. Ziggler said Bryan is like a high school team facing the Super Bowl Champions. Daniel Bryan has nothing to protect him when he crushes him at Bragging Rights.

Ricardo Rodriguez was in the ring to introduce Alberto Del Rio. Del Rio drove into the arena in a nice Mercedes for his match against Santino Marella.

-Commercial Break

**Alberto Del Rio vs. Santino Marella**

Marella jumped across the ring to talk a little smack. Santino faked a lock up before going for a takedown, which needless to say, doesn't work. Del Rio took him down with a vertical suplex. Del Rio then rolled Santino around the ring for a bit before Santino rolled out of the ring.

In the ring they get into a shoving match. Santino hit an arm bar and applied a chin lock. Del Rio shoved him off and clotheslined him in the corner. Santino then hit some jabs and split under a clothesline and hit a hip toss. He goes for the Cobra, but Del Rio grabs his arm and caught him with a cross arm breaker, causing Santino to quickly tap out.

**Winner by Submission: Alberto Del Rio**

After a commercial break, "Dashing" Cody Rhodes was back with another tip to keep the audience positively dashing. Rhodes said dried up lips are nasty so wear lip balm and lip gloss.

**Edge vs. John Morrison**

To start the match, they circled the ring and locked up. Edge powered him to the corner and was backed up. Edge got a knee in and punched him down in the corner before hitting a snapmare and kicked him in the back before sending him to the ropes but Morrison slid under him and took him down, punching away at him. Morrison hit a running knee to the face for a near fall. Edge pulled him into the corner and hit a DDT for a two count.

Edge applied a knee to the back chin lock but Morrison fought up and punches. Edge hit a backbreaker to stop his momentum, sending him to the corner and kicking him down. Edge then hit a beautiful back suplex for a near fall. Morrison avoided a dropkick and Edge landed on his head. Morrison his a jumping calf kick for another near fall. Edge sent him into the ropes but lowered his head and ate a kick.

Morrison went for Starship Pain but and connected for the win.

**Winner by pinfall: John Morrison**

**CM Punk and Kofi Kingston vs. Alex Riley and Jack Swagger**

Punk and Riley started out the match. Punk got a waist lock and took Riley down. Riley got to his feet and broke the hold and got a side headlock applied but Punk whipped him off. Riley hit a headlock takeover. Punk fought to his feet and pushed Riley into his own corner, where he tagged in Swagger.

Punk immediately took the offense, shouldering him before being backed up. Punk returned to punch him down. He applied an arm bar but Swagger countered out with a sit-out jawbreaker.

Swagger punched him in the corner. Punk stopped a whip to the corner but ran right into a big boot. Swagger went for the ankle lock, but Punk kicked him away and tagged in Kofi.

Kofi burst in with his "controlled frenzy," hitting kick after kick on Swagger, before bouncing off the ropes and drop-kicking him in the face, taking him down. He then ran and knocked Riley off the ring apron.

However, the distraction cost him, because as he turned around, he was met with a body slam from Swagger, followed by a front suplex on the top rope. Kofi fell outside the ring to recover as the show went to a commercial break.

-Commercial Break-

We come back from the break to see Punk back in the ring against Swagger, who is trapped in a body scissors. Swagger fought to get out with elbows and did. Punk quickly comes back with some kicks and a gut buster for a near fall. Punk went for a springboard clothesline but Swagger counters with a powerslam out of mid-air. Both men answer the referee's count at eight, Swagger by tagging in his partner.

Riley runs in and pulls Punk away from Kofi, who he is inches from tagging in, stomping relentlessly on the Chicago man. Riley turns to taunt Kofi, and is thus tripped by Punk who, after a few punches, whipped him into the ropes and then landed a nice neck breaker. Punk then hurriedly locked in the Anaconda Vise, looking to make Riley tap. However, before he could do too much damage, Swagger hurried into the ring and broke up the submission.

Kofi then rushes into the ring, hitting a Trouble in Paradise, sending both men outside the ring.

With the referee's back turned, Riley tries to go for a low blow, however, Punk saw it coming and blocked it, before smirking and hitting a low blow of his own. He then placed Riley on his shoulders and hit the GTS for the three count and the win.

**Winners by Pinfall: CM Punk and Kofi Kingston  
><strong>  
>However, while the two men are in the ring celebrating, the Miz runs into the ring and hits Punk with his suitcase before landing a skull-crushing finale on Kingston . Alberto Del Rio ran down and hits an enzuigiri on Miz, only for Ezekiel Jackson to ran in and hit him with the Sambo Suplex. A now recovered Kingston hits him with the Trouble in Paradise. Santino Marella ran in and went for the Cobra but also got hit with a Trouble in Paradise. Sheamus then ran in and took Kingston out with the Brogue Kick.<p>

Big Show ran down and took Sheamus and Ezekiel Jackson out. Big Show Chokeslamed Jackson but turned into a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. Rey Mysterio then ran in and hit a 619 on Sheamus. Swagger then hurried into the ring and hit Mysterio with a Gutwrench Powerbomb. Punk ran in and hit the GTS. However, he didn't see Riley coming up behind him with the suitcase raised, ready to strike. However, right before it connected, Edge landed a huge spear on Riley, taking him out.

He and Punk exchanged looks and a nod before Edge tauntsed his Canadian crowd and Team Smackdown was seen standing tall in the ring as the announcers yet again reminded the viewers at home that Randy Orton would take on Kane in a Champion vs. Champion match.

-Commercial Break-

Backstage, the camera showed Felicity with her leg propped up on a crate, stretching her hamstring, as she grinned up at Kaitlyn. "You ready for tonight?"

The former NXT diva nodded her head. "Oh yeah. You ready?"

Felicity grinned. "Born ready." She bent down to pull up on her knee pads, but a shadow suddenly fell over her, causing her to freeze in place before looking up to see Vance Archer standing right in front of her. She stepped back quickly, running into Kaitlyn, who was also frozen in place, but instead of the look of terror that Felicity was adorning, Kaitlyn was glaring at him.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here?" She spat.

"Shut your mouth." He snapped back, causing both Felicity and Kaitlyn to take a step back.

The duo took a step back again, but Archer grabbed Felicity's wrist, tight, ceasing her retreat and actually pulling her towards him as she winced in fear and pain. He snarled at her, his face contorting with the hate coursing through him. "Do you actually think that anyone wants to see you out there? You're nothing but…"

Before he could finish his thought, two hands grabbed his shoulders, flinging him back forcefully. His hand was still wrapped around Felicity's wrist, causing her to start to fall forward as her balance was thrown off, but a tattooed arm caught her around the waist, as CM Punk stepped into view, letting go of her almost as soon as he had steadied her. He quickly turned to face Archer, standing immobile between the divas and him.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

"Stay out of my business Punk." He attempted to push Punk out of the way, but the Straight Edge Superstar not only stood his ground, but pushed Archer back a stumbling step or two, glaring at him.

"Well, when you blatantly disregard everything I say, and are so unfocused that you're going to cost my team the Bragging Rights match and can't even bother to come out to the ring tonight to help defend your teammates during that back and forth finisher circus we saw out there, I think that makes this _my _business." He hissed. "I don't know what is going through that obviously empty skull of yours, but I told you to get focused half a dozen times now. And if you think for one minute that I'm going to sit back and watch you cause more division amongst our team, you're sadly mistaken."

"How is reminding this little trick of her place causing division amongst our team?"

Punk threw his arms in the air, an exasperated look on his face. "Well, I don't know, don't you think it'll be pretty dividing when Edge tries to kill you either before or during the match? Open your eyes Vance. You're digging yourself a grave, and if you keep going at this rate, you'll never get out of it."

Archer opened his mouth to speak, but Punk shook his head. "No. I'm done listen to you and your lame excuses and your "nobody gives a crap" stories. I told you last week you weren't to come within ten feet of Felicity or Hawkins until after Bragging Rights and I meant it. So you," He pointed over Archer's shoulders, "can get out of her before I decide to beat what I've been saying into you so badly you won't even make it to Bragging Rights."

Archer looked at Punk, seething with anger before he let out an angry breath. "This isn't over Punk."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Punk bit back, stepping up to Archer as if challenging him to try something. The Texan sized him up, before shaking his head and walking toward the locker rooms

After glaring after Archer, Punk shook his head, his anger depleting some, as he turned to face the divas, his eyes narrowing in on Felicity, who had her arms crossed over herself and was absently tracing the currently not visible tattoo on her forearm. "You know, you really should be smarter than to walk around without one of your secret service agents when there's a giant Texan head-hunting you."

"Hey!" Kaitlyn protested, removing her arm from around Felicity as if to take a step forward and reprimand Punk for being so insensitive. However, the Canadian placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"It's okay." She muttered, before looking at Punk. "I know. And thank you…for taking care of that."

He eyed her warily, causing her to give a small smile. "I'm alright." When his head merely leant to the side in response, her smile grew slightly wider. "I promise."

After studying her for another minute, he raised an eyebrow. "You have a match tonight?"

"Yeah. Me and Kaitlyn versus Lay-Cool."

He nodded. "Just try and keep the home run attempts to moves you're already familiar with. Don't want you to tweak your knee again going for something crazy."

She chuckled slightly, taking her turn to nod. "I'll try to remember that, but you know what I've always said, 'go big or go home.'"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Just…don't kill yourself. And steer clear of Archer. I really don't want to have Big Show on my case about taking out a teammate, even if he does deserve it." With that, he walked away, leaving a small smile on Felicity's face and a perplexed Kaitlyn behind her.

As Felicity turned around, Kaitlyn held her hands up expectantly.

"What?" Felicity asked, thoroughly confused.

"What? That! CM Punk giving you advice. There for a second I actually thought he was going to wish you good luck or something."

Felicity rolled her eyes, before patting Kaitlyn on the shoulder. "That was nothing. He just doesn't want to lose Sunday. And besides, Kaitlyn, luck is for losers."

**Lay-Cool vs. Natalya & Kelly Kelly**

Layla started off against Kaitlyn. Layla got the better of her for the first part of the match and McCool got some timely interference. McCool was tagged in and she took Kaitlyn out with some elbows. McCool imitated Bret Hart, mocking the crowd, before tagging Layla back in. Layla went for a few elbows, but Kaitlyn rolled out the way, then hit a big clothesline, followed by a DDT. She went for the pin, but only got a two count. Then, looking toward Felicity and hearing the reaction of the crowd wanting their countrywoman in, she walked over and tagged her in.

Felicity came in like a bull in a china shop, clotheslining Layla, then, keeping her momentum to the other corner, where she drop kicked Michelle off the apron. She then turned back around for Layla and hit a nice suplex on her. Standing up, she went for a few low kicks and then went for a neckbreaker, but was shoved off and met with a kick to the face. Layla went for the cover, but only got the two count.

She whipped Felicity into the corner and stomped her down until the referee pushed her back. She then began to mimick Edge, much to the chagrin of the crowd, and went for a spear, but Felicity side-stepped it, causing her to go shoulder first into the ring post. Felicity then hit a double under hook suplex for a near fall. Then, standing up, she waited until Layla got to her feet and, bouncing off the ropes, springboarded off the ropes into a reverse DDT, her finishing move which she called "The Nightwing." Kaitlyn rushed in and knocked Michelle off the apron and rolled out of the ring as Felicity made the cover and got the win.

**Winners by Pinfall: Felicity and Kaitlyn**

The two diva's exchangde a big hug in the middle of the ring and raised their arms in victory, giant grins across their faces.

They ran the "Tale of the Tape" on Randy Orton and Kane before one last commercial break before the main event.

-Commercial Break-

**World Heavyweight Champion vs. WWE Champion**

**Kane w/ Paul Bearer vs. Randy Orton**

The two champions of WWE go face to face. Kane quickly started off with an uppercut and viciously punched him in the corner. Kane whipped him to the corner and followed up with a nasty clothesline. Kane sent him to the other corner and hit another clothesline, followed by a sidewalk slam. Kane signaled for the end and went for the Tombstone Piledriver but Orton countered into his signature backbreaker. Orton went for the RKO but Kane got out of the ring. Orton followed and sent him into the ring post. Orton uppercut him and bounced him off the announcer's table.

Orton rolled him into the ring and stomped all his body parts. Kane rolled out of the ring again and clotheslined Orton when he followed. Paul Bearer laughed maniacally. Kane drove Orton's back into the ring apron and barricaded a few times. Kane rolled in the ring as another commercial break was taken.

-Commercial Break-

We come back from the break to see Orton trapped in a bear hug. Orton punched out, went into the ropes, and gets clotheslined down for a near fall. Kane angrily got him in the corner and kneed him there. Kane then floored him with a nasty right hand. The announcers worried that the beat down from Nexus was affecting Orton in this match. Kane put him on the apron and took some shots at him. Kane got in the ring, drug him to the center, and got a near fall.

Kane rolled to the apron and Orton brought him back in with the rope hung DDT! Orton then coiled and was looking for the RKO! Kane countered it and hit a nasty big boot. Kane went for the Chokeslam but the gong sounded!

The lights in the arena went dark and when they come back on Orton was coiled, ready to strike! Kane turned into the RKO and Orton picked up only the second Raw win of the night!

**Winner by Pinfall: Randy Orton**

Kane was frustrated and Paul Bearer tried to console him. Kane went ringside and ripped the top off the announcer's table. Kane looked around as the crowd chanted for the Undertaker. Kane went in the ring and the gong sounded again. The arena turned blue and thunder hit. All of a sudden the Undertaker broke through the canvas and drug Kane through the center of the ring! Kane struggled but was taken under as Smackdown ended!

WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE-WWE

In the Diva's locker room, Kaitlyn and Felicity were getting ready to leave the arena for the night, recapping the match. "Nice springboard move out there." Kaitlyn commented. "You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime."

"Well, I can't go teaching you all my secrets." Felicity replied with a wink and smile.

"But, no, seriously, where did you learn that?"

Felicity's smile widened as her mind thought back to years before, during her run in OVW.

"_Ugh!" Felicity shouted, as she kicked at the turnbuckle. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid." She repeated, gripping her head in her hands._

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?" She heard someone yell from the top of the ramp. Turning her head, she saw CM Punk leaning against the stage, hoodie pulled over his head. Smirking, he pushed himself off the wall and started walking toward the ring. "It's after midnight. What are you still doing here?"_

"_Trying to get that frigging move down." She grunted, standing up and bouncing off the ropes and running toward the opposite set. She jumped on the middle one and attempted to springboard off, but slipped and landed on her butt, hard. She grimaced as Punk started laughing loudly. She turned and glared at him._

"_Oh, laugh it up fuzzball!" She shook her head, muttering something about him being a "chumpstain" before standing up to try it again._

"_Wait, wait. Stop." He said, shaking his head and sliding into the ring under the bottom rope. "You're trying to hard, pushing too much. That's your problem. You've just go to let go and not think so much." He encouraged. "Here, let me show you."_

"_How did you even know I was here?"_

_He shrugged. "I had to run to the store for a few things and when I drove back by I saw your car was still parked outside. Figured I'd come in and make sure you were okay. How did you convince them to let you stay late?"_

"_I just asked nicely." She gave him a small smile and chuckled as he rolled his eyes and, ignoring her, continued. "Now, you're trying to hit a springboard, reverse DDT, right?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, well, it'd probably help if you actually had someone behind you to try to hit the DDT with. Trying to springboard and hit a move on thin air isn't going to help you in a match. Here." He slipped off his zip up hoodie. "I'll stand where you'd want your opponent to be. Try bouncing off the ropes and putting me in position for the move."_

"_You're taller than any of the divas are going to be." She said, placing a hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side._

_He rolled his eyes again. "It'll work fine Blondie. Just go."_

_He waited as she rushed by him, bouncing off the ropes and was propelled backward. However, instead of landing beside him and putting him into position for the move, she launched into him and sent them both toppling to the mat in a heap._

_The duo looked at one another for a moment before they busted into fits of laughter, Felicity resting her head on Punk's chest as she gasped for air._

_Finally, the two caught their breath and Punk just shook his head. "Geez Liss, you've got to be the most uncoordinated wrestler I have ever met."_

"_Hey." She protested, slugging him in the arm for good measure._

"_Alright, alright. Calm down it was a joke." He insisted, as he hopped up, offering her his head. "But, I think I saw what you're doing wrong. Here, let me show you."_

She smirked at the memory before shrugging at Kaitlyn. "Just something I picked up in OVW." She sat down on the bench and started untying her boots.

"Hey, Felicity?"

"Yeah?" She asked, glancing up for a moment before refocusing on her boots.

"Look, I know I don't exactly know you that well or anything, but, I just have to ask, and it's okay if you tell me it's none of my business, but earlier, before the match, when we had that run in with Archer, well…"

"What?"

Kaitlyn sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I know you said it was just "Punk being Punk," but, I don't know. You guys seemed to have this…silent conversation or something. Like you knew what the other one was thinking without them saying a word. But, in all honesty, until we saw you pull Gallows off of him in the locker room, I haven't heard you and Punk say three words to one another since I got here."

Felicity's smile completely fell off her face as she glanced down at her boots, remembering the fight that had led to her and Punk being cold as ice to one another.

_Felicity was lying on the bed, hands tucked behind her head as she watched Batman Begins, the movie Punk had picked out. Every week or two, depending on their scheduling, Punk and Felicity would either have a movie or game night, eating junk food and just chilling out and forgetting about the hustle and bustle of their crazy lives._

_However, this was the first they had actually had a movie night in over a month. The other two they had tried to set up, Punk canceled last minute because he had things to do with his Straight Edge Society. _

_She had still seen him though. They had driven to a few venues together, but he was always distant and every time they tried to hang out, he always had to run off to do something with his Society. The few times he actually talked to her for longer than thirty seconds, well, he had changed. He had always been strong-headed and saracastic, there was no doubt about that. But, he was taking it to a whole new level. He was spiteful, angry, and his sense of humor had been replaced by just belligerent comments about almost everyone and everything._

_She head tried to talk to him about it, about anything really, but she would have had better conversations with a brick wall at this point._

_And worse, she hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him she was dating Vance Archer yet._

_The two had been dating for about two weeks or so, and Felicity had tried to tell Punk about them, but she didn't want to just spring it on him. Not because Punk was opposed to her having a boyfriend or because he liked her, it was that, with his new zealous attitude toward non-straight edge individuals, she knew her dating someone who did not subscribe to his straight edge principles. Given his volatile attitude as of late, she was slightly concerned as to how to go about telling him her news. _

_She sighed before moving her head to look at him. He was sitting at the table, completely engrossed in his laptop, paying absolutely no attention to the movie whatsoever._

"_Hey Punk." Her frown grew more pronounced when he completely ignored her, focusing instead on whatever was on the laptop, muttering to himself._

"_Punker."_

"_Felicity, look at this idiot in the next city we're going to. Arrested for DUI after he drove his car into a store's display window. Ha. We should get that idiot into a drinking contest with Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy. See who embarrasses themselves the most." He tapped his chin. "Or maybe I could try to save him."_

_Felicity rolled her eyes. "Punk, I'm trying to talk to you."_

"_And this guy here posted this ridiculous video of him…" He was cut off by Felicity nearly growling in frustration as she kicked herself off the bed and cleared the room in three steps, closing the lid on Punk's laptop right as he moved his hands out of the way._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Felicity?"_

"_What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you!" _She demanded._

_He rose an eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Are you kidding me right now?" She practically shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "You haven't been here, mentally, in like two months. Every time I try to have a conversation with you, you either run off or are too wrapped up in this whole straight edge society thing instead of listen to a word I'm saying."_

"_What? So I'm not supposed to think about my career?" He crossed his arms over his chest, standing up from his chair._

"_God! No, of course not Punk. This is your dream, your life, but you're getting lost in it. I mean, what about Colt?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_When's the last time you talked to him?"_

_Punk stopped short and bit his lip, unable to remember when he had talked to his best friend. _

"_Exactly my point. You can't even remember the last time you talked to Colt, who, for all intents and purposes is your brother. You're so wrapped up in saving other people that you don't realize you're loosing yourself."_

"_So, now I'm a sell-out?"_

"_I never said that." She softened her voice, realizing that now that she had his attention, she needed to keep her emotions and tempers in check. Punk was a logically thinker, so the best way to get through to him wasn't through shouts and arguments. "Look, I just…I've been trying to talk to you for over two weeks now and you can't even drop the society attitude long enough to just talk to me. I don't need to hear your spiel. I'm already straight edge."_

_Punk studied her for a moment, before nodding his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "You're right." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her._

_She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_Oh, just…stuff."_

"_Blondie, that's the worst lie I've ever heard. Spill."_

"_Well, um, I just started seeing someone."_

_He pulled back a little so he could look at her. "Oh?"_

_She smiled brightly. "Yeah."_

_He returned her smile. "Who?"_

_She sighed before looking him in the eye. "Vance Archer."_

_He quickly stood up, almost knocking her to the floor. "What the hell Felicity? Why didn't you tell me about this?"_

"_Punk, calm down."  
><em>

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when I just found out one of my best friends is dating that undisciplined moron."_

"_Hey!" She shouted. "There's nothing wrong with Vance"_

"_Oh. That's why you didn't tell me you were dating him until now."_

_Her jaw dropped at his accusation. "We've only been dating two weeks. I tried to tell you! You've just had your head stuck so far up your a** that you wouldn't listen to me long enough for me to tell you"._

"_He's not even straight edge, Felicity."_

"_Punk, just because he's not straight edge doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Adam and Jay aren't straight edge and there's nothing wrong with them."_

_Punk scoffed. "Yeah, the guy who's been married more times than I can count and has been busted for violating the wellness policy and his buddy, who has never won a big title and would have amounted to nothing on his own."_

_Felicity's hand balled into fist at her side as she glared, taken aback by his words. "How _dare _you talk about them like that! After all they've been through and all they've done for me! They've never done anything to you and neither has Vance, so I don't know what this stick is that's up your a** but you need to get it out, quick, before you say something I'm not going to let slide."_

"_Look, I'm just trying to look out for you Liss." Punk said, somewhat softer, but still with a slight edge. "Vance is bad news, I can tell. I know I've been busy lately, but, I don't know, maybe we could add you into the society. There's no need to date this guy just to get back at me for not being a good friend."_

_Felicity couldn't help the shocked expression that covered her face. "Wow…your ego is as big as everyone says. The fact that you think my dating life has _anything _to do with you is ridiculous. I'm with Vance because he cares about me and makes me happy. You don't even know him, so don't you dare judge him or our relationship from that sanctimonious soapbox you've grown to love so much."_

"_Look, I'm just trying to save you. If you date him he's going to lead you down his road."_

_She shook her head. "Punk, you know me as well as anyone here. Vance isn't going to lead me anywhere I don't want to go. I'm too headstrong for that. I just… I know how adamant you've been about everyone being straight edge and I wanted to tell you that I was dating Vance because I'm going to be his and Hawkins' valet starting next week. You're my best friend and I wanted to tell you instead of you seeing it on TV."_

"_We're not best friends." He growled._

_She bit her bottom lip, not liking the angry look in his eyes or the tension in his shoulders. "Punk, don't do something you're going to regret later."_

"_Oh, I won't regret anything. I'm trying to make the world a better place, saving the world one straight edge convert at a time. You of all people should know why this is crusade is so important, but yet you spit in my face by not only dating an undisciplined jacka**, but also by not telling me?" He yelled at her._

_She glared back, angry tears building in her eyes. "I already told you once this had nothing to do with you. And secondly, I'm not part of your little cueball cult. I was straight edge back when they were still bar hopping and years before I met you, so don't think for one second I have to get permission from _you _for _anything!"

"_I'm going to make this real simple Felicity. Dump Archer, or we're no longer friends."_

_She shook her head, shocked. "Excuse me?"_

"_Me and straight edge or him and drunk oblivion. Your choice."_

"_You can't be serious."_

"_Oh, I'm very serious. I told you I'd do whatever it took to preach the word of straight edge and if that includes dropping some dead weight, then so be it."_

"_Oh, so after four years of friendship, I'm nothing more than dead weight?" She scoffed, the tears falling down her face. "So be it. You can take your little hobo Jesus beard and your 'holier than thou' attitude and go screw yourself."_

_Shaking her head, she turned to leave, but the next words out of Punk's mouth stopped her cold._

"_You're going to end up no better than your junkie mother."_

_Spinning around quick as lightning, she slapped him with all her might, causing his head to snap to the side. _

"_You know, maybe your father should have beaten you back when he was a drunk so you wouldn't be so comfortable up on your high horse!"_

_Punk's eye's narrowed to slits as the angry red handprint stood out against his somewhat pale skin._

"_Get. Out." He growled, but Felicity was already almost to the door._

"_I'm gone." She said, slamming the door behind her so hard it rattled the walls._

Letting out a deep sigh, she blinked a few times, keeping her eyes trailed on the ground, she sighed before she looked up at Kaitlyn, who was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's really none of my business." She hurriedly apologized.

Felicity shook her head and smiled softly. "No, you're fine. I was just thinking about the Ohio Valley days. But, I mean, there really isn't much of anything to tell. Punk and I were in OVW at the same time. We, um…"

"What, did you guys date or something?"

"No. Nothing like that, we just…"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Who is it?" Felicity shouted, already reaching for her cell phone in case it was Archer and she needed to call for help.

"It's Curt."

"Oh. We're decent. You can come in." She answered, as the door slowly opened and Curt Hawkins stuck his head inside.

"Hey. Great match you two. You worked really well together out there."

"Ah, thanks Curt." Kaitlyn said, flashing him a bright smile, "but this girl was the one who was on fire tonight." She said, hooking a thumb at Felicity, who rolled her eyes.

"Please. We both killed it. And, if there's one thing I learned from watching Edge and Christian tag together all those years, it's that you need a good partner. Trust me, you'll definitely be in my top choices if I ever need a tag partner again." Felicity smiled widely then looked up at Curt. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, well, Edge is talking strategy with the Big Show and I guess they've unofficially made Christian their consultant or something, cause he's in there with them. Anyway, I heard some of your guys' Canadian friends are going to swing by the hotel bar later for drinks, and I was going that way anyway, so I was just seeing if you wanted a lift or wanted me to walk you to where E and C are."

She thought for a moment before smiling at him. "I'll just catch a ride with you. After losing to Morrison tonight, Edge is going to want to cover over every little detail of that match, then all the matches to make sure he doesn't loose two matches in a row. I love my job, but I don't want to be here that long." She explained, before grabbing her back and glancing over at Kaitlyn, still smiling.

"It was a lot of fun tagging with you Kaitlyn. Hope we can do it again sometime."

"It'd like that. See ya Felicity, Curt. Be safe heading back."

"Thanks, you too."

"See ya Kaitlyn." Hawkins added as the door closed behind them and he and Felicity started towards the parking lot.

"So, are you okay after your little run in with Archer?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. That win tonight gave me a pretty big confidence boost, so I guess I'm feeling like I could take on the world right now, Vance included."

"Well, you did great out there, but let's not go looking for him. I don't feel like E and C would appreciate me leading you into danger that much."

"Yeah, probably not." She said, before looking up at him, smiling. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping out with all this. For being my friend and helping to try to control this whole Archer craziness. I'm really glad you decided to start traveling with us." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad I did too. And there's really nothing to thank me for, seriously. It's not a big deal." They walked in comfortable silence for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"You're awfully quiet, you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, just...Kaitlyn got me thinking about way back when, like OVW back when, and, I don't know, makes me kinda long for those days, you know?"

"I do," he replied, then feeling the need to change the subject, he added. "So, what do you think of Kaitlyn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you just tagged with her, what do you think about her?"

Felicity shrugged. "Well, she seems really nice. And tough. I honestly think that if Punk wouldn't have shown up, she would have jumped Archer in an attempt to help me out. And then when she thought Punk was insulting me, she wanted to hit him. She's a really talented wrestler to. Mark my words, she's going to go far. And," she got excited, "I finally found another diva that watches sports. She actually said we should get together to watch a football game sometime soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I will."

"Why not?"

Felicity looked at him. "Because she works for or with Vickie Guerrero, and if I have to be anywhere near that woman, I'll throw things. Breakable things. At her face."

Curt laughed loudly as they reached the car. "Understandably. Now come on. Let's get out of here before big, loud, and stupid decides to show up."

"Are you talking about Vance or Vickie?" Felicity asked with a large smile, causing the two to burst into laughter again as they pulled out of the arena.

**Well, there it was. Please, read and review, even if you just review to yell at me for taking so long to update or for telling me I've lost my touch. I just want to know I didn't lose all my readers. Or, if I did okay, that'd be nice to know too. Thanks guys! Love ya!**

***Casey*  
>~1 Corinthians 4:-9~<strong>


End file.
